Dos meses
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: -¿Estás preparado para despedirte de ella? Tan solo le quedan dos meses de vida y dudo mucho que puedan recoger a tiempo el antídoto. Lo siento mucho y sé que es muy doloroso,pero tengo que serte realista, se muere...
1. ¡Prometo entrenar al cien por cien!

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo estoy muy bien. Porque aquí empiezo a escribir mi segundo fic. Sinceramente me siento chiquitita, ya que he visto que hay grandes escritoras. ¡Jaja! Quiero también pedirles (si no les importa, claro está) que si pueden dejar reviews, porque me considero novata y la verdad es que quiero mejorar en todo lo que pueda. Les aseguro que les estaré muy agradecida.

Quiero aclarar una cosa antes de empezar con el fic. El fic se llama _Dos meses_ quiero decirles que el tiempo del fic no será dos meses, será más, pero claro, no puedo decirles el porqué. Aunque no será muy difícil de averiguar, ¡jaja! Me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

¡Y espero que disfruten de la lectura!

~_Dos Meses_~

~Capítulo 1: _¡Prometo entrenar al cien por cien!_

Llevaba un buen rato allí, sentada en el mostrador de su floristería. La verdad es que por la mañana no es que se acercase mucha gente, solo iban un par de personas mayores a comprar flores para alguien especial o algún que otro amigo suyo. Pero por lo demás, todo estaba realmente tranquilo.

-Será mejor que vaya a hacer el centro de mesa que hay encargado- Se dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde hacían todos los encargos

La verdad es que últimamente estaba todo realmente tranquilo, incluso los días se le habían hecho monótonos, y eso, claro está que era extraño en ella.

Cogió el papel en el cual tenía apuntado como debía de ser aquel centro. Suspiró, la verdad es que quería hacer algo, pero no exactamente un centro de mesa. Empezó a leerlo, la verdad es que no pedían mucho, era un centro simple y pequeño.

Bufó molesta- ¿Para eso me hacen perder el tiempo?- Preguntó en voz alta mientras salía a por las flores que le pedían.

-¿Quién te hace perder el tiempo?- Preguntó una voz masculina asustándola

-¡Shika! ¡Chouji! ¡Ahi Dios! No sabéis lo que me aburro aquí metida, y más cuando me hacen hacer un centro de flores de lo más cutre. ¡Me desesperan!- Gritó

Los chicos se miraron, la verdad es que era de lo más divertido ver a su amiga enfadada.

-Venga Ino, no desesperes, además, ¿no estabas aburrida?- Le preguntó Shikamaru

Asintió- Si, tienes razón, pero es que prefiero dar una vuelta por ahí, en vez de estar aquí encerrada. Todo me recuerda demasiado a ella- Acabó con la voz entrecortada

Se sintieron mal, la verdad es que aunque ella no lo aceptase estaba realmente dolida, aún no había superado la muerte de su madre. Y con lo terca que era, seguro que no se lo diría a nadie.

-Ino... Shikamaru y yo íbamos a ver las nubes donde siempre, ¿quieres venir? Así puedes despejarte un rato

Negó. La verdad es que deseaba ir con ellos, pero no podía dejar la floristería sola y aparte de eso, sus amigos empezarían a hablar de cosas sobre ellos y ella no se enteraría de nada, aunque claro, siempre se las pasaba preguntando y arruinando el momento.

-No gracias, id vosotros, yo tengo el encargo y no puedo dejar la floristería sola.

-Ino...- Susurró Shikamaru

-¡Vamos! Estaré bien, yo soy más fuerte que todos estos recuerdos, sé que ella está bien y con eso me basta, ¡de verdad!

No la creyeron, estaba realmente mal, se notaba en su tono de voz, tan triste, cortado. Pero solo les quedaba esperar a que ella quisiese hablar y contar como se sentía. Como Tsunade les dijo, debían esperar a que Ino se sintiese con fuerzas.

-Bien, si quieres algo, ya sabes dónde estamos- Acabó Chouji

Escuchó como salieron de la tienda. Ahora como hacía unos minutos volvió el silencio, volvió la soledad.

La verdad es que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber aceptado, la verdad es que quería ir, quería estar con sus amigos, sus dos mejores amigos. Su apoyo.

Se sentó en la silla del mostrador, dejando caer sus hombros. Se quedó pensando y entre pensamiento y pensamiento le vino la pregunta de dónde estaba Ino.

-No lo sé...- Se dijo a sí misma- No sé dónde está Ino... Se ha ido y con ella todo...

~*****~

-Shikamaru...- Susurró Chouji haciendo que Shikamaru saliese de sus pensamientos- ¿Has pensado lo del torneo?

-Si, sé que es muy arriesgado, pero quiero participar...- Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció- Pero no quiero que ella participe...

-¿Ino? ¿Porqué?- Preguntó extrañado- Sabes que quizás le venga bien...

-¡Pero la ponemos en peligro! Prefiero que esté fuera y que nos anime y no que esté dentro y en peligro...

Chouji se quedó en silencio no supo que contestar, la verdad es que Shikamaru tenía razón, Ino no estaba en su mejor momento, es más, estaba bastante débil, no había vuelto a entrenar desde la muerte de su madre, cuatro meses.

-Lo hacía por no dejarla de lado, somos un equipo y dijimos que estaríamos siempre juntos.

-Deja el tema, por favor- Rogó

No volvió a insistir, sabía que lo mejor era dejar el tema de lado y no agobiar más. Pero por otro lado no quería dejar de lado a Ino, no podía, era su amiga y necesitaba a sus amigos, necesitaba que estuviesen con ella.

Llegaron al lugar sin hablar, ni se miraban, cada uno estaba pensando en sus cosas, cada uno tenía un plan en su mente. Uno muy distinto.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpó Chouji mientras se sentaba

Shikamaru no entendió el porqué Chouji se disculpaba, no había hecho nada malo, o al menos, nada que a él le molestase.

-¿Es por lo de Ino?- Preguntó mientras se tumbaba y cerraba los ojos

-Si, lo siento...

Negó. La verdad es que su amigo podía ser demasiado sensible, sabía qué era lo que sentía hacia su amiga, y sabía que por nada en el mundo quería que a Ino le pasase nada, mientras él pudiese evitarlo.

No dijo nada, prefería estar un rato disfrutando de la pequeña brisa que acariciaba su rostro, la verdad es que no había nada más agradable para él.

-Chouji... No le digamos nada a Ino... ¿Vale?- Dijo mientras abría su ojo izquierdo para mirarle

-Lo siento... Sé que te vas a enfadar, pero no puedo... No puedo dejarla sola. Es demasiado para mi, Ino...- Susurró mirando a la persona que aparecía entre las escaleras- ¿Participarías con nosotros en un campeonato?- Preguntó tentando a la suerte

Ino se quedó paralizada, acababa de llegar y no sabía de que trataba- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó dudosa

Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente, no podía creer en lo que había hecho Chouji.

-¿Un torneo? ¿Queréis que participe con vosotros?- Preguntó emocionada mientras corría hacia ellos

-Si, pero es muy peligroso, es el torneo más peligroso de todos.

-¡No me importa! ¡Entrenaré! Lo prometo, ¡no os fallaré! ¡Prometido!

Una gran ola de rabia llenó todo el ser de Shikamaru. No, no aceptaría el poner en peligro la vida de su amiga, no, por nada en este mundo.

-¡No! ¡Basta! Chouji, te he dicho que no, que no puede venir. Es demasiado peligroso para ella

Ino no sabía que decir, le había dolido demasiado todo aquello que Shikamaru le había dicho. Pero no iba a dejar que él la viese dolida. Él estaba dejando claro que ella estaba débil y por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que Shikamaru siguiese pensando eso.

-¡No! Si que participaré. Te guste o no, quiero participar, ¡quiero demostraros que no soy débil!

Aquella respuesta había hecho que la rabia de Shikamaru aumentase. Por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que Ino entrase en ese torneo.

-No creo que sea débil, digo que no es apropiado para ti- Le dijo mientras se giraba hacia ella

-¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Eh?

-¡Mucho! ¡Sé mucho sobre ti! ¡Más de lo que tú te imaginas! Llevas cuatro meses sin entrenar, llorando a escondidas y tragándote tú tus penas. ¡No soy tonto!

Todo se quedó en silencio. Ino no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo y esconderse en su casa y así no salir de allí hasta el día siguiente. Pero no, no podía, se había prometido no aparentar debilidad ante sus amigos. No, no lo haría

-¡Pues me alegro que sepas tanto de mi! Y apúntate otra, Ino Yamanaka participará en ese torneo, te guste o no- Le comentó mientras se acercaba más y más al rostro de Shikamaru, dejando unos milímetros de distancia entre los dos- ¡Chouji! ¿Cuándo es ese torneo?- Le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia su compañero

-Es dentro de un mes...- Dijo dudoso- ¡Pero seguro que si entrenamos todo irá bien!- Intentó animar- Seguro que entrenando los tres juntos, todo irá bien, volveremos a ser como antes, ¡jaja!

La verdad es que añoraba mucho aquellos tiempos, añoraba volver a estar con sus amigos entrenando, riendo, hablando. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian con él. Sin poder evitarlo, solo hay que hacerse a los cambios, por mucho que cuesten.

-¡Bien! Pues, prometo entrenar al cien por cien. ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Dijo sonriendo

Chouji miró a Ino sonriente, de verdad que no cambiaba. Pero eso era lo bueno de ella, daba igual cuantas veces cayese, siempre se levantaría y cada vez más fuerte. Más y más.

Miró a Shikamaru, se mostraba serio y eso no le daba buena espina. Estaba realmente enfadado, pero se le pasaría rápidamente, confiaba en ello.

-¡Shika! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. Tenía miedo por si le pasaba algo, pero tampoco debía sobrevalorarla. Valía, y mucho, para él, mucho.

-Ino... Mañana empezaremos, peero...- Dijo levantando índice, callando así a Ino- Tendrás una condición, harás lo que Chouji y yo te digamos. Porque al fin y al cabo, él y yo sabemos mucho más que tu sobre el torneo, ¿vale?

Suspiró resignada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el cielo, no quería, es más, no le había gustado para nada, pero debía atenerse a esa condición si quería demostrar que ella no era débil, que era fuerte, incluso mucho más que otras.

-¿Aceptas?- Le preguntó Chouji

Se lo pensó, la verdad es que la respuesta la tenía clara, iba a aceptar. Pero quería hacer esperar un rato a sus amigos, sobre todo si con aquello desesperaba a Shikamaru, cosa que le gustaba bastante.

-¿Para cuándo la respuesta?- Le preguntó Shikamaru algo desesperado

-Vale, acepto. Acepto esa condición, porque quiero estar con vosotros, porque quiero demostraros que no soy débil.

-Lo sabemos- Dijo Chouji

-Si, pero no pasa nada si alguien llora delante de sus amigos o habla con ellos. Eso no tiene porque hacer a una persona débil.

-Lo sé, lo mismo te digo

Aquello hizo que Chouji sonriese, le encantaba ver como sus amigos se molestaban entre ellos. Pero ellos dos eran sus amigos y por nada en el mundo los cambiaria. Solo deseaba y rogaba una y otra vez que por nada en el mundo ninguno de los dos se fuese.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vámonos a comer algo! Tengo hambre y no nos vendría nada mal comer algo, ¿qué os parece?

Shikamaru lo miró aburrido, ahora mismo no tenía ninguna ganas de ir a ningún lado, solo quería tumbarse y quedarse allí mirando las nubes.

Miró a Ino, la cual estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el cielo con cierta nostalgia, añoraba mucho a su madre.

-Ino, ¿quieres ir?

La pregunta la asustó, ni siquiera había escuchado la proposición de Chouji, se quedó mirando el cielo, hablando en silencio con su madre. Pidiéndole fuerzas y apoyo para no defraudar a sus amigos.

Sonrió. No se había enterado de nada. Y el rostro de Shikamaru se lo había dado a entender, la respuesta de aquella pregunta era algo más que una simple sonrisa.

-¡No sé que me has dicho!- Le dijo sonriente

Shikamaru inspiró fuertemente, dejando a ver que su paciencia con Ino se estaba agotando.

-He propuesto que si queríais ir a comer

Ino abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa, dejando a ver lo despistada que estaba hacía un rato. Sonrió.

-Venga vámonos Chouji, que si no, no se nos decide...- Dijo Shikamaru cansado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Chouji se acercó a Ino y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro, en modo de ánimo. Y volvió a caminar hacia Shikamaru, dejando a Ino sonriente.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

Hola de nuevo, quería agradeceros a todas las personas que hayan leído este capítulo. Os quiero pedir disculpas por no haber un capítulo que esté a la altura. La verdad es que siento que no he tenido un buen comienzamiento. Prometo mejorar, no lo dudéis.

Y bueno, deciros que acepto cualquier comentario, bueno, malo, ¡todos! Y por lo que tengo visto, si no gusta nada no os preocupéis. Lo quitaré e intentaré volver con él muchísimo más mejorado

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas!


	2. Primer entrenamiento

¡Hola a todas y a todos! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo aquí, la verdad es que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews de verdad, ¡os estaré muy agradecida! Ya solo me queda decirles dos cosillas y ya os dejo con el capítulo. Decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 2: _Primer entrenamiento_

Acaba de despertar, la verdad es que estaba bastante contenta, al fin y al cabo llevaba cuatro meses sin entrenar, y hoy por fin lo hacía con sus mejores amigos, aquellos que por nada en el mundo cambiaría.

Miró el reloj que tenía en su mesita derecha, las ocho y media. Abrió fuertemente los ojos.

-¡Maldición! Solo me queda media hora- Se dijo a sí misma mientras se levantaba rápidamente. No por nada en el mundo llegaría tarde en su primer día de entrenamiento. No tenía ganas de escuchar el regaño por parte de su amigo holgazán

Se fue corriendo a su cómoda, para coger así su ropa de entrenamiento. La observó- No, no creo que lo mejor sea volver otra vez al pasado...- Susurró mientras removía toda la ropa que había en la cómoda- ¡Si! ¡Esto es genial!- Exclamó mientras cogía un vestido de color lila y adornado por una mariposa en la parte del muslo izquierdo, una mariposa blanca.

Se dirigió al espejo que tenía enfrente de su cama. Posó con el vestido, le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Asintió sonriente.

Empezó a cambiarse sonriente. Estaba realmente emocionada, iba a sorprender a sus amigos con su nueva vestimenta. ¡Dios! No veía la hora de llegar al punto de encuentro y ver así las caras de sus amigos. Volvió a sonreír.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. Se veía estupenda, aquél vestido le venía como anillo al dedo. Dejaba ver sus moldeadas piernas, unas piernas verdaderamente cuidadas. Dio una vuelta entera.

Sonrió- ¡Oh! ¡El pelo!- Se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño corriendo- ¿Qué me hago?- Se preguntaba una y otra vez con el cepillo en la mano- ¡Ya sé! Una media coleta, ¡si!

Empezó a peinarse. Nunca se había visto tan radiante, nunca había pensado que iba a tener un día así, un día en el que ella se viese tan guapa, tan... Modesta. Hizo una mueca al pensar en ello, ¿modesta? ¿Y qué? A quién no le gustase, ¡qué no la mirase! Ella era así y por nada en el mundo iba a cambiar. No, porque podría haber cambiado mucho antes y no lo hizo, ¿porqué hacerlo ahora?

Terminó de peinarse. Deseando ver el resultado de aquel peinado. Cuyo resultado era realmente bueno. Los pelos que quedaban fuera de la coleta caían caprichosos por sus hombros, algunos cosquilleándolos. Su flequillo, lo dejó caer, ya no lo llevaba volando como siempre, lo llevaba pegado a su cara.

Posó de todas las formas posibles, se veía realmente bien. Entonces se acordó- ¡La hora!- Gritó saliendo del baño a toda prisa para volver a mirar al reloj- ¡Las nueve y cinco! ¡Dios! ¡Llego tarde!- Gritaba mientras salía de su cuarto.

No miró si estaba su padre o no, llevaba mucha prisa, lo que no quería hacer lo estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba llegando tarde otra vez! Gritó resignada. No quería fallar a sus amigos, no, no quería.

Abrió la puerta con prisa, asustándose al ver allí a sus dos amigos, con cara un poco amarga- ¡Genial!- Susurró mientras sonreía nerviosamente- ¡Chicos!- Exclamó abriendo sus brazos viendo como sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos.

Shikamaru se quedó paralizado, no estaba seguro de lo que si estaba viendo era cierto, o si simplemente era un sueño. La analizó. Estaba realmente guapa, nunca se la había imaginado así. Miró sus piernas, claro estaba que no era la primera vez que se las veía, habían ido muchas veces a la playa juntos, pero no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando. Y luego su cara, su pelo, le quedaba realmente bien esa media coleta. Sonrió de lado al mirarla.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le cuestionó enfadada- ¿Eh?

Shikamaru no supo que contestar; "_Es que Ino, hoy estás realmente guapa. No sé qué es lo que tiene hoy el día, pero estás radiante, tu pelo, tu ropa. Todo, estás perfecta_" ¡No! Si hacía eso se podría dar por muerto.

-Nada, ¿no me puedo reír?- Preguntó con cierta picardía

Ino entre cerró sus ojos, haciendo más potente el rayo de rabia que le dirigía a su amigo. De verdad que era la única persona, -a parte de Sakura- que lograba hacerla cabrear realmente.

-¡Bueno! ¿Vamos a entrenar hoy?- Preguntó enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No... Prefiero reír- Dijo sonriente- ¡Vamos! ¡Son las nueve y diez! Y ni siquiera has salido de casa, ¿vas a ser así todos los días?- La cuestionó enfadado

-¡Oh Shika! Ha sido solo un día, y ya te quejas, ¡tú también llegas tarde!- Le acusó con el dedo

-¡Ah vale! No pasa nada, ¿qué va a pasar? ¡Nada! Chouji y yo nos aguantamos, ¡espera! ¡No! Empezamos a entrenar mientras "esperamos" a que tú llegues, pero ten clara una cosa. U-na vez que em-pe-ce-mos a en-tre-nar no pa-ra-re-mos ¿vale?

Aquello fue el no va más de Shikamaru, se había pasado con ella, la había hablado como si fuese tonta, ¡la había tratado como si fuese tonta! Cerró sus puños. No, eso no lo permitiría.

-¡SHIKAMARU!- Gritó haciendo que aquél nombre le diese verdadero pánico al portador de aquél nombre que acaba de ser nombrado.

-Shikamaru...- Susurró Chouji que al igual que Shikamaru estaba aterrado por el comportamiento de su compañera

Shikamaru se echó atrás poco a poco, viendo como su amiga se acercaba a él furiosamente, estaba perdido, la había hecho enfadar demasiado, y eso lo había notado por la forma en la que lo había llamado. Solo hacía un par de años en los que Ino llamaba a Shikamaru con el diminutivo, cuando le llamaba por su nombre entero significaba que Ino no estaba para tonterías. Pero siempre llegaba demasiado tarde como para evitar el golpe que siempre le propiciaba.

-Ino... ¡jaja! Era una broma... No te lo tomes tan a pecho mujer- Le rogaba mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente

-¡Me has tratado como si fuese tonta! ¡No soy tonta! ¡Idiota!- Le gritó antes de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero siempre controlando de no hacerle mucho daño- Para que aprendas, listo.

Shikamaru resopló, siempre lo hacía enfadado, pero hoy no lo había hecho, es más, ni siquiera le había molestado, es más -podría parecer masoquista- pero le había gustado, le había gustado sentirla tan cerca. Ahora la anhelaba

-¡Bien! ¿Iremos a entrenar?- Preguntó mirando a su amigo que se mantenía al margen sonriente y comiendo patatas.

Chouji sonrió, la verdad es que deseaba volver a entrenar, deseaba volver a sentirse con sus amigos. Aunque sentía que se repetía, no se cansaba y dudaba mucho que algún día lo hiciese. Asintió.

Se acercó a su compañera, para poder ver mejor a su amigo. Se extrañó bastante al ver el rostro de su amigo. Normalmente su rostro después de darle un golpe como el que le daba Ino era de molestia, pero esta vez su rostro no demostraba eso, no le parecía haber molestado. Le gustó verle así.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo

Shikamaru asintió, no es que tuviese muchas ganas de entrenar, prefería ir a ver las nubes en el lugar de siempre- Si, vamos

Ino sonrió, estaba nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar los tres juntos. Observó a Shikamaru, tenía su actitud de siempre, la de pesadez y la de aburrimiento. Le encantaba, aunque lo tuviese muy callado, le encantaba ver a su amigo, observarle.

-Venga Ino- Le gritó Chouji despertándola de sus pensamientos

Asintió mientras empezó a correr para quedarse a la misma distancia de sus amigos, cero. Se quedó en medio de los dos.

Caminaron por las calles no muy llenas de Konoha. Hablaban alegremente, la verdad es que se las pasaron hablando de los momentos que pasaron juntos, misiones, excursiones, cumpleaños, etc. ¡De todo! Y la verdad es que habían pasado muchísimas más cosas de lo que ellos pensaban.

~*****~

-¿Señorita?- Preguntó un chico joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos negros y de ojos marrones. Mientras hacía una reverencia a la mujer a la que se dirigía- ¿Me habéis llamado?- Preguntó cortésmente

-Si, el torneo empieza dentro de un mes, y necesito que me des información sobre lo que piensa hacer el Nara, Shikamaru. De la villa oculta de la hoja- Le ordenó la mujer

-¿Queréis que le vigile?- Preguntó el chico

Asintió- Espero que hagas bien tu trabajo, quiero saber todo lo que hace, sus movimientos, sus palabras, ¡todo! ¿Lo has entendido?- Le preguntó

El chico se limitó a asentir- Si señorita, prometo hacer lo mejor posible

-Bien, confío en ti, Masaki. ¡Vete!

~*****~

-¡Venga! ¡Empecemos!- Gritaba Ino emocionada

Shikamaru sonrió- ¡Ah! ¿Pero estás preparada?- Le preguntó en tono pícaro

Ino volvió a cabrearse, no creía en lo que Shikamaru le estaba diciendo, ¿desde cuándo Shikamaru dudaba de su preparación?

-¡Cállate! ¡Estoy más que preparada!- Le gritó enfadada mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

Quiso volver a bajar el dedo, pero le fue imposible, no bajaba, notaba como si estuviese paralizada, no podía moverse. De pronto empezó a caminar a contra de su voluntad, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Miró sus piernas, su sombra, la siguió. Estaba unida a la de Shikamaru, le había hecho la técnica de la sombra imitadora. Se maldijo.

-¿De verdad estás preparada?- Preguntó mientras acercaba más a Ino hacia él- Yo no lo creo, es más, creo que no lo estás- Le susurró esta vez

-¡Suéltame! Sabes que sí que lo estoy, ¡si que lo sabes! ¡Suéltame! ¿O es que te da miedo que te de una pequeña paliza?- Sonrió

-¿Sólo una pequeña? ¡Jajaja! Vamos Ino, empecemos a entrenar en serio. ¡Chouji! ¿Estás preparado?- Preguntó soltando a Ino de su técnica

Shikamaru se dirigió hacia Chouji, dejando a Ino sola y confundida

-¡Vamos Ino! ¿Estás preparada?- Le preguntó Chouji

-Chouji... Vamos a ponerla a prueba- Le susurró Shikamaru

Chouji sonrió, la verdad es que era una prueba algo dura para el primer día de Ino, pero al fin y al cabo no era del todo su primer entrenamiento. Solo habría perdido una poca de práctica, pero nada más.

-Vale- Susurró- ¡¡Nikudan Senshu!!

Ino se asustó, no esperaba en absoluto que su amigo empezase con aquella fuerza. Fue a esquivar a su amigo, la verdad es que Chouji había mejorado bastante y no era plan de subestimar a su amigo. Esquivó el golpe cayendo sobre su rodilla derecha y apoyándose en los dedos de su mano izquierda. Intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil, otra vez. Shikamaru volvió a cogerla desprevenida. Volvió a atraparla con su técnica. Se maldijo. Quiso deshacerse del agarre pero era inútil, y lo sabía.

-¡Shika!- Gritó Ino, se estaba viendo muy acorralada y no le gustaba nada- ¡Shika suéltame!- Gritó por última vez recibiendo el golpe de Chouji, haciendo que Ino saliese volando una par de metros.

Chouji volvió a su estado normal, quedando al lado de Shikamaru- ¿Crees que me he pasado?- Le preguntó asustado

-¡No! Ha estado bien, quiero que se dé cuenta de que todo lo que vamos a hacer en los entrenamientos no es ni la mitad, ¡ni la mitad! De lo que es el torneo- Dijo muy serio

Shikamaru miraba a Ino preocupado, quería abrirle los ojos a su amiga, no quería por nada en el mundo que le pasase algo. Vio como se levantaba con pesadez, la verdad es que desde lejos parecía que todo aquello le había dolido, pero seguro que no lo admitiría.

-¿Estás bien, Ino?- Le preguntó Chouji

Ino sonrió, aunque por dentro estaba realmente dolida, se sentía muy débil. ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Levantó la mano izquierda dándole a entender a sus amigos que estaba bien, que ni por muchos golpes que le dieran iba a abandonar.

Se levantó con cierta pesadez, no dejaba de pensar en porqué sus amigos habían empezado así. Se limpió un pequeño hilo de color carmesí que salía de su labio inferior. Empezó a pensar en el porqué habían hecho eso, hasta que un calambre recorrió toda su columna. "_No creo que seas débil, digo que no es apropiado para ti_" Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su mente.

-Shikamaru...- Susurró. Había caído en los planes de Shikamaru, le había descubierto- No creas que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, no señor- Se dijo

Se giró mirando a sus amigos, ahora todo acababa de empezar. Iba a demostrar que Ino Yamanaka no se rendía nunca.

-¡Oh chicos! ¿Sólo eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Me habéis decepcionado! Pensaba que haríais más- Gritó cumpliendo así las expectativas de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Pues muy bien, Ino! ¡Ahora empieza lo bueno! ¡Chouji!- Grito Shikamaru mientras se preparaba

-Eso ya no me sirve, Shika...- Dijo Ino mientras saltaba a un árbol escondiéndose así de sus compañeros.

-Bien Chouji, escúchame. Haremos lo siguiente: Ino se quedará escondida en los árboles, intentando así meterse en la mente de alguno de los dos. No pierdas de vista a ningún árbol, ¿queda claro?- Preguntó mientras miraba en la dirección, en la cual minutos antes Ino había desapareció- Vale. Ahora tiraré un kunai hacia un árbol, para que parezca que Ino ha saltado por ahí, entonces tú irás buscando el ruido. Ella se reirá y pensará que eres un idiota. Y entonces yo me subiré a otro árbol. Fíjate bien en los árboles, te haré una señal y cuando la veas vuelves a hacer la técnica de antes y le das al árbol en el que estoy, que será el mismo en el que está Ino. Entonces la desequilibrarás y yo la cogeré. ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó sonriente

-Me parece muy bien- Dijo sonriente

Shikamaru sacó un kunai y lo lanzó lo más disimulado posible, haciendo así el sonido que espera que saliese- ¡Ahora!- Susurró

Chouji asintió, mientras salía corriendo detrás del sonido que había formado el kunai a su paso. Sonreía de medio lado. Pero pronto se puso serio, ya que no debía dejar que Ino le descubriese riendo, si no, quizás descubriese lo que tenían planeado.

Shikamaru mientras corrió hacia el árbol en el que Ino se había escondido hacía un rato. Se posó en una de sus ramas, sin perder de vista ningún detalle, Ino podía llegar a ser realmente buena con su técnica y no debía caer. Siguió mirando, nada.

-¿Dónde estás?- Susurró mientras seguía caminando por la rama.

Ino estaba escondida en un árbol enfrente del de que estaba Shikamaru. Le tenía pillado- No te va a servir de nada, Shika...- Susurró mientras hacía su técnica- ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu!

Intentó entrar en la mente de su amigo, pero nada, no sucedió nada- ¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó bajando los brazos.

Pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta cuando notó un golpe muy fuerte contra el árbol. La desequilibró- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó mientras se agarraba a la rama

Miró hacia el árbol de enfrente descubriendo que Shikamaru ya no se encontraba allí. Miró hacia todos lados, nada. No le encontró. Ni siquiera había encontrado a Chouji, que era el causante de aquel golpe.

Se levantó con sutileza- ¡Eso no vale!- Gritó mientras lanzaba una patada hacia atrás, descubriendo así a su amigo- ¡Casi, Shika! ¡Casi! Pero te conozco bastante bien como para no descubrirte

-¡Vaya! Ya veo, o sea, que conmigo no vale, ¿eh? ¡Jaja!- Dijo mientras esquivaba todos los golpes que su amiga le mandaba.

Intentó darle un buen golpe, con su puño derecho, pero fue fallido. Las esquivaba todas- Probemos con una buena patada- Pensó- Este Shika no me podrá...

Levantó la pierna izquierda intentando así darle fuertemente, pero otra vez la esquivó. Pero no como las otras, si no, esta vez le dio tiempo a cogerla por el tobillo y tirarla así de espaldas contra la rama.

Shikamaru sonrió- Vayaa... ¡Sigues estando en forma!- Le dijo mientras se sentaba encima de ella- ¿Te soy sincero? No pensaba que ibas a estar en tan buena forma- Susurró esta vez aproximándose a los labios de ella

-¡Jaja! Vaya... Eso es todo un halago por tu parte. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, digo, que hoy hiciese una estrategia tan previsible. ¿Desde cuándo te has rebajado tanto?- Preguntó insinuadamente

Aquello le dolió. No esperaba aquella reacción de Ino- ¡Já! Esa era una estrategia de las más débiles, si, suelo utilizar estas estrategias para novatos- Le susurró lo último en su oído izquierdo

Ino no supo que contestar, la verdad es que Shikamaru la había pillado, no tenía escapatoria. Pero como siempre debía quedar muchísimo más alta que él- Bueno, eso suele pasar cuando alguien tiene unas expectativas muy bajas sobre alguien, ¿no?

Shikamaru sonrió, aquellas palabras no le dolían, es más, sabían el porqué las decía, así que no era plan de darle mucha importancia.

-Venga, vamos, que Chouji nos espera- Dijo Mientras se levantaba de la cintura de Ino y le acercaba la mano a su compañera- ¡Chouji, se acabó!- Gritó escuchando como su amigo se reía debajo de ellos

-¡Bien! ¡Vámonos a comer! ¡Ha estado genial el día! ¡Mañana más!- Gritaba Chouji emocionado

-No cambia, ¿eh?- Susurró Ino

Shikamaru bajó sonriente, esperando a su compañera. No dejaba de pensar en donde se había sentado unos minutos antes, se había sentado encima de la cintura de Ino. No le molestó, es más, le había encantado.

-¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó su amigo mientras se acercaba a él

Shikamaru asintió, viendo como su amiga bajaba de árbol. La miró, le encantaba como iba vestida, solo esperaba que fuese así vestida en los próximos días de entrenamiento. Volvió a sonreír de lado.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**H.W**: ¡Hola! Sinceramente te agradezco muchísimo tu review, la verdad es que me halagó muchísimo saber que te gustó aquella frase.  
¡Jaja! Sinceramente, no me había dado ni cuenta en que había escrito tantas veces "La verdad" releí el fic varias veces y me quedé bastante avergonzada. ¡Pero muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste! Si no llega a ser por ti, ni me doy cuenta, ¡jaja! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un beso!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Oh! De verdad que me a halago muchísimo lo que me escribiste, ¡si! La verdad, ¡muchas gracias! Pero si que quiero pedirte un favorcillo, es que verás, me perdí cuando me comentaste eso de "Review´s anónimos" No sé lo que significa, ¿me lo explicarías? Es que no tengo ni idea. ¡Gracias! ¡Un beso!

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! ¡Jaja! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Si, la verdad es que me encantó tu review. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un beso para ti!

~**ino-sakura14**: Pues lo mismo que les he dicho a las demás chicas, ¡muchísimas gracias por lo que me escribiste! Pues yo de aquí quiero decirte que sigas con el fic, que me lo voy a empezar a leer. ¿Ok? ¡Jaja! ¡Un beso!

Y decir que he intentado mejorarlo, de verdad, que no sé que me pasó, me sentí como acobardada, ¡jaja! Pero ya estoy algo más abierta y por eso os he escrito un capítulo más largo, (mucho más largo ¡jaja!)

¡Gracias por leerlo!


	3. Cita inesperada

¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo la verdad es que estoy genial. Como he dicho, y diré hasta el final del fic. Tengo que daros las gracias por los reviews. De verdad, me animan muchísimo y a la vez me ayudan a mejorar como escritora.

Y acabando os digo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Gracias y espero que disfrutéis la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 3: _Cita inesperada_

Faltaba una semana para que el torneo comenzase. Ino, no demostraba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, como era de esperar en ella. Pero cada día que pasaba esos nervios crecían dentro de ella.

Estaba preparando la mochila que necesitaría para el torneo. Quedaba siete días, pero quería tenerlo todo preparado con antelación para que luego no hubiese problemas.

-Bieen, de momento, todo lo que hoy quería preparar, ya está. ¡Genial!- Exclamó mientras daba un salto de alegría.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Suspiró. La verdad es que hoy era su día libre y no tenía ganas de recibir visitas. Es más, prefería ver la tele mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. La paciencia de Ino se estaba agotando, y no quería en absoluto cabrearse en el día de hoy.

Otra vez el timbre- ¡YA VOY!- Gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras enfadada- Maldita sea, que por un día que teng... ¡Shika!- Gritó emocionada.

No, no se lo esperaba, pensaba que él iba a hacer otras cosas en vez de ir a visitar. Pero no podía negar que estaba feliz, bastante.

-Ooh, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Me aburría- Aclaró

Ino frunció el ceño, ¿había ido a buscarla porque se aburría?

-Si, y para aburrirte un rato a ti también- Acabó sonriente- Es cierto que me aburro, pero no sé, me apetecía visitarte- Comentaba mientras entraba en la casa sin permiso alguno.

-Shika...

Aquel susurró lo puso nervioso, no entendía el porqué se ponía así. Le había hablado muchísimas veces de esa forma. ¿Porqué ponerse tan nervioso ahora?

Levantó la cabeza. La verdad es que le interesaba bastante lo que quería decirle Ino. Aunque luego significase alguna tontería.

-Puedes pasar si quieres. Como si estuvieras en tu casa. ¡Jaja!- Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se había sonrojado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Era verdad, acababa de entrar en la casa de su amiga sin su permiso.

Abrió la boca para así pedir perdón. Pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se callara. Se ruborizó.

-No pasa nada, sabes que eres más que bienvenido aquí.

Sonrió. Aquello le calmó- Ino... ¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta? Ya sabes... Para... Hablar...- No supo que más decir, es más estaba nervioso, ¿qué le pasaba?

Ino sonrió- ¡Si! Claro, me parece muy bien, ¿dónde quieres ir?- Le preguntó mientras cogía su bolso

-Bueno, donde quieras.

Le cogió del brazo por puro impulso, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. Al darse cuenta, se soltó.

-¡Op! No quería, ha sido un impulso

No contestó, mas bien no sabía que decir. Él estaba igual que ella, estaban abrumados, sin poder mirarse.

-Shika... Me gustaría ir a tu lugar, ¿podemos?- Preguntó mientras intentaba mirarle a la cara- ¿Shika?

No la miraba, pero más bien por puro juego. Se estaba divirtiendo viendo como Ino le cogía por el brazo y le obligaba a mirarla. Cosa que deseaba hacer.

-¡Shika! ¡Eres un idiota!- Le gritaba

-Bueno, así soy yo.

Se estaba desesperando, ahora ya no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo- ¡Oh, Shika! ¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?- Le volvió a preguntar desesperada- ¡Idiota!

-Vale, perdóname. Me estaba divirtiendo un poco, no te enfades. ¿Quieres ir a ver las nubes?- Le preguntó sorprendido

Asintió, quería ir a un lugar a descansar a desconectarse y aquel lugar, con él. Todo aquello la ayudaría.

-Si, quiero ir a relajarme y también quiero hablar...

Sonrió, había llegado el momento, su amiga iba a abrir su corazón. Estaba realmente contento por tres cosas: su amiga había cedido a ir con él a ver las nubes. La segunda era que iba a desahogarse con él, cosa que le demostró que confiaba en él. Y la última era que iba a estar con ella, iban a estar más juntos, solos.

-Si quieres, claro- Dijo triste- De verdad que me hace falta hablar Shika... Pero no quiero llorar...

La abrazó, sabía que su amiga necesitaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era un abrazo- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a estar siempre contigo, nunca, nunca voy a abandonarte.

Se acurrucó en él, le hacía tanta falta- Gracias Shika, nadie me había vuelto a abrazar desde aquel día. Y el último fue el de mi padre

-Pues siempre que lo necesites, te voy a abrazar.

Se separaron, aunque darían lo que fuera para no separarse. Se sentían muy protegidos abrazados el uno con el otro. Pero qué hacer cuando se tiene miedo a no ser correspondido.

-Vámonos, Shika

Salieron de casa en silencio, la verdad es que no querían estropear aquel momento con palabras, estaban disfrutándolo sin hablarse. Porque hay veces en que es mejor no hablar, si no, mirarse. Con la mirada se descubren más cosas que con simples palabras.

-Pues eso Shika, quiero hablar, ¿de qué? No, eso no lo sé. Solo sé que tengo la necesidad de hablar, y hacerlo con alguien que de verdad me escucha.

Sonrió, a veces no entendía a su amiga. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, quererla como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora. Con sus defectos y sus virtudes.

Siguió escuchándola, no se cansaba y dudaba que algún día lo hiciese- ¿Sabes, Ino? Ahora sí que creo que saldrá bien parada del torneo. Ahora no tengo dudas, sé que de los tres, tú, serás la que mejor saldrá del toreo, ¡sin duda alguna!

-Shika... ¡No solo yo! Y Chouji y tú, ¡los tres saldremos bien del torneo! ¡Prométemelo!

Asintió- No te fallaré. Es más, cuando acabe el torneo los tres iremos a celebrarlo, ¡aunque no ganemos!

-Bueno, mejor si ganamos, ¡jaja!

Siguieron caminando mientras hablaban animadamente. Sin pensar en el exterior. Ahora mismo estaban ellos dos, disfrutando aquella cita inesperada juntos.

~*****~

-¿Señorita? Le traigo todo lo que he podido ver en estas tres semanas de investigación que he tenido sobre Shikamaru Nara...

-Bien, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has visto. Pero, deja de llamarme señorita, sabes de sobra como me llamo.

-Bien, Temari. He podido averiguar que el Nara se está entrenando muy a fondo con su equipo de la infancia.

Temari se giró bruscamente- ¿Para qué entrenan?

-Piensan entrar en el torneo de "Los siete infiernos", Temari.

-Shikamaru piensa participar, y a mí no me ha dicho nada... Vaya, vaya, como se ha vuelto Shikamaru...

-Eso no es todo, Temari. También he averiguado que Ino Yamanaka ocupa los sentimientos del Nara y teme mucho su pérdida en el torneo.

Aquellas palabras explotaron dentro de Temari. Aquel nombre la enfureció, no había persona que odiase más. Ino Yamanaka. Y ahora acababa de descubrir que el hombre al que amaba quería a su mayor rival. Otra rubia. Y por lo que parecía, tenía las de ganar. ¡Pero no! No lo permitiría. Antes, muerta.

-Ooh, así que Shikamaru está enamorado de la Yamanaka... Vaaya. ¡Bueno! ¡Habrá que tomar cartas en el asunto! Participaré con mis hermanos en el torneo. Y tú, Masaki, podrás hacer el trabajo que jamás has hecho. ¡Márchate!- Gritó viendo como Masaki se marchaba rápidamente- Ni se te ocurra, Ino, ni se te ocurra jugar con Shikamaru...- Susurró mientras miraba por la ventana y arrugaba un trozo de papel

~*****~

-¡Oh, Shika! Vamos, créeme. No miento, de verdad, estaba allí. Besándose con otro que no era su novio. De verdad, yo no sé cómo se ha atrevido a hacerle daño. Ese chaval es demasiado bueno para ella...

-Ino, ¿era de esto de lo que me quería hablar?- Le preguntó cansado, desde que habían llegado hacia unos quince minutos solo habían estado hablando de Yuina, la chica más conocida entre los chicos- No me interesa lo que haga ella, me interesa saber cómo te encuentras tú. Como te sientes.

Lo calló, no quería escuchar cómo se quejaba. Se tumbó encima de su pecho, quería sentirse protegida y saber que él no la iba a dejar por nada en el mundo.

-Shika... Tengo mucho miedo, me siento tan sola. Ella lo era todo, me daba consejos, me abrazaba. Estaba siempre ahí cuando yo la necesitaba. Y ahora... Ahora ya no está, la casa está muy sola, muy triste. Es horrible entrar allí y ver todos su recuerdos- Comenzó a llorar, pero no le importo, por una vez después de tanto tiempo, se estaba sintiendo bien, estaba siendo como no lo había sido delante de nadie- Siempre me ayudaba en el tema del amor, ¡jaja! Todos los días hacíamos un plan para poder conquistar al hombre de mi vida. Me acuerdo que me dijo que no quería que su nieto fuese de otra persona, nada más que de él. ¡Jaja!

Aquellas palabras rebotaban en su mente. Ino estaba enamorada. Su estómago se cerró, si él no era aquella persona, quizás moriría. Quería ser él la única persona que invadiese su mente todos los días, todas las noches como ella lo hacía todos los días.

-Pero, siempre le dije que él no me quería. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque todo el mundo dice que él está mejor con ella. Que es la pareja que indirectamente se muestra. Pero yo no lo creo así. Claro, le quiero y es el único hombre que hay en mi mente. Shika... ¿estás enamorado?

Aquella pregunta le pilló de sorpresa. No sabía que contestar, ahora no estaba seguro de los sentimientos de Ino. Antes dudaba un poco. Pero en este momento ella le había dejado claro que estaba enamorada. Su pregunta en este momento era saber quién era aquel hombre que estaba en el corazón de Ino.

-¿Shika? Bueno, si no quieres contármelo, lo entiendo.

-No es por eso, es que no sé si nos correspondemos. Y no quiero arriesgarme, lo siento. Dame tiempo, por favor.

Se sentó, no entendió muy bien el porqué Shikamaru le pedía tiempo, si ella en ese tema no tenía nada que hacer en sus sentimientos. Claro estaba que si que le importaba saberlo, porque le quería. Acababa de tirarle una indirecta y no entendía como el chico más listo de toda Konoha, no había pillado su indirecta. Sonrió. Siendo vista por Shikamaru

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- Le preguntó enfadado

-¿Te has enfadado? ¡Jaja! No es nada. Pensamientos míos, ¡no me hagas caso!- Dijo mientras movía las manos con nerviosismo- Pero está claro que en el tema del amor no eres nada bueno, ¡jaja!- Rió a carcajadas, como nunca antes lo había. Le había hecho mucha gracia el ver la cara de Shikamaru, una cara de confusión mezclada de enfado.

-Me encanta esa cara, Shika. ¿Por qué no la haces siempre?

Suspiró cansado. Ino podía llegar a ser realmente absurda- ¡Qué tontería!- Exclamó mientras se levantaba

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Preguntó desilusionada

Se giró para mirarla, sentada sobre sus rodillas, y con sus manos posadas en sus rodillas. Sonriente, pero con el camino que las lágrimas habían dibujado minutos antes. Se acercó a ella.

-¿Quieres irte ya?- Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba

-Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy a gusto.

-Pues si no quieres no nos vamos...- Susurró mientras posaba su frente en la de ella.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar por ahí?- Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su mejilla

La cogió por la muñeca y la tiró hacia él- Me parece bien, una cena para los dos. Pero con una condición. Que hagamos otra el día antes de que empiece el torneo. ¿Vale?- Le preguntó mientras le daba una vuelta entera

-Vale, acepto. Pero los tres, ¿no?

-¡Claro! No nos olvidemos de Chouji

Negó, gracias a él ella iba a entrar en el torneo con sus compañeros, así que no se olvidaría de él. Le debía un gran favor.

Empezó a caminar junto a él. No le había contado todo lo que necesitaba contar. Pero se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Aunque tenía claro que para estar bien tenía que hablar muchísimo más. Pero hoy por hoy, no lo haría.  
Ahora se iba a disfrutar de una agradable cena con su gran amigo, Shikamaru. E iba a olvidar todo el dolor que tenía dentro de sí. Por él.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Muchas gracias por lo que me dijiste! De verdad que te lo agradezco muchísimo. Y como te he dicho antes, ¡me alegra saber que te gustó el capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias! Y muchos besos

~**Kelly-fan-ShikaIno**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Si, ya me lo dijeron, que repito mucho las palabras. Pero te aseguro que es algo involuntario.

Pero he de decir que gracias a los reviews voy con más cuidado escribiendo. Así que eso es algo muy positivo. ¡Mil gracias!

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Me halaga saber que te gusta la forma coqueta de Shikamaru! En serio, la verdad es que temo no hacerlo bien. Porque son personajes "nuevos" Por así decirlo. Pero la verdad es que me estáis ayudando a coger confianza. ¡Gracias!

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad, me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. ¡Muchas gracias y muchos besos!

¡Gracias a todas las personas que leéis mi humilde fic! De verdad, no sé que más deciros, solo daros las gracias. ¡Vuestros reviews son los mejores! ¡Gracias!

Espero que os haya gustado este fic. Y ya sabéis, cualquier cosa, me la decís. ¡Acepto todo! (Para eso escribo ¿no?) Para aceptar los errores.

¡Gracias!


	4. Bien, pues yo empezaré mi juego

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis genial. Porque yo la verdad es que me ha alegrado muchísimo saber los planes que tienen unas personas (fantásticas también) La verdad es que me quedé algo alucinada al ver tantos fics escritos (bueno, la mitad de ellos son drabbles) Perdonad si la palabra está mal escrita. Y la verdad es que no sé que más contaros. Solo que eso. Que estoy muy feliz por los planes que tienen en mente estas personas. ¡Y por supuesto! Todas las personas que escribís sobre Shikaino. Y no lo había dicho hasta el momento, pero ¡Qué viva el ShikaIno!  
Y acabo diciendo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 4: _Bien, pues yo empezaré mi juego_

No quedaban más de tres días para que comenzase el torneo. Hoy por hoy si que estaba nerviosa, incluso, empezaba a desconfiar de sus habilidades. ¿Y si de verdad era débil? Negó. No, no podía dejarse llevar por los nervios, ellos, en la gran mayoría de las veces, traicionaban.

Intentó volver a la realidad, debía hacer algo para entretenerse, para despejarse. Esa era la única forma de mantener los pensamientos apartados durante un buen rato.

¿Y si iba a ver a Sakura? Sonrió, la echaba mucho de menos. Llevaba tiempo sin verla y por lo que se había enterado ella había mejorado mucho en la medicina.

Se levantó con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, hoy nada iba a estropearle su día. Porque si pasaba algo que a ella le molestase, haría lo que fuese necesario para remediarlo en aquel mismo instante. Hoy nada la pararía.

Caminó a paso lento, quería disfrutar lo máximo posible de aquel agradable paseo. Miraba por los escaparates de ropa, había ropa realmente bonita. Si por ella fuese se la compraba toda, pero no. Odiaba ir sola de compras, prefería ir con Sakura, así se probaba la ropa y si le quedaba mejor que a su amiga, se lo restregaba.

Siguió caminando alegre, la verdad es que tenía ganas de comprar algo a alguien, pero sin saber el qué. Mientras caminaba, recordaba aquella cena, aquella promesa que hacía que ella no temiese a perder a Shikamaru.

Le prometió no cambiar nunca, ninguno de los dos. Pasase lo que pasase, iban a mantenerse juntos, apoyándose en lo bueno y en lo malo. Ya que, para eso estaban los amigos. Y ellos, creían en algo más que amistad.

Se paró de nuevo en otro escaparate, uno de juegos, había de todo tipo, de los de familia, lógica, para niños.

Posó su mano derecha en su barbilla- ¿Qué tal si le compro a Shikamaru el juego ese que tanto le gusta? Si no recuerdo mal dijo que se le rompió o algo así. ¡Ya sé! Quedan tres meses para su cumpleaños, se lo compro, ¡y ya tengo su regalo! ¡Seguro que será el mejor que nunca le he hecho!- Pensaba en voz alta.

Dio un salto de alegría antes de entrar en la tienda. No hizo dos pasos cuando notó a alguien cogiéndola por la muñeca.

-¡Ei!- Gritó mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

Lo tenía difícil, aquél individuo la tenía cogida muy fuerte, tanto, que le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

-¡Suéltame!- Volvió a gritar

Aquél sujeto se la acercó. La olió, se enamoró de aquel perfume que Ino soltaba- Eres perfecta...- Susurró mientras se acercaba más a ella y así, olerla mejor- Mmm... Perfectamente, perfecta. Es una pena que vaya a por ti...- le volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez dándole tiempo a sacar su lengua y mojar así, la parte izquierda de su cuello.

Después de eso. Desapareció.

Aquello le dolió bastante, es más, estaba muchísimo más asustada, que dolorida. Se limpió con rabia el camino mojado que había creado aquella lengua. Manchando así, su blanco cuello.

Temblaba, la verdad es que estaba horrorizada por lo que le acababa de hacer aquél sujeto, y más sin saber quién era.

Salió corriendo. Estaba frustrada, se había prometido no dejar que nadie le estropease aquel día, y al final, un tarado con pocas ideas había conseguido romper su propia promesa.

Sintió un fuerte golpe, que hizo que cayese al suelo- ¡Ei! ¡Ten más cuidado!- Gritó enfadada mientras levantaba la mirada.

-¡Tenlo tú! ¡Idiota! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú papá no te ha enseñado modales? ¿No sabes que hay que pedir perdón cuándo la culpable es uno mismo?- Hablaba la mujer con superioridad

-Temari...- Susurró. Estaba asustada, pero ya no por ella. Si no por él. Sabía de sobre que Shikamaru caería rápidamente en los brazos de Temari- ¡No te pediré perdón!- Aclaró enfadada

-Ooh, sí que lo harás...- Dijo mientras sacaba su abanico

Aquello estaba pasando los límites, no tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas para pelear. Y menos, con ella, Temari.

Se había enterado de que Temari la había proclamado su mayor rival, y que no pararía hasta conseguir lo que ella quería. En aquellos tiempos no sabía de qué trataba aquello. Pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que Temari sentía lo mismo o más bien, mezclado con obsesión. Que lo que sentía ella por Shikamaru.

Se levantó- No quiero pelear- Comentó con las manos abiertas

Temari rió- Ya, la muerte de una madre debilita mucho, lo sé. Pero hay que superarlo, no es bueno quedarse en el pasado.

Su furia aumentó poderosamente, acababa de meter a su madre en esa conversación. En una conversación en la que no tenía nada que ver, en la que solo estaban ellas dos.

Sonrió- ¿Falta de recursos para hacerme daño?- Preguntó aparentando serenidad

Vio como el rostro de Temari cambiaba a uno de puro cabreo. La estaba animando, si, quizás fuese lo mejor, quedarse un rato más allí y cabrear a Temari. ¿Quién iba a decir que verla tan enfadada iba a hacer que se sintiese mejor?

Pero pronto sus pensamientos se esfumaron. Un fuerte golpe hizo que cayese contra una pared. Sintió como crujían todos los huesos de su espalda.

-¡Maldita inútil! Conmigo no juegues, ¡qué acabas perdiendo!

Se acercó más a ella, había logrado cabrearla, y eso, no se lo consentía. Ella tenía los recursos suficientes como para hacerle mucho daño. Muchísimo más de lo que pensaba.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Yamanaka. Déjale en paz, si no quieres irte rápidamente a la tumba. ¿Te queda claro?- Preguntó viendo como se retorcía en el suelo del dolor

No contestó, se negaba a hacerlo, prefería morir estando a su lado que no lejos de él. Porque se lo prometieron y ella, no rompería esa promesa por nada en el mundo.

Levantó la mirada, sonreía. Le estaba dando repugnancia, verla tan altiva, la odiaba. Iba a por todas por conseguirle. Pero ella no iba a entrar en el juego de a ver quién es la primera. Él sería el que eligiese a quién amaba y con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida. Sólo él y nadie más.

Se levantó con dificultad, la verdad es que Temari era realmente buena, y ella nunca iba a estar a su altura.

-Reconozco que luchando eres buena, no lo niego. Pero eso sí, quiero que me escuches con atención. Porque yo, Ino Yamanaka no me separaré de él. ¿Eh? No lo haré por nada en el mundo, es mi amigo. Y no porque tú estés locamente enamorada de él, vas a hacer que me marche. Porque eso, Temari, pasará cuando muera, sin importarme como muera. Pero estaré feliz mientras me vaya al otro mundo y él esté a mi lado- Suspiró, por una vez en mucho tiempo, estaba plantándole cara a Temari, a una de las personas que le transmitía más respeto- No voy a entrar en tu juego de a ver quien le consigue primero, tengo claro. Tú haz lo que veas correcto, que yo haré lo mismo.

Se giró, tenía que ir a ver a Sakura, si seguía con tantos imprevistos no iba a llegar nunca a visitarla.

Estaba contenta, por una cosa, había sido fuerte, se había sacado un gran peso de encima, le había plantado cara. Dio un pequeño salto de alegría. Aquello era fantástico, cuando se lo contase a Sakura no se lo iba a creer.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Todo se volvió borroso, hasta que cambió a negro y notó que calló en el suelo. Sintiéndolo frío como el hielo. Se durmió.

-Gracias, Ino. Me has dado un buen consejo...

~*****~

Estaba tenso, no nervioso. Estar allí le relajaba, como siempre, eso nunca lo podría en duda, y jamás lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Seguía tumbado con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, una ayuda eficiente, si no tienes almohada. Suspiró dos o tres veces, siendo escuchado así, por su amigo.

-¡Ei, Shikamaru! ¿Estás nervioso?- Le preguntó mientras comía una bolsa de patatas

Negó- Nervioso no, sabes que esas cosas no me ponen nervioso. Es más, si por mi llegase a ser, ni tenso estaría.

-¿Tenso?- Preguntó no entendiendo bien a qué se refería su amigo. Reflexionó- A vale, Ino.

Asintió- Me preocupa que le pase algo y que por ello no pueda evitarlo. Me pongo malo, nada más de pensar en que podría perderla

-No lo harás, sabes de sobra que Ino puede ser algo impulsiva, pero nunca hará algo que pueda herirnos demasiado.

Sonrió, aquellas palabras eran caídas del cielo. Tanta razón que tenía su amigo Chouji. Ella era así, pero nunca le fallaría.

-¿Cuándo le dirás lo que sientes?- Preguntó su amigo contento- Aunque he de decir que lo disimulas muy bien. Es extraño que todo el mundo te empareje con Temari, ¿a qué si?

-No es extraño, es horrible. Puf, es que no sé cómo pueden pensar en eso. Es cierto que estoy con ella y que hablo. ¡Pero estoy más tiempo con Ino! Y es con ella con la que he compartido más cosas de mi vida y seguro, que con ella será con las que comparta muchísimas más. En los peores momentos de mi vida, siempre ha estado ella, al igual que tu. ¿Sabes? Creo que todo eso lo dicen por simple capricho. Pero no me importan.

Chouji lo miraba atento, la verdad es que se le hacía muy extraño escuchar hablar así a su amigo. Era extraño, pero a la vez, divertido. Se notaba que él era novato en ese tema. Y en parte le divertía, ya que él, también era novato.

-¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¡ES HORRIBLE!

Aquel grito encogió el corazón de los dos amigos, los cuales estaban en calma segundos antes de que llegase una mujer gritando como una posesa.

-¿Temari?- Se preguntó Shikamaru, la verdad es que por nada en el mundo esperaba verla y menos ahora, que con sinceridad, no tenía ningunas ganas de verla, por ella, por Ino

-¡Ahi Dios! ¡Es horrible!- Exclamaba nerviosa mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Shikamaru nervioso. Sin venir a cuento, todo aquello le recordó a Ino, rápidamente le llegó una imagen de su amiga. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Su corazón, se encogió mucho más, hasta dolerle.

-¡Es Ino! ¡Madre mía! Iba hacia el despacho de la Hokage tranquila para encontrarme con ella, y resulta que en medio del camino me encontré con Ino, tumbada en el suelo, ¡inconsciente! Me preocupé muchísimo y la llevé lo más rápido posible al hospital. Pensé que os interesaría y por eso os vine a buscar. No sé cómo estará- Le contó mientras hablaba rápidamente dando la impresión de que estaba tremendamente preocupada por su rival.

-¿Sabes algo?- Preguntó Shikamaru nervioso. ¿Por qué le tenía que haber pasado aquello a Ino? A su amiga

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¿No me escuchas?- Contestó bruscamente. Se había cabreado, la reacción de Shikamaru dejó claro que su amigo Masaki nunca mintió. Pero ahora, sabía qué cartas debía tomar en el asunto.

-Shikamaru, vamos al hospital a ver que dicen- Propuso su amigo, mientras salía corriendo.

No dijo nada, ya que toda la tranquilidad que podía haber tenido se le había esfumado. Si antes estaba tenso ahora lo estaba mucho más. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, no estaba seguro de querer que Ino fuese al torneo. Y menos ahora que estaba Temari. ¿Qué hacía allí? Hiciese lo que hiciese, no le daba buena espina.

-¡Masaki!- Llamó Temari- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Si, Temari. Aunque me da algo de pena, es perfecta. Su olor, sus ojos... Perfectamente, perfecta.

Carcajeó- Vaya, ¿te ha conquistado? Eso me halaga, ya que quiero, que le hagas sufrir. No me importa cuánto, ¡solo hazlo! Quiero acabar con ella, cueste lo que cueste.

-Temari, tengo un método algo cruel. Pero déjame que lo utilice en el torneo. Quiero divertirme.

-Demasiado tiempo. No estoy dispuesta a esperar tanto.

-Calla, sé lo que hago. Solo tienes que hacer una cosa...

-Es mi plan, no el tuyo, sé como quiero deshacerme de ella. ¡Tú solo sigues mis órdenes!

Se volvió a enfadar, en el día de hoy llevaba demasiados cabreos acumulados. Y eso, no le gustaba nada y tampoco osaba que nadie le dijese lo que debía hacer, y menos en su plan, en su magnífico plan para deshacerse del estorbo de la Yamanaka. No había mejor plan que el suyo, ¡ninguno!

-Haz que Shikamaru se acerque más a ella. Haz que se unan, para que luego. La separación les sea más dura... ¿Entiendes?- Preguntó, tentando a la suerte, tenía claro que su plan era muchísimo mejor que el que Temari había hecho

Se giró, quizás ahora, Masaki si que tuviese razón. Al fin y al cabo, él quedaría destrozado por la muerte de ella. Y esa sería su oportunidad para acercarse a él.

-Solo, ves ganando su confianza... Y espera a que haya hecho mi parte del plan...

Rieron, eso era magnífico. Había pillado la idea de Masaki, y era realmente buena, muy buena.

~*****~

Corría lo más rápido posible, aunque sus piernas no las notaba. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuviese manejando una parte de su cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

Sacudió su cabeza, no debía de pensar en eso ahora mismo, estaba despistándose de lo que de verdad le importaba, llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital.

-¡Shikamaru! Frena, hemos llegado- Le avisó su amigo mientras intentaba recobrar el aire.

Asintió. Empezó a subir las escaleras, cada escalón era como si tuviese vida propia. Se podían leer en ellos historias con fin, relatos que nunca acabaron bien. Miles de lágrimas que se desintegraron a tocar con ellos.

Negó, no quería pensar en que algo malo, muy malo le podía haber pasado a Ino, seguro que no era nada, un simple desmayo. Por falta de algo, mas nada grave.

Entró con miedo, escoltado por su amigo. Que gracias a él, tenía el apoyo que en estos momentos necesitaba. Se encontró a Inoichi con su padre. Chasqueó con la boca, odiaba cuando se encontraba con sus padres en el hospital. Sobre todo si algo malo les había pasado algo a sus amigos. Más que nada, por tener que escuchar las dulces palabras de su padre, que sin quererlas, eran constructivas.

Se acercó a Inoichi con cierto temor- ¿Có-cómo está?

Inoichi sonrió- No ha sido nada, alguien la golpeó por detrás y perdió el conocimiento. No tardará en despertar, pero dicen que la tendrán esta noche en observación por si acaso. Está bien, tranquilos. Tsunade ha dicho que todo irá bien, que no nos preocupemos.

Aquello le calmó, esas palabras eran perfectas para poder hacerlo con tranquilidad. No le había pasado nada grave. Alguien le pegó, ahora se preguntaba quién podría haber sido aquél causante.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Temari por detrás

Inoichi no entendió qué hacía ella allí, y desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por Ino. Hizo caso omiso, no le interesaba saber cuál era su función en ese momento, solo le importaba saber cómo estaba su hija.

-Bien- Contestó Chouji mientras la analizaba una y otra vez, buscando así, las pruebas del delito

-Me alegro...- Susurró

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! ¡Jaja! Si la verdad es que yo la también la detesto un poquillo. Pero mira, eso me ayuda un poquillo a poner a la mala del "fic" ¡Jaja! Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡me encanta todo lo que me dices! ¡Gracias!

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! Primero de todo, ¡gracias por dejarme llamarte Kelly! La verdad es que tu nick me encanta, pero sí que me costaba un poquillo escribirlo. Pero nada, ¡me acostumbro rápido!  
¡Me ha alegra muchísimo saber que he mejorado! De verdad, me ha animado muchísimo. Y es cierto que me decaía un poco porque pensaba, "Ahí que ver, no me sale la escritura como yo quiero. ¿Cómo lo mejoro?" Llevaba un cancán encima, que estaba súper bloqueada. Y gracias a ti (y a todas por lo que me escribís)

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review. Si, la verdad es que se me apeteció, poner a Shikamaru algo torpe con la indirecta. ¡Jaja! Y como ya he dicho antes, ¡muchísimas gracias por el review!

Hoy he subido más temprano. No sé, la verdad es que he tenido tiempo libre y con ello, pues me he puesto a escribir.  
Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y nada, espero no tardar mucho para traeros el próximo capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!


	5. No puedo incumplir la promesa

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo, sinceramente estoy que no quepo de lo contenta que estoy. Sinceramente, toda esta alegría os la debo a todas las personas que leéis mi fic. En serio, sois magníficas (en este tema me apuro un poco, porque no sé si habrá muchachos leyéndolo, para no excluirles, ¡jaja!) Vuestros reviews me animan mucho. Y sobre todo, saber que cada día voy mejorando. Y todo, gracias a vosotras (y vosotros)  
También quería pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer el fic, no pude, y lo siento mucho de veras. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.  
Me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Y desearles una buena lectura.

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 5: _No puedo incumplir la promesa_

Notaba como los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas, llegando así a su cuerpo, débil, quemándolo dulcemente, sin herirla.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, se sentía muy dolorida, no sabía dónde estaba. Mas no tardaría en hacerlo. Suspiró, estaba realmente cansada y eso que acababa de despertar. Aburrimiento. Eso era lo que ella tenía, solía tener esa sensación de cansancio cada vez que se aburría demasiado.

Escuchó un ronquido leve, no la asustó. Se levantó para descubrir a aquella persona que había logrado sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Papá?- Susurró incrédula

No entendía que hacía allí su padre, tumbado en un sillón, que por la postura que tenía, no parecía ser de lo más cómodo.

Le observó, estaba triste, se le notaba en su rostro, por mucho que intentase evadir el tema la echaba en falta, mucho.

Empezó a hacer ruido con la boca, sin pensar en que podía despertar a su padre. Muchas veces, la mitad de las cosas ni las pensaba.

-Ino... Entiendo que esté aburrida, pero, ¿podrías parar?

Hizo una mueca triste- Papá, ¿qué hago aquí?- Si, esa era la pregunta perfecta para matar a cierta sensación

-¡Pues no sé! Esperamos a que tú lo sepas. Temari te encontró tirada en la calle, inconsciente- Hablaba su padre mientras se levantaba del sillón y se sentaba en el borde de la camilla- Aunque me extraña que se comporte también contigo, según me he enterado no es que seáis grandes amigas.

-Y ni llegamos a esa palabra. No somos nada. Y sinceramente, no quiero ser amiga de ella- Comentaba mientras se sentaba aguantando así el dolor de las cervicales.

-Has tenido a los chicos muy preocupados. Tsunade ha dicho que si guardas reposo absoluto. ¡Escucha! AB-SO-LU-TO Podrás recuperarte a tiempo para el torneo.

Estaba cabreada, aquel tono que utilizó su padre la enfadó. A veces llegaba a sorprenderse, de la panda de tontos -pero con un gran cariño guardado para ellos- que podía llegar a tener a su alrededor.

-¡No me hables así!- Dijo entre dientes

-No, si no lo hago, yo te lo digo para que te entre bien en la cabeza, en esa en la que no entra muchas cosas buenas. Si. Ino- La llamó mientras la cogía de la mano- De verdad, quiero que te lleves cuidado, no lo hago por otra cosa. Es porque te quiero, eres lo único que me queda. Y por nada en el mundo quiero perderte- Acabó una sonrisa sincera, llena de nostalgia, y de temor. Moriría si perdía a su hija. Ya tuvo suficiente con la muerte de su mujer, como para también tener que aguantar la de su niña.

-Lo sé- Dijo cansada- No me pasará nada, es más, ¡están Chouji y Shika! No pasará nada, nos protegeremos mutuamente. ¡Lo prometo! Además, Shika me dijo que tenía claro que yo iba a ser la que mejor fuese a salir del torneo. Y pocas veces se equivoca

Hablaba sin parar, se emocionaba cada vez que hablaba de su amigo. Era perfecto, listo, buena persona, aparte de holgazán, aburrido, serio. Y una larga lista de peros.

-Tienes razón, él nunca te fallará. Me dijo que vendría luego más tarde. Se fue con Temari a no sé dónde. Tampoco es que me interesase mucho, ¡no es de mi familia!

Su corazón se encogió, aquellas palabras eran veneno. Rabia, eso era lo que llevaba ahora mismo por las venas, pensar en que Shikamaru podría estar haciendo algo con Temari la mataba.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué hizo Temari?- Preguntó intentando aparentar normalidad

-Te trajo aquí, según contó, venía para ver a la Hokage y te encontró tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Estaba realmente asustada. Pero Ino, ¿quién fue el muchacho que te hizo eso?

Aquellas palabras no las entendió, ¿muchacho? Quién había dicho nada de ningún muchacho. Tenía la certeza de que había sido Temari la que le había golpeado. Pero todo estaba confuso ahora mismo.  
Se preguntaba el porqué Temari habría hecho eso, ¿para qué haberla traído aquí? No lo entendía, y ese tema estaba arruinando la poca tranquilidad que tenía. Lo odiaba.

-¿Qué muchacho?

-Ino... No te avergüences, no te juzgaré. Eres mayor, tienes diecinueve años y sé que esos temas te llaman la atención, pero no los ocultes. En tu cuello...- Comentó mientras mostraba el lugar. Estaba perdido, su hija no se acordaba de nada o es que no quería contarlo. O quizás ese tema era demasiado personal como para contárselo a él.

Fuese lo que fuese, era un tema extraño. Difícil para un padre. Se mordió el labio, le vino en mente todas aquellas burlas de sus compañeros. No, no era problemático, como siempre decía Shikaku, ¿qué necesidad de meterse con él había? Hubiese dado lo que fuese para que la niña le hubiese tocado a él. Entonces, él se reiría.

Pero no le importó, nunca le importó el sexo, solo le interesó tenerla, allí, en sus brazos. Aún lo recordaba con alegría, entre otros, aquél fue el mejor.

Como lloró en sus brazos, tan pequeña, inocente. La blancura de su piel fue lo que siempre admiró, contrastando con sus ojos, los más bonitos, -que para él- nunca había visto.

-Yo no he hecho nada con nadie, y sé quién me hizo esto...- Dijo señalándose el morado que había en su cuello- Pero te aseguro que no sé cómo le dio tiempo a hacérmelo. Fue muy rápido, sólo sentía la lengua mojar la piel, no más.

Estaba confundida, se preguntaba una y otra la forma en cómo podría haberle hecho eso tan rápido, no daba tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordar nada de lo que le había pasado. Solo quería volver a casa, tranquilizarse y prepararse para el torneo. Que si equivocada no estaba quedaría tan solo un día y medio. Y poco más de un día para la cena tan esperada para ella. Carcajeó.

~*****~

Aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado allí, dejándose convencer por ella. Una mujer -que no iba a negarlo- preciosa, pero no apropiada para él.

Él la veía demasiado posesiva, problemático para él. Aunque Ino tenía más cosas problemáticas, mas poco a poco se le fueron convirtiendo en virtudes. Ino era perfecta para él, pocas personas la habían conocido de verdad, dando así a conocer a una Ino totalmente diferente. Sensible, temerosa, y realmente cariñosa. Pero se cabreaba, había descubierto todo aquello de ella, lo aceptaba, pero no había conseguido sentir aquello, eran simples amigos, sin nada más. Y claro estaba que Ino dejaría ver todo aquello a la persona que amaba.

-Bueno, Shika...

Gimió, aquel diminutivo lo utilizaba solo Ino y a veces, Chouji, pero no ella. Quedó tan feo, aquel nombre salir de esos labios.

-Temari, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo, quiero ir al hospital a ver a Ino. Hoy le darán el alta y quiero estar con ella

Inspiró fuertemente, tenía que relajarse, delante de él no debía de mostrar su rabia hacia aquella rubía.

No estaba segura de aguantar tanto tiempo para deshacerse de ella, quizás, empezase ahora.

-Shika...- Le llamó insinuadamente mientras que con su dedo índice de su mano derecha, trazaba círculos en su torso. Él se apartó- Jo chico, lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?- Le preguntó viendo su cara cabreada

-Temari, ¿qué quieres? Ves al grano, tengo prisa.

-No le pasará nada si tardas un poco... Debe de ser muy pesado estar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿no?

-No, es mejor, se estrechan más las relaciones- Se estaba impacientando. Ahogaba gritos por pura educación. Pero no aguantaría mucho.

-Bueno, te invito la noche antes del torneo a cenar, así, podemos estrechar nuestra relación- Estaba segura de que no se iba a oponer a ello, es más, deseaba quedar con él a solas.

Rió- No puedo, tengo una promesa que cumplir esa misma noche. Una cena con mi equipo y créeme que por nada en el mundo la voy a cambiar...- Sintió como se le caía un gran peso de encima, sin saber porqué.

Su furia estalló, aquel par de mequetrefes se había adelantado. Le habían quitado una gran noche con su chico. No lo aceptaría, nunca, ¡jamás!

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Dices mucho de que tus amigos los son todo! ¡Pero ya veo que yo para ti no soy nada! ¡Qué me pudra!- Necesitaba hacer ahora mismo un papel importante, el plan, se había agrandado. Le estropearía la noche con su amiga, ella, ganaría.

Aquello fue el no va más para Shikamaru, ahora sí que estaba perdido. ¿A qué venía aquella reacción? Suspiró cansino, ya no podría estar con sus amigos pasando un buen rato, recordando los viejos tiempos. Debía invitarla, al fin y al cabo tenía razón. Ella era su amiga y no debía de dejarla sola. Los cuatro lo pasarían en grande.

-Tranquila...- Susurró mientras la abrazaba- No puedo dejar a mi equipo solo, no puedo romper la promesa. Por eso no lo haré. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la cena?- Le preguntó temeroso al no

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquello era perfecto, su plan, genial. Estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo que en su vida había hecho.

-¡Si! ¡Muchas gracias Shika! De verdad, nos lo pasaremos genial. ¡Será tan bueno! Que te enamorarás de mí- Habló chistosa

Shikamaru hizo una mueca de asco por lo último que había dicho. No, ni pensarlo, en su corazón estaba Ino, y por nada en el mundo iba a cambiar aquel sentimiento. Le hacía feliz y de alguna forma u otra le mantenía vivo.

-¿Te voy a buscar?

Se asustó- No, lo siento, ya había quedado en que iba a buscar a Ino. Mejor nos vemos en el restaurante a las nueve, es el de siempre.

Asintió aparentando cierta tristeza, pero lo que más tenía eran ganas de ir al hospital y pegarle un buen golpe a esa Yamanaka. Cada minuto, hora, segundo. Cada rato que pasaba su rabia crecía y eso no era nada bueno.

-Bien, allí nos vemos entonces. Adiós, Shika...- Susurró mientras le besaba en la mejilla, dejando así a Shikamaru de piedra.

La vio marcharse. Estaba cansado, ya no quería seguir allí, no sabía qué hacía allí metido, en ese callejón. Cualquiera que pasase y que los viese inventaría algún rumor, y ninguno bueno. Se tensó, no aquello no podía pasar, por nada en el mundo. Sería horrible.

Salió corriendo, encontrándose con su padre. Chasqueó con la boca, otra vez, él, odiaba cuando le encontraba en situaciones comprometidas.

-No pensé que jugabas a dos bandas...- Le escuchó decir

Aquello le confundió. Ahora no entendía a qué venía todo aquello, ¿a qué se suponía que jugaba?

Miró a su padre, su rostro serio, enfadado. Y por lo que parecía, era con él aquel cabreo.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Le preguntó sin querer verse rebajado

Vio como su padre le cogía por el cuello y le empotraba contra la pared- ¡No juegues con la Yamanaka!

Estaba realmente enfadado, le había visto así pocas veces y cada vez que lo veía, se acobardaba. Sin embargo no entendía el porqué decía todo aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaba su padre?

-Siempre piensas en ella, sueñas con ella en voz alta, tu yo externo puede engañarnos, pero ese yo que llevas escondido y que despierta por la noche te delata. La amas, pero no te atreves a decírselo. Por cobarde, mientras, pruebas con la de la arena. A ver si con ella hay suerte. ¡Cobarde, traidor!- Le gritó mientras le tiraba al suelo. Supo que se había pasado, pero necesitaba abrirle los ojos, se estaba desviando. Aquel no era su futuro y lo sabía. Si se iba con Temari toda su felicidad quizás acabase. Pero con Ino, lo dudaba.

Hicieron un pacto, él se encargaría de abrirle los ojos a su hijo e Inoichi lo intentaría con Ino. Necesitaban ayuda y no sabían a quién pedírsela.

-¿Porqué rehúsas la idea de que ella también te ame?- Le preguntó inclinándose. Su mirada le mató, estaba sufriendo- Shikamaru... No te juzgaré por ello. Es más, me alegro de que sea ella la que te ha enamorado. Pero, no te equivoques, eso es lo peor que tu puedes hacer. No temas al rechazo. Por ello, se pierden muchas oportunidades.

Asintió, su padre tenía razón. No debía temer, debía de ser fuerte, dejar de ser un cobarde o al menos en ese tema.

Sonrió- Gracias, papá- Le susurró mientras se levantaba. Ahora sí, tenía confianza, tenía la ilusión de ser aceptado y después quizás, empezase una nueva vida. Una mejor, con ella, con la mujer a la que ama.

-Vale, pero quita la cara de tonto

Aquellas palabras estropearon su ilusión, ¿cuán de aguafiestas podría llegar a ser su padre?

-Voy a ver cómo está Ino

-Corre, cuando he ido estaba preparada para salir, si no la encuentras allí, ya sabes dónde- Comentó mientras le agarraba por el cuello- Pero no quiero que pase el día de hoy sin que echemos una partida al shogi, ¿vale?

-¡Está roto! ¿No te acuerdas?

Shikaku suspiró, era verdad, por eso era por lo que no habían estado jugando en los días anteriores.

-¿Cuándo piensas comprarlo?- Le preguntó viendo la cara de su hijo

-No sé, ahora mismo no puedo, mañana es el último día antes del torneo y quiero prepararme bien.

~*****~

-_No puedo dejar a mi equipo solo, no puedo romper la promesa._ ¡Lo odio! Odio a ese equipo, ¡quiero destrozarlo! Quiero, ¡tantas cosas! ¡Aaah!- Gritó desesperada- ¡Masaki! ¿Qué has descubierto?

-Pues que tú has cambiado mucho, pero bueno, eso no viene a cuento. Lo que sí que importa es que los padres de Shikamaru e Ino han hecho un pacto. ¡Un bonito pacto! Indicar o mejor dicho, facilitarles el camino. ¿No es romántico?- Preguntó mientras cogía una rosa y la olía- Temari, la piel de Ino es como una droga, desde que la probé, no he dejado de pensar en esa piel tan blanca, necesito volver a probarla, ¡es adictiva!

No contestó, aquello que estaba diciendo su amigo no tenía cordura, ninguna. Mas no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Como conseguir que Shikamaru desconfiase de ella. Y eso debía intentar hacerlo pronto. No podía esperar más.

Dentro de un día sería la noche, en la que ella iba a dar una noticia que iba a hacer feliz a más de uno.

-¿Facilitarles el camino? Pues nosotros, ¡haremos lo contrario!- Exclamó mientras le cogía la rosa y la tiraba al suelo.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! Pues sí, eso estoy intentando hacer, poner emoción e intriga. Como te he dicho ya, ¡gracias por tu review y por leer el fic! ¡Un besazo!

~**Kelly**: ¡Gracias por tu review! Me halagó muchísimo lo que escribiste. Y me hizo mucha gracia lo de Temari, la madrastra de Cenicienta. No lo pensé, ¡pero no le queda mal! ¡Jaja! ¡Gracias!

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Jaja! Me reí mucho con tu review. No pasa nada, me gusta saber que te metiste en el fic. Para mí no hay cosa mejor que saber que mientras leíais os habéis estado metiendo en el fic. Porque de alguna forma u otra es lo que quiero conseguir. Y con lo que escribiste pues me ayudó. ¡Gracias!  
Y ya acabó diciéndote que lo que escribí sobre Shikamaru (lo que piensa la gente sobre la relación) Es más o menos, lo que yo pienso. ¡Jaja! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

~**Sarikaa**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Me ha animado muchísimo! La verdad es que no tengo palabras por lo que me escribiste.

~**H.W**: ¡Hola! ¡Oh! Si claro, llámame Sara (Y claro está que también para todas las personas) ¡Ahí! No sé qué decir, la verdad es que no me gusta tardar mucho en subir un capítulo. (Si lo hago es porque de verdad que no he tenido tiempo antes. Por eso, pido mil perdones por haber tardado algo más en subir el capítulo cinco) ¡Gracias por tu review!

La verdad es que sois geniales, ¡mil gracias por vuestros reviews! Os aseguro que escribir para esta pareja, y para este público (por así decirlo) de lectores. Es lo mejor, te entra una calidez tremenda, el apoyo que recibes, todo. Si es que de verdad no tengo palabras para deciros las buenas personas que hay aquí.  
Y entrando con miedo para escribir con esta pareja. Aún no lo creo, ¡jaja!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Una gran cena igual a ironía

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Guau! Yo estoy perfectamente, si. Y todo gracias a vosotras. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio. Me habéis hecho muy feliz.  
Pero, no voy a repetirme una y otra vez. (Ya lo sabéis, vuestros reviews son los mejores, ¡gracias!) Bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. A excepción de Masaki (el único que me he inventado ¡jaja!)

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 6: _Un gran cena igual a ironía_

Estaba muy emocionada hoy era la cena, es decir, las últimas horas antes del torneo. Estaba nerviosa tenía unas ganas enormes de gritar, de correr. De hacer cualquier cosa para soltar toda la adrenalina que tenía en su cuerpo.

Se estaba vistiendo, había empezado a arreglarse una hora antes de la hora que se había fijado, no debía de llegar tarde. Miró el vestido de color lila, le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos; el escote era palabra de honor, sin tirantes. Estaba orgullosa de él, le encantaba.

Se miró en el espejo con el vestido delante, lo cogió por debajo y empezó a bailar con él. No veía la hora en la que sus amigos la viesen tan radiante.

Se puso el vestido lentamente, mirándose como le quedaba. Sinceramente estaba muy nerviosa, pero no por el torneo sino por la cena, por no querer estropeársela a sus amigos. Porque quería que fuese especial y única.

Mientras seguía pensando en como debía de ser la cena se giró para mirar los zapatos, unos tacones que se ataba con una cinta por el tobillo, del mismo color que el vestido.

Una vez vestida volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Recordó el día en el que salió a comprarse todo aquello, le puso los dientes más que largos a Sakura. Carcajeó.

Solo le faltaba peinarse. Eso era lo más difícil, pero no era la primera vez que se había hecho aquel peinado. Se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo y entonces rió. Se volvía a ver estupenda, lo suficiente como para deja a Shikamaru sorprendido.

Dejó de lado los pensamientos, quería estar lo más concentrada posible para el peinado, se solía poner muy nerviosa. Empezó a peinarse, tenía claro lo que iba a hacerse. Un moño con el flequillo hacia la izquierda y dejando caer un pequeño mechón por delante de la oreja derecha.

Tardó media hora en hacérselo, sin olvidar las veces que había tenido que volver a empezar de nuevo, se había estresado y eso no le gustó nada. Menos aún cuando escuchó sonar el timbre, se maldijo. Seguro que sería Shikamaru, y seguro que volvería a llegar tarde y con ello, nuevas broncas.

No hizo caso a las palabras de su padre, le quedaba maquillarse y eso era algo crucial para las salidas, ¡imprescindible!

Cogió el lápiz de ojos y se hizo una uve en las esquinas de fuera, resaltando así sus ojos azules. Se puso sombra de color lila, no mucho tampoco quería abusar. Y se pintó los labios de un color rosado. Se miró, perfecta- ¡Ya sé! Una foto- Pensó

Salió al pasillo- ¡SHIKA!- Gritó haciendo así que su amigo saliese sobresaltado pero sin quitar su rostro de pesadez, aunque con pequeñas raciones de felicidad- ¡Ven!- Susurró haciéndole señas

Él suspiró, no sabía lo que quería, pero estaba seguro de que subir las escaleras no. Se quedó dubitativo, ¿había visto bien? Ino estaba preciosa, como nunca antes la había visto -claro estaba que para él siempre estaría radiante- con ese vestido.

Entró con pesadez en el cuarto, se quedó pensando. ¿Y si aprovechaba ahora para decirle lo que sentía por ella?

-Shika, ven corre- Le susurraba una y otra vez

Hizo caso, no tenía ganas de cabrearla era la noche antes del torneo y quería acabar bien la cena. Aunque dudaba que fuese a ser así. _Temari_. Aquel nombre hizo que un calambre recorriese toda su columna, ¿y si no había hecho bien invitándola?

-¡Corre!- Gritó mientras pateaba al suelo con su pie derecho

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- Preguntó cansado

Le cogió del brazo, no quería cabrearse y su amigo con facilidad lo conseguía. Se lo acercó, quedando así enfrente del espejo.

-¡Hagámonos una foto!- Exclamó emocionada

-A no...- Susurró intentando separarse.

Imposible, Ino le tenía cogido por la muñeca y seguro que no iba a poder deshacerse de aquel agarre. Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Prometo darte una copia de la foto, porfa Shika- Le rogó.

Negó, odiaba las fotos, para él eran simple recuerdos sin movimiento, inmóviles- Sabes que odio las fotos, sabes que es lo que pienso de ellas.

-Para hacértelas con Temari no te quejas...- Susurró dejando la cámara en la cómoda que tenía al lado del espejo.

-Ino...- La llamó mientras intentó cogerla de la muñeca. No lo consiguió.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, hoy por hoy tenía más claro el tipo de relación que tenía con Temari. No le molestaba hacer nada con ella, había visto más de diez fotos junto a ella. En cambio, al lado de su equipo sólo tenía tres o cuatro, ¡a saber! estaba cabreada y no pensaba con claridad. Estaba dolida.

-Papá, ¿ha llegado Chouji?- Preguntó entrecortadamente

Su padre la miró incrédulo, estaba triste, algo le había dolido- ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó mientras tragaba algo que estaba comiendo.

Suspiró, odiaba cuando su padre preguntaba otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver- No te he preguntado eso. ¿A llegado Chouji?- Le repitió enfadada.

-Bueno, no, no ha llegado.

Suspiró enfadada ya no tenía ganas de ir a cenar, Shikamaru la había decepcionado. Le había hecho daño, aunque seguro que fue sin querer, pero no lo soportaba.

Escuchó a alguien toser desde arriba. Miró guiándose por el ruido- ¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó enfadada

Shikamaru solo hizo una seña con los dos dedos índice y corazón.

Negó, no quería ir con él no estaba del todo recuperada. Se dirigió al comedor, por ahora no quería verle, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado, no podía moverse.

Fue a gritar sin embargo su mano tapó su boca involuntariamente otra vez Shikamaru. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, estaba siendo utilizada como si de un títere se tratase. Tenía unas ganas horribles de gritar, mas no podía, su mano seguía tapándole la boca.

-Ino, perdóname- Le susurró- ¿Nos hacemos una foto?- Le preguntó dulcemente. Aunque odiaba eso, había vuelto a caer en las redes de Ino.

Sonrió, con todo aquello Shikamaru había conseguido que todo aquel mal y todo el enfado se desvaneciese rápidamente.

Ahora la tenía a un par de centímetros, estaba realmente preciosa, con ese peinado, su maquillaje, todo. Estaba irreconocible.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su barriga, era incómodo. Mas no podía negar que no le daba algo de diversión. Era ahora ese momento, debía decirle que la quería, que ella era él, que le mantenía vivo, con ganas de vivir, aunque con pereza.

Abrió la boca para permitir que las palabras saliesen, con miedo, pero que saliesen.

-Shika...- Escuchó decir- ¿Por qué estás nervioso?

Palideció. No se acordaba de que aún tenía hecho el jutsu y que por él Ino podía sentir lo mismo que él sentía. Se maldijo. Volvió a acobardarse, ya no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle lo que sentía. Notó que ella no sentía nada, estaba tranquila.

-Es que... Te lo cuento luego, cuando venga Chouji...- Dijo tranquilo

-¡Vale! Pero vamos a hacernos la foto- Exclamó mientras le cogía por la muñeca y le metía en la habitación.

Volvieron a ponerse enfrente del espejo, Ino cogió la cámara y le abrazó por la cintura, haciendo así, que Shikamaru se tensase. Mas no se quejó, hizo lo mismo que ella. Juntaron sus cabezas, notando así la respiración de cada uno. Ino preparó la cámara y con ello, hizo la foto.

-¡Genial, Shika! Me encanta que te hagas fotos conmigo. ¡Prometo darte la copia!- Exclamaba una y otra vez mientras se abalanzaba hacia él.

Correspondió al abrazo, oliendo así, el perfume que Ino soltaba. Le encantaba, seguro que podría pasar todo el día asi. Sin pensarlo empezó a acercarse al cuello cada vez más, inspiraba con más fuerza. No quería perder detalle alguno.

-Shika...- Susurró Ino mientras doblaba un poco las rodillas. No podía soportarlo, le hacía muchas cosquillas, le encantaba- Shika...- Volvió a susurrar mientras le cogía por el pelo

Escucharon tocar a la puerta, se separaron sin desearlo. Nerviosos se preguntaban una y otra vez qué acaban de hacer, qué locura habían sido capaces de hacer. ¿Excitación? Si, seguro que fue eso.

-Chicos... Ha llegado Chouji- Escucharon decir detrás de la puerta.

Se miraron con vergüenza, ¿cómo debían actuar ahora mismo? No lo sabían.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó a su amigo con timidez

Asintió- Ino... Lo siento

Negó- No pasa nada, Shika, olvidémoslo, ¿vale? Un desliz

Se sintió aliviado, por un momento había temido perderla por un pequeño desliz, como ella había dicho.

Salió detrás de ella, observándola con aquel vestido le quedaba perfecto, marcaba todas sus curvas con delicadeza. Deseaba que en ese momento fuesen algo más que amigos, poder cogerla por la cintura y acercársela. Besarla con pasión, desgastar todas sus ganas a base de besos y de caricias. Se frotó la frente, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

-¡Chouji!- Gritó Ino mientras quedaba enfrente de él- ¿Sabes? Shikamaru quiere decirnos algo pero no se atreve. Necesita un empujón- Le susurró, haciendo así que su amigo riese.

Pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, sabía de sobra que pronto se les iba a acabar la risa. No contaban con Temari.

Inspiró- Chicos... He invitado a Temari a la cena...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver la reacción sus amigos- No quería romper la promesa y tampoco me parecía justo dejarla sola as...

-¿La has invitado?- Le preguntó Ino, demostrando así su cabreo.

Asintió- Lo sien...

-¡Cállate!- Le interrumpió- Yo quedé con vosotros ¡no con ella! ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te importa que eres capaz de invitarla? ¡A nuestra cena! ¡En nuestro equipo!

-Ino, seguro que no lo hizo aposta- Dijo Chouji algo triste, sinceramente el tampoco creía en lo que su amigo acababa de hacer

-¿Te parece bien?- Le cuestionó enfadada

Negó, no le había parecido bien. Quizás se equivocaba, pero él al igual que Ino quería pasar una noche con su equipo recordando los viejos tiempos. Pero Temari, sobraba.

-Lo siento... Yo no voy- Susurró Ino mientras subía las escaleras

-Ino, por favor, quiero estar con vosotros. Lo juro, pero es que no me parecía bien dejarla sola, me pidió quedar ayer para hoy y no pod...

-¡Y yo te lo pedí hará un par de semanas! ¡Más tiempo que ella!

-Ino... No creo que Shikamaru lo hiciese con mala intención, es más, yo creo que sí que quiere estar con vosotros. No seas tan impulsiva, dale una oportunidad- Habló su padre saliendo de la cocina

Ino negó- No quiero, me ha decepcionado.

-Y tú le decepcionarás a ellos ¡serás tú la que rompa la promesa!- Dijo mientras señalaba a Chouji y a Shikamaru.

No supo que decir, por una vez en mucho tiempo no tenía argumento para defender o para quedar por encima de su padre.

Bajó las escaleras- Voy por Chouji, pero no por él- Dijo mientras le señalaba

Salieron de casa en silencio, era incómodo. Ninguno quería hablar Shikamaru estaba arrepentido, acababa de estropear la cena con sus amigos solo por querer ser caritativo con ella.

-Chicos, de verdad que lo siento- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Chouji le miró, él se lo perdonaba todo. Al fin y al cabo no era tanto, solo había invitado a otra persona. Nadie más iría, solo Temari, serían cuatro.

En cambio Ino no le miró, no quería perdonarle, ni hablarle. Como si no estuviese sin embargo, le dolía. Y cada vez, más.

Notó que alguien la cogía por la mano- De verdad Ino, lo siento- Escuchó decir

Se deshizo del agarre y siguió caminando, sin hablar, sin girarse.

Shikamaru miró a Chouji. Con la mirada le pidió ayuda, sabía que si no le perdonaba pasaría la peor noche de su vida.

Siguieron caminando Chouji mirando las nubes junto a su amigo. E Ino miraba al frente. Solo el ruido de sus tacones mataba aquel silencio tan incómodo.

-Shika...- Le llamó aguantando las lágrimas- Confiaba en ti, me has decepcionado...- Le dijo mientras paraba- Te espera impaciente...- Susurró mientras que con la cabeza señalaba a la puerta del restaurante.

No supo que decir, estaba dolido, aquellas palabras fueron muy crueles. Demasiado.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Temari mientras se iba al lado de Shikamaru

-Hola, Temari- Saludaron Shikamaru y Chouji.

Ino mientras analizaba a Temari, iba muy guapa incluso más que ella. Vestía un vestido mucho más corto que el de ella de color verde oscuro -el color favorito de Shikamaru- que por abajo tenía una cinta que lo cerraba. Acompañado por unos tacones del mismo color. Su pelo, un recogido con una pequeña flor en el lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó mientras daba una vuelta sobre si.

Shikamaru no contestó, miró a Ino que seguía igual, con su semblante serio, enfadado y con ganas de llorar. Estaba muy indignada.

-¿Entramos?- Preguntó Temari mientras cogía a Shikamaru por el brazo.

-No- Cortó Ino.

-Ino...- Susurró Chouji- ¿Te sientas a mi lado?- Le preguntó mientras veía como su amiga sonreía dolorosamente.

-Me quedaré solo para cenar, no me encuentro muy bien- Comentó

Temari miraba a Ino, lo había conseguido, su plan para esta noche estaba funcionando. Ella estaba enfadada con Shikamaru podría sentarse con él y coquetear todo lo que quisiera. Iba a hacerle mucho daño, tanto que estaba casi segura de romper toda relación de amistad que existía entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?- Preguntó dubitativo Chouji

Ino se puso al lado de Chouji mirando al suelo, no tenía ganas de mirar a nadie solo quería irse a su casa y gritar hasta quedarse afónica.

Entraron lentamente, en silencio. Las ganas de diversión se había disipado, aquello de una gran cena sería igual a ironía.

Llegaron a la mesa ubicada en la parte final del local, dándole así la intimidad que necesitaban. O bueno, la que creían que iban a necesitar.

Chouji le dio el paso a Ino, haciendo así que ella se sentase al lado de la ventana. No se quejó ¿para qué? No tenía ni fuerzas para ello.

A su lado, Chouji. Enfrente de ella Shikamaru mirándola arrepentido, estaba segura de que él quería su perdón. Pero no se lo iba a dar, no, hoy no.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Temari- Me he enterado de que vais a participar en el torneo de los sietes infiernos ¿cierto?- Hablaba emocionada, mientras miraba a Shikamaru- ¡Yo también participaré!- Comentó emocionada mientras se abalanzó al brazo de Shikamaru- Si, participaré con mi hermano Kankuro y con un amigo íntimo, Masaki. Estoy súper emocionada, ¡y más cuando sé que participáis vosotros!

Nadie dijo nada aquello fue una mala noticia para todos o para casi todos. A Shikamaru no le molestó es más, se alegró por ella. Era fuerte y quizás lo ganase. Pero no le preocupaba eso, tenía claro lo que le tenía preocupado.

Quiso hablarle de nuevo, pero llegó la camarera interrumpiendo así lo que quería decirle.

Era una mujer alta, no muy delgada y de ojos oscuros como su cabello- Buenas noches... ¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir?- Preguntó tranquila

Todos asintieron. La verdad es que no iban a pedir poco, querían alimentarse bien antes del torneo. Todos a excepción de Ino.

-Yo pediré una ensalada de espárragos...- Habló mirando a la mujer a los ojos.

-¿Sólo eso?- La cuestionó Temari

No contestó, no tenía ganas de hacerlo es más ni la había mirado. Aquello estaba sobrepasando el límite. No la consideraba su amiga ¿por qué la trataba así? No lo entendía pero viniendo de ella, nada bueno podría llegar a pasar.

Solo observaba como sus dos amigos hablaban animadamente con ella. Lo que más le extrañó fue Chouji, supuestamente a él tampoco le había gustado que Temari estuviese allí. Y ahora, hablaba con ella como si aquella decisión de Shikamaru hubiese sido la mejor.

Cerró los puños. Solo estaba allí para hacer hueco al lado de su amigo, para nada más.

-Ino...- La llamó Shikamaru mientras la cogía de la mano.

Se quedó mirando la mano de él sobre la de ella. Aquello le dio asco, no quería por nada en el mundo que él la tocase. Apartó la mano sentándose así lo más recta posible, impidiendo que Shikamaru la tocase.

-Ino, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy extraña no sé, es por algo en especial. Dímelo- Habló Temari viendo como los dos chicos la miraban asustados.

-Si, sí que me pasa algo pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia. No somos tan íntimas como para contártelo- Contestó enfadada

-Bueno, vale. ¡Oh!- Gritó mientras saltaba un poco- Ino, ¿qué tal te va con lo del golpe? Estuve muy preocupada.

La miró con recelo ¿desde cuándo estaba tan preocupada por ella? Dejó caer un gemido de indignación

-Ino... De verdad, estuve muy preocupada sé que no hemos sido buenas amigas pero me gustaría empezar una buena amistad. En serio, no quiero nada más.

-No, a mi no me interesa nada de eso. Estoy bien con mis amigos no me hace falta nada más y menos, si son los de la villa de la arena.

-¿Has querido insinuar algo?

Sonrió, no se fiaba de ella y quizás nunca lo hiciese no era de confianza. Aún menos ahora, sabiendo lo que le hizo la última vez.

-Ino, por favor, no seas así...- Habló Shikamaru mientras miraba a Chouji, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Oh no! Por favor, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a desconfiar.

-¿Cómo soy?- Le preguntó enfadada

-Una gran kunoichi- Dijo Temari- Por superar tantos golpes, como la muerte de tu madre. Por ejemplo. Dime Ino, ¿cómo murió?- Le preguntó mientras sonreía.

-¡A ti que te importa!- Le gritó, no, eso ya no lo aguantaría, por nada en el mundo. No aceptaría ver salir ese tema de los labios de aquella... Cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente

-Ino, no lo hagas...- Susurró Chouji

-Idiota...- Susurró

-¡Ino! ¡Basta!- Gritó Shikamaru

Aquello no era nada bueno, Ino se estaba pasando. Ella no lo estaba haciendo con mala intención, le había pedido ser su amiga. ¿Por qué estaba tan cortante?

-¿Porqué?- Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos por primera vez en toda la noche- ¡Dímelo Shikamaru! ¿Por qué? Y dime también ¿cómo soy? ¡Dímelo!- Le rogó

No quería contestarle, pensaba que si lo hacía iba a hablar más de la cuenta e iba a hacerle mucho daño. No, no lo podía permitir.

-¡Shikamaru!- Le volvió a llamar

Estaba desesperándose, no soportaba cuando Ino le llamaba tanto. Sin embargo debía aguantar, Ino callaría y todo iría bien, eso pensaba.

-¡SHIKAMARU!

Sintió explotar algo dentro de él. Ya no aguantó más- ¡Por nada Ino! Por nada- Le gritó- ¡Eres arisca! Eres una de las personas más arisca que he conocido nunca aparte de... ¡Dios, Ino! Te vuelves insoportable.

Aquellas palabras la mataron, ¿había escuchado bien? Shikamaru le estaba diciendo todo aquello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero evitó que saliesen. No debía de ser débil.

Levantó sus manos, no quería pelear. Iba a hablar más de la cuenta y sabía que si no iba a hacer mucho daño.

-Tranquilo, evitaré ser tan arisca- Habló con rabia.

-Por favor chicos, no os peleéis, pensad en Chouji, en mi no, pero si en él.

-Tranquila... No pensaba en ti, no eres tan importante- Susurró

-¡Ino!- Gritó Shikamaru mientras golpeaba en la mesa

-¡¿Qué?!

Estaban cabreados y no pensaban las cosas. Ella tenía ganas de llorar y de decirle que le quería, que solo quería pasar esa noche con sus amigos tener algo de intimidad con ellos. Pero estaba ella, ¡una intrusa!

En cambio a él le parecía fatal que Ino estuviese tratando así a Temari. La amaba y le perdonaba muchas cosas pero todo aquello estaba sobrepasando el límite. Le estaba faltando al respeto. Y más cuando Temari se estaba preocupando por ella. ¡Maldita sea la forma de ser de Ino! Tan altiva.

-¡Compórtate! No te das cuenta de que ella se estaba preocupando por ti ¡eres una desagradecida! ¡Arrogante!- Gritaba mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella, dejando así unos pocos centímetros entre los dos.

Aquello le dolió, él nunca la había tratado así y menos, le había hablado así. Le odiaba ahora mismo aquel Shikamaru era un idiota. Tuvo ganas de pegarle una buena torta, pero no debía marcharse. No aguantaba más.

-¡Chouji! No sé cuánto será todo, pero té- Comentó mientras de su monedero cogía unos cuantos billetes, no miró cuales era mas no le importó.

Le dejó los billetes en la mesa y salió de allí empujando a su amigo. Estaba muy dolida todo aquello había sido demasiado para ella. Shikamaru Nara le demostró qué era lo que pensaba sobre Temari.

No hizo caso a los gritos de sus compañeros no quería escucharlos, solo quería irse a su casa y llorar. Tan arreglada para tan mala cena.

-¡TE ODIO SHIKAMARU NARA!- Gritó al salir del bar tirando su bolso al suelo con toda sus fuerzas.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Jaja! Me encantó tu review. Me reí muchísimo. ¡Muchas gracias!

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¡Oh! Pues la verdad es que me interesa saber cómo piensas matarla esta noche, de verdad que no te dejaré tranquila hasta que no me lo digas. ¡Jaja! Sí, yo también me reí muchísimo mientras escribía esa parte. No sé, quería poner algo gracioso (pero ya habéis visto que mi humor es algo crudo ¡jaja!) ¡Gracias por tu review!

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Pues si! Me ayudó muchísimo. ¡Jaja! No tenía planeado atragantarla, pero no hubiese estado mal la idea. Y eso que lo pensé, pero no, ya tenía otra idea. ¡Jaja! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

~**sarikaa**: ¡Ooh! ¡Jaja! Me ha encantado tu review. La verdad es que me encantan Inoichi y Shikaku ¡Jaja! ¡Besos!

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! Si te soy sincera no sé quiénes son las dos personas que me dijiste, pero de todas formas, ¡me halaga mucho que te haya gustado! En serio. ¡Gracias!

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis el fic! No hay mayor recompensa que saber que os gusta y también que estáis disfrutando de el fic.  
Creo que este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito. ¡Espero que no os importe!

¡Gracias a todas por leerlo!


	7. Empieza el torneo Los siete infiernos

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo estoy muy contenta, sobre todo sabiendo que os gusta el fic y por todo lo que me decís. Ya sabéis, os estoy muy agradecida.  
No quiero aburriros demasiado, por ello digo que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 7: _Empieza el torneo "Los siete infiernos"_

Había hecho mal muy mal el no haberle esperado en su casa, tal y como habían acordado días antes. No estaba de humor y tampoco tenía ganas de verle, todas aquellas palabras fueron veneno, la mataron.

Suspiró, llevaba unos diez minutos esperando a que la mujer de la tienda llegase con su foto. La foto que le prometió. Ella no rompería la promesa.

-Ten muchacha, espero que te guste- Habló la mujer sacándola así de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió, sinceramente si quería ver la foto volver a verle, su cara- Gracias- Susurró cogiendo la foto y saliendo de la tienda con cierta pena.

Sacó la foto, las ansias crecían por segundos. La miró, un aire de nostalgia la había inundando haciendo así que sus lágrimas impacientes saliesen, no debía por ello, las mantuvo.

Empezó a caminar a paso lento, no dejaba de pensar en la noche de ayer, todas las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, sobre todo las que les dijo Shikamaru. Tampoco iba a negar que lo que gritó al salir de aquel local también hizo daño.

No tenía ganas de llegar a su casa, ya había estado demasiado tiempo en ella. Sobre todo llorando junto a su padre, confesándole así todo lo que pensaba sobre Shikamaru, Temari y de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Nunca había visto a su padre así, tan sensible, se había vuelto su mejor amigo todo ello se lo había demostrado en aquella noche, mientras la abrazaba, le daba consejos y sin olvidar lo más importante. La escuchó.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado caminando sin rumbo fijo. Había llegado a casa de Sakura.

Normalmente gritaba, pero hoy sus ánimos estaban muy bajos. Se acercó a la puerta y con cierta pena llamó al timbre.

Esperó a que alguien abriese, quería encontrarse con Sakura, no con su madre. Le caía bien pero era realmente pesada, más con el tema de su madre. Le dolía.

-¡Voy!- Escuchó gritar desde dentro.

La puerta se abrió con rapidez, dejando ver a una Sakura muy feliz, como si todos sus sueños y deseos se hubiesen cumplido. Ahora mismo le venía fatal.

-¡Ino!- Gritó mientras la abrazaba

No correspondió no tenía ganas de nada.

-Ino... ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó intrigada

-Sakura... He venido a despedirme hoy es el día del torneo y bueno... No quería irme sin despedirme.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Hoy es! ¿Estás nerviosa?

Negó, estaba más dolorida que nerviosa es más el recuerdo le hacía mucho daño- Llego tarde... Nos vemos dentro de poco, ¿vale?- Se despidió mientras la abrazaba

Fue un abrazo largo emotivo, sin saber porque Ino tenía la impresión de que todo aquello que una vez Shikamaru le dijo era mentira. Sentía que no iba a salir bien parada de aquel torneo, que si con vida salía sería algo más que un milagro.

-Me marcho...- Dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

-Ino... ¿porqué? Sabes de sobra que saldrá todo bien, ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntaba mientras con sus manos agarraba su cara.

-Nada... Me he emocionado, no sé, debe de ser que tengo un mal día- Acabó sonriente

-Bueeno, sabes que confío en ti.

-Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos!- Dijo mientras salía apurada, no aguantaba más iba a romper a llorar- Debo ir a casa para recoger mis cosas y luego ir a la casa de los Nara- Pensó mientras se secaba las lágrimas, que vencedoras habían salido de sus ojos.

~*****~

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tumbado allí haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre. No quería escucharla, no quería escuchar nada que no tuviese algo que ver con su rubia amiga.

Cuatro palabras eran las que resonaban en su mente sin tapujos "_Te odio Shikamaru Nara_" Ese gritó fue lo que le ha impedido estar tranquilo, sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Ahora su temor crecía cada vez que por su mente pasaba la fugaz idea de que quizás su amiga no se presentase, y con ello, no entrar en el torneo como el equipo que siempre fueron.

Suspiró, sus ojos estaban abarrotados de lágrimas quería soltarlas, por una vez en su vida necesitaba sentirse limpio, desahogarse. Pero solo lo haría delante de ella, porque era con ella con la que debía desahogarse, ella había sido quien había conseguido hacerle sentir mal.

Escuchó el timbre sonar. Se levantó de un salto, no perdía la esperanza de encontrarse con ella, antes de que su amigo llegase.

Llegó a la puerta nervioso, con ilusión. Una ilusión que pronto desapareció al ver a su amigo. No se había cumplido lo que él quería.

-Chouji...- Susurró

-Siento no ser ella, pero es que he tardado más pensando que ya había llegado- Habló con desgano

-No Chouji, no te sientas mal, al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa de los dos.

Él al igual que Shikamaru e Ino recordaba aquella cena como la peor, después de su marcha todas las ganas desaparecieron. Shikamaru salió del restaurante sin hablar con nadie, dándole también el dinero a él. El ambiente se quedó amargo.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Preguntó despertando a su amigo

Se apartó, Chouji sabía más que de sobra que no debía de preguntar eso. Pero la educación que recibía por parte de sus padres era algo mayor que la que le "daba" él.

Chouji entró saludando así a los Nara. Él guardó toda su pena para luego soltarla con su amigo, estaba preocupado por Ino.

-Vamos al salón...- Susurró mientras entraba en la sala nombrada- Chouji, ¿de verdad que lo hice tan mal?- Preguntó mientras se tiraba en el sofá.

No supo que decir, no quería hacer daño a su amigo con sus palabras.

Se sentó en el sillón que había al lado del sofá en el que segundos antes, su amigo se había sentado.

-Creo que los dos os asegurasteis de acabar mal. Ella por cabezota y por ir de mala gana y tú... Tú por querer ser caritativo...

Se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que no tardó mucho en romperse al sonar de nuevo el timbre.

-¡Voy yo!- Gritó Shikaku mientras salía de la cocina.

Shikamaru estaba tenso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Ino la que acababa de llegar a su casa.

Escuchó a su padre saludar alegremente, por lo tanto, dedujo que no era Ino, él no era capaz de saludarla así.

-No es ella...- Susurró

Haciendo así que Chouji bajase su cabeza, también estaba muy apenado por la ausencia de su amiga.

-Buenos días, chicos- Saludaron al unísono los padres de Ino y el del propio Chouji

El corazón de Shikamaru dio un vuelco al escuchar a Inoichi. Estaba al cien por cien seguro de que había visto a Ino llorar o al menos la habría visto llegar tan pronto a su casa.

Le miró con cierto miedo más que nada para no recibir un cuestionario por parte de su padre o alguna reprimenda por parte de Inoichi. Para él, Ino era intocable.

-Inoichi...- Susurró involuntariamente

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. La entonación de la misma estaba mezclada con pena y enfado.

-¿Dó-dónde está Ino?- Preguntó tembloroso

-Ha dicho que ahora vendrá

Suspiró aliviado, aquella respuesta fue la mejor que en ese día podía haber recibido.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Le preguntó su padre enfadado- ¿Qué le has hecho a Ino?- Le preguntó de nuevo mientras le cogía por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo así.

-¡Shikaku! ¿Qué tal si te calmas? No ha pasado nada, ella ya se fue sin ganas. Los dos tuvieron culpa, ¡déjale!- Habló Inoichi haciendo así que Shikaku soltara a su hijo.

Nunca antes le había agradecido nada a Inoichi, pero hoy le debía una, una grande.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez. Inoichi fue quien abrió la puerta con permiso de Shikaku.

-Princesa...- Susurró al ver a su hija.

-Papá...- Saludó mientras entraba cabizbaja.

Se sentía muy extraña, parecía que era una intrusa y más ahora cuando tenía a todo el mundo mirándola.

-Buenos días señor Nara y señor Akimichi- Saludó con educación.

-¿Nos vamos a la cocina?- Preguntó Shikaku

Los tres padre asintieron mientras desaparecían, dándoles la íntimidad necesaria.

Ino inspiró estaba muy nerviosa, no quería verle y menos que decir. Expiró todo el aire que antes había inspirado y así, con nervios entró en el salón.

Shikamaru se encontraba de pie, esperándola con impaciencia y con miedo, mucho miedo.

-Buenos días, chicos...- Susurró con nervios

-Ino... Pensaba que no ib...

-No pienso decepcionar a Chouji, ya le decepcioné demasiado ayer- Cortó

Aquellas palabras dolieron demasiado, a él no le había metido en aquella frase. ¿Por qué era tan dura?

-¿Cuándo empieza el torneo?- Preguntó mirando a Chouji

-Ahora, dentro de diez minutos- Contestó alegre por tener allí a su amiga.

-Shikamaru, no he traido la foto, no me ha dado tiempo la tienda estaba cerrada.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Y el diminutivo?- Le preguntó triste

No dijo nada, no tenía ganas de contestar el porqué no le llamaba por el diminutivo. Estaba acobardada, no tenía el valor suficiente como para contestarle ni siquiera como para decirle que veía su amistad rota.

- Tranquila, ¿porqué ibas a dármela tan pronto?

-Porque no sé si quiera si después del torneo nos volveremos a ver, por eso- Habló con pena

Aquellas palabras hicieron daño a los dos, ¿de verdad había dicho Ino eso? No, no lo querían creer, si Ino rompía su amistad con Shikamaru el equipo se rompía con ello. Por nada en el mundo iban a permitir que aquello sucediese, ni Shikamaru ni Chouji.

-¡Chicos! Vais a llegar tarde- Gritó Shikaku

Los tres inspiraron y con cierta pesadez salieron del salón para dirigirse así a la cocina. Tenían que despedirse de sus padres y escuchar como tales les deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

Inoichi abrazó a Ino con todas sus fuerzas, él al igual que ella tenía mucho miedo más que nada porque no sabían nada de aquel torneo.

Sin embargo fuese lo que fuese no dejaría que su hija se fuese por ello le dejaría muy claro a Shikamaru que era él quien tenía que cuidar de ella.

-¡Shikamaru!- Gritó viendo como se giraba con cierto nerviosismo- ¿Cuidarás de ella?- Le preguntó nervioso- Sin olvidar a Chouji, claro.

Los dos asintieron, estaban seguros de que a Ino no le iba a pasar nada, no mientras ellos estuviesen delante. No tardaron en salir.

-¿Preparados?- Preguntó Shikamaru

Asintieron, ahora no podían echarse atrás y mucho menos pensarlo debían estar al cien por cien concentrados.

Chouji y Shikamaru hablaban de las técnicas que iba a utilizar para estar lo más preparados posible. Mientras, Ino estaba ausente no entendía nada, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado, era un recinto cerrado -eso se suponía, ya que tenía las puertas abiertas- era una especie de jaula. Construida con grandes pilares de hierro, no dejando así mucho espacio entre ellos. Sin escapatoria.

-Esto es enorme...- Susurró Ino al entrar y mirando por todos los lados.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue todas las personas que allí se encontraban, había muchísima gente, ¿cuántos? A simple vista unas setecientas y aún faltaban.

Las personas que allí se encontraban, la miraban con cierto auge de superioridad y de ganas de matar.

-Chicos...- Susurró Ino mientras se acariciaba los brazos- Este ambiente da escalofríos- Volvió a susurrar dejando a sus amigos algo confundidos.

Eso le vino genial, aquel comentario venía perfecto ahora se podría acercar a ella, darle apoyo para demostrar así que siempre iba a estar con ella

-Ino, estamos aquí para lo que tú quieras- Le comentó Shikamaru tocando su hombro derecho.

Como anheló sentirla, aunque solo fuese su hombro, pero al fin y al cabo sentirla.

Se apartó- Si, seguro, eres de confianza- Susurró más para sí que no para él

Se sentía tan mal, tan distantes ¡y estaban a centímetros! Nada era igual todo había cambiado, pero solo fue culpa de los dos, de nadie más.

Aquella idea era la más correcta, pese a no haberse molestado en buscar otra, ¡no había más! ¿Qué necesidad hay de culpar a Temari? No hizo nada, se preocupó por Ino, quiso ser su amiga. Si por ello la hacía culpable, Chouji también debería serlo.  
Sacudió su cabeza, dándose a notar a sus amigos.

-Shikamaru... Has cambiado...- Susurró mientras posaba su mano izquierda en su boca, evitando así hacer cualquier ruido.

¡Pum! Eso escuchó dentro de sí, ¿por qué insistía en hacerle daño? Cada vez que abría la boca le hería, puede que sin quererlo, pero era lo que estaba haciendo. Lo estaba matando a base de torturas. ¿Qué hacer ahora mismo? Solo tenía ganas de abrazarla, de pedirle perdón de corazón y para ello, solo había una forma, desahogar toda la pena que había en su corazón.

-Ino... Yo...- Un fuerte golpe le hizo callar, haciendo así que otra vez se acobardase- ¡Mierda!- Se dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Una mujer salió desde un palco que había arriba de todo, dándole así la oportunidad de ver a todo el mundo, que seguro que para ella eran meros participantes.

Era una mujer joven, de piel pálida y de lo contrario su pelo era negro como el tizón. Sus ojos eran de color verde, no era muy atractiva.

Levantó su mano izquierda y la movió en modo saludo- ¡Buenos días, participantes! ¿Preparados para morir?- Preguntó sonriente

Como tal, nadie contestó, aquella mujer no daba miedo, ni si quiera imponía. Seguro que si hubiese sido Ibiki seguro que más de la mitad hubiese salido despavorida.

-Me llamo Uoya Kana, soy ¿mm? ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Bah! Eso ahora mismo no importa, lo que importa es que voy a ser yo quien os dicte las reglas de este torneo. Conocido como el de "_Los siete infiernos"_ Supongo que no os cuesta adivinar el porqué se llama así- Pausó, quería dar un poco de emoción a todo aquello- Por si acaso os lo diré. Veréis, hay siete categorías, por así llamarlo. Sabéis de sobra que estaréis aquí metidos durante un mes, como sabréis y si así no es os lo explico. Un mes tiene cuatro semanas, de las cuales cada tres días, se subirá de categoría. Me explico, hoy es martes uno, día en el que da comienzo este torneo, por ello tendréis hasta el día tres para llegar al lugar que os han indicado en unos papeles que os darán cuando inscribáis al vuestro capitán. ¡Pero no nos adelantemos! Paso a paso- Volvió a pausar- Lo dicho, si antes de los tres días no habéis llegado al lugar indicado, directamente estaréis eliminados, si antes, claro está no habéis muerto en el camino. ¡Jaja!- Calló, a nadie le hizo gracia lo que acababa de decir, eran unos participantes muy duros.

-Así que podemos morir en el acto, ¿tan fuerte son estas personas?- Habló Ino, sin quitarle el ojo a Kana.

-Ino...- Susurró mientras la cogía de la mano.

Tuvo mucho miedo a que le rechazase, con Ino ahora mismo no se podía esperar nada, aunque bueno, nunca podía esperarse nada. Mas no imaginó aquello de Ino, no apartó su mano, es más la agarró muy fuerte, tenía miedo.

-¿Esto os ha quedado claro? Espero que sí, porque lo he explicado lo mejor que he podido. ¡Ah sí! Se me olvidaba comentar lo del día libre. No sé si habréis caído en la cuenta, pero si sumáis tres y tres dan seis. ¿Y cuántos días tiene una semana? Siete, queda un día libre un día en que se os elegirá al azar, en ese día no estaréis obligados a luchar, se os dará un mapa en el cual estará escrito un sitio, allí descansareis. Pero claro está que podréis cogerlo o no, ¡todo eso se os apuntará! Lo apuntará estas personas que a mis dos lados se encuentran. ¿Cómo diferenciarlos? Porque tienen una cinta verde en la frente. ¡Esa es su diferencia de los demás! Si alguien les hace algo, ¡eliminados!- Gritó

-Bueno, por lo menos tenemos un día de descanso- Comentó Chouji sonriente.

Sin embargo no fue escuchado por sus compañeros, estaban ensimismados con aquellas palabras.

-De todo esto ya no me queda explicar nada más. Bien, pasemos a lo del capitán y con ello a lo de los equipos. ¡Sólo se apuntará al capitán! A nadie más, ¿porqué? Es muy simple la respuesta. El número de participantes que habrá en un equipo será ilimitado, ¿habéis escuchado? ¡Ilimitado! Quiero decir, en todo el torneo se puede cambiar de equipo, otra cosa es aceptarle o no. No hace falta decir que os arriesgáis a que os maten, ¿verdad? ¡Me encanta ver cuando alguien no es aceptado! Tenéis que ver sus gritos de dolor, ¡jajaja!

Aquella mujer estaba dándole mucho miedo, ya no parecía una mujer tranquila y amable. ¡Se había vuelto una psicópata! Le encantaba ver como la gente moría y encima no es que hubiese demasiada escapatoria.  
No sabía si era su mente o qué, pero sentía que todo el mundo tenía un aura asesina, si al principio había pensado que estaban algo tarados, ¡ahora lo estaban hasta las entrañas!

-Ino... Tranquila...- Le susurró Shikamaru.  
Pero ¿cómo hacerlo después de todo lo que esa mujer estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Apretó más la mano, quizás ya le hubiese cortado la circulación.

-Espero que hayáis entendido todo lo que os he querido decir. Ahora ya entendéis el porqué solo se apuntará al capitán y no a nadie más.

-¿Y qué pasa si matan al capitán?- Preguntó una voz al fondo

-Sencillo, ¡el equipo queda eliminado!

Empezó a sollozar, todo aquello la estaba superando, cualquier cosa que se hiciese era un punto para quedar eliminado.

Notó unos brazos rodearla por los hombros, Shikamaru, ¡dios cuanta falta le hacía! Sin pensarlo se abrazó a él y desahogó su miedo en su pecho. No hacía falta decir que Shikamaru sería el capitán y que quizás a él le pasase algo. Se aferró más a él. Antes, muerta.

-Ahora quiero que con tranquilidad os vayáis acercando a la puerta que hay debajo mía, allí se apuntará el capitán, al cual se le dará una cinta, ¡sólo él elegirá dónde esconderla! Por si os sirve de algo, es mejor no tenerla a la vista de los demás.

-Chicos, ¿estáis preparados?- Preguntó Chouji acariciando la espalda de Ino con cuidado, estaba muy nerviosa y lo entendía, todo el mundo allí se habían vuelto unos asesinos, incluso él tenía miedo, pero se lo tragó.

-¡Si alguien quiere abandonar que lo haga antes de que se cierren las puertas!- Gritó mientras le daba a un interruptor y con ello dos puertas enormes empezaron a cerrarse.

-Ino, ¿quieres que lo dejemos?- Preguntaron al unísono

Negó, por nada en el mundo iba a decepcionar a sus amigos, por algo se había estado entrenando tanto, para demostrarles así lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Para demostrarles que ella no era débil.

-¡Oh! Una última cosa, ¡el terreno es libre! Tenéis agua, bosques y montañas, ¡elegid qué queréis! Y con esto, ¡Adiós!- Gritó por última vez.

Kana desapareció y con ello las puertas se cerraron abriendo así lo que quizás se podría decir "_El torneo de los siete infiernos_"

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¡Jaja! Ooh, ya veo, ¡me ha encantado tu idea! Quizás te la robe en otro fic, ¡jaja! No era coña, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas con esta pareja y siendo sincera en ninguna la mato ¡jajaja! ¡Besos!

~**Neith Akemi**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, me ha halagado muchísimo todo lo que me has dicho. Y sobre todo me ha encantado saber que te gusta el fic (no hay mayor recompensa para mí) ¡Gracias!

~**Claressa**: ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? ¡Oh! ¿En serio he hecho que odies a Temari? Pues me he quedado sin palabras por ello, ¡jaja! ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Jaja! Como siempre me ha encantado tu review. Aunque me he llegado un sorpresa, al saber que estáis cogiendo manía a Temari. ¡No me lo esperaba! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Un beso!

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, que ya lo he dicho, pero no hay mejor recompensa que saber que os gusta. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!  
Prometo no tardar en subir el otro capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Primera categoría Perdonado

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo hoy estoy bastante bien. Pero bueno, ¡ya sabéis! No quiero aburriros demasiado, así que os dejo con el octavo capítulo. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 8: _Primera categoría "Perdonado"_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían podido entrar en el terreno de combate. ¡Dios! Cuantos empujones e insultos habían tenido que sufrir, pero ¿para qué pelear antes de entrar en el terreno?

-¡Qué calor!- Gritó Ino mientras se abanicaba con su mano derecha

Escuchó a sus dos compañeros suspirar, dándole así la razón- ¡Menos mal que mañana tenemos libre! ¡Jaja! ¿Por qué habéis aceptado? Si apenas habremos hecho nada- Hablaba Ino con sus manos en la cadera.

Shikamaru levantó los hombros- No lo sé, supongo que cuanto más descansemos, mejor- Hablaba sin perder de vista el bosque

Estaba aburrida, quería emoción y por el momento no la tenía, aunque claro está que no debe ser impaciente, mas para no enfadar a su amigo -ya que a Chouji es algo más pacífico- podría volver a hablar sin pensar y por lo tanto, volver a hacerle daño con sus palabras.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de empezar con la emoción

Shikamaru la miró- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por solucionar nuestras diferencias? Que si mal no recuerdo, empezaron en la cena la cual tú y yo nos encargamos de estropear

Rió, si de verdad Shikamaru pensaba que ella tenía la culpa, ¡estaba más que equivocado! Ella no había hecho nada malo, es más se estaba defendiendo de las acusaciones que Temari le estaba haciendo. Claro estaba que él no tenía ni idea de la conversación que tuvieron ellas dos.

-No te pediré perdón, si tengo que pedírselo se lo pediré a Chouji, no a ti. ¡Tú fuiste quien me hizo daño! ¡Tú fuiste quien nos decepcionó!- Habló enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¡Já! Ni de coña, Ino, sabes que estás equivocada, tú al igual que yo fastidiamos la cena a nuestro amigos e incluso a Tema...

-¡Era una intrusa!- Gritó levantando los brazos

Aquello dolió, ¿qué hacía Ino? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Y es más ¿qué tiene en contra de Temari?

Estaba furioso, Ino se pasaba muchísimo, Temari nunca había hecho nada malo, ¡ni siquiera se atrevería a decirle algo malo a Ino!

Inspiró- Estás equivocada, atacaste a Temari cuando ella solo quería ser tu amiga ¡y tú la negaste! Cuando quieres, ¡eres patética! E incluso una desagradecida, ¿sabes? Te aprecio mucho pero a veces consigues exasperarme...

Gritó, todo aquello la estaba superando, ¿qué le pasaba a Shikamaru? No entendía el porqué de aquella reacción, y más si se trataba de Temari. ¿Por qué la defendía tanto?

Su estómago empezó a cerrarse, sentía que un cúmulo de sentimientos empezaban a brotar, ¿qué era? Negó para sí no debía comportarse así, debía ser adulta o al menos aparentarlo.

Suspiró profundamente- Shikamaru... Si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser hacia Temari, tienes dos opciones: acostumbrarte a mi forma, cosa que pensabas que ya estabas acostumbrado. O, por otra parte, tirar a la basura muchos años de amistad. ¡Tú eliges!- Le habló aparentando serenidad

¡Genial! Ahora tenía dos opciones, sabía cuál iba a escoger, pero le parecía mal. ¡Muy mal! Que Ino le pusiese tantos reproches no le gustaba nada, empezaba a odiarlos.

-Sabes de sobra que no voy a elegir nada... Sabes que no quiero que trates así a Temari y también sabes que no quiero perderte por nada en el mundo, así que no me des a elegir, porque no pienso elegir nada. Elige ahora tú, ¿quieres perdonarme, sí o no?- Preguntó alternando la mirada entre sus dos compañeros.

No habló, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? Quería perdonarle, si, sin embargo todo aquello la estaba superando, seguro que cuando le perdonase él empezaría a darle las órdenes de que debía tratar mejor a todas las personas, especialmente, a Temari.

~*****~

-¡Venga, va! ¿Porqué he tenido que ser yo el capitán?- Hablaba con pesadez y rabia, pero es que por más que lo intensase, ¡no lo entendía! ¿Porqué tenía que haber sido él el capitán? había entrado en aquel torneo por su hermana, sin ninguna gana, solo por ella, aunque no lo aceptase, la quería.

-¡Vamos Kankuro! Deja de quejarte, en verdad te gusta esto de ser el capitán por un tiempo, sin que Gaara te supere, ¡piensa en ello!- Hablaba con los brazos cruzados. No debía de perder a su hermano, él era una pieza clave para su plan, para deshacerse de Ino y así, tener el camino libre.

-Ya, si por eso si que es, pero no creo que lo hayas hecho tu por eso. ¡No eres tan caritativa!- Habló mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

Se maldijo, Kankuro la estaba pillando y eso, por poco que fuese ya le bastaba para sonsacarle toda la información que necesitaba. Y segura de que estuviese de su parte, no estaba.

Vio como su hermano le exigía explicación- ¡Vamos, Kankuro! No necesitas saber nada...- Habló enfadada, mas no le sirvió, Kankuro seguía allí, exigiendo- Vale, verás, necesi...

-¿Temari, estás segura?- Escuchó preguntar a Masaki

Con su mano derecha le quitó importancia al asunto- Tranquilo, él lo entenderá- Suspiró, rogaba que así fuese- Te pedí que vinieses porque esta es la mejor oportunidad de deshacerme de la Yamanaka...- Escuchó a su hermano carcajear, pero no hizo caso, no podría desviarse del tema. Luego le escucharía- Te he pedido que vengas con nosotros y que seas el capitán por el simple hecho de que en la segunda o en la tercera fase yo me encargaré de entrar en su equipo. ¡Son de confianza! Estoy segura de que no se atreverán a hacerme daño. Y una vez que esté dentro, aprovecharé separar al grupo, sobre todo a Ino, pero claro, al amigo de Shikamaru también, desconfía de mi... ¿Ayudarás?- Le preguntó ansiosa esperando así la respuesta más deseada, por parte de su hermano.

~*****~

-Esto dice que la base está a 125 kilómetros de distancia, si cogemos el camino corto, si cogemos el largo...- Susurró mientras leía el mapa con las instrucciones- ¡No lo pone!- Habló Chouji dándole el mapa a su compañera

Shikamaru paró en seco, ¿había escuchado bien?- ¿No pone nada?- Preguntó girándose sobre sus talones. Viendo así a su amigo negar- A ver- Susurró mientras le quitaba el papel.

Lo leyó con cuidado y con delicadeza, por nada debía de saltarse algún detalle. Todo aquello era muy raro, ¿cómo era que si que pusiese los kilómetros de un camino, pero no del otro? Suspiró. Ya lo había pillado, habían dos caminos, uno largo y otro corto, hasta ahí, bien. ¿Pero cuál? Eso, ya no estaba tan claro.

Se sentó, debía de pensarlo tranquilamente y no dejarse guiar por las prisas, al cien por cien podía asegurar que no iban a ayudarle.

Sus dos compañeros y amigos hicieron lo mismo que él mientras que con suma preocupación miraban a su amigo.

-¿Qué crees que debe estar pensando?- Susurró Ino sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Chouji levantó los hombros, dando así a entender que no entendía nada. Más no dudaba de que a su amigo se le ocurriese una buena estrategia. Sin embargo tampoco iba a negar que algo de miedo si le había entrado, podía ser muy bueno, pero el tema con Ino le tenía demasiado despistado, y una persona como él y en un sitio como ese, era lo menos que podía hacer, despistarse.

Ino miraba a sus dos compañeros, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que ella se aburría como una ostra. ¿Qué hacer ahora mismo?

Se acercó lentamente hacia él, dejando pocos centímetros entre sus dos cuerpos.

-Shikamaru, estás demasiado tenso y por no decir que estás perdido. Oye... Si es porque no te he perdonado, prometo perdonarte, pero eso sí, sé cómo has sido siempre. Por favor- Le susurró mientras acariciaba su brazo

Un calambre recorrió toda su espalda, al sentir el aliento de Ino golpearle dulcemente y con tanto cuidado.

-Ino... Gracias- Le susurró levemente mientras la besaba en la mejilla, un beso fugaz.

-¡Bien! ¿Y qué has descubierto?- Le preguntó mientras que con la mano llamaba a su amigo para que se acercase

Al principio no supo qué hacer, ¿y si estaba de sobra? No, de eso estaba seguro de que no iba a estar de sobra. Más que nada porque sus amigos se lo habían dejado bien claro, pasase lo que pasase, nunca iba a estar de sobra, nunca.

Después de escuchar las insistencias de Ino, optó por acercarse. Sentándose así al otro lado de su compañero.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Chouji con bastante intriga

Miró a sus compañeros, asegurándose de que estuviesen preparados-Veréis, esto significa que hay dos caminos, uno largo y otro corto. Hasta ahí está bien todo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó viendo como sus amigos asentían- Bien, el problema es que no se sabe cuál es el largo y cuál es el corto. Nos dan una ayuda, una ayuda que no nos sirve de nada, ya que podemos coger este arriesgándonos a haber perdido la oportunidad de coger el corto- Terminó mientras se levantaba

-¿Y qué planeas?- Le preguntó Ino, esperando la respuesta rápida, pero viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo, supuso que muchas respuestas no tendría- Ya ve... ¡Ah!- Gritó mientras se tocaba el brazo, acababa de notar algo rozarle. Se miró con cierto temor, sangre, eso es lo que vio.

Chouji se levantó lo más rápido posible, saltando directamente a un árbol que había enfrente. Shikamaru e Ino copiaron los movimientos de su amigo lo más rápido posible.

-Ino, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó asustado si le pasaba algo no se lo perdonaría, más que nada porque había muchísima gente involucrada, Inoichi, Chouji, él mismo, ella, y más, muchísimas más.

Ino se miró el brazo, sin embargó suspiró aliviada no había sido nada importante, solo una simple raja.

-Estoy bi...

Shikamaru la calló con la mano- Calla... Mira...- Le susurró con suma delicadeza mientras le bajaba la cabeza para que pudiese ver a tres hombres.

Eran enormes, y notaban que tenían mucha fuerza. Sin embargo no podían describirlos mejor, hablaban entre ellos y desde la altura en la que estaban, no veían nada más. Pero aquellas personas no daban ninguna clase de confianza, eran unos individuos, los cuales a la vuelta de la esquina eran capaces de matarte sin pensárselo. Mientras, ellos, miraban hacia todos los lados, buscándoles, lo sabían.

No dijeron nada, no debía hacerse notar, ya había bajado la guardia demasiado dejándose ver tan desprevenidos.

Shikamaru negó, no podía creer el gran error que acaba de hacer, dejarse ver tan desprevenido. Y mucho menos, poner en peligro a sus amigos.

Se estaba acobardando, no debía de arriesgarse ahora mismo, no estaban preparados. Esa era su solución.

-Chicos, ¡vámonos!- Susurró mientras salía saltando de rama en rama.

Ninguno de los dos entendieron el porqué Shikamaru huía, o quizás sí, no obstante se negaban a aceptarlo, Shikamaru no podía seguir siendo igual de cobardica, ¡no!

-Vamos, Ino- Susurró Chouji cogiéndola de la muñeca, si no lo hacía, Ino se quedaba allí, mirando a esos.

Le siguieron aunque la verdad es que estaban algo sorprendidos por la reacción de su amigo. Sin saber el porqué ellos tenía más que asumida la simple idea de que Shikamaru podría haber cambiado, haber dejado de ser tan cobarde y enfrentarse por una vez en su vida, a ella. A la misma vida, no obstante no iban a negar que si que se había enfrentado a ella en varias ocasiones y como un campeón.

-¡Cobarde!- Gritó Ino enfadada, no lo pudo evitar, aquello la sobrepasó.

No hizo caso, lo sabía y de sobra. No podía arriesgarse por nada en el mundo a cometer un fallo y más si ponía en peligro a sus compañeros. No, no lo permitiría.

Ino paró en seco, no había estado entrenando durante tanto tiempo solo para estar huyendo, ¿para qué se habían metido en aquel torneo? Era una pregunta retórica y eran de las que más odiaba.

-¿Ino?- Preguntó Chouji al ver que no se movía.

-¡No seguiré!- Gritó con los brazos cruzados.

Estaba sobre pasando los límites, otra de sus cabezonerías que no iban a dejarle tranquilo- Ino, por favor... Sigamos- Habló Shikamaru cansino

Negó- No he estado entrenando para esto, Shikamaru, ¡has de entenderme!- Gritó con su postura rígida

Se rascó la cabeza, genial. Eso era lo que más falta le hacía, que Ino se sintiese preparada para luchar, cuando sabía más que de sobra que no lo estaba. Refunfuñó.

-¡Ino! Nos vamos, te guste o no, lucharemos, no lo dudes pero ahora mismo no estamos preparados como para luchar con ellos, ¿no los has visto? ¡No matarían con solo tocarnos con un dedo!- Exclamaba mientras se ponía enfrente de ella, sin olvidar a Chouji.

-¡Me da igual! Han dicho que debemos luchar con quien nos encontremos, ¡no huir!- Gritó mientras saltaba a la rama de atrás.

Escuchó a alguien moverse detrás de ella, se estremeció. Y si por su culpa había metido a su equipo en problemas. Saltó de nuevo a la rama de delante. Esquivando así a uno de los hombres que habían visto antes.

-¡Shikamaru!- Gritó cayendo de rodillas en la rama que había a su derecha.

-¡Ino!- Gritó ahora Shikamaru- ¡Chouji! Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¡haz lo mismo que hiciste en el primer entrenamiento! Dale al árbol para que pierda el equilibrio.

Hizo caso a las palabras de su compañero, tenía que actuar rápido, Ino estaba en peligro y su vida pendía de un hilo.

Shikamaru le hizo una señal a Ino, dándole a entender que quería que fuese a su lado. No debían de estar tan separados.

Se levantó con pesadez, se había hecho daño mas no era muy grave como para quejarse. Se preparó para saltar cuando de pronto sintió a alguien cogerla por el cuello y por la cintura con mucha fuerza.

Quiso gritar, pero este fue ahogado. Le agarraba con mucha fuerza, era imposible deshacerse sola, necesitaba ayuda.

¿Qué hacer? No tenía la respuesta, se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡Mierda! Una estrategia, solo necesitaba una simple estrategia. Se puso en su pose habitual, intentando reprimir todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos, necesitaba estar concentrado.

-_¡Shikaa...!_- Escuchó suplicante

¡Maldita sea! Estaban ahogando a Ino, ¿y Chouji? ¿Dónde estaba Chouji?

-¡AAAAH!- Escuchó gritar.

-¡Chouji!- Gritó.

Maldita sea, ahora estaban los dos atrapados, ¿y él?

-Hola... ¿Sabes? Tienes una amiguita muy guapa...- Habló el tercero que aparecía detrás suya. Era un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos, pese a tenerlos tan largos, no eran tan abundantes. Sus ojos eran claros también, pero no se fijó en ellos- Y un amigo muy bueno luchando, pero ya ves, nada difícil para nosotros- Dijo mientras reía- ¡Oh! Perdonad, deja que me presente me llamo Kohta. Mi hermano menor, el que sujeta a tu amigo, se llama Kohtaro. Y el mediano, se llama Shuto. Y los tres formamos nuestro equipo, ¡somos los trillizos Saeki!- Paró para observarle, pese a aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad, por dentro estaba más que asustado, sobre todo por sus amigos- ¿Sabes? No tengo más ganas de presentarme, ¡quiero acción! ¡Shuto! Ya sabes que has de hacer- Gritó viendo como su hermano reía maliciosamente

Empezó a descender su mano derecha, soltando así la cadera de aquella chica, le había encantado, su olor, su sudor. Era perfecta, y verla temblar... Notó como se excitaba y es que si había algo que excitase a los hermanos Saeki era ver el temor de los demás y más aún, cuando les imploraba que les dejasen.

Siguió descendiendo hasta que posó su mano delante de la intimidad de aquella chica, no lo tocó, era una simple mentira. Quería verlos nerviosos.

-¡No!- Gritaba Ino mientras se cerraba fuertemente las piernas- ¡Shikamaru, sácanos!- Gritaba mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer

Su cuerpo no le respondía, el ver a aquel individuo con su mano sobre la intimidad de Ino le puso malo. ¿Cómo reaccionar?

-¡Suéltala!- Gritó mientras saltaba con su puño cerrado.

Esquivó su golpe, pero podía asegurar que nunca antes habían tenido a un rival así. Nunca antes les había plantado cara, normalmente les hacía una oferta, en cambio él, nada.

Soltó a Ino, viendo cómo caía en la rama- Ahora mismo acabo contigo...- Susurró

-¡Kohta! ¡Quiero matarle!- Gritó enfadado

Kohta se acercó a él, mirándole deseoso, no solo su hermano quería matarle, él también y por eso, cumpliría todas sus expectativas.

-¡Kohtaro!- Gritó Kohta viendo como su amigo soltaba a su presa.

-¡Dime!- Hablaba emocionado- ¿Le matamos?- Preguntó igual de emocionado.

Ambos asintieron y se prepararon para atacar, todo aquello acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y después de eso, ¡ese equipo estaría eliminado! Haciendo así que fuesen ganado terreno, pero eso no importaba, solo importaba ganar y matar, ¡nada más!

-¡SHIKAA!-Gritó Ino mientras salía corriendo hacia esos idiotas, mas no corrió mucho cuando notó que alguien la cogía por la cintura y salían de allí corriendo.

Intentó abrir la boca, era él, había hecho una multiplicación, ¡qué tonta! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos, Chouji!- Susurró mientras salían de allí lo más rápido posible

No miraron atrás, todo lo que acababan de sufrir les había bastado como para quedarse mudos, y también porque las ganas de habían ido. Solo había miedo, un miedo muy profundo, imposible de que saliese pronto.

Se aseguró de haberse alejado suficiente como para dejar a Ino en el suelo. No la miró, ni siquiera le habló.

-Shikamaru, lo siento, yo...

-¡Cállate! ¿Acaso crees que huía por puro interés? ¿Por pura diversión?- Le preguntaba enfadado.

-¡Lo siento!- Gritó mientras se acariciaba las manos, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y más aún cuando casi matan a sus compañeros por pura rebeldía- Lo siento...- Susurró antes de empezar a llorar.

Suspiró, si, habían estado a punto de morir, pero tenía que entender que ella también lo había pasado bastante mal, casi la ahogan. Lo sabía no solo por lo que había visto, sino por las marcas rojas que aún quedaban en su cuello.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco, odiaba verla así, tan débil, no solía llorar, pero cuando lo hacía era porque algo le había hecho mucho daño, demasiado.

-No pasa nada...- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

Se aferró a él se sentía tan segura, tan fuerte, a su lado no había nada que le hiciese daño. Es más, su miedo se había desvanecido, si es que no había nada mejor como tenerle a sus lados.

-Pero para la próxima haréis lo que yo os diga, ¿queda claro?- Preguntó mirando a su amigo y besando en la frente a su amiga.

Los dos asintieron, no tenían más opciones.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¡Jaja! Tranquila, si con las que me distes ya me han servido, ¡jaja! Muchas gracias, por tu review, ¡gracias!

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¿Qué tal? ¡Jaja! Por lo que he visto aquel regaño ha tenido mucho éxito, ¡jaja! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Besos!

~**mitsuki (o)**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! En serio, me alegra muchísimo que te guste, espero que no te falle en ningún momento. ¡Besos!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he de pedir perdón por haber tardado en subirlo. Solo espero que os esté gustando y que esté cumpliendo vuestras expectativas.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	9. No puedo

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis bien. Siento de veras que tarde en subir capítulos, pero es que este bochorno de calor no me ayuda en nada. ¡Lo siento! A partir de ahora escribiré todos los días, ¡prometido! Bueno, no sigo aburriendo y os dejo con el noveno capítulo. Me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 9: _No puedo..._

Estaban en el último día que tenían de límite para poder llegar a la base que días atrás les habían asignado. Él tenía claro que estaban agotados, exhaustos, ¿qué hacer para poder llegar a tiempo sin que ninguno de sus dos compañeros cayesen en redondo? Se maldijo, tenía la impresión de que habían cogido el camino largo, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Llevaban dos días sin pararse a descansar, ¿cómo habían aguantado tanto? Día y noche sin pegar ojo, en definitiva, todo aquello estaba planeado a conciencia.

-Shika...- Escuchó susurrar a Ino. Levantó su cabeza en forma de pregunta- ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?- La volvió a escuchar, aquella pregunta fue formulada en un suspiro. Sin duda, estaba agotada.

No tenía ni idea de que contestar, todo aquello era demasiado, un esfuerzo sobre natural, pero por el lado positivo era bueno, al salir de allí, saldrían más entrenados.

Paró en seco, ¿había visto lo que él creía? Estaba viendo la base. El aire sofocante y agobiante, desapareció. ¡Si! Acababan de pasar la primera fase, ¡hoy dormirían y mañana empezará la segunda fase! ¿Qué más pedir?

-¿Qué pasa, Shika?- Le preguntó nervioso Chouji

Se limitó a levantar la mano, dándoles así la orden de que se acercasen. Iban a estallar de alegría- Hemos llegado...- Susurró al verlos a su lado.

No reaccionaron, ¿qué les pasaba?- ¿Chicos? ¿No os alegráis?- Le preguntó dubitativo.

Vio como Chouji sacaba un kunai y con una sonrisa malévola se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Chouji! ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó asustado- ¡Mierda! No es él- Pensó- Me he engañado a mi mismo...

-¡Shika!- Escuchó gritar a Ino detrás de él.

Levantó la mano, intentando así que ella hiciese lo mismo, haciendo así contacto. Si, hizo lo mismo, pero ¡mierda! No llegaban. Gruñó.

-¡Salta idiota!- Gritó Ino

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ¿cómo no había llegado a esa conclusión? Hizo lo que le encomendaron, pero al llegar- ¡No!- Gritó al sentir un kunai clavarse en la parte baja de su barriga. Gimió dolorosamente.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía lentamente para chocar así contra el duro suelo, que estaba a unos doscientos metros debajo de él. Si tocaba el suelo, muerte fija. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe mortal, mientras, vio algo aparecer delante de él, Ino. ¿Qué hacía allí Ino? ¿Esa era la imagen que iba a ver antes de morir? Pero otra pregunta le llamó la atención, ¿iba vestida de novia? Sonrió, estaba preciosa, con un moño muy recogido, tapado con el velo largo, de color blanco pastel. Solo le vio de la cintura para arriba, pero le bastó para poder disfrutarla al máximo. "_¿Eres feliz?_" Preguntó en aquella visión, asintió.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿y el golpe mortal? No es que desease morir en ese momento, pero si quería seguir disfrutando de aquella imagen.

-Shika, ¿estás bien?- Escuchó preguntar nervioso a Chouji.

Levantó la mano pesadamente, en verdad no se había hecho nada, pero estaba bien para sentare un rato. Sonrió- Estoy bien, amigo- Susurró mientras se sacaba la camisa, menos mal que llevaba aquel chaleco escondido.

-Estábamos muy asustados, no sabemos cómo ha pasado de pronto nos empujaron y nos desviamos luego, era tarde- Habló Chouji de nuevo

Miró a Ino, ¿por qué no hablaba? Que era lo que había sufrido en el poco tiempo que los había separado. Gateó hacia ella y la acarició- ¿Qué pasa?- Le susurró mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

Negó- Me he asustado al ver que te atacaban...- Habló mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Él siguió su línea de la mirada, le llevó a sus muslos al principio notó una especie de nudo y de cosquilleo en su barriga, pero pronto se desvaneció. Vio como apretaba su falda con fuerza.

-Tenía miedo de perder a alguien más...- Susurró mientras reprimía las lágrimas.

Su corazón se encogió, si eso era cierto él había sido un idiota, no había mirado atrás en ningún momento, no había vigilado si sus amigos estaban bien, ¡estaba deseoso de llegar a la base! Costase lo que costase, ¿dónde quedaban las promesas hacia sus compañeros? Se pasaron la noche del descanso hablando, mas porque no podían dormir -en una cama de matrimonio, en la cual dormían tres personas- por ello, se las pasaron hablando y riendo. Fue el único momento de diversión. Se habían topado con otros enemigos, pero nada difíciles, todos fáciles. Los mataron sin pensarlo, todos, menos Ino.

-No pasa nada, estamos bien. Ha sido mi culpa, yo no he prestado demasiada atención a mi equipo, he seguido adelante, sin mirar atrás. ¡Eso no lo hace un capitán!- Exclamó mientras abrazaba a sus amigos- Juro que no voy a dejaros de lado. Nos quedan aún tres semanas y media, tenemos enfrente la base, una vez que lleguemos subiremos de categoría y entonces, ¡pum! seguro que llegaremos al final

-Shika, no te pongas así, sabes que no es plan de que solo tengamos en mente todo aquello, necesitamos pensar en nosotros, no en llegar a la base sin dormir durante dos días, no tengo fuerzas, y así no duraremos mucho, podemos ir adelantando y por la noche dormir un par de horas, ¡no sé! Distribuir el tiempo- Se quejaba Ino

No dijo nada más, Ino tuvo razón, miró a su amigo con la pequeña esperanza de que le llevase la contraria, pero solo vio como Chouji pensaba igual que ella. Y no cabía duda de que así había sido, había sido responsable, ¡le encantó!

-Chicos, si seguimos aquí esos bastardos nos van a pillar ¡y no lo pensarán!- Exclamó mientras miraba a sus amigos nerviosos, pensó, debía idear un plan- Chicos, este plan no es difícil. Saldremos como que no sabemos que están allí y nos dirigiremos hacia la base, seguro que nos estarán esperando y por ello, saldrán delante nuestro para atacarnos. Chouji, tú te encargarás de vigilar nuestras espaldas, mientras, Ino y yo nos podremos a despejar el camino, mataremos...- Susurró.

Ino negó, no podía matar a nadie, eso estaba lejos de lo que ella era capaz de hacer, su padre le había dado unas clases muy distintas a las que Shikaku les dio a Shikamaru. Su padre se encargó de hacerla respetar a las personas, a excepción de si su vida estaba en peligro. Quizás estuviese en peligro, pero era incapaz. "_¡Ino! Basta, sabes de sobra que quiero que estés atenta, eres una kunoichi. Una persona importante para la villa, haz lo que sea para proteger a tus amigos, ¡da tu vida! Y nunca, ¡nunca niegues las órdenes de tu capitán!_" Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente, ¿porqué su padre fue tan duro en aquella conversación? Es cierto que estaba nervioso. Aún recordaba aquél fatídico día en el que su madre murió a sus brazos. Su padre era el capitán, él daba las órdenes y ella como tal, era una especie de subordinada. ¡Debía de haber hecho lo que él le dijo! Debía de haber tenido sangre fría y haber matado a aquella persona, por culpa de su inocencia vio como su madre moría allí, salvando a su familia.

Se echó la mano a la boca y empezó a sollozar dejando a sus amigos atónitos- No puedo...- Susurró mientras seguía sollozando.

Notó a alguien abrazarla, Chouji. Abrió los ojos fuertemente no se esperaba por nada en el mundo aquella reacción, si, si que se la esperaba pero le extrañó, la esperaba más de Shikamaru.

Le miró, le miraba triste, quizás él hubiese notado la pena que en su corazón se ceñía. Sabía de sobra que aquella orden era muy dura para ella pero no tenía otra opción, eso o morir.

-Lo siento- Susurró mientras se levantaba- Vamos... No perdamos más tiempo, está anocheciendo- Habló mientras sacaba una sonrisa triste, como era de esperar la tristeza no había mitigado.

Asintieron, Ino era fuerte y aquella fuerza se les contagiaba, todo aquello era culpa de ella mas se la agradecían, le agradecían que les contagiase todo lo que sentía, les unía más.

Suspiraron con fuerza y como estaba planeado salieron a toda prisa hacia la base. Shikamaru había predicho bien, una chica se le interpuso en su camino. Era una chica delgada, alta, de piel oscura una piel que hacía un gran contraste con sus ojos amarillos, parecía un gato. Sus labios eran delgados y pequeños de los cuales asomaban unos pequeños colmillos. Su pelo era larguísimo, rozaba el suelo, es más, lo barría.

-¿Ya os vais?- Habló mientras se lamía la mano izquierda y hacía pucheros

-Si, se nos echa el tiempo encima y puede que no lleguemos a tiempo a la base, como ya sabes, debemos llegar si no queremos ser eliminados- Habló Shikamaru mientras hacía su jutsu- Ino, ponte detrás de ella, haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho, dame la orden cuando vayas a atacar para yo poder deshacer el jutsu a tiempo, ¿queda claro?- Le susurró

Ino asintió mientras se posaba detrás de ella. Cogió un kunai y se preparó para atacar- ¡Ya!- Gritó Ino viendo como Shikamaru intentaba deshacer el jutsu.

-¡Ino no!- Gritó Shikamaru- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme- Se decía

Ino le miró asustado, Shikamaru no podía deshacer el jutsu, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Todo aquello era muy raro.

Escuchó una respiración detrás suya, se giró bruscamente- ¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó mientras le tiraba el Kunai.

Con facilidad lo esquivó- ¡Ei! Espera, mira al suelo- Le ordenó aquella persona. Un hombre bajo, delgado, con piel oscura también, pero era una piel más oscura que la de la chica, y su pelo era del mismo color que sus ojos, verdes.

Ino hizo caso su sombra estaba sincronizada con la de Shikamaru, ¿qué significaba? Abrió sus ojos lo máximo posible, no entendía nada, no era posible que Shikamaru fuese controlado por otra persona, ¡no!

-Si- Escuchó decir- Le tengo controlado y a la misma vez tengo controlada a mi amiga. Piénsalo bien, si tu tiras el kunai en dirección corazón, no solo le darás a mi amiga, a mí también me darás y a tu amigos. ¡Harás combo! Me matarás, matarás a mi mujer, a mi hijo y a tu amigo. ¡Fíjate! Cuatro de un solo golpe, ¿no es genial? Serás una asesina genial...- Hablaba con su voz fría.

Se sumió en un mundo oscuro no había opciones, asesinar o ser asesinada no sabía qué hacer, prefería morir ella que no matar a su amigo.

Sus labio inferior temblaba, estaba muy asustada se veía colgada de un hilo. Si moría ella quizás fuese Shikamaru y a Chouji a quien le cayese la pena de verla en un ataúd dando así su último viaje. Sin embargo, si era al revés sería ella la que sufriese eso.

-Mátame a mi...- Susurró mientras tiraba otro kunai que acababa de coger- No soportaré ver como entierran a mi amigo, prefiero morir yo...- Volvió a susurrar notando como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer. ¡Nunca antes había estado tan asustada!

-¿Segura?- Le preguntó dubitativo- No, pero no seré yo directamente...- Habló mientras sonreía con maldad.

Empezó a hacer unos sellos si quitarle la vista de encima, sin duda, aquel era su final, el torneo había acabado para ella. Su vida había acabado allí. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ahogando un gemido.

-¡Ahora!- Escuchó gritar a aquel hombre

Todo quedó en silencio o casi todo, notó una respiración detrás suya, una respiración conocida, Shikamaru. Sonrió, morir escuchando su respiración no estaba tan mal, o no como ella creía.

-¿Shika...?- Preguntó notando su respiración cansada

-Ino... No dejaré que te vayas... No lo haré- Hablaba ahogado

Se giró nerviosa, lo que vio fue demasiado fuerte Shikamaru estaba armado con un kunai en su mano derecha estaba preparado para atacar, él iba a matarla. Vio en sus ojos toda la tristeza que nunca antes había podido llegar a ver, no desde la muerte de Asuma y mira que aquello era demasiado.

Con la mano temblorosa le acarició notando su mejilla sudada- Prefiero que me mates tú, que no otra persona- Susurró al mismo tiempo que con cierta lentitud se acercaba para abrazarle, necesitaba sentirle. Al fin y al cabo toda aquella pelea con Temari habría llegado a su fin dándole a ella la ventaja que tanto anhelaba- Mátame...- Le susurró en su oído

Notaba como temblaba, se estaba esforzando para contrarrestar toda aquella fuerza que aquel sujeto estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

-No te dejaré morir... Y yo no seré quien te mate... Es más, siempre me he dicho que yo moriría antes...- Hablaba entre cortadamente, aquello le estaba superando era demasiada la fuerza que aquel hombre ejercía en él.

Sentía como había dos fuerzas dentro de él, el sí y el no. El sí de matarla y el no de hacerlo. Por supuesto que elegía el no, por nada iba a matar a su amiga, ¡ella daría su vida por él! Y él no se la iba a arrebatar.

Su brazo bajó con mucha fuerza involuntariamente. Gritó, ¡no podía evitarlo, iba a matar a Ino!

"_-Es preciosa, Shika... Mira que carita, más redondita..."_ Aquellas palabras le pararon, ¿qué había pasado? Levantó la vista con miedo, se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba viendo. Chouji estaba encima de aquel hombre, dándole unos golpes mortales. Sonrió, Chouji mataría por sus amigos y como tal, lo estaba haciendo. Botó, el kunai, lo miró con miedo no quería mirar, estaba temblando, ¿y si le había dado? Se preguntaba.

Se armó de valor y miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas se lo había clavado, no mucho, pero lo había hecho. Su corazón se encogió- ¿Qué he hecho?- Gritó mientras dejaba a Ino en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Enfuriado se dirigió hacia aquel bastardo que había hecho que le clavase aquel kunai a su amiga, ¡a Ino!

Cogió a Chouji por la camisa y le apartó con furia- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas!- Gritaba mientras le pegaba con la fuerza que nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se le paró el corazón, ¿desde cuándo Shikamaru se había vuelto así? Sus puños ya sangraban. Se abalanzó sobre él debía de pararle, aquel individuo estaba muerto ya, estaba destrozándole la cara, ya no se le veía el rosado de los labios.

-¡Suéltame!- Gritó sin control

No le hizo caso, seguía aguantándole por el cuello y por la cintura, si seguía así todos acabarían mal.

-¡Basta, Shikamaru! ¡Basta!- Le rogaba una y otra vez

No podía parar, por su culpa Ino estaba muerta, todo estaba nublado no había luz en su vista, todo había desaparecido.

-Chicos...- Habló Ino con una voz algo agonizada, aquel corte le había hecho algo de daño, pero no era tanto como para morir allí.

Con cierto dolor se levantó mirando algunas gotas de color carmesí que había en aquella arena. Estaba algo mareada todo le daba vueltas.

Chouji soltó a su amigo, ahora sí que estaba seguro de que no fuese a pasar nada grave, no que ellos contasen.

Se acercó a ella arrastrando los pies su alma estaba en su pies, estaba muerto por unos minutos lo había hecho con ella y seguro que así sería el día en el que alguno de los dos tuviese que morir, lo harían juntos. Se posó ante ella su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, el terror que había tenido que sufrir en aquellos minutos atrás, aún no había desaparecido pese a estar algo más tranquilo, estaba viva.

-No puedo...- La escuchó susurrar mientras la abrazaba- No puedo matar a nadie... Pese a que ella muriese por mi cul...- La calló aquellas palabras eran demasiado duras aquella pena era enorme para Ino la misma que él llevaba encima desde la muerte de Asuma, eran iguales.

-Todo está bien- Le susurró mientras la besaba en la mejilla y luego en la frente- Todo está bien- Se dijo

Chouji se acercó a ellos. Él estaba igual de asustado que ellos, aquel combate había sido corto pero intenso, como el primero.

-¿Estás bien, Ino?- Le preguntó Chouji mientras la abrazaba

Sonrió, Chouji llegaba a ser realmente bueno, como un trozo de pan. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener a aquellas personas a su lado, no las cambiaría por nada en mundo y quien quisiese quitárselos ¡la mataría! Pese a no poder ser capaz.

-¡Malditos!- Escucharon gritar detrás de ellos. Era la mujer de antes, su mujer por lo que parecía- ¡Malditos! Él era el hombre de mi vida, ¡le habéis matado!- Gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos con una hacha.

Algo la paró más bien hizo que cayese lentamente.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Escucharon a alguien salir de un árbol.

Su corazón se congeló ver a aquella persona allí. Verla le hizo sentir que a partir de ahora nada iba a ser igual, aquella segunda categoría iba a ser muy distinta, por no querer decir difícil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó nervioso Shikamaru. Su corazón estaba igual que el de Ino y seguro que igual que el de Chouji. Congelado.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! De verdad que eres mortal (en el mejor sentido de la palabra) Me rio muchísimo con tus reviews, ¡de verdad que no me fallas nunca! ¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¡Ooh! Me has dejado intrigada, ¿cuál será la pregunta? ¡Jajá! Me ha dado de qué pensar, ¡jajá! ¡Muchas gracias! Te digo lo mismo que Kelly, ¡mil gracias por leerlo! ¡Gracias!

~**mitsuki**: ¡Me has ruborizado! ¡Jajá! De verdad, eso de que tengo el don nunca me lo habían dicho, ¡te lo agradezco! Muchas gracias a ti también. ¡Y si! Yo tampoco puedo esperar mucho para verlos reconciliados, ¡separados no mola! ¡Jajá! ¡Gracias!

Y claro está ¡que muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic! Ya sabéis de sobra que no hay mayor recompensa que saber que os gusta, con toda sinceridad.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡¡Un beso enorme!!


	10. La segunda fase: Nueva integrante

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! ¿Qué os voy a decir que ya no os haya dicho? Como siempre os he dicho (y os volveré a repetir al final, ¡jajá!) ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, y me también me ayudan para darme apoyo y seguir con muchas ganas. Espero que no os importe en absoluto que os pida vuestra opinión, ya sabéis que los reviews son la mejor ayuda para las personas que escribimos. ¡Muchas gracias a los que leéis!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 10: _La segunda fase: Nueva integrante_

Seguro que su corazón estaba igual que el de sus dos compañeros, congelado. Por más que intentase ordenar todas las preguntas que por su mente divagaban, no podía. Le era más que imposible, ¿qué hacía allí ella?

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, Ino, aquel nombre era el causante de sus escalofríos. Si no se equivocaba ella no se llevaba nada bien con Temari, persona que tenían enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?- Le preguntó dubitativo. ¿Había hecho bien en preguntar? No lo sabía, ahora mismo no estaba en sus cabales como para pensar con claridad.

Suspiró con pena empezando a hacer su papel, aquel papel que había planeado con su hermano y Masaki, ahora mismo era ella la clave de aquel plan y no debía fallar. Sonrió con timidez, ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? Hombre sabía mentir, lo hizo muy bien en aquella cena despistando a Shikamaru como nunca antes lo había hecho. Debía de admitir que le dolía mentirle, a él, a su amor.

-Me he perdido- Habló confundida- Nos hemos topado con unos idiotas y me he desviado, espero encontrarles pronto...- Susurró dando vueltas sobre sí, buscando a sus compañeros.

-¿Estás sola?- Le preguntó perdido.

Carcajeó, haciendo así que Temari se diese la vuelta confundida. Se acerco a él con lentitud, intentando mover las caderas sensualmente. A veces hasta creía que lo hacía mejor que Ino, que con esos movimientos Shikamaru caería sin pensárselo dos veces.

Le acarició con cuidado- Bueno, ahora mismo estoy contigo, sé que no me pasará nada estando contigo- Le susurró con voz sensual.

Se tensó, aquello estaba superando todas sus expectativas. Notó como su piel se erizaba, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Cogió la mano con la que le estaba acariciando- Bueno, si te sientes segura con nosotros, ya sabes que eres más que bienvenida aquí- Le habló sonriente.

Su estómago y su corazón se encogieron hasta dolerle, ¿Shikamaru acababa de hacer aquello? No, no lo creía, acababa de elegir una decisión sin preguntarle a su equipo. Negaba con rapidez, si por ella fuese no aceptaría a Temari en su equipo, ¡otra vez! Shikamaru acababa de hacer lo mismo que hizo en la cena. Estaba muy cabreada había vuelto a fallarle, por ella, por Temari, su amor.

Sin mirar a nadie empezó a caminar hacia la base, todo había acabado ya no debía estar enamorada de él, no era correspondida y sufrir por ello, no estaba bien. Su padre se lo decía "_En las luchas de un ninja has de luchar si o si. Pero en las del amor has de luchar si o si también, ¿diferencia? ¡Jajá! Ino, a veces habrán muchas cosas que te hagan sentir lo contrario, que te nieguen ese amor mas no has de rendirte, si lo haces, puedes dar por perdida la lucha. Así que nunca, nunca abandones. ¿No lo harás, verdad?_" ¡No! Aquello no era lo que su padre decía, ¿porqué se empeñaba en hacerla fuerte? Él y su madre sabían que no lo era en el tema del amor no era nada fuerte, era una persona muy, muy débil. Sin saber qué hacer, perdida, como lo había estado antes. ¿Y porqué estuvo a punto de perder la vida? Porque pensó otra vez que quizás... Quizás él sintiese algo por ella sin embargo, otra vez estaba equivocada, de nuevo estaba perdida y sola. Y cuando sentía esa soledad, nada la hacía perder el miedo que la abrazaba con fuerza, solo él, no obstante estaba lejos, muy lejos.

Sintió que la agarraban con fuerza por la muñeca, era él seguro que lo que quería era pedirle la opinión para saber si estaba de acuerdo en dejar que Temari entrase en el equipo.

-Sabes de sobra que no quiero... Y tampoco quiero discutir contigo... Haced lo que queráis, yo no tengo voto- Habló mientras se deshizo de aquel agarre- Yo no tengo voto...

Otra vez vio a una Ino egoísta, sin respeto a nadie, ¡es que no podía ser algo más humanitaria! ¿Tanto le costaba ponerse en la piel de ella? No la dejaría marchar así, odiaba cuando le daban la espalda y más cuando era ella, sabiendo que podía disfrutar de sus ojos.

-¡Ino!- La llamó. No obtuvo respuesta ella seguía hacia la base- ¡Ino!- Gritó de nuevo consiguiendo así que parase- ¿Porqué no?- Le preguntó con su mirada fija en sus piernas, estaban temblando.

No le iba a decir todo aquello que tuvieron Temari y ella días o más bien semanas atrás- Te he dicho que no tengo votos...- Susurró cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Se acercó a ella, su paciencia se estaba agotando, se estaba volviendo insoportable o quizás fuese él, puede ser que fuese él mismo el que le estuviese viendo todos los errores a Ino cuando antes no los veía, ¿de verdad eran errores? ¡Já! No iba a creerse que Ino tenía razón, ¡no tenía pruebas como para odiarla! Lo hacía por egoísmo porque no aceptaba que nadie que no fuese del equipo diez entrase, un equipo que creía suyo.

-¡Si tienes votos!- Le susurró enfadado a la misma vez que la cogía por la muñeca y le daba la vuelta, dejando solo unos pocos milímetros entre ellos, milímetros.

Negó con lentitud, quería inhalar todo su aliento un aliento que no iba a negar que le daba cosquilleos y no solo porque estaban rozándose sus labios, un roce muy pequeño.

Entreabrió un poco la boca, estaba a nada de sentir sus labios, unos labios que la llamaban deseosos.

-Ino...- Susurró Shikamaru mientras hacía lo mismo que ella.

Su corazón se paralizó, ¡estaban a milímetros! Ella estaba a punto de sentir sus labios, ella iba a ser la primera que los probase. Mordió su labio inferior con furia, tanta que notó como caía un pequeño líquido, sangre. Gruñó fuertemente, tenía que hacer algo tenía que pararles, ¿cómo?

No sabían qué hacer, ¿seguían hasta llegar a juntarse? "_Pero nunca seas arpía, lucha, pero intenta no hacerle daño, ¿vale, princesa?_" Se apartó con fuerza, su padre tenía razón, él no le correspondía no, era de Temari ellos se querían ellos estaban destinados.

Se tapó la boca, no quería emitir ningún tipo de ruido, ninguno. No le daría aquel gusto a nadie de verla sufrir, a nadie, ya no.

-¡Qué haga lo que quiera! ¿Cómo te lo digo? ¡No me importa lo que hagáis! ¿No te das cuenta? Tu eres el que elige todo lo que quieres, ¡tú eres el que elige antes de preguntar!- Gritó mientras caminaba hacia atrás, estaba cabreada consigo misma había estado a punto de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Suspiró aliviada, había estado muy cerca de ver como Shikamaru perdía su virginidad labial, carcajeó al pensar en aquello ni siquiera sabía si existía, pero le había hecho gracia.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?- Le preguntó Ino enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Me quiero reír yo también! Se ve que tienes una gracia sobresaliente, me pregunto si serás igual en todo.

Aquello la cabreó, Ino se estaba pasando con ella- Sabes de sobra que te considero una amiga, pese a la negatividad sobre mí, pero Ino, seamos amigas, ayudémonos, ¡seguro que ganaremos si nos unimos!- Exclamó mientras miraba a Chouji y a Shikamaru

-Yo no quiero unirme a ti- Susurró.

-¡Ino!- Le gritó Shikamaru asustándola- ¡Temari vendrá! Te guste o no te guste, no podemos dejarla aquí sola, ¡no nos entrenaron para eso!

-¡No! Nos entrenaron para ser caritativos, ¡sin pensar en los demás!- Le reprimió

Un cubo de agua fría fue lo que le cayó encima, Ino le había hecho daño ¿cómo era que lo estaba consiguiendo tanto?- ¡No! Ese es tu problema, que te crees que todo lo que hay a tu alrededor no cambia, ¡date cuenta! Todo cambia, tu vida ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, Chouji, ¡todo, Ino! No puedes hacer que sigamos como cuando teníamos doce años, ¡crece! No seas tan infantil, pensé que todo aquello te había hecho madurar- Hablaba sin pensar

Chouji sintió su corazón estremecerse, Shikamaru acababa de meterse en un embrollo en el que no sabía cómo salir. Debía intervenir.

-Chicos, basta ya por favor, no seáis así. No volváis a comportaron como en la cena, no quiero volver a veros enfadados, por favor...- Habló mientras que meneaba las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Callaron, Chouji tenía razón no debían de pelear y menos por ella, ¿pero es que Shikamaru no se daba cuenta? No quería darse cuenta de que cuando estaba Temari era cuando peleaban. Le miró con pena, le estaba perdiendo como amigo y quizás, como su amor.

-No... Shika, la muerte de mi madre no me ha hecho crecer, me ha hecho sufrir. ¿Sabes, Shika? Mi madre me apoyaba, era la única que no me hacía sentir sola en casa. Mientras mi padre se las pasaba en el bar con sus amigos, que no tengo nada en contra que conste. Mi madre y yo nos ocupábamos de la floristería. ¡Y ahora no está!- Gritó soltando las lágrimas que se estaba reprimiendo- ¡Yo no he crecido, Shika! Y ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, ojalá no hubiese cambiado nada. Solo deseo que el tiempo vuelva atrás y así poder volver a revivir lo momentos que tanto añoro...- Calló mientras que con sus manos se tapaba la cara. ¡No! Se había prometido no llorar delante de ellos, pero Shika había tocado aquel tema, aquel horrible tema. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Salir corriendo, esa era la opción que le servía ahora mismo.

No supo qué hacer, otra vez, de nuevo había tocado la fibra más sensible de Ino, su madre, habían hablado de ello y le había prometido no herirla, ni siquiera mencionarla si ella no era quien sacase el tema. Y mira, ¡había roto aquella promesa! ¿Cuántas más debía de romper? Se pegó en el muslo izquierdo.

-Shikamaru...- Escuchó que alguien le llamó. Levantó la mirada viendo como Chouji abrazaba a Ino, no se lo perdonaba, nunca lo haría- Déjala hacer, es normal, aún recuerdo cuando mi madre murió, es un tema muy duro, dale tiempo. Está agobiada y confundida, lo mejor es que te separes un pelín de ella. Ya sabes, que seas consecuente con lo que haces, ¿me entiendes?- Le hablaba Temari mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-No lo entiendes Temari, siempre hemos estado juntos, siempre, nunca nos hemos separado, hemos sido nosotros mismos, sin tapujos, ¿qué ha cambiado?- Le preguntó mientras le miraba.

Suspiró mientras se ponía de cuclillas- Ha cambiado su vida, Shika. Se siente sola, puede que tengamos a los amigos. ¡Yo tenía a mi hermano! Pero nada era suficiente, nadie nos entiende y nos ve como personas inmorales, sin conocimientos de lo que piensan los demás, ya te digo, dale tiempo. No esté tan encima de ella- Le hablaba con dulzura, este era su momento, por fin había llegado. Si no fuese porque estaba acompañada ¡saltaría de alegría!

Le abrazó como antes le había hablado, con dulzura, debía aprovechar al máximo, ahora era el momento de encaminar a Shikamaru por el mal camino, pero agarrado de su mano, ¡qué bien se lo iba a pasar!

Notó como Shikamaru la abrazaba, no era un abrazo como ella esperaba, ella quería un abrazo como los que le daba a Ino. Un abrazo caluroso lleno de amor tapado de amistad. ¡Pero el suyo no era así! Era distante, era como si Shikamaru quisiese ese abrazo para ahogar su rabia que tenía, una rabia que le trapasaba por cada poro que tuviesen en contacto.

-Te ayudaré, ¿vale?- Le susurró

Asintió, ahora mismo necesitaba toda la fuerza necesaria para poder ayudar a Ino a salir de aquel túnel oscuro, un túnel sin salida y ella, como era de esperar estaba en medio sin ninguna luz, debía de ayudarla ya, ¡no había tiempo!

Se dirigió hacia ella, debía abrazarla, tenía que sentirle a su lado, no podía dejarla pasar, era imposible. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que no avanzaba, que Temari le tenía cogido por la muñeca. No le dejaba avanzar.

-No es buena idea Shikamaru, te rechazará- Le susurró mientras se posaba detrás suya, apoyando su mentón en su hombro izquierdo.

Seguía sollozando en el hombro de Chouji, no podía dejar de llorar, aquellas palabras por parte de Shikamaru le había dolido. Aunque no habían sido tan duras, pero para ellas habían sido demasiado duras, demasiado.

Ahora quería sentirle, quería notar que no estaba lejos de ella, que todo aquel castillo que ella se había montado era mentira, Shikamaru no lo estaba haciendo aposta. Era ella.

Se giró, debía de ver dónde estaba su amigo, saber el porqué no se le había acercado aún, ¿porqué estaban yendo tan mal? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan extraño en aquel torneo? Vio que Shikamaru le sonreía a Temari, no la miraba. Ella le estaba acariciando la mejilla con su dedo índice. Sonriendo, estaban felices.

Su corazón estaba roto, tenía una gran brecha en medio, una brecha que crecía cada vez más y más.

-Chouji...- Susurró llamando la atención a su amigo- Se ha roto...- Volvió a susurrar mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano temblorosa

La juntó más a él, no podía ver a su amiga llorar así, no podía era demasiado para él, ella estaba sufriendo por su amigo, por no querer destrozar aquel grupo que habían formado sus padres tiempo atrás y que ellos con casi el mismo esfuerzo que el de sus padres habían intentado mantenerlo vivo. Miró a su amigo, no le reconocía, ¿de verdad era Shikamaru o es que Temari estaba consiguiendo su objetivo? No lo sabía, sin embargo Shikamaru había conseguido despistarle, se suponía que solo quería a Ino, ¿y ahora?

-Chicos, ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Shikamaru temeroso mientras que con Temari atrás se acercaba a sus compañeros.

Sin contestar y sin soltar a su amiga empezó a caminar hacia la base estaba a unos pocos metros y la oscuridad de la noche ya se había echado encima de ellos. Le había dolido haber actuado así, pero no tenía otra opción mas no culpaba a sus amigos, culpaba a Temari, ella estaba siendo la culpable, ¿tan ciego estaba Shikamaru?

No tardaron en llegar, llegaron bajo un profundo silencio un silencio que se ahogaba con los sollozos de Ino.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Les saludó Kana mientras les sorprendía- ¡Vaaya! Ya veo que el torneo os está pasando factura, dos heridos y una quizás más herida que los demás. Las heridas del corazón son las más difíciles de curar- Hablaba mientras mecía la cabeza de lado a lado- Pero ¡bah! Yo no seré quien os de explicaciones sobre el amor, ¡jajá! Y ¿cuántos erais al empezar?- Preguntó mientras que con el dedo contaba

-Éramos tres, pero Temari se nos ha añadido...- Habló Shikamaru temeroso, tenía miedo a que Ino saltase o quizás, que hiciese algo peor como abandonar el equipo, no, no creía en esa opción.

-¿Crees que has elegido bien?- Escuchó como Kana le susurraba- ¿Estás seguro de tu elección? ¿Has consultado con tus compañeros? Eso es lo primordial- Le siguió hablando

Se quedó pensando, aquellas palabras eran demasiado duras, ¿por qué todo le parecía demasiado duro? No había hecho nada malo como para merecerse tal castigo. Gruñó.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo no salgo perdiendo- Habló mientras sacaba un rollo- Té, a partir de ahora tenéis tres días, como ya sabéis, debéis de llegar a la siguiente base. ¿Cómo se llama el capitán?- Preguntó esperando la respuesta.

-Me llamo Nara Shikamaru, yo soy el capitán- Habló duramente, estaba dolido y no quería que nadie notase aquello. Más de una vez había tenido las ganas de abrazarla, quería sentirla y decirle cuanto lo sentía, que había sido un completo idiota, pero que no podía hacer nada, nada.

-¡Bien! Pues lo apunto y ya sabéis, debéis de esperar hasta que sean las doce, para que todos los participantes restantes lleguen. ¡Ale! Haced lo que queráis.

-Has dicho que podíamos salir hacia la siguiente base, ¿no?

Carcajeó con mucha fuerza, ¿de verdad había dicho aquello? Le hizo mucha gracia- No, no podéis salir hasta las doce, la hora en el que se cerrará el plazo de tiempo. Y cuando se de la señal de salida. ¡Quedan tres horas para salir!

Dicho esto se fue, dejándolos solos sin mirarse, sin hablarse.

Chouji no dejaba de acariciar a Ino, estaba muy destrozada y más aún cuando Shikamaru no había ido a pedirle perdón, eso fue lo peor para ella.

-Ino, ¿vamos a comer algo?- Le preguntó dudoso

No contestó, no tenía hambre, sin embargo sabía de sobra que si se negaba Chouji iba a regañarle, no era usual en él que la regañase, pero lo hacía siempre que la veía comer esas mini ensaladas y todo por querer tener un cuerpo bonito. ¿Qué importaba todo aquello ya?

-Vamos a comer...- Susurró al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas. Le miró con pena- Seguro que tengo la nariz de payaso, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas pero suspiró fuertemente para evitar que saliesen aquellas lágrimas. Le abrazó dándole así la opción de irse a comer, estaban muy hambrientos, ¡a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sus barrigas resonando a compas!

Empezaron a caminar sin mirar atrás, pero él no pudo dejarles de lado, debía decirles que se juntasen con ellos como un equipo que eran.

-¿Venís?- Le preguntó mirando a Shikamaru, desde luego que su mirada estaba vacía o más bien estaba apuntando a Ino, estaba dolido, pero por algo no se acercaba a ella y le pedía perdón, ¿pero el qué? Una idea se hacía.

Asintieron y como tal empezaron a caminar, ¿dónde estaba la alegría que hacía distinto a aquel equipo? ¿Y por qué diantres seguía pensando en el equipo? ¡Ya no había! Ese no era el equipo que se había creado, desde luego, echaba de menos los comentarios de Ino, su voz, todo, lo echaba todo de menos.

*****

Pasaron las tres horas lentamente, era una especie de tortura, una tortura que les mataba a todos y seguramente que a Ino la estaba matando más. Seguía aguantando el peso de Temari en su hombro derecho, llevaba dos horas durmiendo en él y sinceramente, le estaba haciendo daño, por no querer decir que ya lo tenía dormido. Miró a su amigo, él tenía a Ino dormida en su pecho, como siempre dormía con él, solo dormían ellos dos juntos. Se fijó en ella, no podía dejar de mirarla, dormía plácidamente, entrecerró los ojos, estaba llorando ¡dios! cuánto daño le había hecho, ¿y por qué? Se aguantó las lágrimas y con rabia apoyó su cabeza en la pared, estaba frustrado.

-Ya aún me sigo preguntando qué es lo que ha cambiado en mi amigo, el porqué él se ha vuelto tan ciego- Escuchó hablar a Chouji. No creyó en lo que estaba diciendo, ¿lo estaba haciendo, le estaba culpando?- Si... Te culpo, no sé tú, pero Ino no se merece tu desprecio nunca la has despreciado, solo lo haces cuando está ella- Le dijo mietras que con la cabeza señalaba a Temari-. No me preguntes el porqué, si tú no eres el que lo sabe, no seré yo quien lo sepa por ti. Pero, ¿tienes claros tus sentimientos?- Le preguntó mientras se giraba a verle.

No sabía que contestarle, estaba claro que él quería a Ino, siempre lo hizo, sin embargo aquella pregunta le desconcertó, ¡mierda, Chouji! Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando borrar de sus oídos aquellas voces lejanas. Pese a ser ya la hora aún llegaba muchos participantes, los que antes habían llegado más de la mitad estaban durmiendo.

-¡Atención!- Escuchó gritar a alguien por un megáfono. Le despertó esa voz, una voz horrible y más aún cuando acaba de destrozar su reflexión- ¡Les informamos de que son las doce y que por ello han de salir por la puerta número seis! ¡Gracias a todos los participantes!

Notó como Temari se movía en su hombro, se estaba despertando y dio gracias a dios por haberle quitado un peso de encima, daría lo que fuese por despertar a Ino o incluso por volver a sentirla, pero era difícil.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Escuchó preguntar a Ino con su voz somnolienta, quería sentirla pronto, ya no aguantaba.

-Ino...- La llamó tembloroso, tenía miedo, mucho miedo

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estés genial, que te lo mereces. ¡Te agradezco muchísimo que te pases siempre! Sinceramente, no has fallado ninguna vez (sé que ya te lo he dicho, pero nunca está de más) ¡Muchas gracias, de veras! No te me pongas tan violenta, ¡jajá! Pero me hacen muchísima gracia tus review! ¡Jajá! Un beso

~**Sarika**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! No te diré nada sobre la escena del beso, no te diré si está cerca o lejos, ¡te haré sufrir un poquillo! ¿Qué te parece? (Mal seguro, ¡jajá! hago cada pregunta más tonta ¡jajá!) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho muy feliz! ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! Un beso.

¡Y gracias también a todas las personas que pasan! Ya sabéis que no hay mejor recompensa que ver que gusta.

Muchas gracias por lo reviews, me ayudan mucho, por favor, no lo pido mucho, pero me ayuda bastante a saber que tal os parece el fic, no por nada más. ¡Gracias!

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Besos!


	11. Empate, uno a uno

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, ¡jajá! Yo estoy bastante bien, ¡si! Estoy bastante feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Si, de verdad que he recibido dos que me han hecho bastante feliz, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que os guste el fic. Y ya lo dije (y espero no ser cansina) pero me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, ¡no quiero ser pesada!

Bueno, después de todo esto, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Besos!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 11: _Empate, uno a uno_

Fue un hilo de voz lo que salió, podría llegar a jurar que si no hubiese sido porque él sabía que había hablado ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado. Una última vez, debía de intentarlo otra vez, volver a llamarla. Mas no pudo pues sintió que alguien besaba su mejilla, se sobresaltó ¿qué era eso? Temari, sonreía feliz estaba feliz por haber sentido su mejilla o quizás, por haberle besado.

Se tocó la parte -algo húmeda por el beso- no podía decir que le había molestado, decirlo sería mentir.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Le susurró pícara en su oído.

Sonrió, ¿qué decir? Nada, no iba a negar algo que no era. Asintió, viéndola sonreír muy feliz, era feliz, a su lado lo estaba siendo. No podía negar el placer que le daba el verla bien.

-¿Eres feliz?- Le susurró mientras le acariciaba el mentón dulcemente.

Dentro de ella había un revoltijo de cosas, ¿Shikamaru estaba siendo coqueto con ella? Dios, eso era realmente extraño, ¡se estaba enamorando de ella! Si no fuese porque estaba siendo observada por sus amigos, se pondría a dar saltos de alegría.

Se levantó cabizbaja ya no aguantaba más el ver a Shikamaru tan romántico con Temari, era como si él quisiese darle a entender que la amaba, que por nada en el mundo iba a dejarla sola, que la quería.  
Su corazón estaba roto, ahora sí que iba mal todo, ¡ahora sí que acababa de perder! Acababa de perder a su amigo, ya no solo al amor de su vida, sino también a su amigo.

Sintió como Chouji le acariciaba la mano quería darle apoyo y lo sabía, pero no podía negar que ningún consuelo le servía, todo era demasiado. "_¿Aguantaré?_" A saber si lo haría, quizás se sacrificase inútilmente por no querer seguir sufriendo.

-Voy a baño...- Susurró muy débilmente mientras se dirigía al baño, ya no aguantaba más aquellas lágrimas pujaban por salir en cualquier momento, ¡y no lo haría! No delante de ellos.

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina salió corriendo mientras se tapaba la boca. Su corazón, su alma, su vida, todo estaba roto, ¿algo serviría para hacerla sentir bien? Sus lágrimas salían como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, Shikamaru lo era todo para ella, desde los catorce llevaba guardando sus sentimientos y todo por miedo, por miedo a romper su amistad, una amistad que había costado mucho esfuerzo construir. ¡Pero todo eso qué más daba ahora! Sin haberlo hecho le había perdido, ¡y todo por esperar! Por pensar en el quizás. ¡Mala idea!

Con pesadez llegó al baño, ¿qué más le daba si llegaba tarde? Abrió sus ojos como platos Chouji, ahora era por él por quien estaba en ese torneo, un torneo que sin duda era muy difícil y más, con ella.

Se limpió las lágrimas con su mano temblorosa, pero por mucho que hiciese no paraban de salir, era como si hubiese abierto el grifo del agua y no pudiese cerrarlo. Gritó para sí, tenía que deshacerse de aquel nudo, un horrible nudo que no se deshacía.

Se apoyó en la encimera que había enfrente de ella, se miró en el gran espejo que había delante suya- Mamá... ¿Qué he hecho mal?- Susurraba mientras se miraba y seguía el camino que hacían aquellas lágrimas saladas. Casi podía llegar a jurar que quemaban, que se divertían por cada milímetro que cruzaban y con ello ardían.

Escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta, se asustó o más bien, la asustaron. Con un pulso terriblemente malo abrió el grifo -¡casi podía pensar que ese era el causante de que sus lágrimas no cediesen!- y con sus manos sudorosas y nerviosas se echó agua encima, tenía que disimular esas lágrimas -difícil con su nariz roja y sus ojos hinchados-.

La tenía allí enfrente tan débil, tan desgraciada y es que ella había ganado el juego, Shikamaru había empezado a acariciarla y a preocuparse por ella, casi como si fuese su pareja. Carcajeó, llamando así la atención de su mayor enemiga -nombrada por ella- pero así era.

-Pobre...- Susurró mientras le acariciaba el pelo, notando como temblaba- Pobre Yamanaka... Ha perdido... ¡Querías ser tan puritana! ¡Jajá! ¡Mira lo que hago yo con las puritanas!- Gritó mientras la empujaba contra la pared con mucha fuerza, casi como la última vez.

No dijo nada ¿para qué molestarse? Ya nada le importaba, se sentía tan sola, tan vacía. Nadie podría entender cuán sola se encontraba, cuanto peso vacío había en su corazón, un peso que le desgarraba el alma con unas uñas de acero, ¡maldita sea la hora en la que se enamoró! Pero no, ¡claro! Nadie controla sus sentimientos, ¡no se puede! Pero ¿por qué es tan injusto todo con ella? Primero le arrebatan a su madre, ahora a su amigo y al que creía que era el hombre de su vida, ¿a quién le toca?

Sentía como los dedos de Temari le cerraban la garganta, el aire le faltaba no podía coger oxígeno, iba a morir y quizás se lo agradeciese.

-Te...Temari...- Susurró mientras agarraba la muñeca de ella- Si... si me vas... hazlo...- Casi fue una súplica, ¿porqué estaba tan suplicante? ¿Qué quería conseguir? Quizás Shikamaru tenía razón, no quería que nada a su alrededor cambiase quería quedarse con la misma imagen que tenía desde hacía años mas no podía, todo había cambiado, ¡ella había cambiado!

Daría su vida mil veces para volver a escuchar la dulce melodía de su madre, aquella canción que le cantaba con solo seis años cuando llegaba por la noche llorando, gritando y diciendo que alguien había debajo de su cama. Quería sentir como su padre la abrazaba cada fin de semana cuando se iban los tres al campo y disfrutaban de una plácida tarde de domingo a la luz del sol, un sol que ya no le brillaba como antes. O también cuando jugaba con su madre con "_Pin_" Su cerdita. Sonrió, su madre siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, sin importar cuanta humillación podría sufrir. Aún recordaba cuando veía a su padre reír con ella, cuando la abrazaba, cuando se daban esos besos cortos pero que disfrutaban. Todas y cada una de esas cosas eran su vida, ¿y ahora? ¡Já! Ya no había nada, todo se había desvanecido.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó enfadada. Acababa de aflojar sus dedos, ¿por qué no apretaba? Quizás le diese miedo que la acusasen y con ello pasar tiempo en la cárcel. No negaría que daría lo que fuese necesario para ver ese circo. ¿Cuántas cosas iba a dar por conseguir otras?

-¿Ya no aprietas...?- Preguntó vacilante, ¡genial! se estaba ganando la muerte y no le temía, bueno, sí que lo hacía pero quería verla sufrir. Aunque ella no era de las que sufría fácilmente.

-No, no quiero matarte, ¡sería demasiado fácil para la policía! ¡Jajá! Tranquila, te llegará la hora, pero ten paciencia, todo a su tiempo- Habló triunfante- ¿Has visto? Shikamaru está feliz porque yo esté en el equipo, ¡la jugada me sale redonda! ¿Y a ti? ¡Jajá! No te está saliendo nada bien, ¡pobre! ¡Mira como llora cuando hablan de su mamá! ¡Es cierto! Murió por tu culpa, porque no hiciste caso a tu pa-pá- Hablaba sonriente- La mía por lo menos no murió por mi cobardía.

No dijo nada, se dejó humillar no venía el porqué tenía que seguirle el juego a Temari, ¿ponerse a su altura? ¡Oh cielo santo! ¡Había madurado! Normalmente soltaría un montón de palabras sin sentido para quedar mejor que Temari, no obstante todo aquello servía con quien la conocían, con ella no, quedaría demasiado infantil -lo era a veces- pero no le daría el gusto.

Asuma le dijo que no se dejase ganar por Sakura en nada, ni en el amor ¡ahi Asuma! No sabes cuantas cosas te has perdido, ¡ya no estaba enamorada de Sasuke! E incluso ahora mismo empezaba a dudar de que lo que hubiese sentido fuese eso, amor. Seguro que si Asuma estuviese viéndola desde arriba -y no solo él, su madre también- estarían más que avergonzados de su comportamiento, de verla rendirse tan pronto y más aún cuando se trataba de alguien que quizás -otra vez quizás, vivía de ello, con ello se mantenía viva- la hiciese feliz.

-Temari... Esto no ha acabado- Gritó mientras se deshacía de aquel agarre envenenado- ¡Já! No sabes bien lo que Shikamaru y yo hemos hecho... ¡Dios! Unas simples palabras no son nada... ¡tengo diecinueve años y llevo desde los doce al lado de Shikamaru! Eso hablando de en el mismo equipo, ¡pero nos conocemos desde que nacimos! ¡Incluso antes! ¡Casi que nuestros padres pusieron la semilla casi al mismo tiempo! ¡Horas nos separan! ¿Quieres más pruebas?- Habló mientras sonreía victoriosa, ¡si! Le había dado un golpe bajo, ¡jajá! Ahora mismo en su ser florecía una bonita flor, casi se podría decir que era "la flor del fénix" antes se había marchitado, pero de sus raíces muertas ¡ha renacido! ¡Jajá! Si es que le salía hasta versos, o bueno, de esas cosas que hacen los poetas no es que eso fuese su fuerte.

Vio como Temari cerraba sus puños con fuerza y dando un fuerte zapatazo salió de allí echando humo por las orejas- ¡APUNTATE DOS, TEMARI!- Gritó mientras se marcaba un baile en el baño.

Aquello la sobre pasó Ino había ganado, no lo dudaba pero se acabaría pronto todo aquello, ¡solo había utilizado golpes! Y le dio uno por la espalda. Aquello no fue lo que le enseñaron, ¡mierda! ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se miraba las manos. Paró en seco- No te apuntes tantos puntos, Ino...- Susurró antes de sentir que alguien la agarraba por la muñeca- ¿Masaki?- Le preguntó nerviosa, ¡dios si alguien le ve!

-Shh...- La calló mientras posaba su dedo índice en sus labios- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Le preguntó en la distancia. No dejaba de mirar, tenía que estar atento, es cierto que si le veían el plan se echase a perder y eso, Temari no lo perdonaría nunca, ¡jamás!

-Mal... Se cree que me lleva ventaja, pero no sabe lo que le tengo preparada...- Susurró mientras sonreía. Pero pronto la hizo desaparecer- Quiero que dentro de dos días lo hagas...- Le susurró enfadada

Negó con ímpetu- ¡¿Estás loca?!- Le susurró descompuesto- No puedo tan pronto, debes de dejar un poco más de tiempo, dentro de cinco días lo hago. Al segundo día de empezar la tercera fase, ¿vale? No podemos adelantarnos tanto, si es verdad que vas a hacerla sufrir, ¡hazlo! Déjamela lo más débil posible, ¡sepárala de él! ¡Ponte en su lugar en el grupo! Piensa, no vayas a lo rápido...- Le susurró mientras movía su mano intentando bajar el volumen, parecía que era allí dónde medía los decibelios que soltaba.

-Quiero que me ayudes...- Le susurró mientras miraba al baño deseando porque la puerta no se abriese, si Ino la pillaba, ¡no quería ni pensarlo!

-Vaale...- Aceptó cansino. Pensó, debía de idear algo para dentro de dos días, Temari había dejado aquella fecha en el aire y le vendría genial que fuese dentro de dos días. Su bombilla se encendió- ¿Qué tal si dentro de dos días aparezco y la asusto?- Preguntó levantando sus cejas pícaramente- Estate a su lado, estaré en la distancia, cuando me vea procura que grite si ves que no lo va a hacer. La coges e intentas evitar un kunai que tiraré. Y entonces dices algo así como ¡o dios mío! Ino, ¿qué has querido hacer? ¿Qué nos mataran?- Supuso contento. Mientras veía como sonreía maliciosa había dado en el clavo- Marcho- Dijo mientras desaparecía.

No esperó más tiempo, tenía que llegar a Shikamaru, pero antes debía de llorar o provocarse algo para culparla. Cogió un kunai y se cortó en el brazo a lo largo, empezando por la muñeca y acabando justo donde estaba el codo, ¿bestia? Sí, pero debía de hacerse notar y más aún cuando se trataba de Ino. Vio a una chica de pelo corto negro e igual que sus ojos, unos ojos que estaban blindados por unas gafas negras. Su rostro denotaba miedo la había visto pero parecía igual que Ino o incluso, más débil.

Sin reprimir las lágrimas se dirigió hasta el comedor mientras se hacía un vendaje con una venda que llevaba guardada, tenía que salir de allí antes de que nadie la viese. Pasó por delante de Shikamaru sin mirarle, ¡genial! Ahora debía de correr mucho más rápido y salir de allí sin que Shikamaru la cogiese, era tipo _pilla-pilla_.

Salió del baño al poco rato, no solo había ido allí para desahogarse, también tenía necesidades y lo pasaba muy mal cuando no podía tocar un baño en tres días, ¡le abrumaba! Vio a una chica que la miraba asustada, casi como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, ¡o algo peor! Estuvo por acercarse a ella sin embargo una voz la despertó. Chouji la llamaba nervioso, ¿qué había pasado? ¡Oh, oh! Viniendo de Temari nada bueno. Se acercó a él a toda prisa, aquel rostro de su amigo le había asustado y más aún cuando no hablaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó mientras le cogía de las manos- ¡Chouji!- Gritó- ¿Es Shi...?- El grito enfadado de Shikamaru la calló se acercaba a ella enfadado como nunca antes lo había estado, ¿qué le pasaba?- ¡Shika! ¿Qué le pasa a Chouji?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él y señalaba a su amigo que seguía con su expresión seria.

Le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y la empujó contra la pared, ¡¿qué diantres tenían todos por tirarla contra la pared?! Por suerte podía jurar que había sido cuidadoso, pero Shikamaru ya no se parecía en nada.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho a Temari?!- Le gritó agarrándola fuerte por la muñeca

-Shikaa... Haces daño- Le susurró nerviosa.

La movió con fuerza dándole a entender que quería respuesta, pero ¿qué respuesta? No sabía qué era lo que él quería, ¡estaba raro!

-N-no le he hecho nada... ¿qué se supone que debo de hacerle?- Le preguntó notando como su labio inferior temblaba

La soltó enfuriado- ¡No la vuelvas a tocas nunca más! Como yo vea que vuelves a coger un maldito kunai, ¡juro que seré yo quien rompa toda amistad!- Le susurró enfadado mientras salía y se iba con Temari. Ino había superado todo los límites de la ética, ¿qué le pasaba?

Se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud de Shikamaru. ¡Primero la empotra dos veces contra una pared y empieza a humillarla y luego, ¿qué hace luego?! ¡Bah! ¿Para qué seguir haciendo caso a esos dos? Hechos el uno para el otro. Estaba indignada.

~*****~

Dos días eran los que habían pasado desde aquel suceso paranormal hacia Temari. Ella no había sido y tonta no era como para creer que no había sido ella la que se lo había hecho, ¡maldita bruja! Desde luego ahora mismo la odiaba, ¡ni siquiera se había apuntado dos! Seguía con uno, no era eso lo que dolía, dolía que se estuviera saliendo con la suya.

Él seguía enfadado con ella, eran un equipo y se comportaba como una psicópata que maltrataba a las personas que no le caían en gana, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Y con Chouji? Por favor, le había dicho que "_Ino no tiene culpa alguna, seguro que habrá sido otra persona_" ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Entró en el baño lo más contenta posible y salió con una raja de centímetros de largo, ¡por favor! No era Ino, ¿quién sino?

El equipo diez se estaba desmoronando y todo por culpa de Temari, él no solía acusar a nadie de nada y tampoco es que le importase que haya entrado en el equipo, es más ¡perfecto! Ella vendría genial serían más y con ello serían más fuertes, pero no. Se estaban distanciando y eso, no lo permitiría.

-Shika... ¿Podemos descansar un poco?- Le preguntó Ino agotada, habían pasado dos días y solo habría dormido ocho horas, ¡lo que dormía en un día normal y corriente! Era insoportable, ya no aguantaba más todo aquello y mucho menos que Shikamaru no le contestase.

-Si quieres descansar, descansa, nosotros seguiremos...- Susurró pasando de largo viendo como ella se paraba en seco, ¡mierda! Se había pasado y más aún cuando había pasado las mismas horas durmiendo que él, ocho- Lo siento... Deberíamos descansar una hora, ¡pero no más!- Exclamó mientras se sentaba en la hierba y apoyaba su cuerpo contra un árbol, quedando así frente a ella. La anhelaba y mucho.

La observaba, cualquier movimiento le venía perfecto como para averiguar si era cierto que ella había atacado a Temari. Sin embargo lo único que vio era como se recostaba en el hombro de Chouji y cerraba los ojos con parsimonia, sin prisas. Se levantó, quería sentirla en su hombro no que Chouji lo hiciese por él.

-Chouji, ¿cómo estás?- Le preguntó nervioso, cualquier cosa como para sentirla cerca.

Tragó una bola enorme de arroz que se acababa de meter en la boca- ¡Cansado! Pero más hambriento. Yo no estoy como Ino, ¡ella sí que está agotada! Tanto que lleva casi dos días sin co...

-¡Chouji!- Gritó Ino enfadada- A él no le interesa nada de lo que esté haciendo, él solo me vigila y observa todos mis movimientos intentando así, ver si de verdad soy una maltratadora- Habló mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el bosque

-¿Dónde vas?- Le preguntó aparentando enfado o más bien, lo intentaba. No podía, no delante de ella.

-A maltratar, ¡se me da bien!- Exclamaba mientras hacía golpes de puño y le daba a Shikamaru- ¡Oh! Lo siento, que tú has crecido y no estás para juegos, los juegos se los das a _la maltratada_ por la noche, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó mientras se ponía en dedo índice en la boca- ¡Bah! ¿Qué más me da? Ya no somos amigos- Habló mientras salía al bosque y se perdía en él.

No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, quería estar sola, dormir sola, parecía que si no sentía el hombro de su amigo, no dormía ¡horrible! Todo aquello le parecía tan mal. Era como que todo lo planeado se hubiese esfumado en un _pis-pas_. Vio a algo moverse entre los arbustos, ¡un hombre! Dios aquella era su oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que ella no había hecho nada y que era capaz de poner en peligro su vida por ellos, por su equipo quitando a _la maltratada_ (un sobre nombre que ella se encargó de ponerle, le quedaba bien, ¿no?)

-¡Ei!- Gritó llamando la atención de aquel individuo, ¿qué había hecho? "_Si queréis ser héroes, ¡sedlo! Pero nunca, ¡nunca! llaméis a vuestro enemigo antes de atacar, ¿para qué llamar su atención? ¿Para morir?_" Tarde, aquellas palabras de Asuma llegaron tarde, ¿dónde estaba _puntualidad_? Cerró los puños y se los puso frente a su pecho. Tenía que luchar.

Sintió como alguien le tiraba al suelo, mientras caía gritó, llamando así la atención de sus amigos, los cuales no tardaron mucho en llegar podía jurar que tenían el corazón en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shikamaru aterrado mientras veía la escena

-¡Está loca, Shika!- Gritó Temari mientras temblaba- ¡Había un hombre allí y le había llamado! ¡Quería meternos en problemas!- Gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Maldita _la maltratada_! Yo quería ser heroína, pero es que _puntualidad_ no ha llegado a tiempo como para impedirme que gritara, ¡un fallo!- Intentó excusarse, bien, Shikamaru iba a echarla del equipo.

-Ino, basta- Le habló cortante- Basta...

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Sinceramente, me halaga muchísimo todas tus palabras, ¡son fantásticas! No sabría como continuar si no fuese por vuestro apoyo. ¡Mil gracias de nuevo! ¿Cuántas llevas? ¡Dos mil! ¡Jajá! Sí, bueno, y seguimos creyendo... ¡A ver cuando se da cuenta de que no es oro todo lo que reluce! ¡Jajá! Yo aquí, como si no supiese qué va a pasar. ¡Jajá! Me he enterado de que pronto es tu cumple, ¿cuándo? ¿Hoy? ¿Ayer? ¿Mañana? Uuf, me pierdo. ¡De todas formas **felicidades**! Que años no se cumplen todos los días. Un besazo enorme

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! Me ha hecho mucha gracia tu review. ¿De verdad te he hecho llorar? ¡Jajá! Puf, ¡y lo que te queda entonces! ¡Jajá! No digo nada más, ¡solo que intentaré que lloréis! ¡Jajá! ¡Gracias por tu review! Un besazo

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis! Espero que no os importe que os pida vuestra opinión, eso me ayudará a encaminarme y también para saber qué os está pareciendo.

¡Gracias! Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos!


	12. Juego perdido

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo la verdad es que estoy algo agobiada. ¡Jajá! He tenido un verano de lo más tranquilo, y ahora, parece que todo se ha puesto en mi contra. Con esto quiero decir que siento mucho la tardanza de los capítulos. Hago todo lo posible para subirlos lo más pronto posible, pero a veces me es imposible. Lo siento.

Solo espero que la historia les guste ¡gracias por los reviews! Me queda decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Gracias y disfrutad del capítulo!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 12: _Juego perdido_

No supo que contestar, Shikamaru estaba demasiado pasivo como para demostrar lo que sentía, aunque en pocas ocasiones lo demostraba.

Había tenido un fallo ¡sabía de sobra que no debía cometerlos! Pero últimamente no estaba en sus mejores momentos como para pensar con claridad, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo debía de disculparse? Todo aquello era muy difícil, todo iría bien si ella no estuviese allí, ¡todo iba mal desde que ella llegó! ¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta?

Suspiró resignada —Shikamaru, yo no quería... Si te soy sincera ha sido un lapsus...

Levantó sus manos desafiante cortando todo lo que ella iba a decirle —Vaaya, otro lapsus, primero le cortamos el brazo a Temari, luego intentamos que nos ataquen y luego... ¿qué viene luego, Ino? Te pregunto porque tú sabrás que acotación tenemos que hacer. Dime, me gustaría saberlo, más que nada para saber cómo he de prepararme ¡para que no me pille tan de sorpresa! —Se dispuso a hablar de nuevo pero no pudo, le había hecho daño y eso, lo vio reflejado en sus ojos, se apagaron como nunca antes había visto. Sí que es cierto que los había visto apagados, sin embargo apagarse... No

Refunfuñó algo, quería decírselo. Estaba siendo un completo estorbo y por nada en el mundo iba a serlo, quería intimidad con su chica, la tendría. Quería estar a solas con su amigo sin que ella se entrometiese, ¡hecho!

Todos empezaron a moverse a excepción de ella. ¡No lo aguantaba! Todo estaba yendo fatal —Abandono— Habló decidida, estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, es más, no daría marcha atrás. Ya estaba molestando demasiado, no podía permitirlo.

Es cierto que su corazón se paró al decir esas palabras, le dolía mucho y no le parecía justo tener que abandonar por culpa de ella. ¡Ahi! Ya no pensaba con claridad, falta de sueño y falta de palabras todas esas faltas son las culpables de que todo vaya mal.

Todo se paró a su alrededor, ¿Ino había dicho todo aquello? No se creía en absoluto que ella hubiese decidido todo aquello, ¿por su culpa? ¡No! Él no tenía ninguna culpa todo lo que había pasado en el equipo había sido por ella, ella no paraba de molestar a Temari, ¡incluso la había atacado! Eso era imperdonable pero no tanto como para dejar que se marchase, ¿qué pensaría su padre? "_¡Qué se supone que has hecho! Inoichi te pidió que cuidaras de Ino, ¡y vuelve sola! ¡La has dejado de lado! ¡Abandonada! Me avergüenzas..._" Un calambre recorrió toda su espalda no solo por las palabras de su padre -imaginarias- pero quizás, existentes. Y luego estaba la otra parte, Ino. Sentía que su corazón se encogía al pensar en ese nombre y desaparecía cuando pensaba en que podía morir por haber abandonado.

— ¡Piensa! —Se rogaba no podía perder tiempo, debía de pararle los pies —No puedes... —Habló mientras notaba como su aroma se acercaba lentamente a él. Lo inhaló con delicadeza era algo indefinible, le hacía sentir genial, olvidaba todo lo malo. ¡Todo!

Escuchó como sus pasos se paraban a centímetros de él, ¡ahora! Ahora era el momento adecuado para sentirla una vez más.

Se giró lo más rápido posible, necesitaba hacer tantas cosas pero hacía tan pocas y una de ellas era la distancia. Se le estaba dando genial, cada día se separaba cada día más de ella, ¡horrible! Se acercó a ella dejando menos centímetros que antes y así, continuamente, hasta no poder acercarse más.

—Ino, no quiero que te vayas... Sabes que esto no sería lo...

Empezó a caminar dejándole de lado, le acababa de evitar. Por alguna razón no quería escucharle, sentía que sus palabras estaban envenenadas como las de Temari, todas eran mentiras. ¿Qué sentía él? ¡Já! Nada, esa es la respuesta. Si sintiese algo como amistad, le hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarse pero no, eso era demasiado difícil.

—Esta noche hago la guardia que me toca y mañana por la mañana me marcho —Habló mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amigo —Perdóname, Chouji... —Le susurró mientras le sonreía débilmente.

— ¿Acamparemos aquí? —Preguntó Temari o más bien suplicaba, no quería quedarse allí, ese no era el lugar apropiado debían de adelantarse un poco más, Masaki les esperaban en la base ¡y debían llegar a tiempo!

—No, seguiremos con nuestro camino. Y cuando empiece a anochecer acamparemos —Comentó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ino. ¿Qué había hecho?

~*****~

Habían estado saltando de rama en rama durante una hora y media y ya había empezado a anochecer. Era la hora de descansar unas horas, tres, como siempre hacían.

Paró mientras levantaba las manos en forma de orden para que parasen ellos también —Acamparemos aquí, ya anochece y lo mejor será que descansemos las tres horas de siempre —Habló cortante.

Al escuchar eso todos empezaron a hacer sus cosas. Chouji se dispuso a comer un buen chuletón que llevaba preparado -siempre los tenía de repuesto. Tantos que incluso a veces se extrañaba de que tuviese comida- y luego se podría a preparar su cama, aunque le parecía algo mal dejar a su amiga sola y lo que peor llevaba era todo lo que ella había dicho, si abandonaba todo se acababa, tenía claro que ella haría cualquier cosa para que no ellos no se sintiesen afectados, difícil. Sin embargo, hiciese lo que hiciese Ino, él iría con ella. Shikamaru estaría bien no lo dudaba aunque no le reconocía.

Se sentía muy apartada del equipo, de un equipo que ella creía irrompible, un equipo que costó unir, no obstante Asuma se las apañó bastante bien como para unirlos.

Miró al cielo, le echaba tanto de menos, Asuma fue muy importante tanto que casi le consideraba su segundo padre, ¡le gustaría ver a su padre celoso! Pero no, él no era así y eso le gustaba, su padre era único y siempre estaría allí, sin juzgarla y dispuesto a escucharla con todo. De la risa pasó a las lágrimas pero las reprimió, no debía mostrarse tan débil. Debía de aprovechar esa noche, la última como el equipo diez y como el "Ino-Shika-Cho" ella había acabado con todo, ya no le cabía duda.

Notó a alguien sentarse a su lado, sonrió. Él había sido su apoyo hasta el momento y no iba a negar que le dolía mucho estropearlo todo, pero no aguantaba más todo estaba siendo demasiado.

—Lo siento... —Le susurró notando así como el brazo de su amigo la abrazaba con delicadeza. ¡Ahi dios cuántas cabezas iba a cortar si alguien se atrevía a meterse con él! Sintió como le apretaba, era un abrazo extraño, como si le estuviese suplicando algo. Abrió los ojos con fuerza, no quería que ella se fuese, que dejase de lado al equipo diez y con ello, todo lo que ellos sí que se habían limitado a crear, una amistad.

—No te vayas... por favor —Le suplicó con la pequeña esperanza de que ella se negase a hacer lo que tenía en mente— Sabes que Shikamaru no está en sus mejores momentos... Yo también le extraño... —Susurró mientras recordaba el principio del torneo, un torneo que estaba acabando con todo y con todos.

Veía la escena de sus amigos, estaba deseoso por querer irse con ellos sin miedo, como antes, sin problemas. Hablaría con ella, eso no lo dudaba y más aún cuando sabía ella iba a estar de guardia, ¡puntos a favor! Sintió su corazón helarse al notar a alguien agarrarle por detrás. Temari. Era ella. Se quedó pensativo, todo había empezado a ir mal desde que llegó ella, ¿y si...? No, ella no haría nada de eso, ¿para qué querer herirse? Masoca no era, eso no lo dudaba. Ino, ¡sus celos la mataban!

Escuchó que le preguntaba algo así como "_¿C_ómo estás?" ¡Qué le iba a decir! "_De pie, ¿no me ves?_" No, eso estaba mal estaría de mal humor, pero no debía de pagarlo con ella, una de las mejores personas que habían pasado por su vida.

—Temari... No quiero que se vaya —Le susurró mientras se giraba para mirarla a la cara, necesitaba desahogarse. Se quedó de piedra, ¿y Chouji? Debía de hablar con él, él era su mejor amigo, ¡él le escuchaba! ¿Qué pasaba ahora por su cabeza? Negó —Lo siento... Debería de hablarlo con Chouji.

— ¡No! ¡Jajá! Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, seguro que él no quiere que le metas más ideas en la mente... Ya sabes, Ino está dando unos pocos de problemas y seguro que él también quiere desconectar un poco de todo. ¡Imagina que estás todo el día escuchando las cosas de tus amigos! ¿Y tú tiempo? —Le había echado un pequeño discurso no obstante necesitaba hacerlo, ¡era obligatorio! Debía de desconfiar en su equipo.

Se lanzó sobre él y le acarició los labios con su dedo índice —Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras... Para todo... —Le susurró mientras se acercaba más a él. Se quedaron a milímetros, sintiendo los alientos chocar el uno con el otro. Su barriga estaba plagada de mariposas, ¡era ahora! Se animaba una y otra vez.

Se acercó más a él, le quedaba nada de distancia una distancia eterna, a segundo o mejor, a milisegundos de chocarse del todo ¡pero no! Parecía que estaban a horas, ¡a días!

Se apartó con fuerza, no podía creer lo estaba a punto de hacer. Se frotó los ojos era el sueño, estaba seguro de el culpable había sido el sueño. Se alejó de ella sin mirarla, se había dejado llevar y eso, no se lo perdonaba.

Se tumbó en el suelo, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería estar rodeado de la soledad. Hoy más que nunca la necesitaba ella le ayudaba a pensar con tranquilidad, su mente estaba hecha todo un calvario, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando por su mente? Primero acusa a Ino de maltratadora, luego... luego. Negó con brusquedad, en definitiva nada estaba yendo bien, todo se estaba yendo al garete.

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza sirviéndolas de almohada. Suspiró tendidamente y sin pensarlo, se durmió.

~ *****~

Se habían dormido hacía una hora y la verdad es que añoraba sentirse tan sola, tan vacía. Solo quería arreglar todo el malentendido con él, ella no había hecho nada pero, ¿cómo explicárselo?

Se rascó los ojos con delicadeza intentando así que todo el sueño desapareciese pero iba a ser muy difícil. Bostezó durante un rato, ¡añoraba su cama! Su horario, ¡todo! Sonrió al recordar los momentos que vivió en esa habitación, tantos momentos. Inolvidables.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, Shikamaru. Lo sabía porque le llevaba un buen rato observándole dormir, se le veía tan distante, ¿a qué tanta distancia y tantas diferencias? No le miró sin embargo podía llegar a jurar que le había seguido con la mirada, ¡dios! Era ahora o nunca, ahora mismo necesitaba hablarle, estaban solo, un momento perfecto.

—Ino... —Escuchó que la llamaba con delicadeza, su voz estaba rota, era como si tuviese miedo a algo. Le ignoró, su orgullo no le permitía girarse con prisa y abrazarle, no podía— Ino, ¿podemos hablar? —Le preguntó mientras que se frotaba las manos con fuerza, tanta, que casi podía hacer fuego.

—Shika... Este es un buen momento como para solucionar nuestras diferencias, ¿no crees? —Le preguntó con miedo

Se quedó helado, no sabía qué contestarle, para él Ino en aquel momento tuvo mucha razón, tenían muchas diferencias y ninguno de los dos sabían el porqué se habían creado, el porqué se habían separado ¿el destino se lo tenía preparado? Si de verdad quería el destino separarlos, ¿por qué se empeñaba en hacerles daño? Se tensó, no creía en que lo que acaba de pensar sentía cómo que estaba traicionando a Ino, a su Ino. Más tensión en su cuerpo, ¿porqué creía que la poseía? Ino no era de él, era libre y podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana ¡qué tenía que ver él! Su función era protegerla, no decidir por ella. Se frotó la cara.

No tenía ganas de hablar sobre ese tema, le daba la impresión de que la gran parte de la culpa la tenía él, sin saber porqué sintió que él había cambiado, que sus amigos o más bien, Chouji tenía razón.

Con pereza se sentó a su lado, incómodo. Ya no eran las mismas personas que antes, había pasado no menos una semana y unos tres días desde que empezaron con el torneo, y encima no sólo estaban acabando con su amistad, sino también con ellos mismos.

_Miedo_, esa era la palabra perfecta para definir la indecisión de los dos, cada uno quería hablar de una cosa si embargo, les era muy difícil, no se conocían eran extraños.

—No me has dejado defenderme... Siempre me has acusado de todo lo que le ha pasado a Temari. Sé que es lo que sientes por ella... —Su voz estaba quebrada, iba a decirle todo lo que pensaba por mucho que le doliese, Shikamaru nunca fue así y no entendía el porqué se había vuelto así. Normalmente él no cambiaba por nada ni nadie -a excepción de lo de Asuma- eso decía— Pero no es razón suficiente como para tratarme así, que si soy treatera, mala compañera, inmoral ¿de verdad piensas todo eso de mi? Y encima no es solo eso, son las humillaciones, si así las quieres llamar claro, que tengo que sufrir por tu culpa... ¡No me parecen justas! —Le gritó, todo aquello era demasiado, estaba aguantando mucho. Siempre la trataba fatal cuando estaban delante de Temari, ¿por qué a las personas nos excita hacer sufrir a los demás delante de alguien a quien amamos? No tenía respuesta y menos aún cordura, no sabía si todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Solo necesitaba hacerle ver lo mal que se estaba comportando con ella, sabiendo que ella no era del todo un ángel no obstante, se contenía.

Se quedó dubitativo no sabía qué decirle, Ino había sido muy dura con él mas no se quejó, si era cierto todo lo que ella le había dicho él había tenido muchísima más culpa que ella, si era cierto.

—No sé, Ino. De verdad que no sé qué me pasa… Sabes de sobra que a mí me encantaría ser como antes, volver a vivir como antes, pero las cosas cambian. Yo he cambiado, tú has cambiado, Chouji ha cambiado… Debemos hacernos a la idea —La miró confuso estaba muy perdido, tanto que no sabía ni lo que le acababa de decir. Seguro que Ino no buscaba ese argumento para sus palabras, estaba seguro de que quería que le hablase de Temari. En cambio, a él le preocupaba ella, su decisión. —No quiero que te vayas, Ino. Si lo haces estoy seguro de que Chouji también se marcharía y yo, también. Habíamos entrado con mucha ilusión y de pronto… ¡_puf_! Desaparece, todo es muy extraño, todo se me ha ido de las manos. Tengo sueño, hambre, sed, miedo… —Se frotó los ojos mientras miraba la pequeña hoguera que Ino se había preparado. Por el día hacía mucho calor pero por las noches todo cambiaba, era como estar en un desierto aquel clima era espantoso.

—No sé a qué temes, tienes todo lo que quieres, todo lo que amas… No te quejes… Yo soy una desgraciada que se ha quedado sola —Se lo soltó, una indirecta de lo que pensaba, de lo que sentía.

Sintió su corazón revolverse al ver como la miró Shikamaru estaba sorprendido y aquello no lo entendió, ¿porqué estaba tan sorprendido? Se supone que él debe de tener claros sus sentimientos, y por lo que vio. No los tenía.

Suspiró tendidamente —Sé que la amas… Y no me preguntes qué es lo que pienso, lo sabes de sobra. —Acabó mientras se abrazaba así misma

— ¿De qué hablas, Ino? —Le preguntó demasiado tenso. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que la había hecho buena, ella pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Temari, ¡mentira! Estaba equivocada, cosa que no le vino mal, podía decirle lo que sentía por ella aprovechando esta ocasión. Sonrió débilmente. Parecía que el destino no quería separarlos, no señor.

—De que sé que amas a Temari, sé que ella es la mujer de tu vida, que no cabe ninguna más —Le contó sin quitarle la vista de encima a la hoguera, por algo se sentía chiquitita. Shikamaru era muy fuerte para ella y la conocía desde que eran unos renacuajos. Ella estaba desnuda antes sus ojos, en cambio ante los de ella nada había cambiado, Shikamaru seguía tan enigmático.

Esperó la respuesta con ansias, con deseo. Shikamaru tenía que decir que si que la amaba para que ella viese que todo su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, aunque no iba a negar que esa conversación había sido bastante aburrida, ella quería ver como el hombre de su vida le daba el sí a su amiga, un sí muy esperado por ella.

Siguió allí, mirando como ellos dos hablaban sin mirarse, ¡estaban tan lejos de tocarse! Nunca antes había estado tan feliz, nunca.

Sonrió, ¡genial! Estaba esperando la pregunta, bueno, no le había formulado ninguna pregunta pero ahí estaba, ese era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. Después de tantos años de sentimientos escondidos.

—Es cierto, la amo…

Su corazón se heló, Shikamaru estaba enamorado de ella, ella era la mujer de su vida. Había estado tanto tiempo intentado crear algo sin futuro, había querido enamorar a Shikamaru con lealtad, sin hacerle daño y ahora, ahora se daba cuenta de el porqué Shikamaru nunca dio un paso adelante con sus insinuaciones, escondidas, pero eran eso, insinuaciones.

Sus lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder salir de allí y poder pegarle un buen golpe a un árbol, estaba frustrada.

—Voy a mirar por los alrededores… —Susurró mientras que con la mirada baja salía de allí, no quería seguir allí, no a su lado. Ahora mismo veía a Shikamaru como a un monstruo que no le correspondía, estaba muerta de celos. Temari le había quitado todo lo que más quería, le había quitado su razón de ser, ¡qué injusta que llega a ser la vida consigo misma!

La vio desaparecer por la oscuridad, ni el mismo podía llegar a creerse todo lo que acababa de decir, ¿de verdad había dicho que amaba a Temari? Sin saber porqué notó que de sus ojos brotaban unas lágrimas frías, dolorosas, las comparó con las de Ino, ¿ella también había tenido que sufrir aquel sentimiento de dolor que dejaban esas lágrimas? No era un dolor como para morirse, pero sí que era incómodo, eran unas lágrimas envenenadas.

Una sensación recorrió todas las partes de su cuerpo, sin dejar alguna. Sintió que no iba a ser la primera vez que iba a notar esas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, danzando alegremente mientras que iban gritando "_¡Ei mirad! Él es el inútil que no sabe lo que dice, el que la ha dejado marchar. ¡Pero gracias a él podemos salir a divertirnos mientras él llora a escondidas…!_" Les deseó lo peor para aquellas lágrimas, unas lágrimas que quemaban. Se las secó para que así nadie pudiese ver que lloraba, sino, iba a ser el hazme reír del grupo.

—Ino… —Susurró, aquél nombre era genial, le encantaba era como un elixir. Ino, era un elixir.

—Sé que ha estado mal, pero no he podido evitar no escucharte, Shikamaru y bueno, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. Gracias a esta conversación sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos, que no he de temer a tu rechazo. Te quiero… —Le habló mientras se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo. Aún no creía en que Shikamaru hubiese dicho eso, si de verdad estaba enamorado de ella, ¡su plan iba perfecto! Ya solo le quedaba deshacerse de Ino, ella era un grave problema, un problema que no cesaba.

—Temari… Dime una cosa… ¿Tú no te habrás cortado en el brazo, verdad? —Le preguntó con temor, aquello le pareció demasiado. Era como si Temari lo tuviese todo planeado.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Como siempre te digo, ¡me ha encantado tu review! Si, ¡jajá! Y a lo de tu pregunta, ¡espero que el capítulo te haya solucionado la duda! ¡Jajá! En verdad es por eso, por miedo. Pero no quiero adelantarme, ¡jajá! Un beso enorme

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha animado muchísimo, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento. ¡Jajaja! Me ha hecho reír muchísimo tu review. ¡Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos! Un beso muy fuerte

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Si, sinceramente Chouji es uno de mis personajes favoritos, siempre está ahí, ayudando a sus compañeros sin importar lo que tenga que dar por ellos. (Uups, ya me he ido por las ramas, ¡jajaja!) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leéis el fic! He de pediros mil perdones por la tardanza, pero es que me ha sido imposible subirlo antes, de todo corazón os pido perdón. ¡Prometo que en el próximo capítulo no tardaré tanto! Espero subirlo en dos o tres días, ¿ok?

Un besazo a todas las personas que seguís el fic. Ya sabéis que me agradaría muchísimo saber vuestra opinión, ¡gracias!


	13. No es por ti, es por Chouji

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? ¡Jajá! Pues yo estoy muy contenta, y sabéis gracias a qué, ¿verdad? ¡Bingo! ¡Gracias a vuestros reviews y a los que leéis mi fic! No tengo palabras de agradecimiento (no quiero enrollarme mucho, porque luego en las notas vuelvo a repetirme, pero es que siempre digo lo mismo. Siempre que sea verdad lo que digo, ¡no me importa en absoluto repetirme! ¡Jajá!) Y como tal, os voy a decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Un beso enorme ¡y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura! ¡Gracias!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 13: _No es por ti, es por Chouji_

Su corazón no dejó de latir a la velocidad de la luz aquella pregunta la había pillado desprevenida y no sabía la respuesta. ¿Podría ser que Ino se hubiese ido de la lengua? Si así hubiese sido quizás tendría que adelantar sus planes, Shikamaru era suyo e iba a dar todo lo que fuese por él, ¡aunque sea mataría! Sonrió, era tan idiota a veces iba a matarla igual Ino no se daría por vencida y aunque su relación con Shikamaru fuese fructuosa seguro que ella iba a estar allí, luchando por él. Y en cierta parte, Ino tenía las de ganar que no las de perder, pero solo de momento, aún nada a acabado.

—Shika… ¿Por qué dices eso? —Preguntó con voz quebrada, no le era difícil ya que si que estaba bastante asustada ¿y si perdía? Esa era su pregunta, una pregunta que la estaba ahogando por dentro. Se maldecía.

Se rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. Siempre que algo le salía mal o estaba fuera de su alcance solía dudar de todo el mundo y la ganadora esta vez había sido Temari, no se lo merecía y menos aún cuando le acababa de meter una ilusión en el cuerpo.

De rascarse la nuca saltó a los ojos, estaba muy cansado pero más preocupado que cansado. No creía o no creía creer en la contestación que le había dado a Ino, ¿y si de verdad sentía algo por Temari? Y si no hubiese estado enamorado de Ino sino de Temari solo que Ino. Gruñó, estaba seguro de lo que sentía hacia Ino y podía decirse que si que estaba enamorado, siempre lo estuvo solo que ahora, ahora nada iba bien.

—Shikamaru, espero tu respuesta. ¿Por qué dudas de mí? —Esta vez sí que fue un papelito Shikamaru estaba bastante confuso y seguro que era gracias a la conversación con Ino. Quizás no le viniese tan mal tenerla viva durante más tiempo. Negó con fuerza, ¿estaba loca?

—Lo siento, Temari… De verdad, no sé qué me pasa, estoy muy confuso. Tengo muchos problemas, ¡mi equipo! Ino se quiere marchar y seguro que cuando lo haga Chouji también querrá irse y… ¡y yo no sé qué hacer! Todo es muy difícil, ¡Ino es muy difícil! —Gritó mientras se despeinaba, no supo a que vino la última frase, solo sabía que todo lo malo que creía que le estaba pasando, era culpa de Ino. Era muy fácil culparla y más si se la acusa de maltrato hacia una compañera— ¿Qué he de hacer, Asuma? —Se preguntaba. Siempre solía recurrir a él cuando las cosas les iba mal, sin embargo ahora mismo las cosas no iban mal, iban peor— Si que la amo… ¡Sé que la amo! Pero no sé qué hacer… Asuma, necesito tiempo y pensar, sin embargo no tengo nada de eso, Ino se marcha ¡y sabes cómo es ella! No esperará. Tengo la extraña sensación de que la he perdido, ¿qué piensas? —Seguía hablando para sí mientras miraba al cielo, ¡le añoraba demasiado! Asuma siempre estuvo aconsejándole cuando le necesitaba era como un amigo inolvidable o tal vez más, ya no lo sabía.

—Uui, alguien está agotado físicamente y mentalmente. Nos queda una hora para irnos, ¡descansa! Y miraré a ver si consigo convencer a Ino —No continuó, la mirada de Shikamaru era de completo horror. ¿De verdad temía el cobarde? Sonrió, le amaba, Shikamaru era lo mejor que podía haber pasado por su vida— No te preocupes, sabes que me sé defender y esto, esto no es nada. —Contó mientras señalaba su brazo herido.

Se acercó a él y en la frente depositó un tierno beso. Un beso cálido, uno de los mejores que ella sabía dar. Empezó a bajar lentamente oliendo cada rincón de su cara, su aroma era tan varonil mezclado con cierto sudor, un encanto para su olfato. Siguió besándole por la nariz, bajando por esa nariz tan recta. Vio como se estremecía Shikamaru era un completo idiota, y caía en sus manos siempre que ella le moviese la colita.

Sus labios, con cierta desesperación llegó a ellos al tocarlos una pregunta llegó a su mente sin tocar. ¿Había besado alguna vez? ¿Se llevaría el premio gordo? Bueno, dos. Pero para el caso era lo mismo, quizás estaría llevándose un gran premio gordo.

Le agarró por detrás de la cabeza acercándoselo más a ella, no iba a dejar que Shikamaru se separase, no, y quien lo creyese estaba equivocado, muy equivocado.

Su lengua con cierto temor se adentró en la boca de él, saboreándola lentamente. Gimió, ¡no se lo creía! Shikamaru besaba como un dios, él era terriblemente bueno, ¡indescriptible! Ya no sabía qué hacer o dejar de hacer, ¡dejar de besarle! ¡Já! Ya podían caer mil meteoritos, que por nada en el mundo iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, está anhelada oportunidad.

Miraba horrorizado la escena de su amigo, si antes tenía sus dudas ahora mismo podía llegar a decirse que Shikamaru se había vuelto un completo inútil. ¿Para qué se empeñó en que le guardase el secreto de Ino? Se suponía que él la amaba, que no dejaba de pensar en ella y luego. Negó, ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, Shikamaru ya no era el mismo de siempre y encima, ahora estaba dándose un buen lote con la de la arena.

Siempre tuvo un temor muy fuerte con sus amigos, al tener los trece años no dejaba de pensar en que cuando fuesen mayores y tuviesen a sus parejas quizás, solo quizás ellos seguirían viéndose que no se olvidarían. Sin embargo, nunca se dio cuenta de que la gente cambiaba, Shikamaru lo acababa de hacer, acababa de dejarlo todo de lado por Temari. Lo mismo Shikamaru abandonaba la villa por irse a Suna con ella, ¡quién sabe! Si eso pasaba se volvería a sentir muy solo, ya nada sería lo mismo. "_¡Pero qué dices! Sabes de sobra que una mujer no me va a cambiar. Yo voy a ser como mi padre, aunque se case con una mujer problemática yo voy a seguir con mis amigos. ¡No os voy a dejar ni a ti ni a Ino! Así que olvídate de esa idea_" Por aquel entonces él confiaba plenamente en su amigo siempre fue muy inocente y nunca dudaría de su amigo. Cinco años había pasado desde que le dijo esas palabras, ahora las veía como una mentira, una horrible mentira.

Salió de la tienda con cuidado no es que le importase molestarles, pero tampoco tenía ganas de mirar a Shikamaru, se sentía traicionado por él, ¡había traicionado a Ino! Y eso no podía perdonarlo, Ino era sagrada para él, siempre lo sería.

Empezó a caminar con la vista frente al bosque, sabía que Ino se encontraría allí y seguro que si había visto aquella escena tan digna de peliculón estaría llorando como una Macarena.

No es que Ino le confesase todos sus secretos sin embargo sí que le confesó sus sentimientos, normalmente eran al Nara a quien se los confiaba pero aquello era algo fuera de lo común, estaban destinados –creía­­– siempre juntos, riéndose, en fin. Viviendo momentos juntos como una pareja.

Estuvo pesando un buen rato pero sin quitar la vista al bosque, necesitaba encontrarla y la verdad es que Ino era a veces muy difícil, se escondía con facilidad y era escurridiza.

Miraba de lado a lado— ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —Se preguntó, aunque más bien fue una pregunta formulada al aire.

— Pensé que quizás… Quizás todo vaya con el tiempo, quizás que él se dé cuenta de que le quiero, que quizás estemos hechos el uno para el otro, quizás, quizás, quizás… —La escuchó hablar desde lo alto de una rama, lo dicho Ino era realmente buena escondiéndose. Si no hubiese sido por que empezó a hablar él podía haber seguido caminando sin rumbo fijo.

—Palabras duras, Ino… —Le susurró con pena. Y tanto que habían sido duras, parecía como que Ino se estuviese manteniendo viva por esa palabra_ Quizás_

—Lo son… Dicen que la verdad duele, ¡jajá! ¡Que me presenten al idiota que dijo eso, seguro que no dolería tanto si él no hubiese dicho aquello! —Habló mientras se secaba las lágrimas— Ahora sé que no soy correspondida… —Susurró al ver como su amigo subía con cierta dificultad a la rama. Sonrió, Chouji era lo mejor que le había pasado, un gran amigo—. Espera que te ayude —Se ofreció mientras se levantaba. Creyó haber escuchado un leve "_Gracias_" Pero no estaba segura, de todas formas él no tenía que agradecerle nada.

Una vez que pudo sentarse en la rama –lo más cómodo posible– empezó a observarla. Nunca antes la había visto así, tan apagada. La luz de la luna le hacía un bonito reflejo en su piel tan pálida. Veía como sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, mientras que ella en un arrebato de rabia se las limpiaba con toda su rapidez, intentando que no la hubiese visto. La escuchaba gemir, estaba aguantando demasiado y más aún cuando se trataba de Shikamaru.

—Es un idiota… —La oyó susurrar. Se limitó a asentir, ahora mismo el no tenía ningún turno, esperar, solo debía de hacer eso—. Odio como se comporta, odio que esté con ella… ¿Sabes? Por un momento llegué a pensar que a lo mejor llegaríamos a ser felices juntos. ¡Qué equivocada! Él estaba y está enamorado de Temari, ¡espero que esa bruja reviente! Primero me da un golpe contra la pared, me enfrento y luego me da otro por la espalda dejándome inconsciente, ¡juega sucio! —Se tapó la boca con las manos, acaba de contar lo que no debía. Había hablado demasiado, su secreto sobre Temari acababa de desmoronarse.

No sabía si alegrarse o echarse a llorar, Chouji no debía de haber escuchado nada de eso, ¡tenía que habérselo llevado a la tumba!

—¿Ella fue la que te atacó la primera vez? —Le preguntó mientras intentaba aparentar serenidad. No, no estaba sereno, estaba muy enfadado y lo que acababa de escuchar estaba fatal, Temari acababa de cometer un fallo muy grave al haber atacado a Ino.

—Chouji… —Susurró mientras miraba sus manos y reprimía las lágrimas—. No fue nada, un simple golpe, no hagas nada. Suficiente con que Shikamaru me odio por "haber cortado el brazo" a Temari —Habló a la misma vez que con sus manos hacía las comillas—. De verdad que no, Chouji. Me muero si dices algo.

Se quedó pensando no podía dejar que Ino se guardase todo aquello, pero tampoco podía dejar que Temari se estuviese aprovechando de aquella situación, una horrible situación.

Sintió como Ino le abrazaba con fuerza. Le agarró por la cintura y escondió su rostro allí. No tardó mucho en notar como las lágrimas de Ino le mojaban la camisa.

—Yo le amaba… —Sollozaba—. Todo al mí alrededor se va, nada se mantiene como antes. Yo solo quería demostrarle que no era débil, que podía superar cualquier cosa que me viniese de frente… Quería demostrarle que daría mi vida por él, que por nada en el mundo le dejaría solo… ¡LE ODIO! —Gritó mientras se aferraba más a él, Shikamaru ya no era nada para ella, él y ella había roto lo que podía haber sido una gran amistad—. Nunca cambiaré… Eso fue lo que me dijo, que nunca cambiaría que se mantendría igual, que para cualquier cosa que contase con él, ¡idiota! —Volvió a gritar, no obstante pareció un susurro. Las lágrimas le estaba quitando la fuerza necesaria para desahogarse, necesitaba hacerlo, Chouji era un gran amigo mas Shikamaru siempre la escuchaba cuando estaba mal, aunque le diese rabia que le despertase a la una de la mañana para contarle lo que la tenía inquieta. Shikamaru siempre fue así, comprensivo como un hermano para ella aunque no lo quería así.

—Ino… Sabes que Shikamaru ha cambiado y yo también le añoro, pero seguro que es pasajero y que pronto volverá el Shikamaru que conocemos, estoy seguro… —Habló mientras utilizaba un tono de voz convincente. No lo fue. No estaba ni él mismo seguro de que Shikamaru fuese a ser el mismo, había cambiado mucho.

—¡Hola! —Escucharon que alguien las saludaba desde abajo.

Aquella voz era muy conocida ahora mismo por ellos dos y no quería ni escucharla, ni oírla.

—Shika, ¡están aquí! —Gritó mientras señalaba el punto en el que se encontraban. No entendía que hacían allí, en esa situación tan acaramelada. Sonrió, Chouji estaba siendo el punto de apoyo de Ino, ¡mató a dos pájaros de un tiro!

No tardó mucho en aparecer con semblante serio y nervioso a la vez. Le habían asustado, ninguno de los dos estaban cerca del perímetro que ellos se había marcado y eso, le asustó.

Les vio en la rama, Ino sentada de espaldas hacia él y Chouji mirando al suelo con semblante dolido. Estaba dolido, en cambio no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía haber pasado. _Ino_, otra vez ese nombre le golpeó en la sien, ¿qué tenía que ver ella en todo aquello? No se molestó en buscar la respuesta, estaba equivocado.

Quiso hablar pero un golpe de frialdad le golpeó en todo el estómago. Sus amigos ya no eran los mismos, le trataban con frialdad, ¿y si había hecho algo malo? Negó.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Ino indiferente sin quitar la vista a la luna, ella estaba tranquilizándola y tal vez estuviese sanándola. Aunque era difícil.

—Ya han pasado las tres horas y debemos de seguir con nuestro camino, si no corremos no llegaremos… —Habló resignado, Ino estaba muy fría y eso le preocupaba

—En ese caso yo me despido entonces… ¿Y mi mochila? —Preguntó mientras que con cuidado descendía del árbol. La buscó con desesperación hasta que la encontró, Shikamaru la tenía en su mano izquierda, la cual tenía apoyada en su nuca—. Ha sido todo un placer estos días que he pasado con vosotros… Bueno, un placer no, me ha jodido el torneo cierta persona pero no vamos a entrar en detalles. Espero que lleguéis a la final y que disfrutéis el premio. Yo me quedo aquí, decid que me he muerto o que me cambiado de equipo, sino llego a la base eso no me contará como parte del equipo, así que, ¡seguiréis vivos! —Hablaba mientras intentaba coger su mochila. Le era inútil, Shikamaru no dejaba de moverse y con ello, impidiéndole coger su mochila. Gritó enfadada—. ¡Dame mi mochila! — Le gritó mientras le arrebataba la mochila enfadada. No quería tenerle cerca y menos aún cuando él ya no era nada.

—Espera Ino —Le gritó Chouji mientras bajaba del árbol—. Yo voy contigo, sabes que no voy a dejarte sola y no lo haré. Vinimos aquí como el equipo diez y mira, ya no queda nada —Habló mientras que con pena cogía la mochila. No sabía si lo había dicho bien o mal, solo sabía que no era justo nada de lo que estaba pasando. Nada.

No miraron atrás, empezaron a caminar volviendo donde tiempo atrás habían estado, volvían a Konoha y con un gran dolor en el corazón.

Rogaba porque Shikamaru les parase el camino, si hacía eso significaba que su equipo aún le importaba, sino. Bien, ninguno de los dos querían seguir con aquella frase.

—¡No! Este equipo es de los tres, ¡debemos de seguir juntos! Como siempre, hemos estado superando muchos momentos amargos ¿y ahora? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Eh, Ino? Me interesa mucho saber qué es lo que pasa con nosotros, con nuestra amistad. No sé que he hecho mal, pero seguro que hay algo. Quiero solucionarlo todo contigo, quiero serte sincero, demostrarte lo que hay en mí… Ino… —Su voz volvía a estar quebrada, Ino lo era todo para él y no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Ama a Ino pero lo demuestra con Temari, algo raro hay en este tema—. Sé que lo he hecho mal, ¡te pido perdón! Pero no te vayas, si te vas se va Chouji, ¡mis amigos! ¿Significa entonces que me quedaré solo? ¡Sabéis que lo sois para mí! Lo sabéis, ¡el equipo!

Corrió lo más rápido posible para quedarse enfrente de ella, necesitaba convencerla, necesitaba que viese que quería que siguiese, igual que con Chouji. La cogió de las manos y se arrodilló— Ino… Te lo ruego, sabes de sobra que quiero que sigáis, ¡que lo sois todo! Mira, me arrodillo para que no te vayas, ¡sabes que esto es humillante para mí! Pero soy capaz de hacerlo si con ello consigo lo que quiero, ¡que mis amigos se queden! ¡Estoy haciéndolo muy mal! Y quiero que me ayudéis… ¡Ayudadme! Por favor… —Le rogó mientras que besaba las manos de Ino, ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? Era bochornosa, no lo iba a negar, sin embargo haría lo que fuese para no tenerla lejos, ¡nunca!

—Chouji… —Le susurró con temor no sabía qué debía de hacer, Shikamaru había estado muy convincente, ¿y si se volvía a equivocar? Se giró para mirarle, Chouji sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, estaba negando, Chouji sabía que Shikamaru no mentía y que era verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo. En casos como estos sonreiría, pero sus ganas se habían desvanecidos, todo estaba roto—. No me quedo por ti, sino por Chouji, porque fue él quien me pidió que entrase. Tu y yo ya no somos nada, meros compañeros de equipo o más bien, conocidos. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru Nara? —Habló mientras se deshacía del agarre.

Palideció, ¿a qué se refería Ino con "_Dónde está Shikamaru Nara_"? Tenía claro que había cambiado un poco, pero no tanto como para preguntarle por su yo, ¡era él!

La observó caminar hacia su amigo, ¡dios que distantes que estaban todos! Y luego pensaba que él era a veces frío y raro, ¿algo más? Negó con una media sonrisa, podía estar medio feliz porque sus compañeros y amigos seguían con él. Aunque estaban siendo unos extraños para él.

~*****~

Después de una larga noche de saltos y de prisas, habían empezado a divisar la base, se notaba que estaban llegando los equipos, se veía como alguna que otra vez algún equipo espeso les atacaba. Se deshacían rápidamente de ellos.

—Se supone que son mucho más fuerte nuestros enemigos mientras vamos subiendo de fase, ¿no? —Hablaba divertida Temari. Se sentía muy sobrada, sentía que nada iba a tocarla y menos aún cuando ella había saboreado los labios del Nara, los labios de la lujuria. Sonrió, nunca había estado tan feliz.

Nadie le contestó, cada uno estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos, unos pensamientos muy parecidos. Los temas principales eran "_El equipo/Shikamaru/Ino/E Shikamaru e Ino_" Mas no le preocupó, ya nada podía quitarle la felicidad que había en su cuerpo, nadie.

—Hemos llegado —Anunció Shikamaru a la vez que se quedaba enfrente de las escaleras— La segunda fase a llegado a su fin. Ahora nos toca la tercera… ¿Estáis preparados? —Preguntó emocionado, pese a no estarlo en absoluto. La gracia de su equipo se había desmoronado sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! Me hizo muchísima gracia lo de Chouji, sin querer… (Tararea una cancioncilla maliciosa) ¡Jajá! ¡Oh! ¿De verdad que estás "odiando" a Shikamaru? Vaya, no quería llegar hasta ese punto, ¡lo juro! ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Noo, no llores aún, ¡jajá! No quiero que empieces, ¡si no cuando tengas que tener lágrimas no las tendrás! ¡Jajá! No, bueno, sinceramente me estoy esforzando por hacerlo lo mejor posible, intento plasmar todas las sensaciones lo mejor posible, pero no sé si lo estoy consiguiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! Un beso muy fuerte

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! Chouji es una de las mejores personas que yo jamás he visto, siempre tan atento con sus amigos. Eso intento plasmar, (como lo de las sensaciones, ¡jajá!) ¡Me halaga saber que te está enganchando cada vez más! Sin palabras… ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu opinión! Un beso muy fuerte

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jajá! Si, intento hacer a Shikamaru un torpe en el amor, aunque tienes sus cosillas también. No creas que es tan estúpido, ¡jajá! Y puf, en el amor se sufre demasiado, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Un beso muy fuerte y ¡gracias por tu review!

¡Mil gracias a las personas que leéis mi fic! No tengo palabras de agradecimientos para todas vosotras.

Sabéis que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión (si no os es mucha molestia, claro ¡jajá!) Y que gracias a todo eso, me animáis y os puedo asegurar que no hay cosa mejor.

¡Gracias! Y nos vemos en el próximo, que intentaré que sea igual que este, dentro de dos o tres días. ¡Besoos!


	14. La tercera fase: Masaki entra en acción

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que estéis bien. Yo, primero de todo he de disculparme por la tardanza. Sé que debía de haber subido el capítulo hace dos días o más, pero es que me ha sido imposible, no he tenido tiempo. También os tengo que decir, que a partir del día catorce solo podré subir los capítulos los sábados o los domingos. Me sabe fatal, pero es que mis padres tienen esa norma puesta. Pero no os penséis que voy a dejar el fic por acabar, porque nunca, **nunca** dejo un fic por acabar, eso no está en mi diccionario. ¡Jajaja!  
Y también quiero decir que este capítulo (todos los han sido, pero hoy, lo digo) **este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que aguantan la espera de mi fic. ¡Gracias!** Así, que hoy es para todas aquellas personas, ¡gracias! Y también, ¡muchas gracias por todos los reviews que recibo! Sabéis de sobra que me ayudan muchísimo, no tengo palabras de agradecimiento, de veras.  
En fin, os voy a ir dejando ya, espero que os guste el capítulo y bueno, decir que los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen. ¡Besos!

Aviso: **Este capítulo se le puede decir que contiene escenas algo, bastantes subidas de tono. Aviso para aquellas personas que no les guste. **(Es la primera vez que hago algunas, así que lo mismo no me sale nada bien, ¡jajá! Pero por algo se empieza, ¿no?)

~_Dos meses~_

~Capítulo 14: _La tercera fase: Masaki entra en acción_

No se sentía preparada, era más, no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir allí, toda la gracia del torneo había muerto, como si de una flor se tratase, una flor que ya no te gusta, que ya no quieres para nada, pero que no quieres matar por el simple hecho de no querer sentirte culpable luego, la dejas morir a su ritmo. Igual que con el torneo, las risas, las ilusiones, las ganas, todo se había desvanecido ya no quedaba nada que les hiciese quedarse allí, ¿y la diversión? ¿El compañerismo? Nada, se había esfumado junto con Shikamaru, aquel compañero que siempre vio como alguien de admirar, por sus estrategias, por su forma de ser, él lo era todo para ella y ahora. Nada.

Aún seguía preguntándose el porqué se había quedado allí, torturándose silenciosamente, verle con ella era todo un infierno, sonreía triunfante, era de esperar Shikamaru siempre sintió algo por ella, siempre estuvo atento a ella. Ahora mismo odiaba a los dos, no quería ni verles, todo aquello era veneno para su sangre.

—Entremos —Ordenó Shikamaru sin mirar atrás, estaba tan distante. Aunque para qué iba a preocuparse, ya no eran nada y mucho menos, amigos.

Todos siguieron la sombra de Shikamaru, en completo silencio, ¿y es que cómo se supone que has de comportarte cuando todo se está desmoronando ante tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo? Supuso que eran preguntas retóricas, unas preguntas que carecían de respuesta que a la vez, eran las respuestas más anheladas del ser humano, ¿cómo se busca la felicidad? ¿Cómo vivo sin que nada me afecte? Aunque uno no quiera, siempre habrá algo que te haga sentir mal, que te haga llorar, siempre.

Entraron en la base, se extrañaron al ver que no estaba muy abarrotada, ¿tanta gente había muerto o abandonado? O incluso, no habían llegado aunque era extraño, quedaban veinte minutos para cerrar las puertas, los que no entrasen se les podía dar por muertos.

—¡Buenas noches! —Saludó emocionada Kana. Nadie sabía de dónde salía esa mujer, pero siempre que llegaban allí estaba, esperándoles con una sonrisa de par en par, ¿tan feliz la hacía ver como algunas personas perdían su vida? Nadie lo entendía. Tosió. —¡Vaya! Sois difíciles de pelar, ¿eh? ¡Jajá! No pasa nada, me da la impresión de que dentro de poco este grupo se va a deshacer… —Susurró mientras intercambiaba miradas con Ino. Aquella chica le llamó la atención, no estaba siendo feliz, se sentía igual que ella. Como si algo importante le acabasen de arrebatar.

—Si tú lo dices… —Susurró Shikamaru mientras se dirigía a un sofá que había en la sala, un no muy grande pero cómodo de color azul cielo.

—Sí, y quizás sea por tu culpa. Nunca se sabe. Aunque menudo capitán, pasota ante tu equipo, ¿de verdad estáis todos sanos? ¡Oh! No, que habéis estado a punto de abandonar… Ya veis, en este bosque se ve todo —Habló mientras se dirigía hacia Shikamaru, estaba segura de que él estaba siendo el culpable de que su equipo cayese en picado mas era él quien debía de ocuparse de ese tema, no ella. Sacó un rollo de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón negro, unos minis pantalones. —Té, tenéis cuarenta minutos para descansar, comer, ducharos, etc. Luego, iréis a donde se os manda… ¿Quieres un consejo? —Le preguntó mientras le tiraba el rollo.

No contestó, o más bien no quiso contestar, ¿qué más le daba a él los consejos de una tarada que lo único que sabía hacer era hablar y hablar? No, en definitiva, no los quería para nada, aquello era basura, su vida lo estaba siendo.

Suspiró hondo, aquel chaval era desesperante, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? —Bien, luego… Luego no te quejes si la pierdes. —Acabó mientras que con un _plof_ desaparecía de aquel lugar, dejándole atónito, sin saber qué decir.

—Ino… ¿quieres que comamos algo? —Le preguntó con timidez. Tenía hambre, pero no quería separarse de su amiga, ahora mismo era él su punto de apoyo, Shikamaru le estaba haciendo mucho daño, más del que nunca antes habría podido imaginar.

Negó. No tenía ganas de comer, prefería irse a dar un baño que comer, aunque se llevaría una buena bronca de Chouji, para él la comida era lo primero y el no verla comer, ¡le desesperaba! Y eso, en parte le gustaba, le gustaba verse protegida, sentirse querida, desde la muerte de su madre, poco cariño había recibido, todas aquellas palabras y abrazos le supieron a poco no obstante, día a día fue recordando lo importante que era para algunos, lo importante que les hacía sentir. Sonrió. —Prefiero irme a dar una ducha, ¡pero! ¿Me pides una ensalada de…? ¡De pasta! Si, ¿me la pedirías para llevar? Prometo comérmela, pero ahora quiero irme a duchar. —Habló mientras veía como su amigo le sonreía. Tenía hambre y no quería morirse de ello, ahí, perdida en un bosque a saber a cuantos kilómetros de su casa. La echaba en falta, escuchar a su padre, el olor que desprendía. Quería acabar pronto, ya no aguantaba más aquel dolor, ya no.

Chouji asintió y eso, la animó. Él lo era todo para ella y no iba a defraudarle, así que como había dicho, se iba a duchar y luego, ¡a comer!

Salió corriendo hacia las duchas, los pasillos estaban desiertos sin contar a dos o a tres personas que había por ahí, deambulando en busca de algo, algo que ni ellos mismos sabían. Buscaba los baños y no le costó mucho encontrarlos, tenía un gran cartel con la palabra "_DUCHAS Y BAÑOS. ASÉATE ANTES DE PARTIR_" Su mueca fue propia de asco, es cierto que había mucha contaminación, pero ¿qué pasaba si no te aseabas? ¿Te iban a penalizar? Negó con la cabeza, no iba a calentársela con asuntos tan inútiles como esos, había madurado. Ya era grande, ya iba teniendo una personalidad algo más normal, más madura y eso, le gustaba.

Entró a paso lento, nunca había entrado en un lugar como ese y claro, algo imponía mas no mucho. Solo se escuchaban a dos o tres duchas encendidas, eso significaba que más de la mayoría no estaba cumpliendo la normativa del cártel.

Pensó en ponerse en la primera ducha, pero no, eso no era lo mejor, si alguien entraba a la primera que iba a ver sería ella, y eso, la ahogaba lentamente. Así que se dirigió hacia dentro, en una esquinita que había escondida, en efecto, aquel lugar era el más apropiado. Entró con delicadeza, aquellas duchas no le gustaba nada, la mampara transparentaba la silueta, algo que agradecer, claro estaba. Pero aún así, no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que alguien podía ver como se movía.

Cerró la puerta a su paso, se aseguró de cerrarla bien, lo mejor posible para que nadie entrase, ¡ella estaba allí metida y nadie entraría! Empezó a desvestirse y con ello, empezó a ducharse. Gimió al sentir el agua caliente acariciar su cuerpo, después de no haber podido sentir el agua limpiar todo su cuerpo durante tres días, aquello era gloria. Cerró los ojos con parsimonia, aquel momento era de recordar, aquella agua acariciándola, ¡un gusto!

—Mmm… Si a ti te gusta, imagina a mi… —Le susurraron desde atrás.

Su corazón paró de latir, ¿quién había entrado? ¿Cómo? Un montón de preguntas le venían a la mente, estaba segura de que había cerrado con todo lo posible, pero aún así. Se giró lo más rápido posible, intentando escapar de aquel hombre o por lo menos, darle un buen golpe para salir de allí. Intentó hacer lo último que pensó, pegarle, darle su merecido, aquel pervertido no se saldría vivo de aquel lugar.

No pudo hacer nada, aquel sujeto la agarró por las muñecas y la empotró contra la pared, dejándola indefensa, desnuda, sin tapujos. La miraba de arriba abajo, aquel cuerpo era el cuerpo del delito, no tendrían que existir tales cuerpos. Sus muslos tan bien torneados, su barriga tan plana, sus pechos tan rectos. Todo un gusto para cualquier hombre.

Quiso deshacerse del agarre, no pudo, aquel idiota la tenía agarrada muy fuerte, y encima, ahora mismo podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana con ella. Estaba muy asustada, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podía hacer, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

—Su…Suéltame, por favor… —Le rogó mientras intentaba que sus ojos se posasen en los suyos y dejasen así, de estar en sus pechos.

—Mmm… No quiero, ahora mismo me encanta verte así, tan indefensa, tienes un cuerpo precioso, ¿lo sabías? Supongo que vivir de dietas ayuda… —Susurró a la vez que en un movimiento fugaz cogía sus dos manos con su mano derecha. Con la misma fuerza, una que fuerza que no le iba a ser nada fácil para Ino.

Cogió un kunai con su mano izquierda y se lo posó arriba del ombligo —Me encantas, ¿porqué no dejas al de la coleta y te vienes conmigo? —Le preguntó mientras apretaba más el kunai contra su cuerpo. —Yo te daré mucho más juego, yo seré feliz y tú también… —Le susurró mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su oreja izquierda. Se la mordió un poco, haciendo que se estremeciese —¿Te gusta? —Volvió a susurrarle a la vez que bajaba al cuello. Había anhelado aquella parte habían pasado muchos días desde que lo probó, delante de aquella tienda de juegos.

Sonrió al ver como la piel se la había erizado, tan blanca, tan suave y tan erizada, cada vez le gustaba más aquella chica, su chica, la quería para él solo. —Tus pechos… Se nota que te gusta lo que te hago… —Susurró mientras juntaba su nariz con la de ella. Estaba llorando y su labio inferior le temblaba mucho, era perfecta. No la cambiaría por nada.

Con furia acercó sus labios hacía los de ella, quería probarlos, ya no podía dejarlos ir. Aquellos labios eran la lujuria, no quería dejarlos pasar. Se acercó lo máximo posible a ella, y con mucha fuerza la besaba, sin embargo ella no abrió la boca, no le dejaba adentrarse en ella.

Se estaba cabreando, Ino estaba siendo demasiado mala con él y eso, no lo aceptaba por nada en el mundo. Apretó un poco más el kunai, clavándole así la punta.

Ante el dolor abrió la boca para soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, ¿de verdad ese hombre iba a hacer eso? Iba a quitarle lo que era suyo, aquello que quería perder con la persona que amase, no lo creía, no quería creerlo. Ser violada no era nada agradable. Estaba muy asustada, nunca antes había creído que podía estarlo tanto, sus piernas le flaqueaban, sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus labios. Sus ojos le lloraban y su corazón no dejaba de latir a trillones de latidos por segundo.

Sintió como la lengua de aquel sujeto se adentraba en su boca, saboreándola lentamente pero con insistencia. Odió a aquel idiota, quería gritar, quería llamar la atención e impedir que algo fuese a pasar, algo horrible.

—Quiero que seas mía… —Susurró el sujeto cuando se separó de ella para coger aire.

La volvió a observar, Ino estaba espectacular, quería probar todos los rincones de su cuerpo, sin dejar ninguno. Dejó el kunai clavado en su barriga y con su mano izquierda acarició el pecho izquierdo, sintiendo como se estremecía a cada caricia, a cada roce.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡AYÚDADME! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! —Gritó desesperada, aquello no podía continuar, aquél individuo estaba llegando a unos lugares que nunca antes habían llegado, nunca.

—¿Ino? —Escuchó a alguien preguntar mientras abría la puerta con fuerza. —¡¿Dóndes estás, Ino?!

—Mierda… Esta me las vas a pagar, pu… —No pudo acabar, escuchó como los pasos de aquella persona se acercaban a toda prisa. Ella se lo iba a pagar muy caro, nunca antes le habían dejado a dos velas, nunca.

Abrió la puerta con ímpetu, temor, miedo, horror… Todos los calificativos que demostrasen su miedo. Al escucharla gritar su corazón desapareció, nunca antes había escuchado a Ino gritar ayuda, no con tanta mezcla de horror.

La vio tirada en el suelo, en la esquina derecha de la ducha, abrazándose a sus piernas, con su cara escondida en ellas y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, llorando como aquel día en el entierro de su madre. Aquellas lágrimas eran de puro miedo, y ahora mismo estaba en un estado de pánico.

Apagó la ducha, no era el plan de malgastar el agua y menos aún de que él se mojase, no quería ducharse, no aún. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó observándola un rato, con su cuerpo desnudo un cuerpo precioso para su gusto, se notaba lo bien que se lo cuidaba. En silencio se sentó a su lado, observándola, estaba temblando y sus temores estaban siendo descubiertos, a Ino le habían hecho algo, algo que le iba a dejar una larga espinita clavada en su corazón, en lo más hondo de él.

No habló, debía de esperar a que Ino diese el primer paso, siempre lo hacían así, ella llegaba a su casa y le abrazaba sin importarle quien estuviese con él en ese momento, necesitaba ser escuchada y siempre recurría a él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, le gustaba cerrarlos cuando recordaba algo, así veía las imágenes con más claridad, y las disfrutaba más.

Sintió algo caer sobre su cuerpo, era ella. Le acababa de abrazar y había empezado a llorar más fuerte, intentando así reprimir todo el dolor que había en su cuerpo, corazón, mente, alma. En todo su ser. Posó su mano sobre su hombro derecho, estaba resbaladizo, pero a la vez suave aunque tembloroso.

Un intenso calambre recorrió toda su espalda que llegó al corazón, haciéndole sentir que había algo que Ino le hacía sentir, que era especial aunque ahora mismo no lo demostrase, y mal se sentía por eso, muy mal.

—No… No sé qué ha pasado… Yo me es-estaba duchando cuando alguien se posó detrás de mí… Me dijo algo, pero no sé qué es… Luego me empotró contra la pared y me agarró por las muñecas… Empezó a tocarme… —Empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza, todo aquello le había dolido mucho, nunca antes se había sentido en tal situación, fue una cosa horrible, sentir como alguien te tocaba con total libertad en contra de tu voluntad. No quería volver a repetirlo. Nunca, jamás.

—Ino… Perdona, debía de haber venido alguien contigo, no debías de haber estado sola…

—Shika… Shika lo siento, y-yo no quería, n-no podía defen…derme, ¡ha sido horrible! —Gritó a la vez que se agarraba más a él, Shikamaru lo era todo para ella y siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Se había comportado mal y lo sabía, no debía de haber tratado a Shikamaru de esa forma, se sentía culpable, muy culpable. —Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

Negó, ella no debía de disculparse de nada, aquello no había sido culpa de ella, sino de aquel bastardo que se había atrevido a humillarla y a deshonrarla, Ino no se merecía aquello, nunca, por mucho mal que pudiese llegar a hacer. —No ha sido tu culpa. ¿Qué tal si te duchas y te espero fuera? Pero no tardes, yo también quiero ducharme… —Le susurró mientras le besaba la cabeza.

—Shika… ¿Te ducharías conmigo? —Le preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sabía que era una proposición indecente, pero quería hacerlo, ahora mismo no se sentía bien sola y quizás, pudiesen bañarse a tiempo y salir justo antes de partir.

Se estremeció, ¿aquello estaría bien? No lo sabía, por un lado deseaba ducharse con ella, no iba a negar, pero por otro, por el otro lado no estaba seguro de que fuese a ser una buena idea, puede que se dejase llevar. No lo podía permitir.

—No pasará nada. Prometo no mirar, nos duchamos espalda contra espalda… —Propuso mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Deseaba que Shikamaru sintiese lo mismo que ella, que fuesen correspondidos, pero no lo eran, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

—Sin mirar. —Habló tajante. Podría llamarse tío duro, pero no quería que pasase nada malo, no quería que se dejasen llevar por algo, que luego al final iban a hacerles mal, eso era irrompible.

Se levantó con pesadez y con la misma empezó a desvestirse. Sabía que Ino estaba mirando y él, estaba incómodo, el tenerla allí mirando como iba despojándose de sus ropas le ponía nervioso, aunque lo negase. —¿Piensas mirar? Hemos quedado que nada de mirar. —Habló nervioso.

Sonrió, Shikamaru tenía razón, no debía mirar, había hecho un "trato" aunque no lo dijesen. Se puso mirando a la pared, sintiendo como el frío se calaba en sus poros, sintiendo como poco a poco iba calentándose la pared con su tacto. Deseaba que Shikamaru fuese esa pared, que él fuese quien penetrase todo frío en su cuerpo.

En un acto involuntario se giró, viendo como ella estaba pegada en la pared, jugando con sus dedos, haciendo dibujos. Casi había olvidado lo que minutos antes le podía haber pasado con aquel sujeto no obstante, no lo había olvidado del todo, su respiración seguía entre cortada, sus piernas le temblaban al igual que sus dedos. Y ella, de vez en cuando decía algo así como "_Traidor… Cuando te pille…_"

Se acercó a ella con lentitud, no quería que notase sus pasos, no quería que notase su proximidad hacia ella, solo quería sentir su aroma sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Empezó a olerlo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que cada vez se estaba aproximando más, era como en la noche de la cena, cuando él empezó a abrazarla y a inhalar todo aquel aroma con más fuerza, Ino tenía una fuerza que hacía que él cayese rendido, sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Tardas… —Habló mientras se giraba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero si veía algo de Shikamaru, se podía decir que en eso le había ganado a Temari, podría decirle "_¡Ei! He visto el miembro viril a Shikamaru… ¡Y no puedes ni creer que dimensiones! Si es que… No importa cuáles sean sus sentimientos, ¡yo te gano en casi todo!_" ¿Pervertida? Puede, pero eso era un secreto que pocas personas sabían, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene alguno, ¿no?

Ninguno de los dos pudo no evitar que sus labios se juntasen, sintiendo así como era el tacto de cada labio. Empezaron a besarse, sabían que estaba mal, pero ya no podían evitarlo, necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban notarse.

Encendió el agua, quería ver como el agua acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo de Ino, un cuerpo que hoy por hoy deseaba más que nunca, que no podía evitar no acariciar. Introdujo su lengua poco a poco, sintiendo como las dos se enredaban entre sí, acariciándose. Todo un lujo para los dos sin pensar en lo que vendría después, ahora, iban a disfrutar este momento, este beso.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajaja! Normalmente me leo y me releo todos los reviews que me dejáis, y claro, el tuyo en cierta parte me hace gracia. Porque cuando no sabes lo que va a pasar y ves que te escriben sobre el beso de Temari y Shikamaru y que no tienen idea de dónde van a salir los tiros, y de pronto, ¡escribes sobre otro beso! Es como, ¡guau! ¡Jajá! Le he dado la vuelta a la tortilla en dos segundos. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Y sobre todo, mil gracias por lo que me dijiste sobre las sensaciones, de verdad que nunca había pensado que las plasmaba tanto como para llegar. ¡Y le alegra! Lo juro, es algo que me gusta, porque pienso que entonces para cuando llegue a la parte… ¡Os haré sentir como ella y él! Pero para eso, hay que esperar. ¡Jajá! Un beso muy fuerte (Guau, me he emocionado, ¡jajaja!)

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡No me asustes! Suelta el cuchillo, no vayamos a hacer locuras (antes de tiempo, ¡jajaja!) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me has hecho reír mucho, sobre todo con lo del cuchillo y el gran amor, ¡jajá! ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jajá! ¿Han mejorado las cosas? ¡Bien! ¡Jajá! No voy a decir nada más, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos que no debemos, ¡jajaja! Hay que esperar, ¡jajá! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha gustado mucho y como siempre, ¡gracias por hacerme saber lo que piensas! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya sabes que me encanta todo lo que me escribes, y no sé qué decirte, ¡te estoy muy agradecida! Eso sí, siento que a veces tarde, pero es que me es imposible, y más ahora que estoy con lo de las clases. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo he dicho antes, puede que tarde un poquillo más, pero no pienso abandonar nunca un fic. ¡Bueno! Un beso muy fuerte ¡gracias!

Y como siempre, ¡mil gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic! De verdad que si no fuese por vosotras no tendría sentido que siguiese escribiendo, y está claro que es una gran afición, ¡así que os lo agradezco mucho!

Y también, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, eso me ayuda a mejorar y a saber cómo va mi camino por el fic, ¡gracias!

Un beso muy fuerte, ¡y nos vemos en el próximo!


	15. Mi parte del plan, completada

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis bien. ¡Estoy apurando lo máximo posible para subiros los capítulos lo más pronto posible! Pero ya después del catorce solo podré subirlos los **sábados y domingos **me sabe fatal, sin embargo son unas normas que he de acatar en casa.  
Y bueno, hoy no os quiero aburrir mucho, voy a ser breve. ¡Mil gracias por las personas que se molestan en leer mi fic! Y también (como no) ¡muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan un review! Ya sabéis que no sé cómo agradecéroslo, me ayuda muchísimo a corregir mis errores, y sobre todo, a saber cómo voy yendo. ¡Gracias!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!  
**¡Este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic!**

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 15: _Mi parte del plan, completada_

Ninguno de los dos se veían ni con la fuerza, ni con la voluntad de separarse, después de tanto tiempo de separación y de deseos forzados a esconderse en lo más recóndito de sus corazones, no querían dejan de sentir los labios de cada uno, de su saliva, de sus ganas.

Solo querían seguir disfrutando de esos labios que pedían a gritos otra penetración de la lengua de alguno de los dos, una simple penetración. Un simple deseo que llevaban los dos guardando durante tantos años.

Tenía su cara cogida con sus dos manos, sintiendo la suavidad de esa bronceada piel –al lado de la suya, lo era- mientras iba siendo rociada por el agua que caía encima de ellos, como si de lluvia se tratase, un delirio para ellos. En ningún momento abrió los ojos, tenía claro que si lo hacía iba a arrepentirse, iba a sentir que acababa de traicionarle y todo por el simple hecho de no querer mirarle, por vergüenza.

Su estómago estaba repleto de todo tipo de bichos, mariposas, hormigas… Mas no iba a negar que le gustaba sentir como Shikamaru la tenía pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo un poco esa parte rígida –eso fue lo que más impresión le dio, una ingrata ayuda para querer abrir los ojos- fuertemente, dura.

Quiso olvidar todo aquello en lo que pensaba, estaba siendo algo pervertida, pero en su ser más escondido siempre ha tenido algún que otro sueño depravado, pero que a la misma vez, eran los mejores.

Seguía con sus manos fuertes y ásperas agarrado en las caderas de Ino, unas pequeñas caderas que te daban de que pensar. No obstante, eso no le fue de obstáculo para sentir su aroma, su sabor, su ser. Si, estaba sintiendo como era Ino realmente, cuando besaba dejaba entre ver a otra persona que no tenía nada que ver con la mismísima Ino, una persona tímida, cariñosa, apasionada, entregada y un sinfín de cosas más, era como sentir que los defectos de Ino se convertían en cualidades cada vez que besaba. Deseaba no separarse nunca de esos rosados labios –ahora enrojecidos por la presión que acababa de ejercer sobre ella.

Se separaron para coger aire con cierta pesadez mezclada con pena, ninguno de los dos querían separarse de aquellos labios, de aquel sabor.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, ahora que lo pensaba bien, nada de eso había estado bien, si lo pensaba con claridad, Shikamaru estaba enamorado de otra persona que no era ella, que no le pertenecía. Se agarró más a él, volver a recordar todas aquellas palabras que él le había dedicado aquella noche era una especie de tortura, una tortura que no estaba segura de si había estado hecha a posta. Se negaba, sentir que Shikamaru estaba jugando con ella era inmoral, nadie acepta eso, si Shikamaru ama, amará a esa persona hasta la muerte.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con un mechón mojado de ella. La notaba preocupada, y eso lo estaba notando por la forma que tenía de abrazarle, de ponerse en contra de él, tapando su cara.

—Creo… creo que nada de esto ha estado bien, Shika… Shikamaru —Contestó con cierto temor, era lo que pensaba no iba a negarlo, pero tampoco veía la necesidad de esconderlo y más a él, a Shikamaru. Pero no quería repetirse, no quería volver a decir lo importante que era Shikamaru para él. Era su amigo. —Es mejor que salgamos ya, seguro que ya mismo nos van a empezar a buscar… —Habló mientras se separaba de él y se dirigía a la ducha, para apagarla ya. Habían gastado demasiado.

—Entiendo, tienes razón —Susurró mientras hacía lo mismo que ella, solo que él iba a por sus ropas.

Se vistieron con un silencio sepulcral, después de aquel beso nada había vuelto a ser lo de antes, él estaba frío y lo notaba por el ambiente, por los suspiros que soltaba y por su cara.  
Temía por si se había equivocado, temía por si había hecho mal en haber seguido el juego del beso, aunque ahora le venía a la mente quién había sido el que se había lanzado sobre quien. O quizás, hubiesen sido los dos por inercia, por ganas.

Terminó de vestirse ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru, estaba muy nerviosa, él no solía ser así. Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, esperando ansioso por que ella acabase, ya no aguantaba el sentirse encerrado con ella, es más, ahora mismo ya no aguantaba estar con ella siquiera.

Se sentía culpable, pero no iba a aceptarlo, Ino y él habían sido culpables de un beso desesperado, de un beso que en realidad no demostraba nada, nada que él hubiese querido sentir.

—Temari besa mejor y me hace sentir más hombre… —Susurró, pero fue un susurro devastador para los dos. Él no creía en lo que acababa de decir y ella, ella era igual que él, solo deseaba que Shikamaru no hubiese dicho eso, que no hubiese ido a matar.

Asintió con dolor, Shikamaru acababa de volver a romper su corazón, pensaba que había adelantado dos casillas, pero sin darse cuenta, había retrocedido tres. Iba más hacia atrás que no hacia delante y eso, dolía.

—Me alegro que te gusten más los de ella, en serio, ¡es más! Me alegra saber que te hace feliz, que eres más feliz con ella que no con nosotros. —Habló enfadada mientras salía del baño cerrando de un fuerte portazo, sin duda Shikamaru la estaba matando rápidamente y sin escrúpulos.

Siguió allí, quieto, pensando en nada porque todo en lo que un día creyó pensar, se había ido. Ino siempre lo fue todo para él y cuando empezaba a tener oportunidades para poder decirle que la ama y que sin ella no es feliz, que no puede vivir. Empieza a pensar en Temari, ¡se estaba volviendo loco! No entendía el porqué de todo aquello, el porqué él estaba traicionándola, porqué se estaba empeñando en herirla, ¿le gustaba? No, en definitiva.

Salió del baño con lentitud sin prisas, ahora todo se había acabado ya no tenía porqué luchar, quizás entró o quería entrar para poder impresionar a Ino, o para demostrarle de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero no, todo cambió cuando ella dijo que quería entrar. No, no fue ella, fue Chouji quien insistió en que Ino entrase, y con ello volver a sentir al equipo diez junto, como era antes. Un equipo fuerte, quizás no de los mejores, pero sí de los más consistentes, y todo gracias a las cuatro personas que se encargaron de conseguirlo. Ino, Chouji, Asuma y él. Aunque siempre sintió que él no hacía mucho en ese equipo, estrategias y luchar por sus compañeros.

Seguía caminando cabizbajo y con la velocidad de un caracol, despacio, sin prisas. Ya no quería llegar hacia sus compañeros, ya no quería tener a Ino cerca, empezaba a aburrirla, a sentir que Ino ya no le servía para nada. Ahora pensaba en que si estaba con Temari el tiempo suficiente, quizás él pudiese sentir algo por ella, amarla y querer formar así todo lo que un día soñó sin embargo, no con Ino.

—¡Shikamaru! —Escuchó gritar a su amigo. También empezó a aburrirle, solo quería estar con Temari, ella estaba siendo quien le estaba apoyando en todo, quien le estaba aconsejando, no como las dos personas que creía que eran sus amigos.

Levantó la cabeza en un movimiento fugaz formando su tan característico saludo. —¿Has visto? Ino, se ha pedido una ensalada de pasta. Estoy contento, porque no suele comer mucho y no creo que eso para su dieta o bueno, lo que ella llama dieta sea bueno. ¿Qué crees tú? —Le preguntó mientras sostenía el paquete donde llevaba la ensalada de Ino, estaba deseando ver como comía, Ino siempre estaba muy cuidadosa, que si esto que si lo otro. Él estaba contento por volver a verla comer, por saber que se acababa de empezar a cuidar.

—No lo sé, pero búscala nos vamos, se nos hace tarde. —Habló sin apartar la vista de enfrente, en ningún momento le había mirado y sabía que eso le dolía mucho a Chouji, porque él sí que le consideraba un amigo, un gran amigo.

Se quedó mirando como su amigo partía hacia la nada, sin quitarle el ojo a Temari. Su corazón se encogió al pensar en que Shikamaru ya no les veía amigos sino más bien, unos compañeros, unos simples y meros compañeros.

Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, Shikamaru había sido su único amigo, su confidente, su todo. Desde siempre apoyándole y ahora, ahora ya no estaba. Sin duda alguien se había metido en el cuerpo de Shikamaru y estaba haciéndose pasar por él.

—No le hagas caso… —Le susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda —Es un idiota y no sabe lo que hace. Pero vamos, que entre tú y yo, vamos hacer que el antiguo Shikamaru vuelva, aunque tengamos que morir en ello, ¿verdad? —Habló sin apartar la vista de él, si que estaba irreconocible él nunca había sido así, pero se veía que Temari estaba siendo la causante de todo aquel dolor que estaba sufriendo el grupo, como si fuese una enfermedad mortal.

Con dos golpes en la espalda le dio la orden de que debían partir sino querían ver la furia de Shikamaru nacer, una furia que era casi inexistente pero que cuando nacía, podía llegar a ser mortal. Y eso, ella lo había comprobado un par de veces y todas, por culpa de Temari.

Llegaron hablando entre sí, mostrando que todo lo que estaba haciendo Shikamaru no les había afectado en absoluto, es más estaba reforzando una amistad que se había mantenido anclada, como el ancla de un barco que llevaba siglos bajo el mar esperando a que algún otro barco llegase para poder sacarla y mostrar el brillo que tiene debajo de todo el moho que la abraza.

—¿Estáis listo? —Preguntó con pesadez, pero igual que cuando habló con Chouji sin quitarle la vista a Temari. Algo había en sus ojos que le hipnotizaban, que le impedían poder vivir sino los miraba, como si fuese una especie de simbiosis que aparecía al mínimo contacto visual.

Todos asintieron, dando así por empezada la tercera fase una fase que les daba la impresión a todos que todo iba a cambiar, que a partir de ahora, nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo para ninguno.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida ante la atenta mirada de Kana y de su equipo. Nadie dijo nada tampoco querían entretenerse más, se habían retrasado quince minutos y eso, no ayudaba a nadie y mucho menos al equipo.

—Quiero que a partir de ahora se haga lo que yo digo, ¿queda claro? Y quien no quiera seguir mis órdenes que se vaya por donde quiera, ¡pero no será mi culpa! —Habló tajante, no tenía ningunas ganas de aguantar a nadie y mucho menos a tres personas a las que tenía que salvar guardar su vida.

Con estas duras palabras empezaron a adelantar camino, deseosos por llegar a la base o más bien, deseosos por salir de allí, por querer volver a sus casas y desear que todo volviese a la normalidad.

~*****~

Dos días habían pasado desde que empezaron con la tercera fase una fase realmente dura, desde que empezaron habían derrotado a veintiocho equipos y habían tenido que huir de quince. Ahora sí que se notaba la dificultad del torneo, ahora mismo todos los equipos caían como si fuesen hojas de árboles en pleno otoño.

Estaba muy cansada, habían pasado cuarenta-y-ocho horas desde que salieron de la base y ella tan solo había dormido quince, estaba agotada, apenas tenía chakra para poder seguir adelante, para luchar. Sin embargo no debía abandonar, no debía de verse tan débil eso no le iba a ayudar en nada.

Paró en seco, estaban en un laberinto en el tenían que escoger dos caminos y en el mapa que les dio Kana no salía nada de dos caminos, ¡el mapa estaba mal! Seguro que Kana se las había apañado para hacerles confiar en toda la información que les daba y luego, ¡_pum_! Te dejan tirados en medio de un bosque siendo el punto fijo de muchos equipos, unos equipos que no cesaban en absoluto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla izquierda y con la mano derecha intentaba medir las palpitaciones de su corazón. Por no querer decir la desesperación por coger aire.

—Hay dos caminos, y estoy seguro de que uno es mucho más largo que el otro. —Habló mientras miraba el mapa una y otra vez.

—Pero no es nada, llevamos todo el torneo eligiendo caminos, más largos o más cortos pero al fin y al cabo, escogiendo —Comentó Chouji mientras sacaba una botella de agua para su amiga, ¡dios si que estaba agotada! No notaba su chakra en ninguna parte, Ino no iba a aguantar mucho más no obstante con lo cabezota que ella era, seguro que si que iba a aguantar, porque era Ino.

—Ese no es el problema. El problema es que en el mapa no sale nada de dos caminos, si al menos comentase algo en los dibujos, podríamos ver cuál es más largo o más corto… —Habló desesperado. Todo aquello era demasiado estaba como Ino, no tenía ningún tipo de fuerza, ni de chakra ni nada debía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo como lo haría ella. Y el caso es que ellos no tenían mucha idea de el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡maldición!

—Sinceramente… Creo que el de la izquierda es mucho más corto que el de la derecha… —Habló entre suspiro y suspiro, tenía la mínima esperanza de que Shikamaru se atreviese a hacerle algo de caso, aunque no quisiese, pero debía.

—Yo no creo que sea así… —Habló Temari con preocupación. Masaki dijo que iba a estar por el camino de la izquierda y ahora debía separarlos ¡ahora era cuando Temari tenía que hacer que Ino se fuese del equipo para que Masaki hiciese su trabajo! El final de Ino estaba cerca, muy cerca. —Es más, a este camino se le ve más iluminado y algo más despejado. Es mi opinión, Shikamaru ¿qué piensas tú?

Ahora estaba metido entre la espada y la pared, si elegía a Temari Ino se enfadaría mucho con él, e incluso le montaría un gran número aprovechando así para atacar a Temari. En cambio si escogía la opción de Ino Temari también se cabrearía, pero no montaría tanto numerito. No obstante sí que se enfadaría con él, y eso no quería que pasase. Últimamente Temari lo había sido todo para él, había dormido como Ino lo hacía, le había besado como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Temari estaba siendo algo importante para él en su vida, estaba sintiendo la importancia y el anhelo de tenerla lejos, en definitiva, Temari estaba haciéndole feliz.

—Creo que Temari tiene razón… —Susurró mientras se preparaba para ir por el camino de la derecha.

Su corazón explotó, Shikamaru ya no confiaba en ella, ya no quería saber nada de ella ni de sus cosas. ¡Shikamaru estaba muerto para ella!

—Pues yo no iré por ese camino. Lo siento, no voy a estar haciendo lo que ella dice —Habló con la voz quebrada, él ya la había desterrado de su corazón, ya no eran nada unos simples desconocidos que ya no eran capaces ni de mirarse a la cara.

—¡PUES NO VENGAS! No me importa lo que tú pienses, ¡este es mi equipo y se hará lo que ella y yo elijamos! —Gritó mientras se posaba a centímetros de su cara.

Se quedó paralizada, ¿qué debía hacer ahora mismo? Shikamaru nunca había osado a gritarle de esa forma por el simple hecho de que eran amigos y por supuesto, se tenía el mayor respeto que se podía tener. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de una lágrimas de impotencia, de querer gritarle lo imbécil que se había vuelto, lo mucho que había cambiado y como no, de lo que le echaba de menos.

—Vale… Te quiero decir dos cosas, Shikamaru Nara —Habló mientras sacaba las lágrimas que estaban acuchillándola. —La primera, sí que me voy a ir por ese camino, sola. ¿Y sabes? Ojalá me muera en el camino, ¡porque no quiero seguir viviendo para ver al monstruo que habita dentro del que un día llegué a creer que era mi amigo! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los puños con ello —Y la segunda cosa es que… Nunca, nunca escogimos a Temari como la ayudante del capitán, ¡nunca! ¡Y tampoco escogimos a un idiota que lo único que le importa es que su noviecita esté bien, mientras que a los demás nos puede dar una patada en el culo porque no sentirás NADA! —Acabó mientras salía corriendo hacia el camino de la izquierda. Si lo pensaba con claridad no había estado tan mal escoger ese camino, al fin y al cabo se había separado de él, una agonía que estaba llevando a cuestas y que por cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, crecía.

Comenzó a caminar abrazada a sí misma, sin quitarle la vista a su alrededor si era sincera, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No quería morir, pese a todo lo que había dicho antes.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Shikamaru? —Le preguntó con miedo. Nunca antes había visto a Ino hablarle de esa forma tan cruel a su amigo, no obstante si lo miraba por el otro lado, le había abierto los ojos, o bueno eso había intentado. Aunque tenía claro que iba a ser muy difícil hacerle ver a Shikamaru lo equivocado que estaba empezando a estar, o lo que estaba.

—Déjala… Seguro que se dará la vuelta y volverá con el equipo, nosotros por el momento seguiremos. No tardará mucho, no siempre tiene que salirse con la suya —Habló tajante. Esa conversación no llegaba a ningún lugar, aunque sí que era verdad que le dolía el pensar que a Ino le podía pasar algo malo. Pero lo que más, era pensar que quizás la podrían matar.

—Pues yo me iré con ella, no pienso dejarla sola. —Habló con nerviosismo. Hacer lo que estaba haciendo Shikamaru era horrible, dejar a Ino sola en medio de un bosque al que no conocía de nada, ¡era inmoral! ¿Qué había sido del Shikamaru que se preocupaba por los demás? Y más aún, ¿qué había sido de la importancia que sus dos mejores amigos cernían sobre él? ¿Tanto se había desvanecido aquella importancia, que ya ni se preocupaba de sus amigos? La respuesta era afirmativa, Shikamaru había cambiado, quizás fuese lo que dicen los expertos, que cuanto más crecemos más cambiamos, pero vaya. Nunca creyó que su amigo fuese a darle tanta importancia, porque no, porque él no era capaz. Sin embargo lo iban a solucionar más pronto de lo que creía.

—¿Estás loco?

Aquello le dolió —¡Puede! Pero no soy como tú, yo no abandono a las personas que me importa, ¡yo no dejo a mis amigos tirados en medio de un bosque! Porque no, ¡porque a mí sí que me importa Ino! Por el simple hecho de que he compartido la misma infancia contigo que con ella. Porque he estado con ella siempre… Quizás si que me tratase mal al principio, ¡sin embargo se volvió mi amiga! Y también porque no voy a dejarla de lado, cumpliré lo que Inoichi me pidió, cuidar de su princesa.

Otro golpe duro ya habían sido dos, y empezaba a pensar en que tenían razón, que había cambiado y que ya no era el mismo que se preocupaba por su amigos. En cambio, no iba a dejar que le cambiasen sus ideas, sus ganas de seguir hacia delante, de estar con ella.

—Iré con Ino. Si nos vemos todo irá bien, sino… Supongo que tendremos que despedirnos, amigo. —Habló mientras desaparecía por el camino de la izquierda, no dejando así que Shikamaru hablase, porque no. No lo merecía.

—Shika… Están exhaustos, no les hagas caso. Ya sabes que cuando alguien no aguanta tanto cansancio encima, lo paga con la persona que quiere. Estarán bien. Es más, si vemos que en quince minutos no hemos adelantado mucho nos vamos con ellos, ¿te parece? —Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los labios, unos labios que solo eran de ella, a los que solo ella tenía acceso.

Asintió con una gran y grave pena en su corazón, una pena que no cesaba y que creía por cada vez que recordaba las palabras de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, de su yo.

Corrió con la máxima velocidad posible, necesitaba encontrarla si le pasaba algo él sería el culpable, el mísero culpable que había dejado que atacasen a su amiga, a su apoyo en este torneo.

—¡Ino! —Gritó con desesperación. No pensaba que ella hubiese adelantado tanto desde que salió por aquel camino.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero esta vez con una mezcla de terror, un terror que le estaba comiendo lentamente y él, no tenía ganas de ser comido por nadie.

—¡Chouji! —Le llamó desde atrás con un débil sonrisa. Se sentía aliviada al sentir que ya no iba a estar sola, que Chouji iba a estar con ella hasta el final de todo. Con un amigo de verdad. —¿Les has dejado solos? —Preguntó mientras seguía mirando de un lado hacia otro, sinceramente sin Shikamaru no se sentía acogida, protegida, era una sensación de abandono.

Asintió con mucha pena, sabía que abandonar a su equipo era cosa de personas frías, sin corazón. Pero igualmente, Shikamaru había abandonado a Ino y no sabía el porqué de aquella frialdad sobre ella.

Sintió como se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazándole fuertemente intentado que cada segundo que pasase no se alejase, se moriría si lo hacía, y lo tenía claro.

—Perdona, Chouji… No he podido aguantarme, ha sido muy doloroso todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, creo que no he sido tan mala persona como para merecerme su desprecio y su rabia, ¡creo que siempre ha estado en mi contra! —Hablaba mientras seguía abrazada a él, nunca antes se había dado cuenta del gran corazón que guardaba Chouji, nunca antes.

Empezaron a caminar mientras hablaban entre ellos, sobre sus cosas debían despejarse sobre lo de Shikamaru, ya no querían ni nombrarle, no al Shikamaru que estaba reinando en el corazón y en el ser de su amigo.

Pasaron un buen rato caminando mientras hablaban animados, recordando los viejos tiempos, aquellos tiempos en los que ellos eran simples niños que no se preocupaban el dolor, que el más grande era el de caerte delante de tus amigos y que ellos se riesen de ti. Ese era el mundo que ellos crearon y que veían irrompible, pero todo cambiaba para bien o para mal. Y ellos sentían que le habían ido para mal.

—Vaya, vaya… —Escucharon a un chico hablarles con superioridad. —Pero mira qué me he encontrado. Dos ovejitas que se han escapado del rebaño… Y por lo que se ve, no están de muy buen humor, ¿me equivoco?

No sabían qué hacer, estaban en desventaja eso no lo dudaban y aquel chico estaba armado por una gran espada, de estas que medirían cinco metros de largo más o menos.

Debía de defenderla, eso era la promesa que le había hecho a Inoichi, la de proteger a su primogénita pese a costarle su vida, y eso iba a llevarlo a la práctica ahora mismo.

Se dispuso a hacer su jutsu, mas no pudo porque aquel chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, hasta que volvió a aparecer detrás de Ino oliendo su aroma, un aroma que le llevaba por el camino de la amargura.

En un movimiento fugaz cogió a Ino y se la llevó a los adentros del bosque, pero no muy apartado de Chouji al fin y al cabo quería que él viese lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a su gran amiga.

—¡Suéltame! —Le gritó desesperada a la vez que intentaba deshacerse del agarre, sin creerlo la estaba ahogando.

No la miró en ningún momento, es más aún no creía en lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a esa preciosidad que llevaba sujeta en su mano derecha. Un cuerpo tan bien torneado, aunque lo mejor fue verla desnuda, disfrutando de lo que pocas personas podían disfrutar. La tiró al suelo con rabia, todo el amor y el afecto que por ella sentía lo había convertido en rabia, no quería verla tan solo poder cumplir su parte del plan para luego poder salir de allí, toparse con Temari y terminar con toda esa historia que Temari había creado por celos, por miedo.

Vio como se levantó con rapidez y con un kunai en la mano derecha, sera una chica dura, difícil de pelar. Esquivó todos sus golpes sin esfuerzos, era dura pero lenta.

Esperó un poco más hasta que el aburrimiento llegó al máximo, entonces vio que ya era la hora de ponerle fecha a la vida de Ino Yamanaka.

Con suma rapidez se posó detrás de ella, cogiéndola por el cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le levantó la camisa lila que llevaba puesta. Con su nariz olió la parte más escondida de su tronco, el pecho. Sin duda la parte baja de su pecho izquierdo era la más apropiada para esperar aquel mordisco.

Sacó unos dientes afilados como el cristal más fino pero a la vez más cortante que nunca antes se haya podido ver. Mordió con fuerza escuchando los gritos de dolor que salían de aquella boca tan rosada, tan atrayente. Escuchó como llama a Shikamaru y le rogaba que la ayudase, que no la abandonase.

Una vez colocó el veneno la sentó en el suelo, temblando y sudando. Estaba llorando también, el dolor era horrible y no le daba más de dos días en el torneo, abandonaría y con ello, haría que su equipo también lo hiciese.

Escuchó como su amigo regordete venía corriendo y llamándola una y otra vez. La dejó allí sentada con la mirada fijada en la mordedura, cosa que ya empezaba a verse el contorno lila que empezaba a crearse.

Cuando llegó supo que era tarde, muy tarde para pillar al desgraciado que había herido a Ino, ¡y maldita fuese su estampa por haber tardado tanto! Se acercó con precaución, fuese lo que fuese a Ino la había dejado muy mal, estaba temblando y no paraba de llorar.

—¿Ino? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sin duda estaba mal, muy mal. Su mirada captó una gran herida, un gran moratón que estaba surgiendo debajo de su pecho. Un miedo profundo empezó a surgir de sus adentros. —¿Ino, qué te ha hecho? ¡Dios, Ino hay que deci…!

-¡NO! ¡No vas a decir nada, porque si lo haces te juro que seré yo quien rompa con todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros! La amistad, el equipo, el grupo. ¡TODO! Así que Chouji, mírame —Le rogó mientras que con su mano derecha le obligaba a mirarla —No es nada, una simple mordedura, en tres días sanará y todo quedará en un susto, ¿vale? Así que no diremos nada de nada… Por favor —Le suplicó esta vez. Estaba segura de que no iba a sanar en tres días, es mas casi podía estar segura de que tendría que empezar a despedirse de este mundo, porque el dolor no cesaba. Aumentaba.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ¡mil gracias por haberme escrito tu review! De verdad que me animan mucho a seguir. Tengo una respuesta pendiente para ti, es sobre si va a ver lemon. Siento decirte que no habrá, aunque yo también soy una pervertida y me encanta el lemon. Pero en este fic no lo tenía planeado, lo más hot que podrás encontrar será lo que escribí en el capítulo anterior. Sin embargo no creas que no me animaré a hacer un lemon, ¡es más te lo dedicaré si quieres! Mil gracias por haberme escrito tu review, de verdad, ¡gracias!

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¿De verdad piensas que no se me ha notado? ¡Jajaja! Me habéis animado a que en mi próximo fic me anime a escribirlo, de verdad. ¡Un beso enorme!

Y muchas gracias también a todas las personas que leen mi fic, un fic que escribo con muchas ganas, cariño y por supuesto, con ilusión.

No sé cómo agradeceros que leáis mi fic, y claro me encantaría ver vuestro reviews, para saber qué es lo que pensáis, para saber cuánta gente lee mi fic. Por todo esto, ¡gracias! Y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	16. Un “Adiós” y un “Te Quiero”

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues yo la verdad es que estoy muy contenta, y sobre todo, muy animada. No voy a mentir, ¡se me ha hecho eterno esto de no poder actualizar! Uf, ya se está llegando a la parte más dramática de la historia, (¡jajá! Espero algún comentario diciendo que ya la historia en sí es muy dramática, ¡jajá!) Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad. Me animan a seguir adelante. Y más aún cuando no puedo escribir tan seguido (pero no abandonaré, eso no están en mi diccionario) No quiero ser muy pesada, pero solo quiero avisaros de que no quedan muchos capítulos, aunque no lo sé certeramente. Podría decir siete u ocho, pero no puedo hablar mucho.  
Ahora, eso sí, a partir de ahora como tengo muchos fics pensados, escribiré y me esperaré a acabar el fic entero para poder así subirlo más seguido, sin temer a que no me dé tiempo. Solo espero que os guste y nada, que me dejéis vuestra opinión para ver qué os parece el fic. ¡Muchas gracias a todo el mundo!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 16: _Un "Adiós" y un "Te Quiero"_

Aquel dolor la estaba superando y más aún cuando los temblores eran involuntarios y en cuanto hacía un acto de querer impedirlos, crecían como si un pacto hubiesen hecho con el mismísimo diablo, riéndose a su costa, disfrutando mientras la veían llorar involuntariamente.

Se mecía sin parar ante la atenta mirada de su amigo, una mirada llena de odio, preocupación, pena, miedo y sobre todo llena de dolor. Llegó a creer que sentía más dolor que ella pero era imposible. Aquel dolor aumentaba por momentos al mismo tiempo que el morado que tenía bajo su pecho izquierdo crecía sin cesar, la parte central era de un color horrendo, oscuro dando a entender que era allí donde estaba el núcleo del mordisco –al que sin duda era un mordisco fantasma, porque solo ella y él iban a saber que existía, nadie más- y donde más dolía.

Con miedo miró el mordisco, notando como de sus ojos caían lágrimas ardientes quemando todo a su paso igual que el fuego.

Ahora más que nunca tenía mucho miedo, más del que nunca antes había llegado a creer. Se sentía muy sola, muy vacía pero a la vez muy llena, notando como aquel líquido morado conquistaba cada parte de su cuerpo, cada rincón inesperado. Llenando su débil cuerpo de un quemazor débil, por el momento.

Con dificultad se puso de pie a la misma vez que se bajaba la camisa y se limpiaba su rostro con la camisa, Shikamaru ni nadie debían de saber qué era lo que había pasado con aquel personaje.

Sonrió temblorosa mientras se dirigía a su amigo, el cual la miraba fijamente esperando alguna palabra proveniente de sus rosados pero apagados labios. —Estoy bien, Chouji… —Susurró mientras que se sentaba a su lado, aguantando todo dolor que había sobre sí —Ya te lo he dicho, en dos días todo esto se pasará. No noto nada y menos aún, dolor. Si hubiese sido un envenenamiento fuerte yo ya hubiese estado muerta, y si fuese uno normal, puede que me hubiese quedado en coma o quién sabe qué —Bromeó a la vez que le abrazaba por el brazo. Había mentido y eso era lo más doloroso para ella, para su amigo.  
Chouji siempre hablaba de cuanto odiaba que la gente le mintiese, decía que sentía que le estaban tachando de mal amigo cuando estaban seguros de que no lo era, de que lo hacían por protegerle, por mucho que doliese o costase.  
También se sentía mal por haberle amenazado de aquella forma, diciéndole que si hablaba ella se iba a encargar de todo.

"—_Ino… ¿porqué? Sabes de sobra que saldrá todo bien, ¿qué pasa?_" Recordó aquellas palabras provenientes de su amiga, de su mejor amiga. Anhelaba tenerla a su lado en esos momentos, abrazándola como siempre hizo. Como cuando se reconciliaron y dejaron de lado aquellas peleas por un chico porque ya ninguna de las dos estaban enamoradas del mismo y más cuando se prometieron que ya no iban a pelear por tales tonterías, cada una debía saber elegir al hombre de su vida. Al que creyó que era Shikamaru.

Se recontó en brazo de su amigo notando como este la empezaba a abrazar, dándole el apoyo que ahora mismo necesitaba de su amiga, aquella que la hacía olvidar por un momento los malos ratos pasados.

Poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por la canción que le cantaba Chouji, una canción que siempre lograba tranquilizarla. La que siempre le cantaba su madre.

"_Angelito mío… ¿Sabes dónde estoy? Siempre a tu lado, protegiéndote… No temas, no temas, siempre estoy aquí. No temas no temas, a tu lado siempre estaré…_"

La vio dormirse lentamente dejando a entre ver los temblores que en ella revoloteaban alegres, disfrutando de cada momento que pasaban dentro de ella.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ¿y si por su culpa Ino moría? No volvería a recuperarse de otro golpe tan duro, primero fue la muerte de Asuma y ahora la de Ino, ¿qué debía hacer? Lo mejor sería delatarla y decir todo lo que acababa de pasar en ese momento, porque le prometió a Inoichi que cuidaría de su princesa, de lo único que le quedaba de felicidad. Siempre había visto a Inoichi como una persona amable –que siempre lo fue- sonriente. Recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer cuando conoció a Ino, agarrada de la mano de su madre. Tenía tres años cada uno y se preguntaba con frecuencia el porqué se acordaba de ese momento único.

Ella le miró pícara, Ino siempre fue así. Tuvieron que darle unos pequeños empujones para que ella se acercase a él y con ello, empezara a hablar. Ino siempre fue una chica muy guapa y buena, aunque más orgullosa.

La miró de reojo, no estaba durmiendo o al menos no con el sueño profundo.

Miró a su alrededor, no vio nada solo dos sombras que vagaban nerviosas por los árboles. Cogió un kunai en cuanto las vio acercarse y se preparó para lanzarlas.

—¡No! —Gritó el chico que acababa de llegar —Soy yo, Chouji —Habló nervioso, no esperaba en lo más mínimo que Chouji fuese a actuar de aquella manera y menos aún, tan impulsivamente

—Shikamaru… —Susurró al verle allí —¿Qué ha pasado?

Movió las manos intentando relajar el ambiente, aunque también lo hacía para poder relajarse a sí mismo, ¿cómo le iba a decir a sus compañeros que estaban en lo correcto? Que no se había equivocado. No lo sabía, aunque esa no era la pregunta para ese momento, ¿qué hacía Ino durmiendo en los brazos de Chouji?

—Solo ha dormido ocho horas y la pobre no estaba como para seguir, así que le he dicho que pararíamos un rato y descansaríamos, claro que yo me he quedado de guardia. —Habló intentando aparentar serenidad. No entendía el porqué no le había dicho a Shikamaru que a Ino le habían envenenado que un idiota había osado a tocarla. No tenía respuestas para nada, y menos aún ganas de estar viviendo ese momento.

—Entiendo, en ese caso tienes razón. Creo que hemos utilizado a Ino demasiado. Está bien, esperaremos a que ella despierte. —Habló a la vez que miraba a Temari que sonriente le hacía un gesto de afirmación.

Ya todo le daba igual, ya solo debía esperar a que Masaki y Kankuro llegasen. Anhelaba ver el momento en el que Ino Yamanaka abandonaba este mundo, un mundo en el que ella no era aceptada. Y los que no lo son, deben marcharse por el túnel de la luz del más allá.

Ahora mismo le daba igual si después ella se iba al infierno, pero habría vivido su vida con el hombre que ella amaba y estaba al cien por cien segura de que ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos, esos hijos que él quería para cumplir sus expectativas.

—No sé, pero… ¿por qué estáis aquí? —Preguntó, no estaba seguro de lo que estaban planeando.

Algo se encendió en su mente, Ino le comentó algo de que Temari le había pegado o algo de que ella había sido la causante de que se hubiese quedado inconsciente. ¿Y si Temari tenía algo que ver con lo que le acababa de pasar a Ino?

Quizás estuviese de más, pero nunca confió en Temari siempre había estado muy subida, siempre se había creído más que nadie. Y eso se lo demostró aquella vez en los combates de acceso a Chunnin, cuando le tocó pelear con Tenten. Fue demasiado cruel ver como la clavaba con su abanico y encima, como se la tiró a Lee. Nunca la aceptó.

—Es que… He de pediros perdón por todo lo que os he dicho y he hecho, tenéis razón, ninguno de los dos os merecíais esto y mucho menos, mi desprecio. Sin mis amigos no sé vivir, y dudo que alguna vez sepa… —Habló cabizbajo, era cierto todo lo que había dicho por un momento llegó a pensar que había sido una marioneta. Mas no iba a echarle las culpas a Temari, porque no ella no era culpable de nada, de lo único que era culpable era de hacerle sentirse bien consigo mismo como nunca antes lo había llegado a creer. Con Ino era mucho más diferente, ella solo se preocupaba de sí misma, hablaba solo de ella y miraba por sí. En definitiva, en cuanto saliesen de aquel torneo él se iría con ella, porque la amaba, no lo dudaba.

La miró con cierta nostalgia, ¿y si no estaba haciéndolo bien? ¿Y si de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por Ino? Algo que no quería aceptar, que le daba miedo equivocarse. El beso, aquella imagen de Ino desnuda ante él, _desnuda_ estaba al cien por cien seguro de que ella no se hubiese dejado ver sin nada ante nadie, siempre solía decir que ella quería hacerlo ante alguien que la respetase y la amase. Y lo había hecho con él.

La vio como se empezaba a mover, se estaba despertando de esa mini siesta, una siesta que el añoraba con cierta fuerza.  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos intentando así, divisar el lugar en el que estaba o más bien, esperando a ver que aquel profundo dolor se hubiese marchado, dándose a así la razón. No obstante sus pensamientos fueron equívocos, el dolor era peor y notaba que el morado se había expandido un poco más, le odiaba mas no iba a negar que le había hecho un favor al morderle bajo el pecho, así nadie sabría nada.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la silueta que tenía enfrente, Shikamaru. Se extrañó al ver allí y más aún cuando había estado gritando su nombre y rogándole porque llegase y la defendiese. Quizás las cosas serían de otro modo si hubiese hecho caso a Shikamaru, si hubiese hecho caso a su padre cuando le dijo que no estaba seguro de que aquello hubiese sido lo mejor o si se hubiese quedado llorando toda la mañana, negándose a levantar de aquella cama que tan sujeta la tenía. Sin embargo nada fue así, ella no hizo caso a nadie y siguió sus propios instintos y estos le fallaron. Ahora estaba en una delgada cuerda que se balanceaba hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. En la derecha hay un cártel que pone "_VIVIR Y SER FELIZ_" y en el de la izquierda pone "_MORIR Y ARREPENTIRTE POR HABER UTILIZADO ESTA DIRECCIÓN_" El caso es que ninguno de las dos direcciones le parecía justas, si moría puede que sí que se arrepentiría, pero si vivía iba a sufrir igual viendo como Shikamaru hacía su vida junta a ella, Temari.

Sonrió, fuese lo que fuese ella no debía dejar ver nada de lo que le acababa de pasar, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Ella tan solo estaba sometida a algo que no sabía que era, que solo le gustaba hacerla sufrir, ¿para qué? Por el simple hecho de no querer hacer una vida aburrida y monótona, como en una lectura en la que tú eres capaz de empezar a leer un millón de historias con los mismos personajes y alegrarte por las cosas que les pasa, pero este no era su caso. Deseaba que su vida estuviese a manos de alguna escritora que la hiciese feliz, que no hubiese permitido nada de esto, en la que ella era feliz con él.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Habló sin apartar la vista de Shikamaru, sin duda ya había averiguado qué era lo que había pasado. Se había equivocado —¡Jajá! Al final tenía yo razón, ¿eh? Al final era este el camino que debíais haber escogido, ¡jajá! Si es que resulta que no siempre han de tener la razón las noviecitas, ¿verdad?

Tenía razón, no iba a negar lo que Ino le acababa de decir, ella había dado en el clavo haciéndole sentir un idiota, un miserable. Por una vez en su vida, Ino había tenido razón y él debía reconocerlo.

—Tienes razón, nos habíamos equivocado. Parece ser que tu instinto es muy bueno, por eso has acertado el camino. Un lástima que en el amor no seas tan buena… —Habló de nuevo. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué la había atacado de esa manera? No estaba entendiendo nada y mucho menos el porqué de su actitud con ella, esos golpes bajos, ¿a qué venían?

Debía de dar gracias a que su padre no estaba en ese momento. De haber estado, seguro que le hubiese metido un pequeño golpe en el que le habría dejado en coma, rompiendo así toda relación con su madre.

—Ino… Lo sien…

—¡Cállate! ¿Quieres? ¿Puedes? Cada vez que abres la boca es para darme un golpe bajo, ¡eres un idiota, Shikamaru! ¡Te odio! Estoy cansada de que no se pueda hablar contigo, y que en cuanto se intenta tú vengas de chulo y de hipócrita. Sabes de sobra qué no sientes nada, que te engañas pero claro, no vamos a decir nada porque sino el señorcito Nara se nos cabrea y entonces nos grita y nos da una reprimenda de que si su novia, si su no se qué. ¡Te odio, Shikamaru! ¿Sabes? Estoy deseando llegar a mi casa para olvidarme de ti, para perderte de vista, ¡porque te has vuelto un monstruo! ¡Añoro al Shikamaru de antes! Ese que me escuchaba siempre que le necesitaba… —Acabó mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el vestido por la parte de atrás. Aquellas palabras había sido duras no quería ser tan impulsiva mas no había podido aguantarse le llevaba mucha rabia encima a Shikamaru, ya quitando el tema de los sentimientos y demás, se había dado cuenta de que no todo era berrinches ni golpes ni nada, había veces en las que las palabras eran mucho más fuertes no obstante, para Shikamaru Nara ya no había nada duro, solo si se le atacaban con su "chica" el amor de su vida. No iba a negar el dolor que le causaba escucharse a sí misma decirse eso.

—Eso piensas… Que no hay nada más importante para mí que Temari, ¿cierto? Es una pena, siempre te he considerado una persona muy importante para mí, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi todo… Siempre has sido una de las personas que he tenido siempre en cuenta, nunca dejaré que te pase nada pero te niegas, ¡niegas que te ayuden! No quieres hacer caso a nadie te encierras en ti misma y no sales. Yo soy la mejor, yo soy esto, lo otro. ¡Despierta!

Aquello fue el no va más de toda aquella conversación, ¡ahora era ella la causante de todo! Ella había decidido por sí misma que eligiese ese camino sola, ¡para que la envenenasen! Claro, todo el mundo hace eso cuando se encierra en sí mismo, cuando se cabrea.

Se había pasado mucho con ella, ¿qué nunca dejaría que le hiciesen algo? ¡Já! Acababa de pasarle y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, él estaba obsesionado con estar al lado de ella, vivir con ella, ¡hacerlo todo con ella!

Suspiró lentamente —Vale, no pasa nada Shikamaru, tú tienes razón, eres una gran persona que dará la vida por nosotros, que no dejas de pensar en nosotros, que tus palabras son caídas del cielo… ¡Vale! Perdona, capitán si alguna vez he desobedecido sus órdenes. —Acabó mientras cogía su mochila y se posaba frente a él —¿Qué piensa hacer, capitán?

Su rabia comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, dejando a entre ver toda la quemazón que dejaba al pasar, al indagar cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada milímetro de él.

No le contestó, estaba cansado de aguantar a Ino en esa situación, ¡en esa maldita situación de rencor y de orgullo! Siempre había pensado que ella iba a cambiar, que iba a darse cuenta de que no todo era culpa de los demás, sino de ella también mas no.

—¿Temari? — Preguntó alguien mientras aparecía —¡Oh, por favor! ¿Dónde has estado metida? —Le preguntó mientras bajaba de un árbol que tenían enfrente.

—¡Kankuro! —Gritó con entusiasmo, dando así por completado el plan. Acababan de superarlo con creces, ¡habían conseguido su objetivo! A partir de ahora iba a tener su camino libre hacia Shikamaru, sin obstáculos.

—Por fin te encuentro, te hemos estado buscando desde la segunda fase, estábamos asustados, pensábamos que te había pasado algo malo. Y ya sabes que luego es a mí a quien le cargan el muerto. —Bromeó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ino, ya se le empezaba a notar la pequeña palidez que se asentaba en su cuerpo, los sudores intermedios y como no, los temblores que intentaba esconder.

Ahora le parecía injusto todo lo que había hecho Temari, eso había sido de cobardes. Matar a alguien por miedo a que ella te pueda quitar lo que más quieres en el mundo. ¡Ino también quería a Shikamaru! Y le parecía injusto el comportamiento de su hermana, ella estaba jugando limpio.

—Os he echado mucho de menos, yo también pensaba que os había pasado algo, ¿y quién sabía si a la quien le cae el muerto era a mí? ¡Jajá! —Bromeó mientras buscaba a Shikamaru con prisa. Necesitaba decirle a su hermano lo que había conseguido, besar los labios del Nara, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, escuchar sus palabras más sinceras, ¡todo! —Kankuro… Shikamaru y yo somos pareja… —Contó alegre y con una sonrisa de victoria que nunca antes a nadie se la había visto.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, siempre había tenido claro que Shikamaru quería a Temari pero mantuvo la esperanza de conseguirle, de poder tenerle como algo más que un amigo, desde los catorce había esperado eso, que él le dijese algo más íntimo, más personal. Ahora entendía el porqué estaba así con ella, el porqué no quería desde un principio que ella entrase en el torneo, la cena… Ya todo tenía un hilo que lo unía todo, sin esperanza de poder romperlo. Y sin ganas de querer hacerlo.

Notó como el veneno se expandió más rápido por su cuerpo al sentir que todo el mundo se le caía encima. Nadie sabía nada sobre sus sentimientos, a excepción de Chouji, Sakura y su madre, que ya no estaba.

Miró a suelo viendo así, las figuras que involuntariamente había comenzado a hacer con sus pies, con su rabia.

—Temari, ahora mismo no sé si querrás… Pero, ¿quieres volver al equipo? —Le preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca y entre cerraba sus ojos.

Sonrió alegremente, ¿cómo no iba a querer volver con su equipo? Necesitaba sin duda alguna hablar con Masaki y preguntarle cómo iban a ir las cosas a partir de ahora. Y la cuestión más importante, cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

—¡Oh! Me encantaría, al fin y al cabo he entrado con vosotros y debo terminar con vosotros. Cariño… Espero que no te importe, pero es que les pro…

Le puso su dedo índice en sus labios, mandándola a callar así —Tranquila, todo irá bien. En cuanto acabe el torneo nos vemos, ¿vale? —Le habló mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

—Gracias, te quiero Shikamaru… Te quiero. —Le susurró mientras besaba sus labios con pasión y amor, un beso único e inigualable para nadie.

Se separaron con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, pero fue uno muy especial dando a entender que ahora nadie ni nada iban a poder separarles, no ahora.

—¡Bueno, chicos! Ha sido todo un placer estar con vosotros, ¡espero que volvamos a repetir esta única ocasión! ¡Hasta luego, Chouji! ¡Adiós, Ino! —Se despidió a la vez que se dirigía hacia su hermano. "_Adiós_" esa palabra le dijo su madre que solo se decía cuando ya no se iba a volver a ver nunca más a nadie, cuando alguien se iba a morir y sin duda, esta era una gran ocasión.

No tardaron mucho cuando desaparecieron y les dejaron a ellos tres allí solos, volviendo a ser el equipo que siempre habían sido. Un equipo que echaba en falta la figura de Asuma, y que quién sabía si dentro de poco también echasen en falta la de Ino. Quizás ya no la volverían a escuchar, ni a verla, ni a sentirla. Entonces volverían al principio, él volvería a sentirse mal por no haber podido hacer nada por haber evitado la muerte de su amiga, por no haberle hecho caso cuando dio la idea de ir por el camino de la derecha, y él se dejó guiar por Temari, una bruja disfrazada de mujer.

En ese caso él se daría cuenta tarde y ya habría perdido a la persona que siempre había amado y que dejó de lado.

El equipo se rompería para siempre, puede que Chouji dejase de ir con él por miedo, por odio, por no querer aceptar que él también había estado partícipe de la muerte de su amiga, de no haberla delatado. Verían a Inoichi volver a llorar y a rogar que le devolviesen lo que más quería en ese mundo, a su hija. A su preciada hija que ya no tenía, que abandonó el mundo con diecinueve años y con una ilusión, conseguir a Shikamaru Nara, hacerle feliz y hacerse feliz. Ya no volvería a verla llorar, reír ni nada. Toda la alegría de su vida se habría desvanecido para siempre, dejándole solo. Sumido en una profunda oscuridad de la cual la salida era la muerte y reunirse así con sus dos princesas, con sus dos mujeres.

Shikamaru estaría sentado en una pequeña cabaña que había en su casa recordando los días que pasó a su lado, su sonrisa, sus rabietas, a Ino.

Entonces el trío "_Ino-shika-Cho_" se desvanecería para siempre, por parte de sus padres y por su parte, la de los hijos.

Se dirigió hacia ellos dos, hacia sus amigos sus dos preciados amigos. —Chicos de verdad os pido que me perdonéis. Sé que no me he comportado del todo bien, pero os ruego que no me dejéis de lado. Os juro que vosotros sois las únicas personas que me conocen de verdad, y que si pierdo a alguna de las dos, muero. Lo juro —Habló mientras se acercaba a ellos con una voz temblorosa. Hablaba de corazón, sus amigos eran su vida, eran él, ellos le había hecho, había conseguido hacerle feliz, triste y demás. Le habían apoyado en todo lo bueno y en todo lo malo. Asuma golpeaba su mente siempre que se equivocaba, recordaba cuando le regañaba –pocas veces- por hacer algo mal, por no haber protegido bien a sus compañeros, eso hacía Asuma incluso en el más allá.

—Vale, pero podemos seguir hacia delante, ¡tengo hambre y no creo que vaya a durar mucho más tiempo de pie! —Habló Chouji mientras se acariciaba la barriga con cierto nerviosismo.

Asintió, él también estaba deseando poder llegar a la base para poder dormir un poco y relajarse.

Miró a Ino con cierto miedo, ella no le había perdonado y por todo lo que había dicho, dudaba que lo fuese a hacer.

—Pues vamos, ¡a ver si llegamos antes de que anochezca! —Habló mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro a su amigo sonriente.

Se prepararon todos y con cierta rapidez en la velocidad, todos estaban deseando llegar a la base para relajarse y poder pensar en el que vendrá en la siguiente fase, una fase en la que todo estaba por ver.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko-Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad, me ha animado mucho. Y bueno, creo que al fic le quedan un par de cosillas importantes por arreglar, pero aviso, ¡las cosas malas no han acabado! ¡Jajá! Me he reído con tu review, siento si alguna que otra vez queréis reíros, pero es que suelo ser dramática, y cuando me meto en el papel no hay quien me saque. ¡Jajaja! Un beso muy fuerte, ¡gracias!

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? No pasa nada mujer, ¡jajá! Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado los capítulos, al fin y al cabo ese es mi objetivo (¡já! Me ha salido algo tipo "Pokemon" ¡jajajaja!) Que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo. ¡Jajá! Un poco violenta sí que estabas, no se van a negar cosas que no son, ¡jajá! Pero me has hecho reír mucho, ¡gracias! Un beso muy fuerte

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajaja! Pobre, está deseando ver lemon, siento decepcionarte pero aquí no habrá. ¡Tranquila! Que al igual que le dije a Ellie-Kino en mi próximo fic (ya le hago publicidad ¡jajá!) si que le pondré lemon, ¡intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible! Pero no puedo aseguraros nada, ¿ok? ¡Gracias por tu review y por escribirme siempre! Las personas que siempre lo hacen me hacen muy feliz y me animan mucho.

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¡me han hecho reír mucho! (No miento, en verdad me hacéis reír todas, soy muy risueña y me encanta reír y cuando me entra la felicidad de los reviews, ¡me vuelvo loca!) ¿Qué por qué soy tan mala? Pueeees… No sé, quizás porque es como planeo la trama, quiero que se vea el sufrimiento que ella tiene dentro y que se vea el porqué sufre y lo que le hacen. ¡Jajá! Está muy mal que te digan que besan mejor que tú, y que por desgracia hay gente que si que dicen cosas así… ¡Qué se le va a hacer! ¡Já! Me he apuntado a las dos personas a las que le voy a dedicar el lemon, ¡para que veáis como os tengo en cuenta! ¡Jajajaja! No, y a mucha honra que os lo dedico. Uf, creo que yo también me he animado mucho escribiéndote. ¡Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por tu review!

~**Hachiko**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review! Es el primero que me dejas, ¿verdad? En ese caso ¡encantada! ¡Jajaja! A las demás niñas no les digo porque ya les he cogido mucho cariño con todo el apoyo que siempre me han ofrecido. ¡Jajá! Es cierto, suelo jugar bastante con las ideas, no me gusta hacerlo demasiado previsible y si lo hago ¡pum! Cambio a otra cosa (risa malvada) ¡jajajaja! Y no, dejar mi fic a medio hacer es como decir "abandonar" y esa palabra no está en mi diccionario. ¡Así que prometido que lo acabaré! Muchas gracias por haberme dejado tu review. Un beso muy fuerte.

Y también muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi fic, ya sabéis que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión. Y sobre todo, me interesa que os guste y os metáis en cada personaje que escribo.  
Con estas palabras me despido hasta la semana que viene, ¡sin falta!  
¡Un beso muy fuerte a todas las personas!


	17. No puedo más, abandono

¡Hola a todas las personas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues yo muy bien, contenta por todos sus reviews, no sabéis cuanto me han animado. Y es que, sin vosotras esto no seguiría, ¡gracias! No os quiero aburrir, puesto que supongo que mucho de vosotras no querréis ver mucho rollo ¡jajá! Aquí os dejo el decimoséptimo capítulo.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 17: _No puedo más, abandono._

Desde que había llegado a la base ella no había dicho nada estaba callada, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que le había pasado y pensando en el porqué todo aquello le había pasado a ella. Cierto es que solía ser algo cabezota, creída en ciertas ocasiones, violentas en algunas otras pero eso no era suficiente escusa como para que el destino se hubiese torcido tanto. Veía la muerte en frente de ella oscura, fría, sin rostro. El miedo que le hacía sentir era horrible y no había manera de deshacerse de él, estaba pegado en todo su ser y con ello ella se estaba muriendo, aguantando todo el dolor como una verdadera kunoichi igual que como le habían enseñado en su casa.

Recordó una frase que le dijo su padre en el día del entierro de su madre, le estaba rogando que nunca se le fuese de su lado, si lo hacía ella sería la única culpable de que él quisiese morir y abandonar este mundo tal y como habían hecho sus dos apreciados tesoros: su mujer y su hija.

Suspiró fuertemente, intentando así poder dejar escapar algo de dolor o incluso, de esa quemazor que ya había invadido toda su parte izquierda de su tronco limitando todo tipo de movimientos. Volvió a suspirar.

Veinticinco suspiros, ese era el número total de suspiros que Ino había soltado desde que habían llegado a la base. No debía ser muy listo como para darse cuenta de que a su amiga le estaba pasando algo malo, seguro que él había sido el culpable la había herido de muerte con todas sus palabras, con todo su trato. No había sido persona o más bien dicho, amigo con ella.

Siempre creyó que se iban a mantener intactos sí, que nada de lo que le podría pasar iba a cambiar el rumbo de su amistad se mantendría firme sin mover ni un pelo la mercancía que en ese barco se encontraba. No deberían mover nada, si lo hacían iban a romper el equilibrio que llevaba el barco –comparado con su amistad- no debían de ser tremendamente buenos como para saber el qué era bueno para ellos y el qué era malo. Pero ahora desconocían que argumento utilizar para poder abrir una conversación.

Los miraba de reojo, si había algo que no podía tolerar era que sus amigos no supiesen qué decirse o qué hacer para poder hablar entre sí. Aunque si lo pensaba con más claridad, Ino no había estado atenta a Shikamaru desde que pasó lo que paso. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago ayudando así a que todos sus nervios se agolparan entre sí y le impidiese hacer vida normal –dudando de que a partir de ahora pudiese hacerla con el tema de Ino.

—¿Quieres algo? —Le preguntó temeroso. Debía darle a entender a su amiga que le tenía para lo que quisiese, que no dudase en ningún momento de su amistad que no había cambiado.

Le miró con cierto miedo, encontrarse con su mirada era una acción precaria si lo hacía quedaría desnuda ante sus ojos, dándole la oportunidad de averiguar cuál era el secreto que en su mente guardaba—. No —Habló tajante mientras miraba de nuevo al frente, cuanto menos tiempo pasase con su vista pegada a la suya, menos sabría y eso debía de agradecerlo.

Suspiró rendido al escuchar aquella palabra monosilábica de los labios de su amiga o de lo que él creía que era su amiga, tenía la impresión de haberla perdido para siempre o es más, creía que ese sentimiento de perderla crecía a segundos, notaba que iba a perderla en poco tiempo, para siempre.

—Entiendo… —Atinó a decir. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de guardar todo lo que sentía, por una vez en su vida estaba cansado de hacerlo y de ignorar todo lo que no debía ignorar.

Por alguna extraña sensación notaba que Ino le escondía algo –algo que ignoraba- aunque tenía claro que Ino no iba a ir corriendo a decirle lo que tenía guardado en su ser bajo llave, había perdido toda confianza en él, dándole a entender que ya no iba a ser nada fácil volver a conseguirla.

—Ino… Sé que quizá no me vayas a decir qué es lo que te pasa, pero he de intentarlo, ¿no? —Habló mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, era ahora o nunca —Pero dime qué es lo que te pasa… No sé, desde que hemos llegado has soltado veinticinco suspiros, estás rígida y apenas has hablado, ¿qué te preocupa?

Estaba perdida ¿y si Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Y si él sabía que estaba en el hilo de la muerte y le impedía irse al otro mundo? En definitiva, había decidido morir ya no quería seguir viviendo y sufriendo a la misma vez. Le daba igual lo que pensase todos los demás era su vida y ella había elegido morir irse de este mundo y dejar que los demás fuesen libres, sin tener que aguantar su carga, su voz tan chillona –la cual molestaba mucho a Shikamaru en muchas ocasiones-. Había llegado a un estado de dependencia con Shikamaru y claro lo tenía, su vida era él, su ser era él, todo lo que ella hiciese tenía que estar revisado por él aunque se cabrease, pero debía saber que Shikamaru llevaba la cuenta de lo que hacía y no hacía.

—No me pasa nada, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia meterte en mis asuntos personales, no lo es. —Habló mientras se giraba para darle la espalda, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y tenía claro que no quería que él notase que sus lágrimas caían descontroladas—. Me voy a tomar una ducha, quiero relajarme y descansar antes de que tengamos que partir hacia la quinta base. —Habló mientras empezaba a caminar recto, sin rumbo fijo aunque en busca de las duchas.

Volvió a hacer el mismo camino que hizo cuando buscaba las duchas de los baños de la base anterior, sin miedo caminaba hacia delante esperando encontrar el cartel que daba a entender que si giraba hacia la izquierda o a la derecha se encontraría con los baños.

Poco tardó en encontrarlos y se esperaba lo peor en cuanto entrase, charcos por todos los lados, pelos por el suelo, por las encimeras, un desastre eso era lo que esperaba encontrar. Mas se equivocó, los baños estaban relucientes y olían a limón, alguien había pasado minutos antes para limpiarlos era como si cada dos por tres entrasen nuevas tandas de concursantes y por ello, debían de estar limpiando cada dos por tres.

Buscó la ducha más apartada tenía el mismo pensamiento que la otra vez, no quería ser la primera persona con la que se encontrasen en cuanto entrasen a las duchas. Ella no era quien para compartir su cuerpo con ciertos idiotas.

Entró en la ducha y poco a poco fue deshaciéndose de sus ropas. Tenía miedo porque no sabía qué era lo que se iba a encontrar bajo su camisa y su terror crecía a cada milímetro que la camisa empezaba a ascender para poder salir por arriba. Una vez se quitó la camisa vio todo lo que el veneno acababa de producir en ella. Estaba en lo cierto, siempre creyó notar que todo el veneno había estado creciendo por cada hora que había pasado y eso lo notaba por toda la mancha morada que cubría toda su parte izquierda del tronco (por debajo del pecho izquierdo hasta la pelvis y marcando una línea invisible por el ombligo).

Rompió a llorar en cuanto vio todas las consecuencias de aquel veneno. Ya no podía más aguantar todo aquello era demasiado sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía bajo esa capa de delgada piel, notar como su vida se iba escapando a cada suspiro no, debía abandonar y darles a entender a sus compañeros que ella estaba sobrando en ese lugar y que quería morir dándole su último adiós a su padre, a Sakura, a Chouji y suponía que a Shikamaru también debía de decirle _adiós_.

Empezó a temblar, ya había pillado el truco a los temblores eran intermitentes aunque le duraban casi dos horas o incluso más dependiendo del momento y de más. Aguantando ciertos temblores y gimiendo, empezó a ducharse.

~*****~

—A sí que crees que Ino abandonará antes de salir de la base, ¿no es cierto? —Le preguntó por décima vez a un Masaki ya cansado, mas no le importaba si estaba cansado, contento, triste… Todo eso le daba igual solo quería a Masaki ya que el veneno de su clan es desconocido para unos pocos, solo la villa oculta de la cascada sabían de que se trataba y lo mejor de todo era que para entrar necesitabas saber por dónde era—. Me encanta tu villa, Masaki. Sobre todo porque aunque quieras entrar no puedes sin ayuda previa de algún habitante de la villa, eso hará más difícil que alguien quiera ir a buscar al señor Daisuke… ¿Crees que le pusieron ese nombre porque sabían que iba a ser el mejor médico? —Preguntó sin apartar la vista al frente.

No supo qué contestar Temari estaba muy extraña era como si una especie de aura negra se hubiese ceñido en ella, como si en sus planes hubiese otra rama que él desconocía. Temari actuaba extraño.

—¡Ahora Kankuro! —Escuchó que gritaba Temari en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mas todo quedó en negro cuando Kankuro le propinó un buen golpe que le dejó en el suelo semiconsciente—. Maldito idiota… Cuando yo hago planes son mis planes, ¿entiendes? Y una vez que se han cumplido como en el caso de Ino ya no veo el porqué me has de hacer falta. Puedes delatarme y chivarte… Y lo peor sería que le dijeses algo a Ino, a su mejor amiga, a Shikamaru, Chouji o incluso a la Hokage, entonces la villa oculta de la hoja se rivalizaría con la de la arena y no queremos guerra. Al menos no mi hermano. ¡Jajaja! Es por eso por lo que he de deshacerme de ti, no es nada personal es por el simple hecho de que siempre has estado hablando de la droga de Ino, su piel. De verdad, no te lo tomes como algo personal, solo… como una simple nota en el plan. —Habló maliciosa mientras se preparaba para hacer su jutsu cortante.

Solo un grito ensordecedor rompió la calma de aquel bosque.

~*****~

Después de casi una hora para poder vestirse y ducharse salió del baño moviendo su pelo con soltura ayudando a que este se secase mucho más rápido. Caminó recta intentando mover el tronco lo menos posible para no sentir el dolor que este le causaba.

Llegó al comedor y no vio a ninguno de sus dos amigos y no es que tuviese muchas ganas de verlos, quería estar sola y pensar en su vida ya no en lo que sería, ni en lo que debía ser, sino en cómo había sido su vida desde la infancia. Nunca dudó de la felicidad que sus padres habían depositado en ella, siempre fue lo más importante en el clan Yamanaka así la hizo conocer su padre. Siempre sonriente en todas las fotos que salía con ella, su preferida siempre fue en la del día de su bautizo. Su padre la cogía con cuidado y la miraba con ternura una mirada radiante dando a demostrar que en todos esos años Inoichi Yamanaka había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, su mujer se había empeñado en hacerlo y de conseguirlo. La añoraba.

Se giró a mirar por el gran ventanal que tenía frente a ella y subió su pierna izquierda al sofá total, no había nadie y ella lo estaba pasando mal sentada de esa forma.

—Veo que tus días están contados, ¿no es cierto? —Le susurró una voz en su oído derecho.

Pegó un pequeño salto consiguiendo que su tronco se revolviese en el sofá y por lo tanto, remover todo el fuego que estaba en calma.

Maldijo por lo bajo a aquella idiota— Puede que sí, no lo voy a negar pero no veo el porqué debería de darte explicaciones a ti… —Habló mientras se giraba a verla—Kana… Lo siento, no era mi inten…

—Shh, tranquila no importa. Sé por todo lo que has pasado y también sé por todo lo que vas a tener que pasar. Ino por favor no te lo calles, en cuanto llegues díselo a Sakura que te mire y que te dé un diagnóstico pronto para que puedas seguir viviendo. Sabes de sobra que el mundo no se acaba en Shikamaru y mucho menos has de pensar que él es tu vida entera Ino… —Le habló con delicadeza. Conocía a Ino bien pese a tenerlo en secreto, ella no era la única que sabía todos sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su forma de ver la vida. Ino era su confidente, su mejor amiga—. Sabes de sobra que tu padre no me lo perdonará y yo tampoco así que por favor, Ino deja de ser tan cabezota por una vez en tu vida y dile a Sakura todo lo que ha pasado, ayúdala a encontrar el antídoto antes de que todo vaya a peor. ¡Por favor! —Le rogó mientras la cogía de las manos— Sabes de sobra que nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas, ¿te acuerdas de cuando tú tenías cuatro años y me viste por primera vez? Yo tenía ocho y fíjate, ahora mismo tienes diecinueve y estás hecha una mujer… No quiero perder a la única persona que me ha entendido.

—Kana… No voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que he elegido, este es el camino que he escogido. Voy a morirme y quiero que te hagas a la idea… Adiós, Kana —Se despidió mientras se levantaba, ya no aguantaba ni un segundo más en ese sofá frente a ella.

Se dirigió al comedor, sabía de sobra que ellos dos estaban allí, comiendo y hablando animadamente mientras que ella estaba sufriendo terror ante lo que le podía pasar en las siguientes horas sin embargo no podía, no era capaz de seguir en ese torneo ni un minuto más ¡si estaba caminando normal y no podía moverse! Tenía claro que iba a ser una molestia para ellos dos cosa que debía evitar en todo momento.

Los divisó en una mesa apartada de aquel comedor no muy lleno a causa de todas las bajas que había habido en todas estas fases.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa que denotaba pena, sufrimiento y miedo, mucho miedo. Notó como la mirada de Shikamaru la penetraba y buscaba dentro de sí una explicación al porqué ella se negaba a perdonarle o incluso, averiguar el porqué siempre se había comportado así con Temari, como si él no supiese nada.

—Chicos… Lo siento… —Atinó a susurrar antes de romper a llorar. Se había faltado a sí misma con el tema de que no iba a dejar que nadie la viese llorar sin embargo ese momento pedía a gritos que ella dijese que abandonaba por verse como una carga—. Yo llevo días pensando que lo mejor sería que volviese a Konoha y siguiese con mi vida, olvidándome de todo lo que ha pasado aquí… ¿Me entendéis? Supongo que no… Pero quiero deciros que solo entré para demostraros que no era una débil y que podía hacer muchas más cosas de las que vosotros creíais…

—Nunca hemos dudado de eso, Ino —Le habló Chouji mientras le acariciaba su delgado y tembloroso brazo, otra vez los temblores habían vuelto a ella. Ino se moría.

—No, supongo que vosotros no haríais eso no obstante yo sí que lo he pensado, siempre he querido demostrarme a mí misma que era capaz de conseguir todo lo que me proponía… Aunque he fallado en todo, os he fallado, me he fallado, les he fallado ¡a todos! —Exclamó mientras cogía la mano de Chouji con fuerza.

No entendió nada de lo que Ino quería decirle y mucho menos el porqué Chouji se veía tan preocupado por Ino ¿acaso le había pasado algo realmente malo como para que Chouji se preocupase tanto? No tenía respuesta y aunque quisiese tenerla no la quería escuchar Ino era fuerte y nunca había dudado de ella como le había dicho su amigo no obstante, había algo raro en ella, estaba temblando cosa que le daba a entender que no era nada bueno lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—Abandono… —Susurró débilmente, le dolía mucho dejar a sus compañeros solos y más aún cuando ellos habían planeado este torneo sin ella, sin tener que estar defendiéndola. Al fin y al cabo Shikamaru estuvo en contra de que ella entrase en el torneo, demostración de la confianza que en ella siempre había abarcado, ninguna.

Su corazón paró al sentir aquella palabra salir de sus labios, al principio era cierto que no quería que Ino entrase en el equipo pero se había acostumbrado a su compañía, siempre le pasaba lo mismo al principio se negaba, no aceptaría en absoluto que a Ino le pudiese pasar algo malo por su culpa y menos aún cuando le podría pasar algo grave, muy grave.

La miró intentando parecer indiferente a todo aquello que acababa de comentar con su voz rota, ya podía estar al cien por cien seguro de que aquella Ino que conoció nada más nacer había fallecido ya no existía y la añoraba mucho, demasiado quizás.

—Haz lo que quieras… Hagas lo que hagas nosotros no podremos hacer nada para que cambies de opinión. Y diga lo que diga te dará igual, dándome a entender que lo que dijiste al principio del torneo era verdad. Que ya no somos nada… —Lo último fue un susurro ahogado, estaba dolido por saber que a partir de ahora el torneo estaría mucho más vacío sin la compañía de Ino. Aunque pocas fuesen las veces que lo decía, le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía sin embargo había cosas que ni él mismo entendía.

¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Temari? ¿O solo era una mera escusa para llamar la atención de Ino y que esta se fijase en él? Si la respuesta era afirmativa, se había dado cuenta de imbécil que había sido por aquel entonces.

—Lo siento, chicos… Nos vemos en Konoha. —Se despidió mientras salía del comedor cabizbaja teniendo en cuenta su decisión y la reacción de sus amigos, no había sido nada agradable para ellos saber que ahora mismo se encontraban ellos dos solos ante el peligro. No temían estaba segura pero sí que era cierto que pese a todo la querían con ella, a su lado, escuchándola hablar de sus temas sin concordancia, de su físico.

Empezaron a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas desesperadas por quedarse en aquel torneo y no abandonar así, a sus compañeros al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los que iban a estar con ella en lo bueno y en lo malo.

—Kana… quiero volver lo antes posible a casa… —Le susurró mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Escuchó que Kana le decía algo así como que iba a hacer lo máximo posible, que esperase en el sillón sentada.

Hizo caso de las indicaciones de Kana y esperó a que ella volviese. No tardó en volver haciéndola sentirse más segura en aquel lugar, notaba que cualquier dolor era menos que cuando estaba sola y eso se lo agradecía eternamente.

—Ino, él es Shun como su propio nombre dice es un caballo veloz. Él te llevará con sumo cuidado hasta Konoha, te dejará en casa y espero que me llames para decirme qué tal estás, ¿vale? —Le habló con la voz cortada, podía parecer una persona muy fría e idiota a la vez mas por sus amigos daba la vida y más. Y no dejaría que Ino dejase este mundo por un simple idiota, la conocía desde que tenía cuatro años y jamás se habían querido decir adiós tan pronto, ella no lo aceptaría—. Ino… —La llamó mientras comenzaba a llorar— Por favor, no dejes a tu padre solo eres lo único que le queda y siempre has sido lo mejor de su vida, eres parte de él… El ser humano está hecho para sufrir las pérdidas de las personas que nos van por delante pero la mayor desgracia de un padre es ver como su hija se le está yendo de las manos y no puede hacer nada… Estoy segura de que Inoichi no dejará que le veamos llorar, es un cabezota como tú pero lloró con lo de tu madre y pende de un hilo. Tú le mantienes vivo y si te vas… Matarás a muchas personas, aunque no quieras aceptarlo… —Rompió a llorar con más fuerza, imaginar que Ino se iba a ir para siempre era muy doloroso y lo sería aún más si veía una piedra con el nombre escrito de su amiga y la fecha en la que abandonó a todas las personas que la quisieron.

Acarició su cara con su mano derecha temblorosa— Incluso en mis últimos días te daré guerra y tendrás un buen recuerdo sobre mí… Solo quiero disfrutar estos últimos días de mi vida como mi madre lo hacía. Solía decir que cada día era distinto y que por lo tanto debemos disfrutarlos, que nunca se sabe cuando la parca tocará tu puerta y te obligará a ir con ella, dejando atrás así a las personas que te han hecho feliz, por eso quiero vivir esos días como ellas los vivió, sonriendo, acompañada de las personas que más quería… Siempre era así, siempre llevaba en mente a la muerte hasta que llegó… —Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar— Es cierto que tengo mucho miedo y muchas ganas de gritar para poder sacarme este dolor que llevo dentro… Porque me siento muy sola, entré para intentar conseguirle y me voy con que no he conseguido nada… No pasa nada, Kana disfrutaremos los próximos días como si fuesen los últimos, nos reiremos, lloraremos, cantaremos y luego, nos despediremos con una sonrisa… —Anunciaba mientras sonreía. Estaba muy dolida y dentro de sí rogaba que dijese que estaba envenenada y que se iba de este mundo mas algo le decía que no era lo mejor, que nadie iba a aceptar su sufrimiento para apoyarla le iban a dar la espalda y se alejarían, ¿qué hacer? De momento disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba y dar lo mejor de sí a las personas que siempre han estado a su lado, por ellas.

—Me marcho, quiero volver pronto a casa y descansar un poco… No prometo nada —Acabó mientras se sentaba en la espalda de Shun y este le colocaba unas telas por todo su tronco, impidiendo así que cualquier movimiento brusco la hiriese.

No tardaron en salir de allí y dejar atrás la base del torneo que había llegado a su fin. Y con ello la amistad con Shikamaru, el cual no había salido para despedirla ni él, ni Chouji. Sin embargo les entendió habían sido defraudados.

~*****~

Se quedó en la mesa llorando la ausencia de su amiga, Ino se moría y él no era capaz de decir lo que le estaba pasando a su amiga, a una de las pocas personas que de verdad le habían entendido y que ahora, por cobardía, pena y miedo no había ido a despedir, rogando al cielo y al destino que no hiciesen de esto la última vez que fuese a ver a Ino.

—Te lo ruego… No dejes que Ino se vaya, ella es una de las pocas personas que me quieren tal y como soy, te doy todo lo que me pidas, pero no dejes que se vaya… —Rogaba por lo bajo.

Él se quedó mirando en la dirección en la que Ino había desaparecido a lomos de aquel chico que apenas antes había visto. Pensando recordó lo mucho que quería a Ino y lo mal que lo había hecho todo al lado de ella.

"—_A toto tú ¿no? Txo no quero ter tu amia… Ete malo_" Siempre recordaba aquellas palabras de Ino con un peluche en sus pequeños brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza, diciéndole lo tonto que era y lo malo que había sido con ella por no querer haberle prestado el peluche cuando ella se lo había pedido. Ino siempre conseguía hacerle feliz y hasta el momento lo había conseguido.

Suspiró profundo— Ino, ¿te amo?

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Kelly**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajaja! Como siempre me río con tus comentarios y me alegra saber que esta vez te ha llegado bien la alerta, (saco la lengua, ¡jajá!) Es cierto, suelo ser algo, bastante cruel con los personajes sin embargo luego no soy tan mala (no siempre, puede que esto sea una excepción…) Y si, Ino está teniendo una actitud muy cobarde no obstante casi todo tiene una explicación. (No quiero decir nada, ¡jajá!) Bueno, chica. Que como siempre te digo, ¡gracias por tu review! Y un besazo enorme.

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡La primera cosa que quiero decirte (siempre tengo ganas pero nunca me acuerdo)! ¡Me encanta tu fic de "_Nada quedará_"! ¡Y odio que siempre me dejes con la intriga! Y luego te dejaré un review con una cosilla que llevo días queriendo preguntar ¡jajá! Bueno, ya comienzo con la respuesta de tu review (que me anime y me animo…) ¡WUAJAJAJAJA! Has empezado a odiar a Temari ¿eh? ¡JAJAJAJA! Suele pasar, al final acabo consiguiendo todo lo que quiero (¿eeh? Nada, nada, no hagas caso)  
Piensas lo mismo que Kelly, que debería decirle todo lo que siente y que no debería estar dándole más vueltas al temas y yo os digo que Ino va aaa… ¡Haha! No lo voy a decir, sería hacer spoiler del fic y eso, claro está que no debo hacerloNo, en el fic nunca ha sido una sido una santa paloma Temari, pero este es el papel que le ha tocado, ¡atenta a las consecuencias, jajaja!  
Si bueno, siete u ocho capítulos depende de cómo me emocione ¡jajaja! Suelo ser así, escribo y de repente me sale una idea nueva y le plasmo en el fic, no sé me gusta hacerlo así, tal cual vienen las cosas ponerlas. Eso sí, muchas gracias por lo que me has dicho, no me esperaba esos halagos por tu parte, ¡mil gracias!  
Y con lo del lemon, ¡jajá! Yo pienso lo mismo, pero no me vendría mal probar suerte y a ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias y un beso muy fuerte!

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por tu review, me ha hecho muy feliz de verdad! ¡Jajá! Pues supongo que algo tiene en cuenta sobre Temari, como ha dicho Ellie-Kino, ella no es una santa paloma (me ha gustado la expresión, ¡jajá!) pero no puedo decirte más, me gusta dejar la intriga latente, ¡jajaja! Y si, Chouji es fantástico como amigo, ¿quién no quiere una así? ¡Un beso enorme y mil gracias!

~**Hachiko**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajaja! Uu, pues ahora yo soy la que está intrigada, si, si, ¡a ver qué te ha parecido! Mil gracias por haberme mandado tu review, ya sabéis que me hacen muy felices. ¡Un beso enorme y gracias!

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! No, yo tampoco aguanto ver a Shikamaru con Temari (acepto represalias como "¿Y por qué los pones juntos?" "¡Junta a Shikamaru y a Ino ya!" etc.) Pero cuando la situación lo requiere, hay que hacer verdaderos sacrificios, ¡jajá! ¡Muchas gracias por decirme que te gustó la parte de la escritora! Y sobre todo, gracias por tu review, ¡es fantástico! Y tranquila, ¡aguanta solo quedan siete días para el próximo capítulo! ¡Jajá! Un beso muy fuerte.

Y gracias a todo el mundo que lee mi fic y ya sabéis que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión (si no es mucha molestia) ¡Gracias a todo el mundo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	18. Recordemos, papá

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡Espero que muy bien! Yo os traigo otro capítulo del fic. No os quiero aburrir mucho ni nada de eso, así que haré como hago siempre **¡un millón de gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis mandado! **No me esperaba llegar a los ochenta-y-tres comentarios recibidos, nunca pensé que podría llegar a ese número, me parecía inalcanzable. ¡Gracias!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 18: _Recordemos, papá_

Llegaron a Konoha después de casi medio día a trote veloz, sin duda había sido un viaje bastante largo y triste. No dejó de pensar en sus compañeros les había abandonado, era como si hubiese dejado a dos amigos agonizando en medio de una guerra. En su imaginación escuchaba los gritos ficticios de sus compañeros, agonizantes.

Escuchó como el chico que la había estado llevando a caballito durante medio día le preguntaba en qué lugar debía dejarla, si en su casa o si en la entrada de de Konoha le iba bien.  
No supo que contestar tampoco quería que nadie la viese llegar a la puerta de su casa encima de un chico que desconocían—. En la entrada estará bien, gracias… —Susurró débilmente. No iba a negar que le daba pena tener que dejar a ese chico marchar, estaba cómoda y sentía que no estaba sola. Sin duda ese chico emanaba una cosa especial por todos sus poros.

—¿Todo bien? —Escuchó que le preguntaba ese chico. Negó—. Entiendo, Kana habla mucho de ti, nos cuenta muchas batallas contigo. Está feliz, has logrado sacarla de una gran pena que en su corazón habitaba. Supongo que sabes que si te vas ahora para siempre ella morirá contigo, ¿cierto? No debes abandonar por mucho que le quieras, la vida no es fácil y para conseguir las cosas hay que superar muchos baches y el tuyo ahora mismo es una montaña… No te rindas, Ino. No vale la pena pasar los últimos días pensando en lo que podría llegar a ser si hubiese escogido la otra opción, la de hacerme el tratamiento y seguir viviendo… —Aquellas palabras le sonaron extrañas, como si aquel chico intentase abrirle los ojos y ella, por cabezota se negaba. Cuando tomaba una decisión era esa y solía ser muy difícil hacerla cambiar—. Déjame que te haga una pregunta, no me interesa tu respuesta, me interesa Kana y tú eres una persona que la mantiene con vida, su única amiga… ¿Y si él te dijese "te quiero" y tú ya no tuviese vuelta atrás? ¿Qué harías, seguiría deseando morir?

Aquellas preguntas fueron muy doloras era como si él se hubiese encargado de clavarle kunais por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia a causa del dolor. ¿Y si de verdad merecía la pena decir que se estaba muriendo? Mas no podía decirle a nadie que sus días estaban contados y que ni siquiera sabía si tenía un tratamiento para curarle aquel veneno, había visto muchos tipos de veneno sin embargo como aquel nunca había visto.  
Un miedo profundo empezó a acorralarla se estaba muriendo y eso ella lo sabía no obstante no estaba haciendo nada para salir de todo aquel dolor, de aquella sensación tan angustiosa sentía que el aire le faltaba y que su corazón se ralentizaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Sintió que paraban "_hemos llegado_" se dijo a sí misma, ahora debía enfrentarse a la incógnita su deber ahora mismo era que nadie se enterase de lo que le estaba pasando, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Shun ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Shikamaru le decía que le quería? ¿Debía entonces decir que estaba envenenada y que quería curarse por si pasaba todo lo que en su mente se estaba formando? ¿Se casaría con Shikamaru y sería ella la madre de sus hijos? Un pequeño hilo de esperanza llegó a su ser, ¿y si todo cambiaba y su destino le daba la razón esta vez? Quizás fuese a ser la persona más feliz del mundo aunque antes de tener que llegar a serlo debía de sufrir un poco bastante. Más esperanza.

Bajó con lentitud de la espalda de Shun, el pobre debía de estar más que agotado llevándola casi todo el día. Le observó, había dicho algo de que le interesaba Kana estaba enamorado de ella y seguro que él sería una de las pocas personas que la hiciesen muy feliz, porque Kana solo quería ser feliz.

—Shun… —Le llamó con delicadeza— No quieres saber mi respuesta, pero déjame que te diga algo, no seas igual que Shikamaru… Nunca te dejes guiar por nadie solo por tu corazón ¿vale? Yo me guio por él y quizás me lleve a la muerte… Pero nunca sabemos cómo será el mañana a lo mejor yo me levanto dando saltos de alegría o a lo mejor no me levanto… Hazlo, ella puede que sí sienta algo. —Acabó mientras se adentraba en su villa natal haciendo que un aire de recuerdo la azotase nada más llegar.

—Hasta la próxima, Ino —Escuchó como Shun se despedía antes de salir corriendo a una velocidad incontable. "_Adiós_"

Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, no tenía ganas de nada y mucho menos de tener que verse con alguien conocido y con ello, explicarle como le había ido todo.

Miraba atentamente todas las casas y a todas las personas que por sus lados pasaban, veía a todo el mundo sonreír, era muy gratificante ver como todo el mundo era feliz con sus vidas y eso era lo mejor que a nadie le podría pasar nunca, ser feliz.

Un mareo azotó su cuerpo, no podía moverse sin que nada a su alrededor se moviese el doble se encontraba muy mal. Se apoyó en la pared con cierta dificultad ¡hasta para llegar a la pared le costaba! Se regañaba a sí misma por lo idiota que estaba siendo y quizás, con lo ilusa que podía llegar a ser también.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Escuchó que le hablaba una voz temblorosa. Asintió—. Es un simple mareo, ya llego a casa. Gracias. —Terminó antes de seguir con su camino hacia casa, deseaba que su padre no se encontrase allí sería horrible ver como este se acercaba a la puerta alarmado y le hacía un gran cuestionario.

Caminó con paso muy pausado, no tenía ninguna prisa para llegar a su casa y también debía disfrutar del poco tiempo que lo mismo le quedaba, tenía que disfrutar de toda aquella felicidad que Konoha radiaba por su gente y sus casas, era Konoha.

Pasó por la tienda de juegos que unas semanas atrás pasó y se topó con aquel individuo que lamió todo su cuello. Quería comprarle el juego de Shogi que había en el escaparate. Lo haría en cuanto cogiese todo el dinero que necesitaba para poder comprarlo. Miró el cartelito en el que anunciaba su precio, caro mas no importó si era para Shikamaru.

—Un regalo de despedida… —Se dijo mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar pequeñas lágrimas ardientes. ¿Porqué a ella?

Se quedó pensando en si le gustaría ese tablero de Shogi, tenía clara la idea de que se le había roto a Shikamaru pero con lo vago que era en el término de irse a comprar, seguro que él no se había molestado en ir a comprarse otro aunque le encantase ese juego.

Siguió con su camino cabizbaja, pensando en cómo le sentaría a Shikamaru el regalo y sobre todo, la noticia de que se iba para siempre, que se moría. Segura estaba de que Shikamaru se enfadaría mucho con ella por el simple hecho de haber elegido la opción de morir, de que no querer seguir luchando por lo que ella más quería en el mundo, él.

Se paró en frente de su casa, observando la puerta de entrada, aquella en la que había pasado tantos momentos de tantas cosas, le vino a la mente su madre. Cuando le hablaba, le aconsejaba, cuando la abrazaba al sentirse sola, cuando contaba chistes que no tenían gracia pero que ella se encargaba de ponérsela.

—Necesito volver a verte, mamá… —Susurró mientras se posaba la mano izquierda en su boca para tapar todo tipo de ruido. La echaba mucho en falta—. Necesito volver a sentir tus abrazos... Papá… ¿Por qué todo es tan injusto? —Preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él, necesitaba necesitar a ese apoyo que siempre estuvo ahí, que nunca se fue aunque ella misma quisiese aceptarlo. Aunque quisiese hacer sentir a sus padres mal por sus cabezonerías.

—No lo sé Ino… No sé por qué todo está siendo tan injusto… Ni siquiera sé porqué tengo una sensación tan agobiante dentro de mí… —La abrazó con más fuerza. Desde que Ino partió hacia el torneo una sensación había empezado a inundarle, agonizándole y haciéndole sentirse mal consigo mismo, no había salido de casa en ningún momento mas solo lo hizo para cosas importantes como la compra y la floristería.

Se prometió a sí mismo no dejar marchar nunca a su princesa aunque eso ahora mismo estaba siéndole muy difícil, aquella sensación de pérdida se centraba en ella era como si todo lo que una vez quiso conseguir –hacer que su hija no sintiese ni miedo ni soledad- no le hubiese servido de nada, como si se hubiese equivocado dándole la libertad que tenía Ino.

—Puede que luego me arrepienta por todo lo que he decidido pero tendré que probar suerte. No quieres hablar sobre el torneo ni sobre Shikamaru ¿cierto? —Preguntó temeroso, sabía que se iba a arrepentir de todo lo que estaba haciendo, de la decisión que acababa de tomar, lo sabía.

Negó con rapidez su seguridad sobre el tema era nula y no quería hablar antes de tiempo, como se había dicho muchas veces, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que podía pasar si decía que sí o si decía que no.

—Entremos… —Escuchó susurrar a su padre mientras que con delicadeza se apartaba de ella, necesitaba entrar en su casa, en su vida.

Se quedó pensando en las palabras de su padre, ¿y si él pensaba que algo estaba pasándole? Si fuese eso, solo tendría que dejar de lado el torneo y a Shikamaru su padre no era tonto y las técnicas que su clan utilizaba no es que fuese de las más correctas para esa situación. No sería la primera vez que él utilizaría su técnica para averiguar lo que pensaba o lo que había pasado.

No quería ni pensar en lo que su padre podría llegar a hacer por querer salvar su vida, por seguir teniéndola a su lado hasta el fin de sus días, porque Inoichi siempre dijo que quería irse antes que su princesa.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que decía mamá siempre? —Escuchó a su padre, no quería escuchar las siguientes palabras que su madre le decía, eran preciosas pero nunca se había hecho a la idea de pensar que aquello que su madre le dijo una vez fuese verdad, nunca lo creyó—. Piensa en que no estarás sola, porque la palabra en sí no existe, no tiene materia sino que nosotros somos la que la creamos en cuanto notamos que ya nada es lo mismo, que nuestro alrededor cambia… Nunca estarás sola, Ino siempre estaremos nosotros para apoyarte, aunque seamos inexistentes en carne y hueso, pero seguiros existiendo en tu recuerdo. No lo olvides…

Algo dentro de sí se rompió al escuchar aquellas palabras de nuevo, se hizo la promesa de no querer volver a llorar cada vez que recordarse aquella frase tan dura en cierta parte para ella, porque su madre era la única que de verdad la conocía y la única que podría llegar a conocerla de verdad.

—Gracias… —Susurró mientras se giraba para entrar en la casa— Papá, Temari se ha metido en el equipo y lo ha estropeado todo… Ya no me sentía cómoda en el equipo, es por eso por lo que he abandonado. —Habló mientras rompía a llorar— Creí tenerlo en mis manos, pensé que erradicaría aquello de que era débil, que podría demostrarles lo fuerte que soy y lo mucho que me esfuerzo por conseguir lo que quiero… Pero todo se ha ido al garete al entrar Temari, ella le quiere y supongo que él también… Fue bonita la declaración. —Acabó mientras le sonreía aparentando tristeza, aquella era la mejor escusa que le había venido a la mente para poder así, quitarle esa agonía que tenía su padre sobre la pérdida de su hija.

Él solo le limitó a suspirar rendidamente—. ¿Qué te parece si nos preparamos algo de comer? Ya sabes, alguna ensalada de estas que tanto te gustan…

Sonrió dolorosamente— Papá —Susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— ¿qué te parece si vemos fotos y recordamos cosas? —Preguntó mientras empezaba a llorar— No me acuerdo de la cara de mamá… —Declaró mientras empezaba a llorar con más fuerza.

Siempre pensó que pasaría pero se lo negó un millón de veces, el dolor muchas veces haces que pierdas la imagen de la persona que más quieres por mucho que intentes evitarlo. Es imposible, la mente humana es extraña y puede incluso hacerte mucho daño.

—No pasa nada… A veces la mente humana intenta borrar las cosas que nos puede llegar a causar dolor… La imagen de tu madre no te causaría, pero estoy seguro de que no dejabas de pensar en ella y sobre todo, que tenías mucho miedo a olvidarte de su rostro, como te acaba de pasar… No te culpes, date tiempo a superarlo, no lo tienes superado y aunque creas que yo sí, estás equivocada necesito tiempo, sin embargo he de salir por mi hija, sé que me necesita… Confías en mí, ¿no? —Le preguntó con cierto temblor en sus palabras mas solo la vio asentir con una pequeña y gentil sonrisa, una sonrisa que le acababa de demostrar la importancia de aquellas palabras. Le había quitado un gran peso de encima—. Pues si quieres podemos ver los álbumes de fotos que tenemos de mamá, ¿quieres? —Le preguntó sonriente, su hija le hacía ser feliz, le devolvía la poca vitalidad que le quedad y la cual, se marchitaba cada vez que veía a su hija marchar a alguna misión. En lo más incógnito de su corazón llevaba guardado a fuego el miedo y la tensión que se formaba cada vez que Ino se marchaba de misión.

—¿Vamos? —Le preguntó con delicadeza, no quería presionarla parecía estar bastante aturdida por todo lo que él había podido descifrar por aquella misión. Nunca mencionó el tema pero Noa lo mencionaba constantemente en secreto, aquel amor que llevaba Ino por el hijo de su mejor amigo era algo fascinante para ella el sentir como su pequeña iba creciendo poco a poco le ayudaba para poder tener fuerzas y saber tratarla, Ino lo era todo para los dos.

Caminaron hacia la sala, una sala espaciosa decorada con varias flores de distintas tipos, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beis claro que eran adornadas con varias fotos, Noa e Ino, Inoichi con Ino, Ino sola pero sonriente, Noa e Inoichi… Fotos familiares que adornaban la casa tan vacía.  
Se sentó en el sofá, esperando así a que su padre le trajese el álbum familiar, ella solo quería ver las familiares, en las que salía su madre recordando su rostro.

—Bueno… Aquí están —Comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y la miraba complacido, estaba siendo feliz y por fin estaba volviendo la tranquilidad que pensó que un día iba a perder.

Abrieron el álbum, la primera foto era la de la boda de ellos dos, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de los dos, estaban resplandecientes y muy felices, ignorando con ello todo lo malo que les podría llegar a pasar algún día en su matrimonio.

—Fue preciosa… —Susurró mientras tocaba la cara de su mujer, la añoraba mucho—. Estaba resplandeciente. —Escuchó que decía Ino. Solo asintió.

Pasaron la hoja, en el pie de foto ponía _23 de Septiembre de 1991_ el día en el que nació Ino. Nunca olvidaría aquel día en el que sostuvo por primera vez a su primogénita, a su mitad. Ino desde los primeros minutos de vida ya lo era todo para él.  
—Recuerdo cuando te cogía con fuerza… Te molestaba muchísimo y siempre te ponías a berrear, según mamá te picaba la barbita.

Pegó un saltito al escuchar lo que su padre acababa de desvelar, ¿había llevado barba? Carcajeó—. ¡No me creo que hayas tenido barba! —Exclamó victoriosa al pensar que había ganado la batalla con su padre, aunque sabía que los dos tenían la misma cabezonería y que les era muy difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

—¡Te lo juro! Estaba súper guapo con mi barba rubia —Chasqueó con la lengua— además, yo he sido un hombre muy sexy, ¡jajá! Tu madre siempre me lo decía, y ella era la mujer de mi vida ¡tenía que creerla! —Hablaba emocionado mientras recordaba a su mujer decirle tantas veces "_¡Qué se aparten todas! ¡Aquí viene míster uniiiiiiiiiiiverso!_" Carcajeó.

—¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste por primera vez? —Preguntó emocionada estaba muy interesada por saber la reacción de su padre al verla por primera vez.

Carcajeó a grandes voces, asustando a Ino que estaba a su lado—. ¿Qué qué sentí? ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eras muy fea! —Exclamó recordando lo preciosa que era su hija, tenía ganas de hacerla enfadar, echaba de menos sus rabietas— Con los pelos desordenados, la nariz arrugada, las cejas fruncidas… ¡Horrible! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! —Se secó las lágrimas que todo aquel momento había conllevado—. Es broma… Para mí fuiste la niña más bonita de todo el hospital, tan rubia y blanca… No sé Ino, no puedo describir qué fue lo que sentí en aquel momento, fue algo muy especial y solo me encargué de hacérselo saber a tu madre, quería compartir aquel momento tan especial con ella. Si de verdad te ama el hombre con el que te cases él también te contará lo que siente por cada cosa que hagáis juntos…

Giró de nuevo otra hoja, la foto era de Ino con dos años y con su padre en brazos. Ella estaba enfadada y se veía por el ceño fruncido y por las manos en forma de aviso, sus labios estaban levemente salidos, estaba hablando cuando le echaron la foto.

Su padre empezó a hablar sobre la foto, el porqué ella estaba enfadada y el cómo era cuando tenía dos años. Sin embargo la voz de su padre estaba de melodía para sus pensamientos solo estaba pensando en lo último que le había dicho "_Si de verdad te ama el hombre con el que te cases…_" se sentía muy mal con aquellas palabras ¡ella no iba a llegar a casarse! Se iba a morir mucho antes de hacer eso, de poder disfrutar todo lo que sus padres les contaba cada vez que preguntaba.  
Se levantó cabizbaja ante la atenta mirada de su padre— Gracias papá, pero ahora no me encuentro muy bien, quiero descansar y esperar a mañana a ver si estoy mejor, espero que no te importe… —Habló con voz entre cortada.

—Tranquila, te entiendo. Debes de estar agobiada por todo, ve descansa y luego aunque estés dormida te llevaré una sopita caliente, ¿vale? —Hablo mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba encima de la mesa de cristal.

Le dio un tierno abrazo, por una gran parte se sentía como una traidora abandonar a su padre tan cruelmente era de cobardes y de traidores, nadie en este mundo se merecía ser abandonado de una forma tan ruin. Pero ¿es que había forma de poder salir de aquel calabozo? No tenía ninguna respuesta e incluso, dudaba que la encontrase tan fácilmente ya no que no la encontrara sino que dudaba que fuese tan fácil.

Subió a su cuarto ante la atenta mirada de su padre, en cuanto llegó cerró la puerta con desesperación ya no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar que tenía encima. Se tumbó en la cama y soltó las lágrimas y las penas que llevaba en su corazón, se dio cuenta de que su diario seguía donde ella lo había dejado, en su escritorio. Lo cogió y empezó a escribir:

_15 de Julio del 2009_

_Querido diario, ¿qué se supone qué debo hacer? Mi mente está confusa, mi ser está confuso, todo está muy confuso para mí…_

_No sé qué he de hacer, le quiero con todas mis fuerzas, con mi alma entera y él no me corresponde ¡necesito tenerle! Quiero que él sea el que entre ahora por esa puerta que tengo atrás y que me diga "¡Basta, Ino! Dejar de jugar a los inocentes… Sabes de sobra que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, que no sé vivir sin ti. ¡Qué moriré si tú te vas de mi lado!" Sería extraño… Pero a la vez muy tierno por su parte. _

_No he dejado de pensar en lo que quiero hacer y créeme que tengo una respuesta para mí, quizás sorprenda, pero me alegra en cierta parte…_

~*****~

Habían estado saltando de rama en rama desde que salieron de aquella base, estaba ahogándose dentro de ella, todo era muy extraño desde la partida de Ino, ella era la causante de mantener en vida al equipo mas con su usencia todo había muerto.

No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra y mucho menos se habían mirado, el equipo se había roto en un millón de fragmentos y de ello era más que conscientes, todo se quedó muy frágil desde la muerte de Asuma cualquier paso mal dado era una perfecta escusa como para conseguir que todo lo que en años se había conseguido, se perdiese en milésimas de segundos.

—Basta, Shikamaru… —Le rogó mientras posaba sus manos en sus rodillas, estaba agotado y por lo que parecía Shikamaru no tenía ningunas ganas de para allí—. Kana nos ha dado una oportunidad, sabes de sobra que si alguien del equipo se va mientras está en la base ¡todo el equipo se marcha! Pero ella nos ha hecho un favor, quería que siguiésemos con nuestro objetivo, llevarnos el título de los siete infiernos… —Paró a coger aire ante la atenta mirada de su compañero— Pero yo no quiero seguir sino está Ino, Shikamaru… Empecé con ella y quise acabar con ella, he sido su apoyo en todo momento y no creo que ahora mismo sea lo mejor dejarla sola en este momento. Creo que os hace falta hablar —Sugirió con cierto temor, Shikamaru podía ser algo inquietante si él se lo proponía y en cuanto él no decía nada, mala espina le daba.

—No quiero acabar aquí el torneo. Ino está bien, estará con Sakura y con su padre… No te preocupes tanto…

—¡No! Me niego… Si tú no quieres… —No supo que decir, no se atrevía a echarle en cara todo lo mal que se había comportado Shikamaru con Ino—. Si no te hubieses ido ella no estaría así… —Susurró para sí—. Shikamaru… Abandono yo también. —Habló con firmeza, él ya no quería seguir allí. Detestaba al nuevo Shikamaru.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**ferny**: Hola, ¿qué tal? He de felicitarte por haberme dejado un review, aunque si te soy sincera… No he entendido nada de tu review. No sé dónde habrás visto lo del 2007, pero no llevo ni un año escribiendo este fic, es más creo que no llevaré ni dos meses ¡jajá! Me ha extrañado bastante tu review. Y tranquila, tu respuesta la tienes antes del 2011 ¡jajajaja! Un beso.

~**Ellie-Kino: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Pues sí, Ino se está dando por vencida, piensa que es una situación que no puede controlar, envenenada, el hombre al que amas está con una rival tuya, hace nada has perdido a tu madre… Ino intenta aclarar sus ideas pero ve que le está saliendo muy mal todo, que ya nada va a ser igual que antes, su solución es esa, la muerte. Aunque quedan muchas cosas, así que no te fíes de todas mis palabras, en los reviews puedo llegar a decir mentirillas ¡jajajaja!  
¡Jajaja! ¡Yo quiero un Chouji para mí! Quiero a un amigo así, como él que se preocupe por mí y no se dé por vencido. ¡Jajajaja!  
Y dejaré el tema de Shikamaru apartado, soy capaz de meter la pata y en este caso ¡no sé decirte nada sin adelantar algo jajajaja!  
¡Jajajaja! Temari muerta… Puntos suspensivos, no te voy a decir cuáles son mis planes para Temari ¡WUAJAJAJAJA! No lo tomes como algo malo, ¡jajá!  
¡Si! Se me apeteció dar una sorpresa a las lectoras, y pensé "¿porqué Kana no es amiga de Ino? Podría añadir emoción a la historia" Y dicho y hecho ¡jajá!  
Bueno, me voy a despedir que yo también me emociono bastante. ¡Un beso muy fuerte! Y hasta la próxima.

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! Pues no sabes qué panzas de llorar me pego yo escribiendo cada capítulo, ahora todo esto es lo más "duro", y no sé si te hará llorar (sabes que eso es lo que pretendo) ¡Y ya hasta la próxima no sabrás más! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Sádica yo? ¡Jajajajaja! No por favor, no soy tan mala, solo un poco, pero nada más. ¡Pues aguanta por favor! Aguanta hasta la próxima semana, ¡por favor! Intentaré no decepcionaros a ninguno. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**pilar**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por todos tus reviews! En serio, si no llega a ser por ti, ¡creo que no hubiese llegado a ochenta-y-tres comentarios! ¡No me esperaba en absoluto tantos reviews! Y que conste que te lo digo con mucho cariño, ¡jajá!  
¡Me alegra saber que te has puesto a día! Ahora tendrás que esperar al domingo que viene, ¡jajajajaja! Y mil gracias por tus reviews, ¡un beso muy fuerte!

¡Y ya nos veremos la semana que viene! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, y ya sabéis que os agradeceré mucho si me dejáis un review, porque es gracias a todas vosotras y a vosotros también que este fic sigue sino, no tendría sentido escribir para nada.  
¡Gracias todas las personas! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Morfina

¡Hola a todas las personas! ¿Qué tal? Pues yo he de pediros perdón por no haber podido subir el nuevo capítulo ayer pero es que me fue imposible me siento muy culpable por haberos dejado plantadas de alguna forma. Ruego que me perdonéis.  
Hoy el capítulo se lo dedico a una persona que me ha dejado comentarios por todos los capítulos del fic, que se hizo una lectura "sprint" para poder coger el hilo. ¡Gracias **pilar**! Pues aparte de que me lo pediste, te lo he de agradecer de cierta forma. ¡Y también un millón de gracias para todas las personas que siguen el fic y se molestan en decirme lo que piensa! Este capítulo es para vosotras también, ¡gracias!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 19: _Morfina_

Había pasado una semana desde que Shikamaru y Chouji habían vuelto del torneo, por lo que ella había llegado a enterarse por su padre, Shikamaru y Chouji decidieron abandonar por haberse quedado sin fuerzas y sin recursos para sobrevivir. ¿Verdad o mentira? No le importaba ahora mismo el porqué ello habían vuelto del torneo. Su mente estaba concentrada en veneno que dentro de sí aún seguía. Tenía mucho miedo a morir mas no podía hacer nada más que aguantar el poco tiempo de vida que ella misma creía que le quedaba, debía disfrutar sus últimos momentos con una sonrisa y escondiendo el miedo que le impediría acabar bien su corta vida.  
Mentiría si dijese que no había ido a ver a Chouji, solo era que no se sentía con fuerzas como para ir a verle todos los días o por lo menos, con tanta frecuencia.

Se entristecía si recordaba la cara de de preocupación que su amigo tenía cada vez que la veía. Su corazón se partía cada vez que le preguntaba por su estado y ella, como tal, le mentía, escondiendo todo dolor que le causaba el ver a su amigo sonreírle confiado.  
Se conformaba con verla sonreír y diciéndole la verdad. Y ella se conformaba con que nadie le preguntase por su estado de ánimo. No podría seguir mintiendo más a las personas de su alrededor y fingir una sonrisa hasta el fin de sus días.

El dolor había aumentado notablemente desde que llegó del torneo, le era muy difícil seguir disimulandolo ya que caminada muy tiesa, intentando evitar todo dolor, no solo era eso lo que le daba a todo el mundo las pistas suficientes de que algo iba mal en ella, gemía constantemente y sudaba con frecuencia, cuando ella para empezar a sudar era muy difícil.

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, eran las tres de la mañana y no había podido pegar ojo, así llevaba ya cuatro días, sin poder dormir ni media hora para poder descansar todo su organismo, nada. Era imposible, su respiración se cortaba y dentro de sí empezaba a brotar una sensación de terror, alucinaba con ver a la muerte en persona y hablarle, pidiéndole que dentro de poco tiempo ellos se verían las caras y se las vería con su madre. Rompía a llorar para desahogar todo ese miedo que dentro de sí se escondía, entonces llamaba a Shikamaru y le rogaba que le sacase de todo este mal que a ella le había tocado sufrir, le rogaba que le dijese que todo ese mal fuese mentira por lo menos.

—¡Basta! —Se dijo a sí misma mientras se sentaba en la cama con la respiración entrecortada, ya no podía más. No le pediría que la curase pero sí que le pediría algo para calmar todo el dolor que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía una semana y que el cual, no paraba de aumentar. Cogió el teléfono con cierto temblor en su mano derecha. Marcó y esperó a que Sakura contestase.

No le respondió nadie cosa que en cierta forma le extrañó con fuerza— Estará durmiendo… —Se dijo a sí misma o quizás intentó convencerse de que Sakura estuviese ocupada con alguna persona y no quisiese que la molestasen. Negó, a esas horas de la mañana era muy difícil que Sakura siguiese estando acompaña, aunque no sabía con claridad— No puedo más… —Susurró mientras se levantaba de la cama— Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si me puedo despejar. —Volvió a hablarse, si había algo que había empezado a hacer desde que el veneno empezó a consumirla lentamente fue que empezó a hablarse consigo misma, sintiéndose acompañada de alguien, una persona que sabía por lo que estaba sufriendo y que por mucho que intentase, no iba a poder juzgarla, era ella.

Se vistió entre suspiros y gemidos lo más rápido posible, debía juzgarse por la tardanza. Veinte minutos eran los que había tardado para ponerse un simple pantalón de chándal gris y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color, poco le importaba ahora mismo su apariencia hacia los demás –no negaba que eso eran más puntos a favor para hacer dudar a las demás personas por sus cambios tan repentinos. Pérdida de la risa, de la cabezonería, de sus rabietas, de la misma Ino.  
Con esa ropa salió de casa con mucho cuidado, no tenía ganas de despertar a su padre para luego empezar a darle explicaciones de dónde se suponía que iba, cuando ni ella tenía idea.

Empezó a caminar por las desiertas calles de Konoha en busca de alguna alma descarrilada que le fuese a decir qué tal era el cielo o el infierno, dependiendo de dónde viniese esa alma, ¿o es que las almas descarriladas eran las que no habían podido ir a ninguno de esos dos lugares?  
Su mente se centraba en eso, en pensar en lo que sería su vida después de la muerte, nunca estaba demás empezar a hablar sobre lo que te deparará la vida después de muerta, ¡quién sabe si luego nace como hija de tu mejor amigo! Contando que te hayas ido antes de que ellos hubiesen tenido hijos. Sonrió débilmente.

Había pasado un buen rato desde que había comenzado a caminar y sin saber, paró enfrente de casa de Shikamaru, le añoraba con gran fuerza y estaba al cien por cien segura de que si él le hubiese dado apoyo desde el principio, nada de esto hubiese llegado a pasar, se sentiría más acogida por las personas. Ahora mismo era todo lo contrario, sentía que las personas la miraban de forma extraña, algo que había comenzado a detestar.

—Perdóname, Shikamaru… Perdonadme… —Susurró para sí deseosa de que aquellas palabras fuesen lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarle y hacer que él se diese cuenta de que pese a todo ella no había cambiado ninguno de sus sentimientos, que seguía amándole como siempre lo había hecho, sin dudarlo, daría su vida mil veces por él si a él le hacía bien.

Suspiró tendidamente antes de volver a caminar sin rumbo fijo y sobre todo, sin saber cuánto tiempo era el que había pasado.  
Un aire de añoranza empezó a inundarla de nuevo, volvían a llegarle los pensamientos del saber si lo había estado haciendo bien, sino se había equivocado eligiendo todo aquel camino, ese camino que era largo, lento y amargo, muy amargo para ella y para todos los demás que en cuanto supiesen que ella se iba a ir para siempre, puede que muriesen con ella.

—Sakura… —Susurró al quedar enfrente de la casa de su amiga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando recordó cuantas visitas le había hecho a medianoche para contarle tonterías sin parar, que si este chico que si aquella casa… Eso era lo malo de estar al filo de la muerte, que de pronto te venía todo lo bueno de tu vida.

Cogió una piedra del jardín de la casa y la lanzó con cierta fuerza a la ventana de Sakura. Al principio no respondió aunque no tardó mucho en conseguir que se asomase a la ventana mal humorada y sin ganas de verla.

—¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, idiota! —Le grito susurrando, sabía que si despertaba a sus padres se le caía el pelo.

—Necesito hablar… Sakura… Necesito ayuda… —Habló a la par que rompía a llorar. Su sensibilidad había aumentado a la misma escala que su dolor, ya daba igual si le alzaban la voz un poco o incluso si la llamaban idiota como Sakura acababa de hacer, eran buenas escusas como para romper a llorar.

Se sentó en el césped apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha quedándose así para la llegada de su amiga –que seguro que vendría repleta de preguntas-. Se sentía muy sucia por haber ido a buscarla para contarle que necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor y poder así disfrutar un poco del poco tiempo de vida que sin duda, le quedaba.

—No empieces a preguntarme… Por favor, déjame hablar a mí y sobre todo, no quiero que me juzgues… —Habló al sentir que su amiga había llegado a su lado.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, solo quiero saber el porqué has venido a las cuatro y media de la madrugada a mí casa. —Habló cortante— ¡Dios, Ino! ¿Has venido para darme la tabarra? Sabes que mañana tengo mucho trabajo y que no debo de perder el tiempo, ¡habla, joder! —Le insistió al verla callada.

Esperó un tiempo antes de empezar a hablar— ¡Basta! —Rogó mientras rompía a llorar y escondía su rostro entre las piernas— No puedo más, Sakura… Ya no puedo aguantar más el dolor… Ha ido aumentando cada día más, cada minuto… ¡No cesa por mucho que intente pararlo! ¡Maldita sea! —Gritó al descubrir que Sakura ya lo sabía, Chouji ya se lo había contado—. ¿Quién…? —Preguntó mientras se tumbaba del todo en el césped y dejaba que las lágrimas le cayesen.

—Chouji. —Volvió a hablar cortante, desde que se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Ino en el torneo nada fue igual para ella. Estaba en constante tensión, pensaba en Ino en si se podía ir. Chouji le advirtió de que ella no diría nada a no ser que se lo confiase como secreto. Recordaba cuando se lo contó, estaba muerto de miedo y no dejaba de tartamudear, temía a que Ino le dijese algo o rompiese el equipo que sus padres formaron con gran felicidad. Chouji al igual que ella querían mucho a Ino pese a todo.

—Dame algo… Te lo ruego… —Habló con un pequeño hilo de voz agónico.

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas a toda prisa, de dos en dos, sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro de sí desde que se enteró de que su mejor amiga, la única amiga que jamás tuvo, se moría.  
Se había pasado muchas horas pensando y pensando en qué podía hacer para que su amiga se diese cuenta de que todo lo que ha ido a hacer era un error, morir por Shikamaru era lo peor que podría haber hecho nunca, ¡había muchos hombres!

—Ino… Déjame que te cure… Y esto te lo ruego yo también. —Le pidió mientras la miraba con cierto anhelo— Morir porque él está enamorado de Temari sería horrible… No veo mi vida sin mi mejor amiga, Ino. ¡Y me duele mucho! Me duele saber que por un idiota voy a perder a mi mejor amiga. ¡MALDITA SEA, INO! —Gritó mientras la cogía por lo hombros y la obligaba a mirarla— Morir por una persona que no te respeta como debe no es plan… No vale la pena seguir sufriendo para que él no sea capaz de decirte la verdad.

—Sakura… Dame algo… No quiero seguir sufriendo este maldito dolor… —Habló entre dientes, había escuchado lo que Sakura le había estado contando, sin embargo, nada le era buena escusa para elegir el camino que ella había elegido. Dejaría pasar el tiempo y esperaría a ver qué era lo que podía pasar aunque tenía claro que lo que primero llegaría sería la muerte.

Se volvió a sentar al lado de ella, sin mirarla. Pensar en que tenía al lado a su mejor amiga morirse, la mataba. Podría darle algo para que el dolor le cesase y no sufriese durante unas horas, no obstante, no se lo iba a dar todo tan a las buenas. Ella también quería tener algo a cambio y eso sería que le diese un análisis de sangre para poder ver cómo lleva todo lo del veneno, necesitaba sin duda saber porqué fase estaba el veneno y ver también, qué clase de veneno llevaba ella ahora mismo dentro.  
—Puedo darte algo… —Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que iba a hacer. Su seguridad había caído en picado desde que había sido cierto todo lo que Chouji le había contado. No es que desconfiase, sino que le parecía muy extraño que Ino se hubiese rendido tan pronto y se hubiese dejado ganar con tanta prisa.

Se levantó con cierta prisa y emoción, no podía creer que Sakura le fuese a hacer ese favor.  
Su corazón empezó a latir con una velocidad envidiable, pensar que podría hacer un "vida normal" la halagaba en cierta forma, volvería a aparentar ser la misma chica por unos pocos días o meses, ¡quién sabía!

—¡Gracias, Sakura! —Exclamó mientras la abrazaba con toda la fuerza posible, le estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que iba a hacer por ella, iba a ayudarla a pasar sus últimos mejores días de su vida—. Sé que te duele, pero no puedo seguir aquí, he perdido a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida y mírame… —Le rogó— No tengo fuerzas ni para darte un abrazo de los nuestros, ¿de verdad me ves cómo para seguir adelante? No Sakura, sabemos de sobra que esto se acaba aquí y no hay marcha atrás, hay que seguir hacia delante y sé que tú puedes.

—Pero Ino, sí que podemos hacer algo si de verdad lo intentas. Mira, vamos a hacer un trato, yo te doy lo que tú quieres si tú te aplicas a mis reglas. —Le pidió, lo que iba a darle a Ino era algo muy fuerte para su tan delicado estado de salud, debía ser ella quien le pusiese las dosis que le iba a hacer falta.

Ahora era ella quien estaba en lo más bajo de la montaña, no había pensado que contarle a Sakura todo lo de la enfermedad sería quedarse sumisa a todo lo que ella le pidiese, rogándole que hiciese esto porque si no iba a contarle a Tsunade lo del veneno, ¡el cualquier momento podría ser delatada por Sakura y no había pensado en ello! Y claro estaba que a ella no le iba afectar lo más mínimo la amenaza que le había soltado a Chouji, ella no pertenecía al equipo diez y no tenía nada que ver. Se maldijo.  
—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Le preguntó enfadada, no soportaba estar bajo tutela de alguien. Y mucho menos si era Sakura la que se estaba ganando el puesto.

—Un análisis de sangre y seré yo quien te dé las pautas y las dosis del medicamento… —Habló seria, necesitaba darle a entender a Ino que nada de esto era un juego y que si eso era lo que ella estaba creyendo que era ¡su vida era la que se estaba jugando en ese momento! No debía dejarse llevar.

—Eres ruin —Le dijo al enterarse de todo lo que le había pedido Sakura.

Negó con fuerza— No lo soy, intento evitar que mi amiga haga una locura con la morfina… —Le contó con la mirada fija.

El mundo se le cayó encima ¿a tales extremos había llegado? ¿De verdad necesitaba aquella cosa para poder evitar que el dolor siguiese vivo durante los próximos días? Nada era ahora mismo real para ella, todo debía de ser un sueño.  
Había visto a millones de pacientes ir zombis por culpa de la morfina, no pueden controlar su cuerpo y están constantemente cansados, ¿era eso lo que de verdad quería? Ir como un zombi el resto de sus días por no ser capaz de aguantar el dolor. Al parecer para ella misma, sí.

—Tú misma, Ino. Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, eres tú la que eliges cómo quieres que acabe tu vida, si crees que has vivido lo suficiente con diecinueve años… Felicidades, yo creo que aún me queda mucha vida por delante. —Paró, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas—, ven mañana al hospital, creo que la morfina será lo más fuerte para todo el dolor que estás sufriendo, allí te daré la primera toma de la morfina, te explicaré cómo y cada cuánto tiempo y por último te haré el análisis. Sabes que antes de darte la primera toma he de mirar más atentamente cómo va todo y asegurarme. Esto es un simple aviso. No quiero que faltes, Ino...—Susurró al verla levantarse— Enséñamelo. —Le pidió cortante, antes de nada debía de ver si era tanto o si no era nada, sus dudas se centraban en que era mucho más de lo que ella creía.

Con resignación se levantó la camisa poco a poco, enseñando todo el morado que ya se había extendido por todo su tronco, matando cada célula que podría quedar viva de aquel blanco torso.

—Has adelgazado. —Atinó a decir antes de romper a llorar, en definitiva, Ino se moría cada día un poco más y no era capaz de asimilar tal idea.

—Debo de marchar a casa, no quiero que mi padre se entere de que no estoy en casa o de que no he dormido nada en toda la noche. Nos vemos a las nueve… —Acabó mientras se dirigía a su casa, ya no quería estar lejos de casa, quería refugiarse en el único lugar que para ella era un paraíso, allí se encontraba su vida y su yo escondido por alguna parte.  
Tenía miedo de seguir en la calle y con ello, que alguien la viese caminar sola y apesadumbrada por las vacías calles de Konoha, no sería muy tardío cuando alguien le contase a su padre que la habían visto caminar por la madrugada sola.

—¿Te acuerdas de quién era "Inoue"? —Le preguntó al verla partir. Ese nombre lo tenía muy en mente desde que Chouji le dijo que Ino había sido envenenada— _¿Sabes, Sakura? Creo que ya tengo el nombre de mi futura hija, lo vi escrito por no sé dónde, pero es que me he enamorado tanto, ¡dios Sakura! Se llamará Inoue, sin embargo, no sé si ese nombre le gustará un poco a Shikamaru… Siento que él será algo importante para mí, siempre me protege, me cuida, es mi confidente. No avanzamos, Sakura y eso duele, me duele saber que no vamos a llega a ningún punto en concreto… _¿Te acuerdas? —Le preguntó al terminar de recitar aquellas palabras tan llenas de significado que algún día tuvieron para Ino, ¡era horrible pensar en cómo la vida es capaz de cambiar de un día para otro! De cómo puede ser tan efímero todo, un día estás aquí y al otro ya no, has hecho _plof_ y te has marchado a un mundo mejor, o quizás no. Nunca se sabe qué te deparará el futuro o mejor dicho, la vida.

No dijo nada, sabía de sobra que todo aquello lo estaba utilizando en su contra y que lo único que quería conseguir era que no tirase la toalla tan pronto. ¡Ilusa de ella que ya lo había hecho! Había decidido no querer seguir viviendo y con ello dejar de lado a todas las personas que alguna vez en su vida pudo haberles hecho daño, mucho daño.  
—Nos vemos a las nueve, Sakura… —Acabó mientras se despedía cabizbaja y se dirigía a casa, de nuevo a casa. A pensar y decidir sobre un futuro que era incierto y que no era capaz de darle ninguna pista de cómo sería todo si eligiese una de las dos.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**ferny**: Hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Jajá! No te preocupes por eso, perdóname a mí si por alguna razón he podido sonar grosera. Cuando volví a leer el review me pareció como si hubiese sido demasiado cortante, en ese caso te pido perdones si parecí ser eso. ¿Vale?  
Pues por el momento no está nada claro, sin embargo, ella va teniendo las decisiones algo claras… No puedo decir nada más, hasta aquí puedo leer. ¡Jajá! ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**pilar**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Pues si que te mereces que te dedique un capítulo!, tus reviews ha sido muy buenos y me han ayudado (como todos los que me enviáis) ¡gracias por todo! Y bueno, te he dedicado este aunque no es que sea muy alegre. Pensad que en esta fase nada puede ser muy feliz para Ino, y creedme que os voy a dedicar a todas las personas un capítulo por los fieles que habéis sido. ¡Gracias! Y un millón de besos.

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajá! Yo me muero de la angustia cada vez que tengo que escribir sobre Inoichi o cada vez que pienso sobre cómo estarán los personajes cuando Ino… ¡no diré nada! Sabéis que yo soy buena chica y no dejo spoilers, ¡jajá!  
Y seguro que pensarás "Si te mueres de la angustia porque la haces sufrir tanto, ¿eh?" y te contesto, me gusta ser dramática, hacer sufrir un poco al personaje para luego en ciertas partes hacerle feliz (no te confíes, tengo el final abierto y puede que no vaya tan bien las cosas) Pero quedan unos pocos capítulos más, espero que os guste y nada. ¡Mil gracias por tus reviews! Me halaga saber que te gusta. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! ¡Jajá! Me he reído mucho con tu comentario "no lo eres tanto" ¡jajá! Me has hecho reír, de verdad. ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capítulo! Ya sabéis que aparte de escribir porque me gusta, escribo porque quiero que vosotras también disfrutéis por cada locura que de mi mente sale. ¡Gracias en serio, muchas gracias! Un beso enorme y siento el retraso.

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Quiero hacer ver que Shikamaru está perdiendo muchos papeles con sus amigos y que ese camino no ha sido el mejor que ha escogido… ¡Ya veréis que pasa con él! Hoy solo ha salido indirectamente, pero prepararos. ¡Jajá!  
Me estoy muy riendo (yo, la escritora) de pena por Inoichi, tengo en mi mente la imagen de él y creedme que lo que intento hacer mucho más dramático o triste va a ser… Bueno, ya lo veréis, ¡jajá!  
Temari, Temari… ¡Jajá! Ha pillado una mala fama en este fic, y bueno, como has dicho antes, no puedo adelantar nada, ¡jajá! Pero ya no queda mucho para llegar al final del fic. ¡Jajá!  
Un beso muy fuerte ¡y gracias por decirme lo de tu fic! ¡No puedo creer que les hayas hecho eso! ¿Por qué? Aunque les has hecho un favor, se han ido juntos (¡qué porras! Ahora te escribo un review, que no pude con el otro, ¡lo siento!) ¡Hasta la próxima!

~**Lolita**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Es la primera vez que me escribes, ¿no? No sé, no me hagas mucho caso, estoy algo espesa y a veces me pierdo. ¡Jajá!  
¡Me halaga saber que te gusta el fic! Si, a mí también me molesta poder subir los fines de semana, me parece horrible tener que haceros esperar tanto (aunque sin querer os he hecho esperar un día más, ¡lo siento!)  
Y nos vemos ya en el próximo capítulo. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

¡Y mil gracias también a todas las personas que se pasan a leer mi fic! Solo espero que les guste y que ya saben que les voy a estar más que agradecida por vuestros reviews, que me ayudan mucho a saber porqué camino va la historia.  
¡Mil gracias y hasta la próxima!


	20. Análisis, respuesta a mi temor

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Pues hoy como siempre hago, subo capítulo nuevo del fic. Espero que os guste pese a todo el dramatismo que en estos momentos hay metido, no puedo hacer mucho más, el guión me ha salido así y así me quedará, ¡jajá!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Espero que os guste y mil gracias por todos vuestros reviews! ¡Muchos besos!

~Dos meses~

~Capítulo 20: _Análisis, respuesta a mi temor._

Su corazón seguía latiendo con mucho fuerza casi que podía notar el dolor que empezaba a emanar ya. Estaba nerviosa por no ser capaz de escuchar cuál sería el resultado de los análisis que Sakura le iba a hacer hoy, estaba nerviosa porque ponía en duda la confianza que en Sakura llevaba puesta desde que eran niñas. Era capaz de traicionarla si de su vida se tratase, mas, el caso no era ese, era que ya no quería seguir sintiendo como el mundo le iba arrebatando más cosas importantes, su vida era las personas que a su lado estaban día y noche y de ello, ya había perdido a dos.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de entrar en el despacho de Sakura, la chica se lo había trabajado lo suficiente como para conseguir un despacho y una gran reputación en la villa, muchos decían que era casi como la misma descendencia de Tsunade, que todo ese arte de curar con el que nació ella, se lo había pasado a su gran amiga. Feliz se sentía por saber que le estaba yendo bien en la vida, más que la suya propia.

Entró con cierto temblor no es que temiese a los médicos, sus padres la enseñaron a confiar en aquellas personas que en los peores momentos iban a ser ellos los que estuviesen velando por la vida de ella, por querer que volviese a latir el corazón que en milésimas de segundo se había parado, dándoles un susto mortal a sus familiares, los cuales, por ella estaban muriendo en la sala de espera en busca de respuestas para sus preguntas mentales "_¿Estará bien? ¿La volveré a ver? ¿Podré decirle que lo siento, que la quiero…?_"

Ella misma se hizo una maqueta en su propia mente, viendo como su padre esperaba sentado en la sala de espera con un temblor que no cesaba. Su mente estaba ofuscada y por mucho que sus dos compañeros le dijesen que iba a estar bien… Sabía de sobra que ya no había tiempo, ella se moría y su padre se desangraba por dentro. Se sabía que era lo que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo una y otra vez "_Se va… Se va… Se va…_"  
Con algo de razón vio como el mundo se había vuelto cruel con el clan de los Yamanaka, todas sus desgracias empezaron con la marcha de Noa y así, sin parar, el clan se ha ido enfriando poco a poco, hasta congelarse.

Le dirigió la mirada a su amiga la cual, con cierta pena, rencor y miedo la miraba "_Ella también se muere…_" Se dijo a sí misma, sabía que Sakura estaba rota por dentro y que no se podía hacer nada para poder hacerla feliz, solo tratarse del veneno.

—Buenos días… —La saludó con la voz rota, se había pasado la noche llorando. Imaginando la marcha de su amiga al más allá, a la única amiga que en esta vida había tenido. Habían compartido toda clase de sentimientos, alegrías, penas, lloros, risas, canciones, bailes… En todos los años de vida que se conocían, habían compartido lo que cualquier persona que estuviese sola y que no tuviese a nadie denominaría una _amistad de verdad_ de aquella en la que los amigos están hasta que se dicen el definitivo adiós, hasta que esperan con ansias el volver a verse en el más allá. Pero eso debería ser más adelante, cuando fuesen viejecitas y tuviesen nietos y bisnietos, lo que por delante se pusiesen— ¿Cómo has dormido? —Le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda, no, ahora no era capaz de mirarla a la cara, su amiga se moría y ella era una de las principales cómplices de todo aquello.

—No he dormido nada… El sueño se me ha ido y ya no sé lo que es pasar una noche de un tirón, extraño, ¿no? —Habló con cierto temor. Temía a que sus lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos sin su permiso, rompiendo todo el muro de distancia que ella había sido capaz de crear, le había costado, sí y romperlo ahora mismo sería dar a entender que no estaba preparada para morir, y eso, no jugaría en su campo— Es raro el notarte tan distante, Sakura… Personalmente, digo que no serán más de tres meses los que me quedan de vida… Y sinceramente… Yo quería pasarlos los más felices de mi vida… Solo quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo que me queda, de vivir la vida como nunca antes lo he hecho —Paró antes de sentarse en el sillón que estaba detrás de su amiga, observándola temblar. Lloraba.

—Idiota… —Atinó a decir— eres una completa idiota si piensas que en estos meses o años que te quedan de vida… Podrás ser feliz como nunca antes…

—¡Lo seré!

—¡Mentira! ¡Nadie puede ser feliz sabiendo que tiene firmada la sentencia de muerte! ¡Nadie puede ser feliz sabiendo que no puede cumplir ningún sueño! ¡Nadie es feliz si sabe que su mejor amiga se está muriendo por días! Nadie es feliz sabiendo que tiene la muerte a la espalda… —Terminó por susurrar, no podía soportar la simple y mera idea de que su amiga se iba a ir para siempre y que, nada se podía hacer por ella, no sin su consentimiento.

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado dolorosas para ser ciertas y lo que era muchísimo peor para ella, eran demasiado directas como para habérselas dicho a la cara, demasiado directas.

Rompió a llorar delante de ella, no había podido ser capaz de reprimir las lágrimas que desde hacían mucho tiempo se había encargado de esconder en lo más profundo de su alma, de su corazón. Las había intentado encerrar en lo más profundo de su ser para conseguir esconderlas.

—No sé… No sé porqué no me corresponde Shikamaru… Yo… Yo quise jugar lo más limpio posible, intentando abrirle los ojos y gritándole en silencio lo mucho que yo… Que yo le quería… Cuando yo me vaya, Sakura… ¿Le cuidarás? —Preguntó con cierto temor en sus palabras, pero eso era lo único que quería conseguir después de la muerte, que Sakura cuidase a Shikamaru como ella lo hubiese hecho, con respeto.

No supo qué contestar, su amiga se estaba muriendo por él y ahora le pedía que le cuidase cuando ella se hubiese ido al más allá, ¿Ino estaba bien?  
Miró a sus ojos y allí fue donde encontró la respuesta de todas sus preguntas, pese a todo seguía amándole, seguía siéndole fiel aunque nunca hubiesen sido nada ella se mantuvo al margen de todo tipo de relaciones, sólo quería ser para Shikamaru, para su gran compañero y amigo, Shikamaru.

¿Eso era el amor? El mantenerte fiel pese a todo, el seguir deseándole ser feliz a esa persona. ¿Cuáles eran los sueños de Ino? ¿Tenía? A veces lo ponía en duda, pensaba constantemente en él, sus sueños eran los de él. Ino estaba sólo para Shikamaru, esperando a que él la viese como una persona que valía y que le podía hacer feliz. Aguantando todas esperanzas.

—Ino… Ella jugó sucio, tú no tienes la culpa… —Logró susurrarle antes de sacar la jeringuilla, las cuales, serían culpables de desvelar el mayor secreto de su destino _¿en cuánto?_ —Notarás un pequeño pinchazo, una vez te saque la sangre la llevaré de inmediato a que me la analicen. —Suspiró antes de inyectarle la aguja— Por la tarde los tendré, les he dicho que es muy importante para mí… —Hablaba intentando despejar la atención que tenía su amiga en la aguja mas era imposible. Era como si un imán estuviese rogándole que no dejase de mirar la aguja, que no dejase de ver como la sangre subía hasta llenar el pequeño bote. "_Ahí está la prueba, ¡vamos! No dejes de mirar como tu sangre mezclada de un tinte morado sale y les da a todos la increíble pero cierta prueba de muerte. ¡Viva! Te mueres Ino Yamanaka_"

La volvió a mirar de reojo, ahora desde más cerca se podía ver los pequeños pero abundantes granos de base que se había echado encima, intentando tapar las profundas ojeras que se les había formado— Se nota que no duermes… —Le susurró con cierto temblor, desde que Ino había llegado a su despacho todo había sido tensión constante, que si no eres feliz, un análisis para ver si te mueres… ¿Es que cuánto tiempo iba a durar toda esta agonía? Le rogaba por ello a quien fuese el causante de todo el mal de su amiga, solo quería que la dejase vivir y que le diese una oportunidad para que viese que ella podía hacer mucho más con su vida, que se buscaría a otro hombre y sería feliz. Pondría a Shikamaru celoso y entonces él volvería a atacar para conseguir a Julieta. ¡Qué ilusión! Por desgracia esto no era una simple y mera historia de amor, su amiga de verdad de moría y seguro que no le iba a dar tiempo para poder decirle lo mucho que le quería, las veces que por él daría su vida entera. "_¡Joder, Ino! ¿No te das cuenta que en el mundo no sólo está Shikamaru? Hay mucha más gente que te quiere y muchos más hombres que podrán hacerte feliz, por favor, Ino, no me seas ilusa, deja que te cure… ¡O si no yo te daré el tratamiento a la fuerza! No dejaré que te vayas, Ino, ¡no, Señor!_" Sí, sería una gran idea soltarle todo ese rollo para hacerla ver que ella sería capaz de perder a su mejor amiga para seguir teniéndola viva, pero, ¿es que acaso no estaba en las mismas? Si no la curaba ella se moriría y no volvería a verla nunca más, en cambio, si le hacía el tratamiento por obligación no moriría, mas ella no querría saber nada más de ella y para el caso, habría perdido a su amiga de las dos formas. _Oportunidad de arreglar las cosas_, no estaría muerta y por ello tendría una vida por delante para arreglar todo lo que había hecho, su decisión. Todo, quién sabe si quizás cuando ella estuviese curada Shikamaru le decía unas palabras bonitas.

—Sakura… Cuidarás de mi padre, ¿también? —Le preguntó en un susurro, aquello la estaba matando lentamente, impidiéndole vivir con tranquilidad— Aunque sé que cuando yo me muera él no tardará mucho en reunirse con nosotras, la muerte o la vida, lo que tú quieras. Me parecen efímeras…

—¿Eso crees? —Le preguntó mientras metía el bote en el sobre que ya tenía preparado— Yo creo que no sería tan efímero todo si no te hubieses rendido tan pronto, Ino. —Acabó mientras abría la puerta para salir— Vengo en unos minutos, espérame. —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con cierto ímpetu, era ahora cuando podía despejarse un rato, Ino no la vería.

Hizo caso a lo que Sakura le pidió, esperando a que ella volviese para que ahora le hiciese el reconocimiento. Eso era el mayor de sus temores, el escuchar lo que Sakura podría ser capaz de decirle al ver todo su morado en su tronco, se había ido agrandando con el paso de los días, hasta conseguir -suponía- la mitad de su objetivo. Matarla.

No aguantaba el estar ahí dentro sin hablar, sin entretenerse, sólo pensando en lo que podría pasar, ¡ahora mismo su mente estaba centrada en lo que llegaría a ser! Necesitaba cada día hacerse las mismas preguntas, necesitaba intentarlo si se rendía ya de nada podría servir todo aquello que una vez en su vida quiso conseguir, vivir con la mayor felicidad sus últimos días.

Se asomó a la ventana con la simple y sencilla idea de ver algo que le quitase de en mente todo lo que le quitaba el sueño, porque ya que se ponía ¡que se lo quitase!  
Observó a dos niños jugar con extrema felicidad entre ellos, una niña rubia y un niño moreno. Jugaban al _pilla-pilla_ y no se daban cuenta de los cambios del mundo, un día estás aquí y al otro, ¿dónde estarás?  
Los niños corrían dando vueltas a un árbol, riendo y gritando por cada centímetro que veía al compañero acercarse a ella. Sonrió, le recordaba tanto a él.

—No pueden para quietos, Tsunade dice que son tipo Naruto pero en doble… —Escuchó que su amiga le hablaba nada más entrar— Sin embargo, son preciosos y tienen un corazón enorme. —Acabó mientras se posaba a su lado para mirar por la ventana.

—Igual que Naruto… —Susurró sin quitarles la vista a los niños— Seguro que si él descubriese que me muero, ¡sería capaz de pegarme una paliza para hacerme entrar en razón! —Exclamó sonriente, la simple idea le causó una gracia increíble, el sentirse querida por alguien que sí que sería capaz de dar su vida por una compañera, alegraba—. ¿Porqué nunca te has fijado en él? —Le preguntó mientras la miraba con cierta curiosidad, quería saber el porqué Sakura no escogió a Naruto, él sería capaz de darle todo lo que quisiese aunque tuviese que meterse en mil líos.

—Te lo diré cuando estés curada —Dijo mientras se acercaba a la camilla— Por el momento quiero hacerte la revisión para saber cuáles son los daños… Por favor, Ino… —Volvió a rogarle y sería capaz de rogarle mil veces más si con ello conseguía mantener con vida a su mejor amiga, a la única persona que de verdad ha sido capaz de entenderla, de escucharla, de aconsejarla… Su vida daría un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados si Ino se iba y claro tenía que Shikamaru iba a tener gran parte de culpa, puede que no toda fuese de él, pero había sido uno de los causantes. Debía de haberse preocupado por sus compañeros mucho más impidiendo que nadie tocase a Ino, mas falló, no fue capaz de cumplir la misión más importante de su vida, como pasa muchas veces, sino eres capaz de superar una misión, eso te acarreará muchos problemas, demasiados—. Voy a mirarte a ver… —Se dijo mientras le levantaba la camisa.

Su corazón se encogió al ver como todo el tronco de su amiga se había vuelto de un morado, oscuro llegando a negro encima de la mordedura, de la gran mordedura.

—Dime si te duele —Le pidió antes de empezar a tocar la barriga.

—Ya me duele, Sakura… Con el simple roce de la camisa me produce un fuerte calor que se extiende por todo el tronco y no me deja mover. —Le contó entre suspiros y lágrimas— Pero eso sí, lo peor es el dolor que hay debajo de toda la piel, dentro de mí. Donde está la mordedura no te quiero ni contar, a veces no puedo ni reprimir las lágrimas —Le confesó entre sonrisas, prefería reír que no llorar y buscaba con cierta ansia lo bueno que toda aquella situación podía tener referente a ella.

—Entiendo… —Susurró mientras miraba la mordedura. Le sería algo fascinante si no fuese porque era su amiga la que tenía que estar sufriendo todo aquello— Has adelgazado, Ino…

—Ya, eso ya me lo dijiste anoche, ¿te acuerdas? No como nada, poca cosa… Al día puedo comer una ensalada ¡pero una mini! Que va… No puedo comer, se ve que el veneno me está haciendo algo por dentro ya sabes, algo como destruirme las venas, taponarme algo importante… No sé, Sakura, llevo días que no pienso con claridad, incluso tengo alucinaciones con la parca. Me pongo en el lado bueno, claro está, pero de todas formas no estoy segura de que haya algo bueno, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó con cierta soledad en sus palabras como si ellas ya no tuviesen un significado puntual para su amiga, _se despedían_ de Ino, sabían que toda su vida dentro de ella se había acabado, ya no valía la pena intentar buscar una buena solución para seguir en pie con la vida _Au revoir vie_1 sí, eso era, una despedida.

—Gracias, Ino por decirme todo esto, me lo apuntaré para saber la evolución de todo… Claro está que no va a evolucionar para nada bueno, es tú decisión y eso he de respetarla con todo el dolor del mundo. —Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa para apuntar todo lo que había dicho Ino, no, no se quedaría callada, cuando viese que era el momento adecuado, hablaría con Tsunade sobre lo que Ino estaba callándose, Ino no se iría por culpa de Shikamaru Nara.

—Sakura… Este tema me aburre un poco y sinceramente, llevo muchos días pensando en será mi vida después de la muerte, estoy cansada… Me quiero ir a casa. —Habló mientras se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa y bajaba de la camilla con cierta lentitud—. ¿Me contarás que han salido en los análisis, verdad? —Le preguntó mientras la miraba cansada, no quería seguir en aquel lugar que ya estaba comenzando a agobiarla.

Asintió con cierta pereza— Lo haré, tranquila, cuando me lleguen esta tarde te llamaré para que me digas lo que te parece y para ver si cambias de idea. Anda, ve a casa, debes estar agobiada —Le propuso con la pequeña esperanza de que se marchase pronto para poder desahogarse sin tenerla cerca, sin pensar en que quizás ella se sentiría peor por todo lo que estaba haciendo y en cierta parte, lo quería.

—Hasta luego, Sakura… —Se despidió mientras salía del despacho de Sakura, en el cual, las horas se le había pasado increíblemente rápido, sin tiempo a decir que parasen un poco, que no corriese tanto el tiempo.

Pero ahora se iba a casa a intentar descansar un pequeño rato, un muy pequeño rato.

~*****~

No sabía cuánto era el tiempo que había pasado sin verla, sin escucharla, sin poder oler el pequeño olor que de sus cabellos dorados salía como si quisiera capturarle, como si él hubiese cometido el gran error de su vida al haberla dejado marchar, al dejarla ir tan lejos, que ya le parecía tremendamente imposible alcanzarla.  
Necesitaba ir a hablar con ella, pedirles disculpas por todo lo que había hecho pasar, le había dado un trato demasiado malo. "_¡Joder, Shikamaru! Se supone que la quieres y que darías tu vida por ella, ¿porqué te has echado atrás ahora?_" Si tuviese la respuesta él mismo hubiese tomado las medidas necesarias para impedir que ella hubiese tenido ese trato tan malo por parte de su amiga, Temari no era la culpable de que Ino fuese celosa ante sus compañeros, mas ella debía de darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, incluso, había destrozado el equipo en el torneo con sus chorradas. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado como para tener que abandonar el torneo? Si no se equivocaba, Temari había recibido un trato peor y no había abandonado, porque ante todo, ella era una mujer.

_Rabia_ eso era lo que le tenía ahora mismo a Ino, no podía ni verla, no quería ni verla. Es más, aún pensaba en todo lo que había pensado con su marcha, en lo mal que había sido capaz de juzgar a Temari, ¡había dudado de su confianza, de su sinceridad!  
Ino quería a Temari fuera de su alcance, sin importarle cuán le importaba a él Temari.

—¡Maldita sea, Ino! Solo te preocupas de ti, ¡sólo de ti! A los demás nos pueden dar mil golpes, ¡Temari era mejor con diferencia! —Habló en voz alta mientras tiraba el cigarrillo que había empezado a fumarse, ya nada le importaba si alguien escuchaba lo que pensaba de su amiga, ya no la consideraba ni eso.

—Son palabras duras, Shikamaru… —Escuchó que le hablaban por detrás _Ino_, no tenía pensado que sería ella la persona que estuviese dotada de escuchar qué era lo que pensaba sobre ella.

Se giró para mirarla a la cara, se asombró al verla tan desgastada, ¿de verdad le estaba pasando algo malo a Ino? ¿No era ninguna excusa que los demás se habían inventado para poder esconder alguna enfermedad de Ino?

—Ino… —Logró solamente decir.

—Las palabras me han dolido, Shikamaru… Pero lo que más es que me hayas comparado ¡y a la espalda! Pensaba que eras un hombre, y veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota y cobarde de siempre. —Le dijo mientras rompía a llorar delante de él, acababa de morir de verdad, Shikamaru la repudiaba por todo lo que había hecho en estos últimos años junto a él, y ella nunca se dio cuenta, ¡maldita idiota!— Perdona si alguna te he hecho daño… No era mi intención… Y para que veas que no miento, voy a dejar de hablarte, de buscarte y de pensar que eras mi amigo, ¡así somos desconocidos y no nos haremos daño! ¿Vale? —Preguntó mientras esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llegó, que se mantuvo escondida por algún lugar del universo— Hasta nunca, Shikamaru… —Se despidió mientras salía lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, ¿aquella había sido de verdad la despedida para siempre? ¿Así debía acabar esa amistad de tantos años? Era extraño todo.

~*****~

Las tres y media del al mediodía, se había pasado toda la mañana en tensión por la intensa espera de los resultados –confidenciales- de su compañera, necesitaba saber urgentemente qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Ino.

Se metió en su despacho lo más rápido posible y cerró con llave, no quería ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie, necesitaba la soledad más que nada en el mundo.

Abrió el sobre con desesperación la vida de Ino dependía de un hilo y de ello estaba más que segura, ahora iba a saber cuál era el veneno que estaba destrozando a su amiga por dentro y cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida.

Con la misma o más desesperación leyó el papel en el cual, sus peores temores se estaban realizando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a leer las dos informaciones obligatorias, necesitaba una respuesta, ¡y sólo tenía una!

Tiró el papel al suelo y ella, apoyada en la puerta, se dejó caer lentamente mientras maldecía en voz alta— Maldita sea, Ino… ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Maldita sea, Ino! ¡Maldita sea, Ino! ¡Maldita sea, Ino! —Gritaba mientras le pegaba golpes al suelo, ahogando toda su rabia, ahogando todo su dolor— ¡Ino, por favor, no!

"_Resultados de los análisis de sangre de la paciente:__ Ino Yamanaka_

_Los resultados solo demuestran una grave degeneración de las células del cuerpo de la paciente. La degeneración va demasiado deprisa, por lo tanto y según me demuestran los análisis, la paciente, Ino Yamanaka puede que fallezca dentro de dos meses._

_Las causas que me muestra esto no se sabe, el análisis demuestra que sí que hay una gran anomalía que está favoreciendo esa degeneración de las células, pero por el entonces, no he podido averiguar qué factores son los culpables. La única idea que se me viene a la mente es que ha podido ser envenenada. Estoy haciendo los estudios de todos los venenos posibles, por el momento no te puedo decir más, eso sí, la paciente empeorará en pocos días, ocasionándole hipotermia, hipertensión, paradas respiratorias... _

_Sakura, si la evolución de todo esto sigue a este ritmo, se morirá en dos meses… Lo siento._

_Atte. Aiko Enoki_"

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~1. "_Au revoir vie_" _"Au revoir_" literalmente significa "_Adiós_", se suele utilizar cuando se sabe que no se va a ver a una persona en mucho tiempo (aunque muchos lo utilizan tipo "_Hasta luego_") y "_Vie_" significa "_Vida_" para mi gusto, me parece una frase bastante estética y algo inusual. (es una opinión personal, aparte de eso me gusta dar pequeños consejos)

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jajaja! Pues no se sabe si se encontrará la cura o quizás sí, no sé, ahora mismo no sé, se me acaba de olvidar todo. ¡Jajá! Ya puedes ver que las cosas no van a ser nada fáciles para Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y un pequeño etc. No puedo decirte nada más, ¡jajá! Ya sabéis que yo intento mantener la duda en todo momento (aunque muchas veces no puedo, ¡jajá!)  
¿Te gustó el nombre de Inoue? ¡Jajá! No es la primera vez que lo utilizo, ya lo utilicé en un One-shot mío, me enamoré de él y pensé que así se quedará, ¡jajá! Me halaga muchísimo saber que te ha gustado el capítulo, ¡gracias y un beso muy fuerte!

~**Lolita**: ¡Hola, Lolita! ¿Qué tal? Ui sí, yo soy fanática de las tramas de amor y sufrimiento, aunque soy mitad y mitad, a veces que acaben bien y otras que no tanto (si os soy sincera, aún no sé cómo dejar que acabe este fic, ¡jajá! ¡Soy perversa! ¡Jajajaja!)  
¡Pues mil gracias por dejarme tus reviews! Ya sabéis que me hacéis súper felices con ellos y me ayudáis a que siga adelante (que por supuesto, este no voy a dejarlo) ¡muchas gracias, de veras! ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**hinata08byakugan**: ¡Hola, Hinata (¿te importa que te lo reduzca a Hinata?)! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por dejarme tu review! Me ha hecho muy feliz saber que te ha gustado el fic.  
¡No sabía que tenías un One-shot! Pues mira, ahí tengo el nombre, esta tarde cuando me ponga a leer y a dejar algún review me paso por el tuyo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**pilar**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Ya sabes que me acuerdo de ti y de todas las personas que me ayudáis a seguir con mi sueño de haceros pasar un buen rato de lecturas y con ello, de aventuras. Lo hago por vosotras y por mí.  
Dios… Ino es demasiado terca, eso se ve y no diré nada sobre si Sakura conseguirá encaminar sí o no a Ino, ¡jajá! Pero ya queda poco para saber cómo va a acabar todo. ¡Mil gracias, pilar por tu review!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajajaja! De verdad que me haces reír mucho con tus review, ¿todas las ideas, todas? ¡Jajá! Pobre, eso le pasó a una amiga mía, que decía que no se le iban las ideas ni nada y al final _¡pum!_ Se quedó sin ninguna, parece que voy consiguiendo mi objetivo, que el final sea bastante sorprendente que no se sepa qué es lo que va a pasar hasta que no se llegue al primer capítulo.  
¡Pobrecillas! A veces pienso que soy bastante cruel con vosotras por no daros ninguna pista, pero es que no puedo hacer spoilers, ¡jajá!  
Pues parece ser que Shikamaru está hecho todo un revoltijo de ideas, no se aclara con nada y cuanto más piensa, más se lía. Ya se verá qué pasará con él, ¡jajá!  
Y sí, Temari se encargó de Masaki y también de elegir bien a que presa escoger para el veneno… ¡No diré nada más! ¡Jajaja! Un beso muy fuerte, ¡y mil gracias por tu review!

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola, mitsuki! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Si, claro! Todos los reviews que me has enviado me han alegrado mucho, porque me hacéis feliz diciéndome lo que pensáis, así sé porqué camino ir, si gusta o no. ¡Jajá!  
Es que la semana pasada se me fue imposible actualizar el domingo y justo tenía fiesta el lunes y entonces eso fue mi salvación. De todas formas, si algún domingo no pudiese subir, os subiría lo más pronto posible o el domingo que viniese, subiría los dos. Me parece un trato justo.  
¡Jajá! Pues ya no queda mucho para saber qué es lo que pasará, solo esperemos un poquitín más, ¡jajá!  
¡Mil gracias, mistuki! ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

¡Y mil gracias también a todas las personas que leen mi fic, ya sabéis que escribo para vosotros y para mí! Porque es una afición que me encanta.  
Sabéis que me encantaría saber qué pensáis de mi fic, para saber porqué camino estoy yendo y sobre todo, para saber si os gusta el fic.  
¡Un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos la semana que viene!


	21. Cuatro cartas

¡Hola a todas las personas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Hoy os traigo el capítulo un día antes ya que si no me va a ser realmente difícil actualizar el domingo (las clases se han vuelto un poco pesadas y los exámenes ya no son un juego) así que como yo soy consciente de que esperar siete días para ver el que va a pasar me parece exagerado… Pues no quería dejaros sin el capítulo semanal (¡qué hay que ver lo aburrido que es!) pero no os preocupéis, de verdad que yo no os pienso dejar sin vuestro capítulo. Y como lo más importante es esto y lo próximo, ya sabéis que estoy muy contenta por todos vuestros reviews incluso, me habéis dejado boquiabierta cuando ayer vi que había llegado a los cien comentarios. ¡Guau chicas! No sé, no sé qué he de hacer o decir, me es extraño, en mi primer fic no había llegado a los cuarenta y cinco y ahora, de pronto ¡cien! ¡Jajá! Estoy muy contenta que eso quede bien claro, es solo que nunca me había esperado llegar a los cien comentarios, en cierta parte, me sigo considerando novata no llevo más de dos fics y un One-shot así que no me puedo considerar más allá de novata. **¡Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que me ayudáis a seguir adelante con esta gran afición, **(que sin duda para mí, es muy gratificante, te ayuda a sacar de una manera u otra tus sentimientos más escondidos) **mil gracias, de verdad!**  
Ya os voy a dejar con el capítulo, que me enrollo más que una persiana. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Gracias!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 21: _Cuatro cartas._

Hacía dos semanas que llevaba contando su sentencia final, su muerte, su adiós, ¿cuán de duro puede llegar a ser el saber que te vas para siempre? ¿Cómo se supone que debes vivir? Como ella lo hacía no, se estaba dejando al azar, obligándose a verse morir a sufrir. Le quería. Y eso nadie podía quitárselo de la mente Shikamaru era mucho más que un simple amor, no era ese tipo de amor que se demuestra con un "_Te amo_" ella sería capaz de desaparecer si él se lo pedía, ella era él, su vida era la suya. Todo había sido demasiado extraño, fueron creciendo y a la misma vez, cambiando, cambiando en todos los aspectos, ella se volvió dependiente de él, su fuerza, su ternura, su amor hacia ella. Todo se marchitó al entrar en aquel infierno, un infierno que para algunos era una tontería, no obstante, ella perdió todo lo que un día amó y creyó ser lo más en su vida, su punto alto.

"_Mentira_" ahora intentaba convencerse de que ella había sido idiota al haber intentado creer que todo lo que sentía era amor, ¿y si nunca lo fue? Quizás solo fuese una pequeña gran coraza que ella había sido capar de crearse, él la protegía y la sacaba de cualquier mal. Esa era la respuesta, si él se sentía desnuda, vacía y sola, extraña de estar en un mundo en el que nadie la comprendería como él solo supo, solo él.

Sentía que las dosis que Sakura le estaba proporcionando ya no hacían su función, esperaba cinco horas para ir corriendo a verla, tenía que inyectarse de nuevo la morfina para "sentirse" mejor, ilusa. Esas cinco horas se le hacían interminables, lejanas, ya nada llegaba a la hora que debía llegar, ¿estaba volviéndose adicta a la droga, tal y como Sakura le había advertido? "_¡Eres idiota, ¿verdad?! Yo no me voy a volver adicta a esa droga de pacotilla… Yo soy mucho más fuerte que todas esas sustancias…_" A lo mejor volvía a estar equivocada. Gritó. Su mundo se le estaba desmoronando delante suya, ahora mismo se sentía como una drogadicta, ¿y si los demás se enteraban de todo lo que estaba haciendo? Lo mismo se revelarían en su contra para insultarla y aprovechar para sacar todo el odio que hacia ella tenía. "_¿Qué digo?_" No se entendía, todo estaba siendo demasiado relevante, _demasiado_.

—¿Sabes, mamá? Creo que no nos vamos a ver dentro de muchos años, simplemente creo que no estaremos en el mismo cielo, o lo mismo soy yo… Que me iré al infierno. ¡Mamá, no puedo! Todo es demasiado, todo esto me supera con creces, no sé controlar mi mundo, mi vida, ¿esto está escrito en mi hoja del sufrimiento? El ver como todo se va de las manos sin que tú puedas hacer nada, ¡mamá, contesta! —Habló consigo misma mientras seguí aferrada al filo de la cama, últimamente era así como podía estar, cuando el dolor empezaba ella se sentaba tiesa en el filo de la cama y con sus manos, apretaba con fuerza el mismo. Era demasiado en la gran mayoría de los días— No puedo más… —Se susurró mientras salía de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Notó que algo pujaba por salir, ¿tenía ganas de vomitar? Sí, pero le extrañaba el saber que iba a vomitar no es que fuese nada del otro mundo, sin embargo ella no solía vomitar mucho, se cuidaba y pocas eran las veces que por alguna infección gástrica tenía que haber expulsado todo lo que había comido –muchas veces se alegraba de ello- aunque ahora mismo no era el caso.

Como pudo, llegó al baño lo más rápido posible, era cierto, tenía ganas de vomitar y según podía llegar a recordar ella, el vómito no era color sangre. _Sangre_, había comenzado aquella fase en la que Sakura le explicaba que en el momento de vomitar sangre ella llegaría a un nivel precario un escalón más bajo que el de _crítico_ y después de crítico _la muerte_. Su corazón empezó a bombear con una fuerza sobrenatural Sakura habló de eso avisando de que llegaría sobre la quinta semana, avisando de que el nivel crítico llegaría en no más de dos semanas "_¿Y si se iba mucho antes de lo que ninguno otro se imaginaba?_" Empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, rogando por la poca piedad que en este momento se pudiese tener. Ahora sus dudas se había incrementado el doble, ahora todo lo que en su momento puedo llegar a pensar _estaba perdido_, había perdido una primera batalla aunque aún le quedaban unas cuantas por hacer.

Se limpió la cara y se miró a sí misma en el espejo "_Estás horrible, maldita enferma… Amarga, ¡maldita inútil! ¡Muere, muere, muere! ¡Deja de sufrir!_" Se gritaba mientras pegaba golpes contra el espejo sus fuerzas había flaqueado el doble, todo estaba invertido, ya nada valía la pena querer superarse a sí misma, tener un gran cuerpo, pensar que se es mejor que los demás.

"—_¡Maldita sea, Ino! Solo te preocupas de ti, ¡sólo de ti! A los demás nos pueden dar mil golpes, ¡Temari era mejor con diferencia!_" Se mordió el labio inferior al recordar aquellas palabras provenientes de él, ¿y si de verdad había dicho lo que creía y pensaba en ese momento? Muchas veces dicen que solemos gritar lo que pensamos cuando estamos en caliente, sin pensar en las consecuencias, no, en definitiva, él nunca diría una cosa así para hacerle daño. Sin embargo ella había participado muy bien en la despedida de los dos _una gran despedida, _cariñosa y llena de amor, ¡se notaba que estaban pasando por un gran momento! Dichosa sea la persona que creyese lo contrario.

De su labio se derramaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, cualquier roce mal dado sería una buena escusa para poder salir un gran moratón duradero, ¡tenía demasiados ya! Sakura avisó de eso también, dijo que las venas se irían debilitando a causa del veneno –desconocido y del cual no hay cura en Konoha- y hará que cualquier golpe por milésimo que fuese, creciese sin parar.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hasta ella para abrir y dejar pasar a la persona tan amable que había venido a visitarla, ¿dinero, compras a domicilio… No quieres probar una pequeña porción de nuestro pastel, querida? Su respuesta, no.

—Vaaya, veo que las cosas están yendo bien… —Escuchó hablar a su amiga que la miraba cansada

—Cállate, ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de escuchar a nadie y mucho menos que me venga con ironías… —Habló sin esperar nada a cambio, estaba arisca con todo el mundo, no quería que nadie la viese en ese estado tan horrible y lo peor para ella era saber que su padre la estaba viendo todos los días, sus peleas con él.

—Sí, en definitiva, está yendo todo muy bien… Te voy a preguntar algo ¿a qué te has vuelto adicta a la morfina? —Le preguntó con la máxima compresión posible, Ino no estaba como para sentirse acorralada, odiaba en esos momentos sentir que alguien tocaba algo de lo más profundo de su corazón, e_staba aterrorizada_ y de ello no había que ser muy lista como para darse cuenta, Ino tenía mucho miedo a morir tan pronto y dejar a Shikamaru a las manos de Temari, pero es cabezota.

—No —Contestó en rotundo, nunca sería capaz de decirle a nadie que necesitaba más que nunca la morfina, ¡jamás! Aunque tenía claro que Sakura había planeado algo para hacerla hablar y decir así la verdad.

—¡Genial! Y supongo que al estar llevando todas las horas tan bien, sin necesidad de adelantarte una ¡te podré una de más! ¿Qué te parece?

Una de más serían seis horas en vez de cinco que significaría tener que aguantar más tiempo el dolor que le impedía poder caminar en la gran mayoría de veces, ¿eso estaba planeando su amiga? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza de esta, pero estaba muy segura de que nada bueno, que la estaba poniendo a prueba, ¿y sí…? Sonrió maléficamente, había pillado a Sakura.

—Creo que una hora no sería suficiente como tapar las pruebas que hay en tu despacho, tú eres la que te ofreciste a darme la ayuda que te pedí… Te han pillado, ¿verdad? ¿Quién? ¡Jajá! No me creo, Sakura, que una persona tan buena como tú haya sido capaz de caer en la trampa del gato, ¿Tsunade? —Empezó a hablar sin pensar en el daño que le podría estar causando a su amiga, ¿y si no era nada de eso? Quizás se estaba equivocando y se estaba dejando guiar por el dolor, quería estar sola.

—No es nada de eso, gracias. Sólo quería saber si eras capaz de decirme la verdad, ¡es que no te das cuenta de que te has vuelto una drogata! —Le gritó mientras tiraba la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha— ¡No te das cuenta de lo equivocada que estás! ¡Te mueres y tú sólo te preocupas de lo mal que lo pueda llegar a pasar Shikamaru cuando se case con Temari! ¡Eres inútil, estás enferma, estás drogada hasta las trancas, Ino! —Le gritó a todo pecho.

—¡Cállate! —Le rogaba subiendo su tono de voz, debía de quedar mucho más alta que ella.

—¡No me da la gana, Ino! Sabes de sobra que estás enferma y ahora mismo me acabas de demostrar que no solo te está afectando físicamente, ¡sino que también estás mal de la cabeza! —Le gritó mientras que con tal velocidad se tapa la boca si mal no recordaba ella le había pedido o más bien, rogado –cosa que últimamente hacía mucho, rogar- que no la llamase loca por toda su decisión, había elegido morir y sólo quería pasar su últimos días como si nada de eso fuese a pasar. Lo había roto.

—¡Vete! —Le gritó con fuerza— ¡Sí! ¡Estoy loca, ¿sabes?! Es muy normal cuando a alguien le envenenan y sufre todos los días el dolor de no poder ni moverse con normalidad, cuando uno siente que todo lo que una vez tuvo se desmorona, ¡es normal! Pero perdona si no sé cómo he de actuar cuando alguien se vuelve loco, ¿sabes? Soy primeriza, quizás conozcas a alguien que sepa enseñarme a cómo poder guardar esta locura que lentamente me mata… ¿Qué tal un psiquiátrico? Allí puede que esté con gente de mi "tipo" no sé, tú sabrás, eres la médica… —Habló mientras soltaba sus lágrimas sin parar. Sakura había dado en la llaga, una llaga que le estaba causando muchísimo daño y que era irremediable, no había cura— Me muero… Quédate con eso… —Susurró mientras subía las escaleras— Vete… Gracias por todo, Sakura, has conseguido quitarme el dolor que me causa el veneno mas has conseguido hacerme un agujero en el corazón… Me quedan seis semanas de vida y ya estoy muerta… —Habló mientras se escondía en su cuarto.

_Estaba muerta de verdad._

~*****~

Dos eran el número de semanas que había pasado sin verla, sin poder disculparse por aquellas palabras que de su boca salieron sin su permiso, ¿el porqué? No tenía ni idea de nada, sentía que cuanto más quería aclarar sus sentimientos, peor le salía todo lo que pensaba, ¿de verdad estaba siendo franco consigo mismo? A veces, muchas veces lo ponía en duda. Si él creía amarla ¿porqué no derrotaba todo aquel miedo que tenía hacia Ino y le decía que la quería y que a partir de ahora todo iba a ir bien entre ellos dos? Porque no, esa era la respuesta que pronto asaltaba a su mente. No se atrevía y tenía mucho miedo de que Ino le fuese a decir que no, al fin y al cabo ella estaba en todo su derecho de negarse a hacerle feliz, él ya había cooperado suficiente a que ella empezase a odiarle con todas sus fuerzas. "_Quizás sea mejor_" me intentaba convencer "_O quizás, no_" saltaba de pronto su conciencia, era ahí cuando empezaba una gran pelea con ella que sí, que no, nunca había acuerdo entre ellos dos. Conciencia anhelaba escuchar los gritos y la voz de Ino, dos semanas sin hacer nada de eso, ¿cómo se suponía que lo llevaba?

Empezó a caminar con cierta pereza y miedo, un miedo que desde que llegó del torneo se había ido intensificando y más aún cuando resultaba que Ino sabía lo que en un momento de delirio él había pensado sobre ella. Estaba muy confuso con todo el tema de Temari también, se sentía como si hubiese sido un juguete que estaba a su merced como si algo se hubiese limitado a hacer, un objetivo… ¿Y si lo que Temari quería era conseguir alguna cosa del equipo, alguna reliquia? No, era imposible nadie llevó nada de extremo valor. "_Ino, idiota, Ino_"

—¿Ino? —Se preguntó mientras se paraba en frente de la tumba de su antiguo sensei— ¿Qué le pasa a Ino? ¡Joder, ¿qué está pasando con ella?! No entiendo nada, Asuma… ¿Qué pasa con Ino…? —Preguntó sin quitar la vista de encima de la tumba de su sensei— Sé que todo su mundo se ha desmoronado pero no creo que fuese plan como para cambiar tan radicalmente ¿cierto? ¡No sé, Asuma! —Se dijo así mismo, ¿y si resultaba que Temari había planeado algo? No, ¡no estaba entendiendo nada! Ahora mismo tenía cosas en mente, tenía ideas en mente como para pensar que algo malo le estaba pasando a Ino, sin embargo no llegaba a kit de la cuestión. _Ingresada el día antes del torneo por un golpe; un corte que ocupa medio brazo, justo cuando ella va al baño con Ino; intentan violar a Ino; le lleva la contraria…_ —No puedo entender nada, todo está muy confuso… O quizás sea yo que no sé qué diantres me está pasando, puede que fuese mi culpa todo y no sea capaz de darme cuenta. Estoy en una batalla que no puedo superar, está todo muy difícil…

—No del todo, Shikamaru. —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba— Los tres éramos un equipo y ahora mismo todo se está rompiendo por alguna cuesti…

—¿Sabes cuál es, Chouji? —Le interrumpió, si había algo con certeza eso era que Chouji sabía todo lo que se cocía en el equipo, por muy difícil que pudiese ser de digerir, él lo sabría— ¡¿Lo sabes, Chouji?! —Le rogó, estaba al cien por cien de que él sabía algo, ¡no dudaba en absoluto de ello!

—Sé algo, amigo, sé algo… Pero no puedo decirlo por una promesa hacia esa persona… —Habló intentando reprimir las lágrimas "_Chouji, Ino se nos irá dentro de dos meses. ¡Me siento tan mal! No puedo hacer nada para que ella deje de pensar en él y siga su vida hacia delante, ¡qué hay más!_" se chivó a Sakura de lo de Ino y ya no podía chivarse a nadie más por mucho dolor que le causase. Había elegido morir y no se podía hacer nada para que Ino cambiase de actitud ante su "enfermedad" al fin y al cabo estaba enferma— Espero que me perdones. —Acabó mientras se dirigía a su casa cabizbajo "_Últimamente el día está muy apagado_" pensó para sí mismo, ¿sería por ella?— ¡Oh! Shikamaru, no intentes hacerte una coraza ante Ino, puede que te arrepientas… Hasta mañana —Se despidió dejando a un Shikamaru extrañado, liado, absurdo. "_Date cuenta, amigo_" se decía a sí mismo "_Date cuenta_"

~*****~

No recordaba cuántas habían sido las horas de lágrimas que atrás había dejado sin duda alguna, un par de horas si que habían sido. Y su padre seguía manteniéndose al margen de todo aquello pensando que lo único que tenía su hija era un simple y mero mal de amores. ¡Pobre, iluso! Nadie es demasiado fuerte como para poder superar una muerte tan cruel y más cuando la que está en esa situación es tu propia hija, sangre de tú sangre ¿él era merecedor de tener que sufrir todo lo que ella había elegido? No, claro estaba, sin embargo ya no se podía hacer nada para sacarla de aquella tontería que Sakura le había comentado que había hecho. Nadie.

—Si tan solo me quedan seis semanas, supuestamente, tendré que despedirme de todas aquellas personas que no sepan nada de este asunto. —Se dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y veía lo desmejorada que había empezado a estar, ¿sinceramente, su padre no se estaba dando cuenta de eso? ¿O es que no quería darse? No entendía el cómo la podía dejar muriéndose ante sus ojos y no hacer nada, volvió a preguntarse si de veras su padre no se estaba dando cuenta de la pérdida de su hija.

Se dirigió al escritorio y cogió unos folios, en tinta y en papel iban a estar escritas sus despedidas, solo cuatro despedidas.  
"_Perdona, papá; Siento que hayas tenido que sufrir esto, Chouji; Las locas muchas veces tenemos razón, Sakura; ¿Porqué el destino se empeñó en separarnos?_" Así empezó las cartas, dando a entender que quizás este papel escrito con una letra nerviosa y poco puntual sería la prueba de eso sería la última cosa que de Ino Yamanaka pudieran recibir.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajá! Pues por el momento no se sabe nada de ninguna cura y parece muy difícil de que pueda haber alguna… No quiero decir absolutamente nada. ¡Jajá!  
Me alegra muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad que sí que me ha gustado eso. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**ferny**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajajaja! Mala, muy mala por lo que parece, ¡jajaja! He de reconocer que siento un poco de compasión por Ino. Pero tranquila, ¡jajá! No puedo decir mucho pero hoy estoy feliz y supongo que podré soltar un poquillo la lengua, ¡jajaja! Shikamaru sufrirá (¡jajá! ¿Qué os creíais que os iba a chivar algo súper crucial? Noo, ¡jajá!)  
¡Mil gracias por dejarme tu comentario y por hacerme reír! Un besazo

~**Kotorii-Chan**: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Llevaba tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿no?! ¡Jajajaja! No me hagas mucho caso, estoy algo perdida y puede que me haya equivocado. ¡Jajá! No, tranquila, no pararemos hasta que dominen el mundo.  
¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review! De verdad que me han hecho sonreír. ¡Gracias! Un besito… ¡No diré nada! ¡Jajá!

~**pilar**: ¡Hola, pilar! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajajajaja! ¿En serio, tan cruel os parezco? ¡Jajá! Es que me hace mucha gracia eso de "No seas tan malita" ¡jajá! Ya me tienen dicho que soy muy dramática… No puedo hacerle nada, me gusta ver sufrir un "poquito" al personaje para que luego acabe bien o mal, según me pille. ¡Jajá! Yo ya tengo pensado cómo acabará, pero sabéis que no suelto prenda así que habrá que esperar. ¡Jajá!  
Sí, intento que os metáis en la piel de Ino y que podáis ver cómo lo pasa y cómo sufre cada día más el saber que se está muriendo y que por cabezona no quiere hacer nada… ¡Y ya me callo! ¡Jajá!  
¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me hace muy feliz saber de ti, ¡un beso muy fuerte!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Jajá! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y al contrario, no me aburres en absoluto, me encanta leer y cuando veo un review largo es como que me emociono mucho (no significa que con los pequeños no lo haga, ¡jajá!)  
¡Tengo que admitir que no sé por dónde comenzar! Me es extraño, estoy "por aquí" "no por aquí" ¡jajá! Estoy bastante perdida… ¡Jajá!  
Primero, ¡muchas gracias por las clases de medicina que resumidamente me han hecho aprender algo! De verdad, no miento, me han ayudado a saber algo más quizás gracias a ti pongo algo de eso… Aunque no pondré muchos términos médicos (creo, ¡jajá!) ¡Pero gracias de nuevo!  
Luego, ¡jajá! ¿No quieres que sea Shikaino? ¡Oh! ¡Jajá! Tranquila, siempre hay algún porqué de porqué Shikamaru se comportó así y además, ya se ve que no está del todo seguro de su comportamiento y que está algo arrepentido (aún así poco, ¿cierto? ¡Jajá!) Pero tranquilidad, siempre hago algo para que sea… ¿Repentino? ¿Inesperado? No sé, poned el adjetivo que queráis, yo solo quiero que el final sea algo inesperado (adjetivo puesto por mí, ¡jajá!)  
¡Que no, chica! Que me encantan tus comentarios y según he entendido (he de decir que hoy llevo la cabeza en otro lado, lo exámenes…) te identificas con los sentimientos, ¿no? ¡Jajá! Perdona si parezco algo tonta si me equivoco, suelo decir demasiadas tonterías en un mismo día, ¡jajá!  
¡Mil gracias por todo, de verdad! Un besazo muy fuerte.

¡Y mil gracias a todas las personas que se pasan a leer mi fic! Ya sabéis que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión para saber porqué camino voy. ¡Gracias!

He de decir que hoy no me siento del todo **cómoda por el capítulo de hoy… Siento que hoy os he decepcionado, **si por alguna razón fuera así **os pido mil perdones por todo**.

¡Gracias y un beso muy fuerte!


	22. Desviados

¡Hola a todas las personas! ¿Qué tal estáis? No sé qué me pasa esta semana pero siento que hace una eternidad que no subo un capítulo nuevo… ¿Me habré dejado atrás alguna semana? No tengo ni idea, ¡jajá!  
En fin, os dejo otro capítulo y ya sí que os he de recordar que ya queda nada y menos para que acabe toda la trama, en cierta parte estoy apenada, me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo y pensarlo y ver que esto ya acaba, entristece un poco. Pero por la otra parte me alegro de saber que he sido capaz de disfrutar escribiendo otro fic, que me ha vuelto a hacer soñar… Bueno, que me emociono con nada y no creo que sea plan de estar aburriéndoos con mis historias (las personales, ¡jajá!)  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Un beso muy fuerte y espero que disfrutéis de la lectura!

~_Dos meses_ ~

~Capítulo 22: _Desviados_

Ya sólo le quedaba dos semanas de vida. Dos semanas que se les estaba haciendo angustiosas y dolorosas. No creía en nadie ni nadie creía en ella, como si el mundo hubiese decidido haberle dado la espalda llevándose consigo a todas las personas que necesitaba en estas últimas semanas o mejor dicho, días.

Es su mente aún seguía brillando los cambios tan fulminantes que ha habido en sí, su cara estaba mucho más pálida que de costumbre; las ojeras habían crecido y por lo tanto, le habían dado un descarado tono de mujer mayor; había perdido cinco kilos desde que cayó en la enfermedad… No quería seguir recordando todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Desde hacía cuatro semanas estaba sola en casa –cosa que agradecía- su padre estaba en una misión de algo, la memoria está perdida también ya no recordaba el nombre de su madre y pese habérselo apuntado en un papel enfrente de su cama, no veía que le concordase.

Seguía empotrada en la cama, sin moverse, cualquier movimiento sería en vano y le haría sufrir una hora de dolor descontrolado "_morfina_", le venía muy bien para entonces pese saber que lo que estaba haciendo era delito. Robarla.

Con la respiración entre cortada se dirigió a su baño la necesitaba ahora mismo, se inyectaba la morfina cada vez que sentía que el dolor empezaba a resurgir dentro de sí, era una _adicta_ y si se la quitabas, era capaz de matarte. Cogió la jeringuilla y la llenó lo máximo posible "_Si te inyectas más de la que debes acortarás tu vida, Ino…_" recordaba una y otra vez pero el caso no era ese, era que cuando la morfina entraba dentro de sí su cuerpo se relajaba y le daba un rato de pura tranquilidad, incluso, sonreía.

Quiso volver a la cama, su equilibrio estaba perdido y no veía con mucha claridad, algo le estaba afectando a la vista, se estaba quedando ciega. Notó que su cuerpo empezaba a caer a gran velocidad. No se inmutó al notar algo frío abrazar todo su cuerpo. Luego, todo negro.

~*****~

¡Podía volver atrás al tiempo y negar la petición que Jiraiya y Naruto le habían ofrecido hacía años! Creía que podía acostumbrarse a llevar un ritmo tan ajetreado de trabajo, mas se equivocó, ¿cuántos años llevaba en el poder? ¿Siete? ¿Seis? Ya no se acordaba de cuánto tiempo había sido, pero en cierta parte se le había hecho rutina, debía arreglar, firmar, escribir informes más tarde iría a ayudar a Sakura con sus entrenamientos, una copita de sake para el cuerpo y más tarde ¡a seguir con los informes! Eso sí, debía de dar gracias cuando había algún torneo o algún campeonato que ella podía ver, ¡entonces eran vacaciones!

Suspiró rendida, iba a acabar así su vida, siendo Hokage de su pueblo natal, no le detestaba sin embargo le gustaría ser más libre, como Jiraiya decía ser. ¿Por qué creía que iba a superar todo eso? Lo ignoraba.

—Señora Tsunade, aquí le traigo más informes, estamos teniendo buenos estudiantes ninja, ¡jajá! —Habló emocionada Shizune, si podía iba a empezar a envidiarle ella pese a todo tenía una vida paralela al trabajo, conocía a un chico muy apuesto y estaba muy enamorada. ¡Una vida fuera del trabajo!

Suspiró—Estoy cansada… Hoy si que no tengo ganas de poner sellos y de firmar, ¿no se pueden dejar para más tarde? Quiero ir a los baños termales a tomarme un descansillo —Habló mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas _baños termales_, le encantaba pasar allí su rato y si podía, se contradecía, se llevaba algunos informes y los leía teniendo preparado todo lo que debía de hacer con ellos— Dame quince informes, me los llevaré y los leeré con calma mientras me "relajo" —Habló mientras se levantaba.

—No sé porqué se queja, señora Tsunade, le gusta este trabajo y siempre lo hace con algunas ganas, no muchas —Acabó en un susurro— La admiro y usted lo sabe bien, pese a no querer sacas fuerzas para tu villa, ¡es admirable! —Exclamaba con ímpetu, nunca dejaría de lado a Tsunade, se había vuelto una persona muy importante para ella, la había ayudado a superar lo de su tío e incluso, Tsunade le había enseñado el verdadero sentido de la vida. Tsunade era una mujer coraje y un ejemplo a seguir para todas ellas—. Bien, pues aquí tiene los quince informes que quiere —Habló mientras contaba los informes y los dejaba encima de la mesa— Yo me marcho ya, les dejo estos aquí para que mañana no se olvide de ellos… —Acabó mientras dejaba los informes en un pequeño armario justo al lado del escritorio de Tsunade— ¡Me marcho, señora Tsunade! Cualquier cosa sabe que me lo puede decir. ¡Hasta mañana! —Se despidió sin darle tiempo a Tsunade a despedirse, tenía mucha prisa, cierta persona importante la esperaba y ella no quería tardar.

Se quedó mirando atónita la puerta por la que Shizune había salido segundos atrás. Sonrió, se alegraba de saber que por lo menos había alguna persona que se encargaba de hacerla feliz y de hacerla olvidar todo lo que alguna vez tuvo que sufrir en años atrás.

—¡Eh, señora Tsunade! —Escuchó que alguien gritaba desde la puerta que acababa de dejar de mirar— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer esa cosa que nos gusta a las dos? ¡Sí, mujer! Esas bolas blancas pinchadas que tienen una salsa naranja por encima, ¡porras! ¡Sí que te acuerdas! —Hablaba sin parar, no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que estaba invitando a alguien a comer algo que en su mente estaba reflejado, ¿el qué? No le importaba.

—¿Estás ebria? —Le preguntó sin importancia

—¡Poor favor, Tsunade! ¿Cómo crees que es eso? ¡Bah! Solo perdí una apuesta con Kakashi… Nada del otro mundo, hicimos una apuesta para ver quién se ligaba alguien primero… ¡jajajaja! ¡Tenía que haberle visto, jajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! Era increíble ver a Kakashi ligar, ¡jaj…! ¡Pero me puse celosa, Tsunade! Y empecé a beber… —Paró a coger aire, su relato era largo y no quería ahogarse en el intento. Se dirigió al sofá que había al lado izquierdo del salón, necesitaba sentarse o se daría un buen golpe que la dejaría tonta— ¡Jajaja! El de la barra de me decía, "¡contrólate, nena!" ¿Y sabes que le contesté? "¡Eh!, ¿sabes con quién hablas?" ¡Se me quedó mirando, jajajaja! Eres increíble, Tsunade… Molas y no sé… ¡Eres admirable! —Volvió a pausar mientras miraba un cuadro de los nueve novatos o más bien, de lo que en ellos quedaba de novatos. Se fijó en Ino— ¿Sabes, Tsunade? Le tengo mucho aprecio a la Yamanaka, he ido dos o tres veces de misión con ella y sé que lo está pasando muy mal desde la muerte de su madre… Según sé también se ha separado de la realidad, no habla con nadie, ha perdido el contacto con su equipo. Es como si se hubiese muerto… Y me apena —Habló mientras seguía mirando la foto— Sé que su padre también lo está pasando muy mal al llevar tanto tiempo sin ver a su hija, quiere ver qué tal le va…

—Inoichi volverá dentro de dos días del país del rayo. No tardará mucho en reencontrarse con su hija, seguro que en cuanto se unan, superarán lo de Noa.

—¿Un error, Tsunade?

—Una cuenta pendiente con ese clan… —Solucionó cabizbaja— Era una mujer muy noble dispuesta a dar su vida por su familia. Sé que se vio impotente ante la pelea en contra de esos bastardos…

—Era idéntica a Ino, rubia, de ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve… ¡Era preciosa! —Exclamó mientras se levantaba— ¿Sabes? Me voy a decirle a Kakashi que es un idiota. ¡Hasta luego! —Se despidió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

En su mente no cabía nada más, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo ahora? Primero una se va porque tiene una cita, luego la otra viene ebria y contando una historia que a saber si había existido y luego se marcha, ¿qué pasaba? "…_Se ha separado de la realidad…_" ¿A qué le vino ese recuerdo? ¿Por qué pensaba ahora tanto en Ino? Negó con fuerza, con nada se ponía algo nerviosa últimamente. Sin embargo, sí que notaba que había algo extraño dentro de sí, como si se fuese a ir para siempre. La cuestión era qué.

Deseando que no hubiese ningún obstáculo más, salió de su despacho para dirigirse a los baños termales que tan anhelados los tenía, aunque le gustaría ir a recordar viejos tiempos con Jiraiya.

Notó algo frío caer por sus mejillas, ¿lloraba? Puede que todo eso fuese así, que ella hubiese dejado de lado toda su vida para centrarse en la de los demás, para conseguir que todos los habitantes de la villa fuesen felices a excepción de los familiares de los ninjas, unas familias que cada vez que veían partir a alguno tenían el corazón encogido, deseando y rezando para que nada malo les hubiese pasado.

Ojeó los nombres de los informes que llevaba bajo su brazo izquierdo, unos informes en los que había de todo, informes ninjas, educativos, médicos… ¿Médicos? Eran muy pocos los informes médicos que a ella les llegaba, por regla, estos informes le llegaba a Shizune y si veía que era algo grave se lo hacía ver.

Suspiró— Luego los leo… —Se dijo mientras entraba en los baños termales.

Entró en la sala que precedía a la sauna, cosa que le que encantó, ya que podía sentir el calor que salía de ese lugar que tanto apreciaba y que sin duda, iba a disfrutar en soledad.

Se desvistió y se metió en el agua con lentitud, deseosa de sentir como aquel líquido la abrazaba con tanta delicadeza, con tanta suavidad. Gimió de placer.

Estuvo un rato disfrutando de aquella agradable estancia, necesitaba sentir lo que era sentir cómoda y libre por un momento, por un pequeño momento. _Los informes_, se recordó a sí misma. Como se había dicho, se sacó las manos y se sentó en un escalón que le liberaba las manos y permitía que no se le mojase tales papeles.

Empezó a leerlos sin interés, la verdad es que estaba aburrida de leer siempre lo mismo "tal persona a superado la misión que se le ha asignado; tal no ha sido capaz de superar la misión…" era algo monótono y predecible

Siguió leyendo informes con el mismo interés que antes, ninguno, hasta que algo llamó su atención. "_CONFIDENCIAL Paciente: Ino Yamanaka Informes sobre los análisis del 6 de agosto ASIGNADOS A LA DOCTORA SAKURA HARUNO"_ Su corazón empezó a latir a mil latidos por hora, ¿mil? ¡Muchos más latidos! Acababa de perderse, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando con Ino? ¿Por qué se había hecho esos análisis hacía unas semanas?

Sin pensárselo abrió el informe y se dispuso a leerlo. "_Resultados de los análisis de sangre de la paciente:__ Ino Yamanaka_  
_Los resultados solo demuestran una grave degeneración de las células del cuerpo de la paciente. La degeneración va demasiado deprisa, por lo tanto y según me demuestran los análisis, la paciente, Ino Yamanaka puede que fallezca dentro de dos meses._  
_Las causas que me muestra esto no se sabe, el análisis demuestra que sí que hay una gran anomalía que está favoreciendo esa degeneración de las células, pero por el entonces, no he podido averiguar qué factores son los culpables. La única idea que se me viene a la mente es que ha podido ser envenenada. Estoy haciendo los estudios de todos los venenos posibles, por el momento no te puedo decir más, eso sí, la paciente empeorará en pocos días, ocasionándole hipotermia, hipertensión, paradas respiratorias... _

_Sakura, si la evolución de todo esto sigue a este ritmo, se morirá en dos meses… Lo siento._  
_Atte. Aiko Enoki_" Acabó de leer entre toda la sorpresa que había dentro de sí, ¿Ino se estaba muriendo desde hacía dos meses y nadie había sido capaz de decir nada? ¿Qué interés tenían en querer verla morir?

Salió de la sauna lo más rápido posible, no sabía qué tenía en mente Sakura como para querer dejar morir a su amiga, pero ella no iba a hacer eso, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con todas estas personas, el porqué Ino se estaba muriendo y porqué Sakura sabiéndolo no había dicho nada.

Cogió los informes y vio que algo caía de dentro, una nota. La cogió y se puso a leerla "_Darle cinco miligramos de morfina cada tres horas._"

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se preguntó al acabar de leerla— Estás matando a tu amiga… —Sintió brotar furia dentro de sí, si había algo que no podía aguantar era saber que alguien era cómplice de la enfermedad de alguien, que permitía que todo eso pasase, que no era capaz de delatar a esa persona simplemente por miedo a esa reacción. Pero ella no temía y no iba a dejar que Ino se fuese de este mundo si no tenía una buena explicación como para contar el porqué había empezado a hacer todo esto. Si era porque no había superado lo de su madre, ella se encargaría de ayudarla, ¡todo menos morirse por ello!

Se visitó y se dirigió a casa de Sakura, antes de tener que ir a hablar con Ino necesitaba saber porqué había hecho esa deshonra hacia su amiga, Sakura había sido capaz de dejar que los días pasasen y de haberse quedado con las manos cruzadas, ¡es que no tenía sentido de la amistad hacia su mejor y única amiga!

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, era tarde y eso lo tenía en cuenta, sin embargo su mente estaba hecha un calvario y no había manera de quitarse el nombre de Ino y de todo aquello que acababa de leer.

Llegó intentando recobrar todo el aire que acababa de perder con las prisas de querer llegar lo más rápido posible.

—Aquí está —Se dijo mientras se adentraba en el jardín de la familia Haruno. Llamó sin pensárselo dos veces, cierta persona se moría. Nadie le abrió, así que volvió a llamar—. ¿Hola? ¡Perdonadme, soy Tsunade! Necesito hablar con Sakura, ¿hay alguien? —Hablaba mientras tocaba la puerta.

—Un segundo… —Escuchó gritar desde una ventana. Se limitó a alzar una ceja.

No estaba de humor como para sonreírle a Sakura ni a nadie, estaba bastante asustada con el tema de Ino, no es solo porque ella fuese una ninja que se esforzaba en todo lo que podía, sino por su clan que era uno de los más importantes en la villa, sin ellos no podrían hacer las investigaciones que tanto cuesta muchas veces, las de la mente. Sin ellos no hubiesen podido desenmascarar a la gran mayoría de delincuentes que por las calles se paseaban. Suspiró, le hizo una promesa a Noa y sería que nunca dejaría que le pasase nada malo a Ino, que antes le pasaría a ella y a nadie más. Que daría su vida.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y como esperaba, Sakura salió de allí asustada. La comprendía, no es que fuese de lo más agradable que te llamen a medianoche para decirle o mejor dicho, exigirte una explicación sobre el tema de Ino.

—¿Pasa algo, señora Tsunade? —Preguntó algo temblorosa, sentía que nada estaba yendo bien, que algo estaba marchando mal. Alguien estaba en peligro— ¿Ha pasado algo en el hospital? —Preguntó dubitativa

—Mejor dicho, ¿qué ha pasado con Ino? —Preguntó con un tono muy serio y rígido, ya no se valían las escusas de niña pequeña. Debía de ser sincera— Me lo ha dicho este informe que al parecer se ha desviado. ¿Qué está pasando con Ino? —Volvió a preguntar algo más enfadada, no aguantaba el silencio de Sakura cuando sabía algo, cuando era más que consciente de que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que eso, acarreaba muchas consecuencias.

Rompió a llorar, había sido descubierta por Tsunade, por aquella persona a la que quería muchísimo, una mujer que le había enseñado lo que era luchar por lo que más quería, a afrontar todos tus miedos, a ser fuerte y a no derrumbarte por cualquier tontería. Ahora todo eso lo veía más que derrumbado, como si todo lo que le había enseñado durante tanto tiempo no hubiese servido de nada, como si ya hubiese acabado todo.

—Ella… Ella no quiere curarse, Tsunade… ¡Y yo me veo con las fuerzas de obligarla! —Gritó, necesitaba echar todo el dolor que dentro de sí había. Seis eran las semanas que se habían pasado desde que sabía que Ino se moría, desde que sabía que ya no iba a verla nunca más, ni siquiera a hablar con ella para contarle qué tal le había ido el día y qué era lo que había vivido… Recordó cuando Ino le dijo que todo había sido demasiado efímero. Cada vez que en ello pensaba, se daba cuenta de la razón que había tenido en aquel momento, su vida estaba siendo efímera e indirectamente, lo estaba siendo la suya propia—. Lo hace porque ve que Shikamaru se le ha ido de las manos… Sabe que Temari tenía razón, que ella nunca iba a llegar a ser nada más para Shikamaru. Solo una amiga…

Abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿sólo por eso era Ino capaz de morir? ¿Por no ver su vida junto a la persona que ama? ¿Sólo por eso? Se acarició la cara con fuerza, tenía sueño y lo único que quería era que todo esto acabase, que lo de Ino fuese una simple y mera imaginación. Un sueño.

—¡Se que es una idiota! Pero he intentado convencerla y no ha surgido efecto… ¡Ino se muere, Tsunade! Se muere mi mejor amiga y yo no he tenido valor suficiente para salvarla y obligarla a que dejara a Shikamaru de lado, ¡qué hay muchos más hombres! Pero nada… Shikamaru lo ha sido todo para ella, se conocían desde pequeños, y él siempre ha sido muy protector con ella, la defendía en el colegio… E incluso se cabreaba al verla hablar todo el día de Sasuke… Parecían hechos el uno para el otro… —Acabó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas aquellas palabras eran demasiado duras para las dos personas que en esta historia estaban metidos, una pareja que no se sabía si tenían futuro. Aunque lo dudaba.

—Los dos están enamorados del uno y del otro… Mas nunca se han dicho nada… Interesante… ¡Sakura! ¿Sabes si Ino está bien? —Le preguntó con cierto temblor, seis semanas con un veneno en el cuerpo podía ser más que mortal— Además, también sé lo de la morfina… Esa droga ha podido acortar su vida y puede que no tarde mucho. —Hablaba mientras salía del jardín, necesitaba ir a verla— ¿Piensas venir? —Le preguntó al ver que no se movía. Solo la vio asentir.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible ya que el tiempo en esta fase era mucho más que importante, Ino podía perder la vida en un segundo.

No se miraron en todo el trayecto, cada una iba pensando en qué iban a hacer cuando viesen a Ino, el qué le dirían… Respuestas distintas para una misma persona que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasarle en unos minutos.

—Aquí es… —Habló mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento— ¿Llamamos o directamente entramos? —Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta de Tsunade.

—Si tienes llaves, abre. Quiero pillarla de sorpresa, no vaya a ser que se me asuste…

La miró con desconfianza, no entendía ahors eso de que Tsunade quería coger a Ino por sorpresa, sabiendo que si las viese ella… Lo entendió, si Ino las veía se negaría a abrir la puerta ya que entendería que la habría delatado y que le habría contado todo lo del veneno.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo con su mano izquierda, nunca olvidaría como le temblaba, era exagerado. No tardó en abrir y en entrar en la casa, Tsunade la seguía detrás.

Miró el ambiente de la casa, vacío, como si nadie hubiese estado viviendo allí en mucho tiempo, el tiempo en el que Inoichi se marchó a la misión. Se sintió estúpida por dejar a su amiga morir así, se sentía como si no tuviese corazón, como si su amiga no hubiese sido nada importante para ella. Los amigos no harían eso.

—Su habitación está arriba, justo a la segunda puerta a la derecha… No puedo subir, lo siento… —Habló mientras rompía a llorar— Estaré en la cocina, pensando en todo lo que he hecho…

—No lo hagas. —Habló de pronto— Has tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, ahora nos toca actuar, no vamos a dejar que Ino se marche tan pronto de este mundo. El clan Yamanaka no tendría más herederos por entonces —Acabó mientras le guiñaba un ojo— Y lo mismo pasa con los Nara, si no me equivoco. Vamos. —Ordenó al mismo instante en que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Sonrió débilmente, sin saber porqué notó que Tsunade haría lo que fuese por salvar a Ino, ella no dudaba nunca de las aptitudes de ninguno y eso demostraba que de las suyas tampoco lo hacía. Aunque una duda asaltaba su mente, no sabían cuál era el veneno que llevaba Ino en su ser, ¿cómo iba a salvarla? Pensar en aquello había desmoronado todo lo que creyó que iba a ir bien, que Ino se salvaría y que volverían a pasar buenos ratos juntas.

—Señora Tsunade… —La llamó temblorosamente escuchando simplemente un "¿hum?"— Verás, en estas semanas hemos estado revisando todo los venenos conocidos y claro… El problema es que no tenemos ni idea de que veneno es…

Su corazón se paró de pronto, ¿Sakura había dicho eso? ¿Se había pasado tanto tiempo de investigación para nada? Significaba todo aquello que podría ser que Ino si que se muriese dentro de varios días o incluso, horas. Dudaba, ahora mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer… _Daisuke_, era un médico muy conocido y experto en venenos no conocidos, se pasa toda su vida analizando y experimentando con los antídotos, puede que aún así con su ayuda se pudiese salvar a Ino de su desgracia.

—Tú no te preocupes… —Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al interior de la habitación de Ino. Sus ojos se dilataron al ver tal escena— ¡SAKURA, corre, llama al hospital, dile que vamos para allá que Ino está muy mal! ¡CORRE! —Gritó mientras se acercaba a verla, la cogió por los hombros y le dio la vuelta, había caído justo cuando entraba en su habitación. La miró con terror, sus brazos estaban llenos de pinchazos, algunos ya se veían que los moretones estaban desapareciendo, otros, se notaban que eran recientes.

Le tomó el pulso. Y su corazón se paró al sentir que apenas tenía nada de pulso, demasiado estaba aguantando. Temblando la cogió para llevársela al hospital, Ino se _muere_.

~CONTINUARÁ ~

~Notas adicionales ~

~**ferny**: ¡Hola, ferny! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! Me encantan vuestros reviews, pero por favor, esperad un pelín, ya queda menos para que Shikamaru empiece a darse cuenta de todo lo que se cuece a su alrededor. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**mitsuki**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ui, no sabes lo mal que lo paso con los exámenes, daría lo que fuese para que me dieran al menos una horita para poder conectarme, no sé iría escribiendo poco a poco, pero nada…  
¡Bueno que me enrollo y no paro! ¡Me encanta saber que te ha gustado leer doble! Es que si no lo hacía así no me iba a dar tiempo para subíroslo, pero al parecer ha sido todo éxito, ¡jajaja!  
Si, Chouji y Sakura están sufriendo demasiado con todo este tema, es una amiga importante para ellos y no quieren perderla por nada en el mundo y sentir que todo eso se te escapa de las manos…  
¡Sí! En cierta parte me apena mucho acabarlo ya, le he cogido un cariño muy especial, he reído, he llorado, he soñado… Es un fic que me ha hecho sentir mucho y es por ello por lo que me apena muchísimo. ¡Mil gracias por tu review y un besotototote para ti! ¡Jajajaja! Me encantó.

~**Eiko Hiwatari**: ¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajá! A veces me da la impresión de que vosotras sufrís más que la propia Ino, ¡jajá! Pobrecillas. ¡Prometo que mi próximo fic no será tan dramático como este! ¡Prometido, es más, será muy feliz! ¡Jajaja!  
¡Un millón de gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**pilar**: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Sí, en definitiva también creo que me he pasado un poco con Ino, es como que aproveché a que fuese mi conejillo de indias… Pero no puedo decirte si seguiré haciéndola sufrir (…) o si empezaré a hacer que todo le vaya mejor. No lo sé, ¡jajaja! Eso sí, tranquila, si quieres que te diga algo, soy justa. Solo te digo eso.  
¡Mil gracias por tu review, pilar! Y tranquila que verás como ya mismo se sabrá que va a hacer Shikamaru cuando se entere de todo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**Ellie-Kino**: ¡Hola, Ellie! (no sé si puedo llamarte así) ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ei! Pues nos juntamos y hacemos un súper-híper-mega-fic-dramático ¡jajaja! Tú haces sufrir a Shikamaru y yo hago sufrir a Ino, ¡jajaja! ¡Qué cosas! ¡Jajá!  
Si, es cierto que ahora mismo Ino no se está dando cuenta de que todo el mundo de verdad la quiere, que no es un capricho, que se olvide de Shikamaru y se busque a otra persona que de verdad la quiera… ¡Pero no se sabe qué va a pasar!  
¡Mil gracias entonces por tu introducción a la fisiología, jajajaja!  
¡Un millón de gracias por tus reviews y por tus letras! No hay cosa que me haga sentir mejor que ver que me apoyáis, ¡gracias! Un beso muy fuerte.

¡Y un beso muy fuerte a todas las personas que siguen mi fic! Ya sabéis que me encantaría saber vuestra opinión para aprender y rectificar si hay algo mal. ¡Mil gracias todos de todo corazón! Nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Un beso!


	23. La noticia

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo estoy algo deprimida en cierta parte, me siento muy mal por no haber podido subir en todo este tiempo. Los estudios y las causas, no me han permitido poder coger mí ordenador. Os ruego que me perdonéis y que por supuesto, si puedo hacer algo para recompensaros, decídmelo que con mucho gusto voy a hacer todo lo posible para equilibrar esta ausencia mía. De todo corazón os pido perdón, por muchas cosas. La primera, es porque se haya tenido que alargar tanto el fic, sé que muchas veces se hace muy pesado eso de tener que esperar tanto para acabar un fic, a partir de ahora antes de subir nada, voy a acabarlo primero para poder tener un mínimo.  
Ya sabéis que queda nada por acabar el fic así que intentaré ponerme lo más melancólica posible. Y bueno, ya no sé qué más deciros para disculparme, estoy realmente apenada por no haber podido avisaros. Incluso, había pensado en poneros una nota, mas me parecía injusto parecer que he actualizado y que sólo hubiese sido una nota de descuido. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir más, sería muy malo.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Espero que os guste la lectura, ¡gracias por vuestros reviews!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 23: _La noticia_

Se había pasado toda la noche observando la gran masacre que dentro de su amiga había, todo aquello que había logrado ir matándola y arruinándola por cada segundo, minuto, hora y día. Se ve que aquella bruja había conseguido el objetivo de matarla, que todo aquello había sido literal y que no iba a parar hasta que no la viese bajo tierra. Mordió su labio inferior. No permitiría eso, si Ino moría sería con la cabeza bien alta, con algún afán de conseguir lo que de verdad amaba, por sentir lo que de verdad deseaba. Que era a _Shikamaru_.

Ya no sabía si debía culparle por todo lo que le estaba pasando a Ino o simplemente, gritarle por todo lo que le había hecho sentir y hacer, ya no lo sabía.

Era su amiga la que estaba conectada al respiradero, era su amiga la que estaba llena de aparatos para que pudiese sobrevivir. Algo fuera de lugar según le había dicho Tsunade. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por la propia; "_Son muchas las veces que debemos delatar a nuestros amigos para poder hacerles ver todo lo que se pierden si siguen por ese camino… Tú no has hecho nada para evitar que Ino siguiese con su idea, no la has ayudado a darse cuenta de todo lo que podría perderse si se iba de este, no has sido capaz de delatar para tenerla a tú lado… Debías de haber sido egoísta esta vez, no debías de haber pensado en el rencor que quizá, luego te tendría. Solo la has dejado seguir adelante y lo peor, has contribuido a su muerte. La has ayudado por no querer verla enfadada contigo…_" No quería creer que ella había estado ayudando a Ino a morir, aunque se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué se extrañaba, si en la gran mayor parte, lo había hecho.

—¿Me dejarás que se lo diga a Shikamaru, Ino? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella. Su piel pálida, sus ojeras marrones le caían como agua en una catarata, sus labios secos, su delgadez visible en esa delgada cara. La acarició— Lo siento mucho, Ino, siento el haberte hecho todo esto… Tsunade tiene razón, he contribuido a matarte y eso… Y eso será algo que jamás podré perdonarme. Jamás. —Le hablaba— Tsunade dice que no podemos hacer mucho, pero que si te hablo, quizá podamos vivir un poco más de tiempo juntas, extraño, ¿verdad? Lo sé, no me lo creo ni yo. Estoy hablando contigo y ni siquiera sé si tú escucharás algo de lo que te estoy diciendo… Me odio a mí misma… —Hablaba sin dejar de acariciarla, sin dejar de pensar en la situación que le estaba tocando vivir.

—Siento si he sido algo dura. Créeme que no es fácil controlar una situación así y mucho menos, si he de decirle al señor Yamanaka que su hija se muere y que no tenemos el antídoto… Es demasiado duro y sé que pedírtelo a ti será el doble de duro, así que lo haré yo… ¿Qué harás? —Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la miraba con pena.

—Me quedaré con ella hasta que llegue el señor Yamanaka… —Habló casi en un susurro a la misma vez que se sentaba en el sillón que había al lado de la cama de su amiga. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al observarla y al recordar todas sus conversaciones, sus momentos, sus vidas… Habían vivido todo tipo de historias y le extrañaba saber que Ino se iba, que ya no iba a estar a su lado para contarle todo lo que ha vivido mientras estaba de misión, sus cabezonerías, sus lágrimas –aunque fueran pocas- no obstante, era Ino, una Ino única e inigualable, ¿por qué le había tocado a ella morir? ¿Tan mal se había comportado? Lo negaba en redondo.

~*****~

Desde la noche anterior se sentía vacío, como si algo estuviese a punto de separarse de él para siempre, una despedida o quizá, no le daba ni tiempo a despedirse de esa sensación que le venía. Estaba extrañado, asustado y deseoso de volver a ver a su hija, de esperar a que ella la estuviese esperando con mejor cara que la última vez. Esperando a ver a aquella Ino que crió, que le llenaba el poco sentido que hoy por hoy tenía su vida. Se odiaba por sentir que algo dentro de sí no estaba yendo bien, por no ser capaz de controlar la situación que tiempo atrás se le había ido de la mano.

Entró en Konoha en silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros de siempre, sus dos y únicos amigos, aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado en los peores momentos y aquellos que lloraron con él cuando Noa se fue para siempre, ellos.  
En un acto involuntario miró hacia todos los lados esperando ver a su princesa, a su niña, a su vida. Pero se decepcionó al no verla, al no ver su tan esperada sonrisa que des de unas dos semanas no había visto, incluso, más. Aquella ausencia aumento la desesperación y la sensación de pérdida, ¿y si Ino estaba mal? ¿O sí le había pasado algo? Es que Ino se había marchado para siempre y nadie había sido capaz de avisarle. Su corazón aceleró en cuestión de segundos, el miedo ocupó a la razón y ya no había nada para poder hacerle cambiar de opinión. "_Ino está mal, lo sé_" Se decía a sí mismo, lo sentía y nadie podía quitárselo de la mente.

—¿Te vienes a tomar una copa, Inoichi? —Escuchó que uno de sus dos compañeros le preguntaba.

—Ino está mal… Tengo que saber dónde está, cómo y qué le pasa… —Dijo mientras se dirigía al hospital de Konoha. No tenía idea de su seguridad por saber que su hija estaba en aquel lugar, en el cual, vio a Noa por última vez y el cual, por supuesto, no quería ver por última vez a su hija. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas rápidamente, su corazón ya no latía y un fuerte nudo estrangulaba su garganta desde dentro, forzándose a gritar y a matar aquella sensación que le impedía sentirse orgulloso de la misión.

Entre lágrimas, entró en el hospital, viendo a la persona que ahora mismo era quién podía darle respuestas a aquellas preguntas que le ahogaban.

—Señora Tsunade… Ino… —Susurró mientras la cogía por los hombros. Estaba temblando y no podía pensar en otra cosa nada más que en su hija— Ino… —Volvió a repetir al notar que Tsunade no decía nada y que le miraba con pena, como si supiera que con lo que se iba a decir él se iba a quebrar. Aquello era desesperante, los segundos era milenios y nadie le estaba dando una respuesta de lo que quería saber, ¿dónde estaba Ino?

Sin saberlo rompió a llorar, dejó atrás toda aquella valentía que tuvo siempre como hombre, dejó atrás toda aquella fuerza que le impedía demostrar lo que era de verdad. De pronto, una voz resonó dentro de sí; "_Ppa… Pappp… Papa…_" aquellos intentos de Ino por querer nombrarle, por querer darle a entender que sólo él era su padre y que sería sólo a él a quien denominaría con aquel nombre de _Papa_.

Se sentó en la sala de espera, cuya sala estaba no muy llena solo había cinco personas esperando, al parecer todas de la misma familia: dos ancianas que esperaban impacientes, dos hombres de la misma edad y una niña de unos cuatro años. Al parecer esperaban el nacimiento de un nuevo miembro de la familia. "_Y yo, ¿qué? Quieres quitarme a mí hija, ¿cierto? Eres injusto._"

—Señor Yamanaka… —Escuchó que le llamaba Tsunade. Era ahora el momento de tomar valor y decirle a Inoichi que su hija se iba en cuestión de una semana y media aproximadamente— Ino está muy mal…

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó mientras se apoyaba en sus manos entrecruzadas por los dedos. Necesitaba la respuesta ya.

—Está en la UVI, señor Yamanaka, el estado de salud de Ino es muy grave… —Intentó explicarle, mas por alguna razón las palabras no le salían, tenía miedo, no podía imaginar la reacción de Inoichi cuando se le dijese que Ino se le estaba yendo de las manos y que no podía hacer nada.

—¿Qué tiene? —Preguntó sin poder controlar los nervios que brotaban con mucha más fuerza de su interior. Su niña se moría… Empezó a llorar desconsolado, poco le importaba lo que los demás pensasen, él quería a su hija con él no que se la llevara el cielo ¡era injusto! Ino no merecía nada de eso, ¡nada! Apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando matar todo el mal que se le acercase, cosa que le era imposible.

—Los análisis no saben qué tipo de veneno es… Pero por las marcas que tiene en su cuerpo demuestra que es un veneno no conocido por mucha gente, inclusive para mí. Parece que es un clan no muy conocido, Inoichi, créeme que intentaré hacer todo lo posible para que Ino salga adelante… Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarte nada, el estado de Ino es muy grave y no creo que me dé tiempo a contactar con un amigo que sabe de venenos. Inoichi, ¿estás preparado para despedirte de ella? Tan solo le quedan dos meses de vida y dudo mucho que puedan recoger a tiempo el antídoto. Lo siento mucho y sé que es muy doloroso, pero tengo que serte realista, se muere... —Suspiró al acabar lo dicho, y es que hoy más que nunca estaba viviendo el día más difícil de su vida, nunca había sentido tanto vacío hacia una persona y mucho menos pensaba que iba a poder sentirlo por Ino, aquella kunoichi inquieta, cabezota y sentimental y es que, quitando varías cosas podría decirse que alguna cosa en común tenían. Se levantó sin esperar nada de Inoichi, ahora mismo lo que debía hacer era dejarle solo o mandarle a casa pero eso era algo que no iba a poder ser, Inoichi no volvería a casa—. Sakura está en la UVI con Ino, luego más tarde te dejaré pasar, es un secreto, está prohibido dejar entrar a nadie allí. Luego nos vemos, intenta descansar, por favor. —Acabó suspirando de nuevo, ahora su preocupación era ver que Daisuke le pudiese dar alguna respuesta a todos sus calvarios. Otro problema apareció al pensar en Daisuke, sería tonto intentar enviarle una carta, no llegaría a tiempo y mucho menos volvería la respuesta. Gruñó, no le había jurado nada a Inoichi pero haría que Ino saliese de todo aquello solo para darle una buena reprimenda. Sonrió al imaginar la escena, sin duda, Ino era querida por todos sus amigos— No cambies… —Susurró mientras entraba en su despacho.

~*****~

—Ella no quiere irse, dice… —Escuchó que le habló la niña que llevaba tiempo esperando a aquel bebé que no salía— Le quiere mucho y no quiere irse, dice que es tarde para volver atrás, que tiene miedo. Pero que no lloréis, que ha sido ella la que se ha equivocado…

Su corazón se paró al escuchar aquellas palabras de aquella niña que no conocía de nada, ¿hablaba de Ino acaso? No podía esperar a preguntarle. Levantó la vista para ver a las demás personas. Nadie, no había nadie en aquella sala, estaba él solo a la espera de que Tsunade volviese a buscarle para ir a ver a su hija. ¿Y la niña? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¡qué había pasado con ella! Miró el asiento en el que segundos atrás había estado aquella niña diciéndole que Ino no quería marcharse, que se había equivocado. Estaba allí, su hija, Ino estaba sentada a su lado.

—Ino… —Susurró mientras se abalanzaba para abrazarla— Tenía mucho miedo… Pensaba que te había perdido, no sabes cuánto miedo he tenido. —Habló mientras intentaba tocar a su hija y no podía— ¿Ino? —Preguntó al no poder tocarla.

Se giró lentamente hacia él viéndole con lágrimas que le caían sin cesar, no quería irse sin despedirse de nadie. Habló— _Me he equivocado, papá… No quise hacer caso a nadie y me muero. Pensaba que no iba a pasar nada y ahora estoy metida en un cuarto oscuro sin ninguna luz, sin nada que ver ni sentir, ni tocar. Está todo muy frío y tengo miedo… Aunque es extraño, es un miedo sin dolor, no me duele verte mal, no puedo llorar y no quiero hacerlo. En verdad, no quiero hacer nada, papá. No llores, no me merezco tus lágrimas._

—¿Una despedida, cariño? —Preguntó con la voz rota, su hija estaba desgastada, pálida, delgada, con unas ojeras enormes, lloró con mucha más fuerza al ver a su hija en ese estado, ¿qué clase de hombre era aquel que pierde a su mujer y a su hija delante suya? Se estaba marchando de su lado y él no era capaz de ver más allá de aquello, no era capaz de coger a su hija y decirle que no se fuese, que se iba a quedar a su lado hasta que él se fuese y pudiese reunirse con su madre. Ino no se iba a ir porque era su hija y él decidiría qué pasaría.

—_No puedes, papá. La muerte es mucho más fuerte que tú y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Sé que te acostumbrarás pronto o quizás, te quieras reunir mucho antes con nosotras. Pero no hagas nada en vano. Adi…_

—¡Inoichi! —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba— ¿Estás bien? Estás súper perdido, como si algo malo te estuviese pasando.

—¿Dónde está Ino? —Preguntó nervioso— ¿No ha venido Tsunade? —Siguió preguntando ante la mirada triste de sus compañeros— ¡Qué no está muerta, que seguirá hacia delante, no me miréis así, no os compadezcáis de algo que no ha pasado aún! —Gritó a la misma vez que escondía su cara entre sus fuertes manos, era su hija, no le deseaba a nadie tal tragedia más ¿porqué a él? No se había comportado mal con nadie y siempre intentaba ayudar en todo lo posible, ¿por qué todo se había puesto en contra de los Yamanaka? No lo entendía.

—Inoichi… Tsunade te espera en su despacho —Le confirmó Shikaku— Dice que no quiere que tardes, que hay un cambio de turno y es ahora cuando puedes ir a verla. Corre y dile que se prepare para cuando salga de ese infierno. ¡Corre! —Le animó a la vez que se abalanzaba para darle un abrazo— No le llores, no le llores, hazle ver que no todo se acaba. —Susurró.

Se separó de él y sin hablar, salió de aquella sala bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos amigos, atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiese hacer, esperando cualquier palabra que pudiese salir de aquellos labios temblorosos— No quiero que se vaya… —Acabó mientras giraba a la derecha para ir a ver a Tsunade, "_se me va para siempre_" Pensó.

~*****~

Bostezó, estaba cansado de estar allí tirado y sin hacer nada, solo ante la compañía de Chouji, una compañía que hoy no tenía ganas de tener. Estaba incómodo, sentía que hoy iba a pasar algo inusual, sin saber sí era algo bueno o malo. _Ino_ aquel nombre le vino de pronto, como si aquella cosa que le fuese a pasar fuese sobre Ino.

Cogió aire para poder hablar con su amigo sin demostrar ningún tipo de interés sobre ella— Dime, Chouji, ¿qué sabes de Ino? —Preguntó sin apartarle la mirada y es que algo extraño vio en él, ¿se había sobresaltado? Extraña actuación en Chouji al hablar de ella, cierto era que se había vuelto buenos amigos y que desde el torneo se habían vuelto mucho más pero había algo extraño en él desde que Ino se marchó del Torneo, dejó de hablar de ella y cualquier cosa que fuese capaz de representarla la evitaba, no la quería ni mencionar—. ¿Os ha pasado algo? —Preguntó dubitativo y curioso a la vez, ¿qué era esa clase de sentimiento?

—Eem… No, ¿por qué? Es simplemente que ya no hablamos tanto, ella va más por sus intereses, quiero decir… Que ella… Ya sabes cómo es, cuando algo le gusta es mejor dejarla que siga con su camino… No quiero que se enfade y me tire los trastos a la cabeza. —Acabó con una sonrisa forzada, ya solo le quedaba unas dos semanas para que aquel veneno se la llevase con ella para siempre. Se iba a ir sin despedirse, incluso, había dejado de verla, no quería sentir el dolor de ver a su amiga morirse delante de él y mucho menos cuando Sakura le contaba cómo iba todo día a día. Se sentía estúpido y mal amigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Chouji? —Habló sin apartar su mirada de su mejor amigo, estaba guardándole algo y lo sabía.

—Shikamaru… Sé porqué se marchó Ino del torneo… Y también sé el porqué odiaba a Temari con tantas fuerzas… —Empezó a contarle, era ahora o nunca cuando Shikamaru debía de saber la verdad de lo que había estado pasando durante todo el torneo. Vio como Shikamaru se sentaba recto con mucha fuerza, exigiéndole que le contara todo lo que había pasado durante el torneo—. Me da miedo contar esto ya que no sé nada de Ino desde hará casi dos meses…

—No me importa, sólo quiero saber qué pasa con Ino y qué tiene que ver Temari en todo esto. Cuéntamelo ahora. —Le ordenó— No olvides los detalles, por favor.

—Shikamaru, he de empezar por lo más fuerte, ¿te acuerdas de Masaki, el amigo de Temari? —Vio a su amigo asentir. Siguió— Fue en la tercera fase… A Ino le atacó Masaki, le mordió por la barriga, en verdad nunca vi con claridad dónde estaba el núcleo del mordisco… Le inyectó veneno, Shikamaru, un veneno que según Sakura no de daba a Ino más de dos meses de vida. ¡Shikamaru, Ino se muere! —Escondió su cara en su brazo derecho, no deseaba volver a recordar todo lo que pasó con Ino, se sentía muy cobarde por no haber hecho nada al respecto con Ino, se iba para siempre. Sentía que estaba siendo como Sakura, apenándose por todo lo que estaba pasándole a su mejor amiga, pero, ¿es que no tenían culpa? Se había callado y había dejado a Ino morir. ¡Injustos!

—Con esto me quieres decir tres cosas, ¿verdad? La primera es que Ino no se ha dejado tratar ante el veneno, ¿cierto?, la segunda es que Masaki ha sido el culpable de que Ino se esté muriendo y la tercera, es que yo no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, ¿no? —Habló con sarcasmo.

—No lo crees, ¿cierto? —Preguntó sin mirarle a la cara— Quizá Ino tuviese su parte de razón y lo que más valía era morir que no estar viendo en la clase de persona que te has vuelto. Puede, que Ino tuviese razón también en decir que en el torneo entró un Shikamaru y que salió otro muy distinto. Sí, tenía razón… La tenía. —Acabó susurrando para sí mismo.

—¿Me culpas de que Ino no haya querido hacerse un maldito tratamiento y haber salido de eso? —Preguntó sobresaltado— ¡Qué pasa con todo el mundo! Sólo soy yo el culpable, ¿sólo yo? ¡La trató mal hasta el final, la repudiaba y no era capaz de tener algo de compasión por ella!

—¡¿Cómo no la tuvo Temari?! ¿Te refieres a todo lo que le ha estado haciendo desde que entró al torneo? ¿Te estás refiriendo a cuando le pegó en medio de la calle que la dejó inconsciente justo antes de entrar en el torneo? ¿Te refieres a las humillaciones y a las veces que la ha sacado de quicio cada vez que estaba contigo? ¿Te refieres a cuando envió a Masaki a matarla? ¿Te refieres…? Déjalo, Shikamaru… —Acabó mientras se secaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, impotencia y dolor, las dos cosas por sus amigos, impotencia por no poder hacer ver a Shikamaru lo equivocado que estaba y dolor por saber que ya no iba a tener a Ino cerca, ya no iba a tener a su amiga— No quieres darte cuenta, allá tú… —Hablaba desgastado mientras se dirigía a la puerta para marcharse— Sólo sé que Ino no es que no haya querido hacérselo, es que no pudo, no saben qué tipo de veneno es… Es verdad que Ino no hubiese querido hacerse el tratamiento si lo hubiese, solo porque te amaba, Shikamaru… Ino se muere porque sabe que no te puede tener y porque es minoría ante ti. El amor es muy cruel, Shikamaru, muy cruel, tanto que eres capaz de morir por esa persona, en este caso, tú. ¿Ni siquiera irás a despedirte como un amigo? —Acabó a la vez que desaparecía de la habitación de Shikamaru, era la hora de ir a verla y saber qué tal estaba siendo su estado de salud y ver si se podía hacer algo por ella. "_Ojalá te des cuenta de que la quieres, Shikamaru_"

Aquello dolió mucho, aquellas palabras provenientes de su amigo habían sido muy crueles y más aún cuando acaba de descubrir que Ino se moría por su culpa, porque le amaba y lo único que quería era estar con él— ¿Porqué, Ino? —Se preguntó pensando solamente en las palabras de su compañero.

—_Nunca seré como ella, Shika… Y pensé que lo mejor sería desaparecer y dejar de sufrir por ti, es muy duro el ver cómo te da igual lo que te digo, lo que te dice Chouji. Solo te importaba ella y eso me dolía demasiado. Es cierto que me voy para siempre, pero es que he sido un estorbo para todo, Shikamaru, para ti, para mí padre, Chouji, Sakura… Lo mejor es quedarme en un recuerdo y pensar en lo bueno que alguna vez pude hacer. Lo malo es que alguien me ha dicho que veré todo lo que quiera y sinceramente, no quiero estar viendo lo mal que lo pasáis, es cierto que no puedo llorar ni sentir dolor pero no hace gracia ver "mí recuerdo" en vosotros, es extraño. ¿No crees? ¡Anda, Shika! Eres un holgazán y cobarde, ¿porqué no rompes esta ley que tienes puesta en ti? Te echo de menos, Shika…_

Estaba pálido, ¿acaso acababa de escuchar a Ino hablarle? Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando olvidar lo sucedido.

—¡Shikamaru! Tú padre al teléfono —Escuchó gritar a su madre desde abajo.

Suspiró rendido antes de coger el teléfono, no quería hablar con su padre, era demasiado problemático para su gusto y más aún cuando se había enterado de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo— ¿Sí? —Preguntó sabiendo quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea telefónica, el mismísimo Nara Shikaku.

—_Shikamaru, hijo, quizá lo sepas ya pero Ino está muy mal, te llamo del hospital, está ingresada en la UVI y según sabemos por Sakura, a Ino no le quedan más de una semana y media. Shikamaru, Ino se muere y no podemos hacer absolutamente nada por ella, no tienen el antídoto y no da tiem…_

—¿Y Sakura? —Preguntó de un grito— ¡Papá, dile a Sakura que se ponga, ya! —Le rogó.

—_Eeg… Sí, bueno, espera, que te la paso… _—Después de aquello solo esperó a escuchar la voz de Sakura saludándole y pidiéndole el qué quería.

—Dime porqué no tenéis el antídoto, por favor.

—_Shikamaru, Ino ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo y no da tiempo a encontrar al señor Daisuke._

Daisuke, Tsunade estaba buscando a un hombre para que le diera el antídoto, ¡bien! Necesitaba dónde encontrarle y dónde— ¿Qué más sabes de él? —Aquello le estaba superando y necesitaba respuestas ya, no iba a dejar que Ino se le fuese y mucho menos, sin haber dejado varias cosas claras.

—_No, por el momento no sé nada más, pero puedo preguntarle a la señora Tsunade para qué necesita al señor Daisuke._

—Hazlo, averigua dónde está y qué síntomas tiene Ino, iré para el hospital en veinte minutos, ¡lo quiero todo, Sakura, así que no dejes nada fuera de lo que te he pedido, por favor!

—_Creo que sé por dónde vas… Gracias, Shikamaru, así lo haré. Hasta dentro de veinte minutos. _

Era ahora o nunca cuando debía de ponerse en marcha con todo lo que iba a hacer, él iba a encontrar al señor Daisuke para conseguir el antídoto que necesitaba Ino, aunque no supiese cuál era, suponía que con los síntomas se podría ir aproximándose más a uno o más a otro. "_No dejaré que te marches sin decirme lo que me tienes que decir._"  
Ahora, Nara Shikamaru iba a ajustar cuentas con los que se atrevieron a hacer daño a Ino, empezando primero por Temari y Masaki. "_Lo pagarán, nadie hace daño a mis amigos, nadie._"

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales.~

~**ferny**: Hola, ferny. ¿Qué tal? Yo, sinceramente me quedé algo disgustada con tu review, soy muy agradecida, eso lo sabes. Siempre que me mandáis un review lo acepto sea bueno o malo pero no puedo aceptar un review tan "cruel" en cierta parte, de verdad que me dolió que me dijeses que estuviste una semana esperando para que no pasara nada, yo, como "escritora" que me considero, pienso que todos los capítulos que escribo es para adelantar la historia y hacer que pase algo nuevo siempre, que Tsunade entrara en acción en este fic es muy importante, sin ella Ino estaría muerta y sin ella nadie hubiese sabido sobre el paradero de Daisuke. Acepto tu review y te lo agradezco, me gusta saber qué pensáis, pero sí que me gustaría con algo de respeto. Si no tuviera inspiración, no estaría escribiendo fics, te lo aseguro. Gracias, ferny por tu comentario. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

~**pilar:** ¡Hola, pilar! ¿Cómo estás? Uuui, no te me deprimas, que no que no, que al final me voy a quedar triste si os quedáis depres, ¡yo quiero lágrimas, jajá! Perdona que haya tardado tanto, pero es que me ha sido imposible con los estudios, espero que pueda acabarlo ya, sé que puede ser pesado que un fic tarde tanto en acabar, lo siento. ¿Velitas para mí? ¡Jajá! Gracias, pilar, aunque he de confesar que ya tengo el desenlace, ¡jajá! ¡No diré nada! No se pueden hacer spoilers, ¡jajá! Mil gracias por tu review, ¡un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

~**Eiko Hiwatari: **¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal? Sí, ya va siendo hora de que la gente empiece a saber qué ha estado pasando con Ino, aunque aún queda un poco para saber qué va a pasar con Temari (mmm… puede que sea benévola al fin y al cabo, ¡jajá!). Oix, no sé qué me pasa que estoy que vengo spoilers, ¡jajá! ¡Mil gracias por haberme dejado tu review! Ya sabes que me ayuda muchísimo a seguir con el camino. Un beso muy fuerte.

~**Ellie-Kino:** ¡Hola, Ellie! ¡Perdona por la tardanza, me ha dolido muchísimo tener que dejaros a medias tanto tiempo, espero que os lo pueda recompensar! Sólo decídmelo. ¡Ya lo he visto! Os han plagiado la idea de los drabbles, solo que ellos hacen 100, ¡nenas, no podéis permitirlo! Tenemos que hacer algo, (yo para navidad subiré un one-shot, ¡jajá! Para agradeceros la paciencia que habéis tenido conmigo) ¡arriba el Shikaino!  
Sí, me dicen eso, que soy cruel. Mi objetivo hoy era emocionaros con Inoichi, pero no sé qué tal me habrá salido, aún tengo que reforzar mí capacidad de plasmar muy bien los sentimientos de cada personaje, así que aún me queda (pero no neguemos que el dolor se me da bien, ¿eeh? ¡Jajá!)  
Sí, Ino ya está en coma, a partir de ya la historia se centrará en Shikamaru, así que espero que os guste, ¡jajá! ¡Un millón de gracias por tu review! Un beso muy fuerte, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

~**mitsuki:** ¡Hola, mitsuki! ¿Qué tal? ¡Un millón de gracias por tu review y por preguntarme siempre que tienes dudas! Es cierto, cuando volví a leer el fic me di cuenta de que quizás no quedó del todo claro quién era la persona que había entrado a la oficina de Tsunade. No, no era Kana, era Anko, me pareció un personaje muy apropiado como para distraeros un poco de tanto dolor, pero como le dije a Ellie-Kino, aún me cuesta plasmar todos los sentimientos, ¡jajá!  
¡Pues me vale que me vayan bien los exámenes! Porque dejar de lado mi mayor afición es bastante cruel, ¡me cabrea cuando he tenido que dejar algo de lado y luego no sale bien el examen! ¡Jajá! No, pero espero que me vayan bien. ¡A ti también, ¿eeh?! Un beso muy fuerte. ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen mí fic! Pese al obstáculo de los estudios, quiero que sepáis que jamás **abandonaré un fic**, no es justo para vosotras/os ni para mí, la lectura es algo que nos viene muy bien y escribir, ¡también! Así que no os preocupéis, que tardaré más o menos, pero siempre los acabaré.  
Me encantaría ver vuestros reviews, me ayudan muchísimo a saber qué tal voy en mí afición y qué tal llevo la historia. Por cierto, no me importa que me digáis que el capítulo ha perdido flujo, porque es de entender, puedo estar algún día que otro más baja, pero por favor, os ruego que seáis respetuosos, ya que yo lo soy con vosotras/os ¡Gracias de verdad!


	24. Contigo en mí corazón, esperanza

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que muy bien, y sobre todo, que estéis pasando unas Navidades de lujo y con vuestras familias, que para eso son las Navidades, para pasarlas en familia. Bueno, como siempre, enrollándome con el primer tema que pillo (a veces defecto, a veces virtud).  
Siento muchísimo esta ausencia mía, pero entre fiesta y fiesta, apenas tengo algún tipo de inspiración, y personalmente, prefiero esperar a daros un capítulo en el que yo he estado al cien por cien, que no un churro. Espero que lo entendáis.  
No quiero enrollarme mucho, quiero que disfrutéis el capítulo (que ya ha ciencia cierta sé cuántos capítulos quedan, unos cuatro. Así que ya mismo tendremos que despedirnos de tan dramática historia.), que ya mismo nos tocará dejar un rato en paz a tan magnífica pareja.  
¡**Felices fiestas**! Y espero que os lo paséis genial y que el año que viene os vaya mejor que este y que ojalá se nos junte más gente con el ShikaIno, ¡arriba el ShikaIno!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. ¡Un millón de gracias por los reviews, os estoy muy agradecida por ellos, **mil millones de gracias**!

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 24: _Contigo en mí corazón, esperanza._

Llegó con el corazón en un puño, desde que salió de su casa, no dejó de pensar en lo que podía llegar a decirle Inoichi y es que, él prometió cuidar a Ino con toda su alma, ¿en qué quedó aquella promesa? O mejor dicho para sí mismo, ¿en qué quedó aquel Nara Shikamaru que todo el mundo conocía? ¿Volvería? Él deseaba que sí, eso lo único que quería, recuperar a aquellos amigos que estaba perdiendo –y a una que se estaba yendo para siempre- ese era su objetivo. Todo aquello pensando en un trayecto con prisas, en un trayecto en el que cada paso que se daba, era un recuerdo con Ino, era una vivencia junto a ella, junto a él, junto al equipo diez. Suspiró resignado, ¿debía volver a tener una charla con su padre? ¿Igual que con la de Asuma? No quería volver a revivir tan amargos momentos, no quería y no se veía capaz de ver a Ino en aquel ataúd, en aquel rellano junto a su madre. _Te echo de menos, Shika…_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquellas palabras de Ino, ¿era cierto que se había despedido de él? _Ino se muere porque sabe que no te puede tener y porque es minoría ante ti. _Otras palabras duras le golpearon en la sien. Gruñó desesperado, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que se tenía merecido por no haber querido abrir los ojos, la dureza del dolor.

—Al fin llegas… Media hora, tarde, ¿no crees? —Escuchó hablar a alguien, mas no le hizo falta levantar la mirada para saber quién era esa persona que se dirigía a él.

Le miró con desconfianza, ¿ella también le guardaba rencor por todo lo que estaba pasando? Lo desconocía—. Pues tendré que esforzarme más para llegar a tiempo. —Habló apartando la mirada, y es que no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a aquella persona que durante tanto tiempo, fue y es, la mejor amiga de Ino, de la única persona que le había visto ser tal y como era –junto a Chouji-. Sus lágrimas pujaron por salir, pero se aclaró la voz para disimularlo.

—No sé… el señor Daisuke está en la Villa oculta de la Cascada, un lugar con la entrada escondida y cuya, sólo se puede encontrar si se entra con alguno que algún día fue con él.

—¿Tú fuiste, cierto? —Le preguntó emocionado.

Se sobresaltó al principio, ella ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en aquella vez que se dirigió a la Villa para escoltar a Shibuki, el líder. Mas no sabía si debía ir, ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo al estado de salud de Ino como para dejarla mucho más tiempo, además, sin duda alguna ella debía de estar allí, a su lado, como amigas que eran, ¿debía elegir quedarse?

—¡Hazme un favor! —La sobresaltó— Si de verdad te importa Ino, te vendrás conmigo sin dudarlo, sabes de sobra que Tsunade sabrá llevar a cabo todo esto y que tú y yo sólo debemos correr a contrarreloj para poder encontrar a un maldito médico que nos dé un maldito antídoto… —Suspiró— Sakura, si vienes, tendremos mucho ganado ya, el líder te conoce, los de la Villa también lo hacen… Es más, sabes qué tiene Ino, ¡ayúdame a encontrarle! —Le rogó mientras le cogía de la mano.

Se quedó pensando, ya no sabía qué era aquello que debía escoger, en una gran parte, Shikamaru tenía mucha razón, con su ayuda, ya habrían adelantado muchas cosas. Cosa que no estaban adelantando por su culpa, por su indecisión, por tu patosería en muchas ocasiones—: No sé, Shikamaru, soy bastante lenta, y lo sabes, de sobra sé que Ino me acusaba de lenta y...

—¡Me importa poco si eres lenta o rápida! Te llevo a caballito si quieres, ¡pero decídete! ¡Ino se muere por mí culpa y tengo que partir ya! —Le gritó, su desesperación había crecido demasiado, no le importaba si Sakura era rápida, le importaba todo lo que ella sabía del tema del veneno, ¡eso era lo que quería saber! Sólo necesitaba un poco de agarre para poder decir qué era lo que necesitaba, qué antídoto.

Apartó la mano que segundos atrás le había agarrado— No puedo ir, Shikamaru… Cierto, es una parte que no suelo enseñar mucho… soy una cobarde, no puedo ir contigo, no puedo separarme de Ino, ¿y si no llegamos a tiempo? Me gustaría estar a su lado por si acaso… Lo siento, inténtalo, pero no lo lograrás… ¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó rompiendo a llorar, con esta, ya tenía más que pérdida aquella relación con su amiga, con esto, Ino le dejaría más que de lado.

—Yo también soy un cobarde, pero no me sirve de excusa lo que me estás diciendo, no me sirve… No quieres irte por si acaso se le puede decir algo a Ino, sólo esperas ese momento… —Carcajeó irónicamente— para poder decirle a Ino cuánto lo sientes y lo mal que te sientes por todo, lo mala amiga que has sido… No lo negaré, Sakura, yo también me he comportado mal, el peor, quizá, pero ante todo quiero darlo todo por salvarla, porque la quiero y porque quiero darlo todo por ella. No me rendiré, ella es lo mejor que hay en mí, y por desgracia, me he dado cuenta tarde de lo mal que lo he hecho todo, de todo lo que he perdido. Si Ino se muere, quiero, al menos, que lo haya hecho dando yo el último esfuerzo que he dado por nadie, me pasaré más de cinco noches sin dormir, sin embargo, lo haré por ella… Porque de verdad me importa, por eso… —Acabó mientras suspiraba, no analizó lo que dijo, era problemático, no obstante, sí que analizó a su corazón, ciertas palabras se le habían quedado en la mente, _la quería y lo había hecho mal_, eso era lo que había sentido desde siempre, que lo había hecho mal. Se maldijo.

No supo qué decir, ahora mismo Shikamaru le había dado una paliza con un arma que desgarraba el alma con tanta fuerza, que no te quedaban ni ganas de defenderte, la había dejado muerta, como nunca antes nadie lo había conseguido. Suspiró antes de empezar a hablar—: Puede que sea mala mi excusa, no lo niego, sé que estoy haciendo mal, pero quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda…

—¡Pues hazlo! ¡Mierda, Sakura! ¡Sólo tienes que venir! ¡Sólo tienes que ayudarme! ¿¡Quieres salvar a Ino?! ¡Vámonos! —Le gritó mientras la cogía por los hombros con extrema fuerza— Sólo hazlo… Es Ino… —Le susurró sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, Tsunade había llegado y suponía que no hacía poco.

—¡Sakura! Quiero que vayas a ver a Shizune, quiero que la ayudes con la paciente de la 221, por favor. —Ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Shikamaru, ahora, más que nadie debía de impedir que ninguno se fuese de la Villa, no es que estuvieran en guerra ni nada por el estilo, pero lo de Ino ya no tenía solución y dejarles marchar era como tirar un grito al aire, no harías nada. Se acercó a él—: Quiero que vengas a mí despacho, ahora. —Le dijo altiva.

—No. No pienso perder más tiempo, no me sobra, señora Tsunade. —Le habló apartándose más de ella.

—Espera, Shika, tengo que darte algo… —Le gritó Sakura antes de entrar en el hospital.

—Estás equivocado, Shikamaru, lo que piensas hacer es un error. Ya no se puede hacer nada por Ino, le quedará una semana y media, diez días como mucho… La Villa está a unos cuatro días, ida y vuelta serían ocho, con Daisuke, cuenta que es un hombre mayor y que necesitaría ver a Ino para saber qué tiene y más aún, si no tenemos ni idea del veneno… Si sumas todo, nos da unos once o diez días, los justos… Pero, ¿crees que con todos esos pinchazos de morfina que Ino se ha metido en el cuerpo, tiene esos días? —Le observó antes de continuar—: Es inútil, Shikamaru…

—De todas formas lo intentaré, sé que Ino es fuerte, sé que Ino tiene miedo y que más le vale seguir adelante, ¡sé que ella dará lo que fuera para seguir adelante! —Habló con su voz rota, y es que, después de tanto tiempo, él había soltado lo que más temía, temía perder a Ino y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sabía que ella iba a darlo todo por seguir adelante, que todo lo que en su día había elegido era una mera escusa para poder darse cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, que lo hacía por querer olvidarle. Tarde—. Iré, me cueste lo que me cueste, iré, daré todas mis fuerzas para volver con el señor Daisuke y sé que Ino se pondrá bien, ¡si no pienso así quién lo hará! ¡Ella no se irá! —Volvió a gritar mientras empezaba a separarse del hospital.

—Haz lo que quieras… pero espera a Sakura, ella tiene algo que darte, y ojalá te de fuerzas. —Acabó a la vez que entraba en el hospital— por cierto, si consigues salvarla, deja la cobardía de lado y dile esas dos palabras que tan feliz hacen a algunas.

Su corazón dejó de latir, aquellas dos palabras eran muy importantes para según qué personas. Se sonrojó, podía ser que todas aquellas imágenes que él mismo se recreaba en su mente fuesen meras imaginaciones, pero estaban llenas de energía y ganas por querer cumplirlas. No perdería la esperanza por nada en el mundo, ella lo era todo para él, por eso él estaba en el torneo, por eso a él le molestaba que se metiese con Temari. Las veía muy absurdas, demasiadas.

—Perdona, creo que he tardado demasiado… —Escuchó hablar a Sakura— he querido cuidar de esto con mucho cuidado. Es importante… —Le advirtió mientras se lo pasaba.

—¿Una carta? —Preguntó indeciso, ¿qué importancia tenía esta carta? Suspiró resignado mientras la cogía—. Me marcho, Sakura, por favor, haz lo que sea para que no se vaya, para que me dé tiempo a conseguir el antídoto… —Le rogó a la vez que se preparaba para partir— Sé que lo harás bien. Adiós, Sakura. —Se despidió sin mirar atrás, el tiempo se estaba yendo demasiado rápido, cosa que para él, era una inconveniencia.

Se extrañó al ver lo poco que había tardado en llegar a la puerta de Konoha, sabía de sobra que había malgastado mucha energía, debía ir con rapidez mas también debía pensar algo para poder equilibrar el malgaste de energía, y es que, eso, no lo tenía pensado, no se había parado a pensar en cómo utilizar la energía y cuándo descansar. Se maldijo, sabía de sobra que eso era lo primero que debía pensar, lo primero que debía de haberse preparado. No lo hizo y eso le dolía.

Salió de Konoha cuando una mano temblorosa le paró. Se sobresaltó, odiaba que la gente le pillara desprevenido, él era una persona pasota pero no quería que vieran lo débil que muchas veces podía llegar a ser. Se giró sobresaltado, y una ola de rabia inundó todo su ser. Instintivamente, se lanzó para matarle.

—¡Bastardo! —Le gritó al tirarlo al suelo, estaba muy enfadado, como nunca antes lo había estado, él era culpable de todo lo que le estaba pasando a Ino. Masaki.

—¡Shikamaru, hazme un favor! Mátame, no digo que no lo hagas, pero hazlo después de que hayamos encontrado a Daisuke… —Le habló como pudo, el brazo de Shikamaru en su cuello no le permitía hacer grandes cosas. Estaba muy arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho y más aún, de haber atacado a Ino como lo hizo—. No negaré que estuvo mal lo que hice, es más, te pido que cuando encontremos a Ino, me mates, pero déjame que te ayude a entrar.

—Hablas en plural, ¿a qué se debe eso? No te he invitado a venir, y mucho menos a tener piedad contigo, no la tuviste con Ino, ¿porqué yo sí? ¿Eh? —Le preguntó aflojando un poco su brazo. Aquellas palabras fueron extrañas, era como si estuviese arrepentido de lo que había hecho con Ino, como si hubiese estado recapacitando. De pronto, escuchó como gemía adolorido. La duda le llegó—: ¿Qué te pasa? —Le preguntó.

—No me creerías, es más, no lo haces… Sé que no hay confianza en mí, pero tampoco la tengo en Temari… Es una bruja… Me traicionó, fui un juguete para él, cuando consiguió sus planes…

—¿Qué le pasa a Temari?

—Que está obsesionada contigo… Quiere quitarse de en medio a todos los obstáculos, Ino era el mayor y yo, el menor… —Paró a toser, Shikamaru pesaba lo suficiente como para cortarle la respiración— ¿Puedes bajar de encima de mía? —Preguntó mientras intentaba moverse.

Dudó antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo—: Todo el mundo duda de Temari y yo ahora dudo de todos, ¿qué culpa tiene Ino? —Le preguntó con enfado, aquello era inútil.

—Te lo contaré, pero déjame ir contigo a la Villa, soy de allí y sé por dónde se entra, es más, Daisuke sabe el antídoto si le digo a qué clan pertenezco, así que también tenemos trabajo adelantado, quizá más. —Le propuso mientras caminaba— ¡no te pares a pensar en sí confiar o no! Es Ino, la que está agonizando, ¿te crees que no lo he visto? Sé que a Ino no le queda mucho tiempo, es por eso por lo que quiero ayudar, para que Temari se las dé con la horma de su zapato. La odio por haber hecho todo esto e incluso, me odio a mí mismo por haberle hecho caso… —Explicó a la vez que empezaba a caminar.

Empezó a caminar detrás de él, a un par de metros, quería ver todo los movimientos que llevaba a cabo, quería asegurarse de que no iba a traicionarle. No quería tener más obstáculos por superar, aunque si lo pensaba bien, el llevarle significaba uno más. Chasqueó con la lengua, minutos atrás deseaba que fuera Sakura con él, ¿de qué se quejaba? Negó.

—No entiendo una cosa, ¿por qué tú ayuda ahora? Si querías ayudar a Ino, ¿por qué no antes, por qué no has adelantado trabajo?

Se giró a mirarle mas no paró, siguió caminando ausente—: Sinceramente, cuando olí su piel en la ducha… me volvió loco… Esos ojos… Ella ya estaba siendo presa y juguete de Temari, ya había comenzado a sufrir sus mentiras.

Se sobresaltó, ¿a qué mentiras se refería, Masaki?— ¿Mentiras?

Asintió—: ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Temari llegó con el corte en el brazo? Hizo un gran papel, tan bueno, que no fuiste capaz de creer a Ino… Hubo una pelea en el baño, no de puños, sino de palabras, allí, ganó Ino, pero pronto cogió carrerilla Temari. —Paró a mirar el paisaje— Quiero ayudarte, pero más que eso, quiero pedir perdón a… ¡Ag! —Gritó mientras caía al suelo.

Corrió al verle, ¿es que Masaki también estaba malo? En cuanto se acercó vio todo lo que Masaki tenía, sangraba por la barriga y tenía muchos cortes por los brazos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó mientras le levantaba la camisa, un corte –no muy profundo- albergaba en su estómago— ¿Cómo te lo has hecho? No sé mucho de medicina, pero estoy seguro de que no es muy profundo, ¿tienes algo para curar? —Le preguntó dubitativo, él había llevado algo por si las moscas, pero no estaba muy seguro de que fuera suficiente. Llevaba una venda y alcohol.

—Llevo vendas y pastillas para tranquilizarme y para cortar un poco la hemorragia… —Susurró— Está en mí mochila… ¿me puedes ayudar a curarme?

Suspiró resignado, ¿de qué le servía toda su ayuda si resultaba que estaba herido y que apenas podía hacer un buen movimiento?

—Lo siento, no soy de quejarme y soy fuerte, aguanto hasta el final, así que no me verás quejarme mucho, apenas molesto y… Y hay un atajo que nos permitirá llegar a la villa un día antes. Así que puedo recompensarlo…

—Gracias. —Agradeció cortante— pero es que no quiero que se me haga tarde, estás herido y yo tengo pensado pasarme varias noches sin dormir, sin pararme, contigo…

Entendía todo lo que Shikamaru quería decirle, él veía que con su compañía todo iba a ser mucho más lento, que no iban a poder adelantar absolutamente nada. Sonrió, Shikamaru estaba muy equivocado, no había pasado por ningún hospital desde que Temari decidió abandonarle a su suerte clavándole aquel kunai en su estómago y utilizando su jutsu cortante por todo su cuerpo. Era más fuerte de lo que nadie podía llegarse a imaginar, mucho más fuerte.

—No he ido a ningún hospital desde que Temari y Kankuro me dejaron abandonado en medio del torneo, me he estado curando yo solo. ¿No crees que es suficiente escusa como para pedirte por favor que me dejes ir contigo? —Le preguntó mientras se echaba el alcohol que Shikamaru le había pasado. No se quejó, ni siquiera se inmutó—. Ya está, ahora la venda y las pastillas y acabo. —Dijo emocionado.

Se limitó a mirarle extraño, ¿era su impresión aquello de sentirse inferior? Era como si Masaki fuese muchísimo mejor que él. Él quería vengarse de Temari, ¿por qué sentía que no debía hacerlo? Debería de sentir rencor hacia Temari por haberle hecho todo aquello a Ino, en cambio, no le estaba pasando nada de eso. Era como si sintiese que todo aquello no iba del todo con él, como si su mayor preocupación fuese sólo Ino, no la venganza por lo que le había hecho a Ino. Se sentía más que un traidor, sentía que Ino no se lo perdonaría jamás. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿es que no iba a darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo por su confusión?

—Me siento confundido… No sé qué me pasa… Es como que me da igual lo que pase con Temari después de esto, sólo quiero ayudar a Ino, sólo quiero salvarla y estar con ella… No quiero venganza. —Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo a muchas cosas hoy por hoy. Temía a no salvar a Ino, temía a que luego le reprimiesen todo lo que pasó en el torneo, temía a que Ino no le volviese a dirigir la palabra, temía a lo que podía llegar a hacer Temari. A todo, su mente estaba muy asustada y sus ojos deseosos por llorar— Dejé de lado a Ino por Temari, por el simple hecho de que creí que la quería, cuando a quien de verdad quería era a Ino, cuando ella era lo único que me hacía sentir bien. Ino… —Sus palabras fueron perdiendo volumen hasta acabar en un simple susurro.

Se levantó sin quejarse y con una señal, le mandó a Shikamaru volver a caminar—: Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, podemos seguir hablando mientras caminamos.

Asintió, en ese momento, era Masaki su jefe, él sabía por dónde había que ir y qué hacer, así que debía ponerse a sus pies, obedecerle. Mas todo aquello le daba absolutamente igual, aquel viaje era por Ino, por su vida.

—Ino te perdonó todo, es solo que… que le costó asimilar ciertas posturas con Temari… Ino no querrá que te vengues, incluso, ella tampoco lo hará. Puede que la odie, pero no quiere seguir con su juego, no quiere caer en su plan, no quiere darle el gusto… Me parece muy valiente, ella es lista, sabe qué elegir… —Paró a mirar un árbol que había delante suya—: Bien, por la izquierda, prepárate, puede que nos topemos con ladrones que no son tontos. —Le susurró.

Caminaron lentamente y con paso firme. Los dos habían escuchado hablar mucho de esos ladrones, sabían de sobra que lo que buscaban no era ni dinero, ni comida, ni nada por ese estilo, buscaban la sangre de sus víctimas. Se hacían llamar "los ladrones vampíricos". Lo bueno era que ellos sólo aparecían de noche, aunque siempre había excepciones en las que salían a merodear por el día.

—¿Te dan miedo estos ladrones? —Le preguntó con picardía al verle mirar hacia todo los lados sin parar.

—No, es simplemente que no quiero tener que perder más el tiempo para llegar a la villa, el estado de Ino no es el más saludable… —Habló cortante.

Sus palabras le hirieron con fuerza, Shikamaru podía llegar a hacer mucho daño con sus palabras –pese aparentar ser un perezoso-, y en ese caso, él había conseguido clavarle un poquito más su espina. Aquella espina que se clavó a sí mismo al envenenarla, al intentar confiar en Temari. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza, llevaba dos meses reprimiéndose las ganas de ir a Suna para vengarse de lo que le obligó a hacer, de haberle comido la cabeza para que acabara con la Yamanaka.

Algo le pasó rozando por su mejilla izquierda, algo cortante. Se giró con prisa para ver de dónde provenía aquel objeto punzante.

—Mira enfrente, acabo de pillar a un ladrón. Si sigues perdido en tus pensamientos, podemos despedirnos de esta misión, e incluso, de salvarla.

Asintió con desgano—: Te pido perdón, me he vuelto a perder en mis pensamientos, no se merece eso. —Se dijo flojo.

—Se pondrá bien. Vamos. —Habló autoritario— Masaki, pararemos cuando veamos que la luna está arriba del todo, quiero adelantar lo máximo posible, y eso incluye, hablar sólo cuando hayamos llegado a lo acordado, mientras, sólo abriremos la boca para guiarnos, ¿queda claro? —Preguntó a la misma vez que veía como asentía con fuerza—. Bien, pues vamos.

~*****~

Faltaban solo dos semanas para que su mayor rival estuviese bajo tierra, para poder tener su camino libre y empezar una nueva etapa de su vida. Su vida junto a Shikamaru. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería su casa, sus hijos, su entorno. Un revoltijo se le hizo nada más pensar en cómo la aceptarían sus padres, con esa sonrisa, con esos brazos abiertos. La madre de Shikamaru era una gran mujer y su padre, era un gran hombre, lo sabía porque si no hubiese sido así, Shikamaru no hubiese nacido y claro estaba, que no hubiese podido enamorarse de tal hombre.

Estaba feliz cada vez que imaginaba sus labios contra los suyos; sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo con pasión, con cuidado, con amor.

Se tiró encima de la cama sonriente. Debería ir yendo para Konoha a ver qué tal van las cosas con Ino, para ver cuán triste está Shikamaru, y sobre todo, para poder ayudarle en tales momentos de tristeza por haber perdido a tan buena amiga. Carcajeó con fuerza—: ¡He ganado! Yo seré la persona que le hará muy feliz, ¡la única! —Gritó mientras saltaba con alegría encima de la cama— ¡Victoria!

—_No cantes victoria tan rápido, Temari. Las cosas cambian y creo que yo he cambiado de opinión, las cosas vuelven dobladas, Temari, cuanto más daño hagas, más daño te harán… Y creo que no hay que hacerte mucho como para hacértelo. ¿Verdad, Temari? Dime, ¿qué pasaría si Shikamaru no fuese tuyo? Lo sé, enloquecerías, lo sabemos todos. Bruja loca._

Se giró con brusquedad, ¿de dónde había venido aquella voz? ¿A qué se refería con que "cuanto más daño hagas, más daño te harán"? Levantó los hombros intentando quitarle importancia así a todo lo que acababa de vivir, pero algo se quedó dentro de ella, sentía que temblaba por dentro sentía que había algo dentro de sí misma. Negó, ella no temía a esas fuerzas sobrenaturales, era una mujer fuerte, sin temores. _Si Shikamaru no fuese tuyo…_ Su corazón se encogió, Shikamaru siempre sería suyo, mataría por conseguirle, por sentirle, por tenerle. Nadie podría quitárselo, jamás.

—He de partir hacia Konoha, ya. —Se susurró mientras salía de la habitación con brusquedad.

~*****~

La luna estaba arriba del todo, dándoles a entender que debían de hacer su parada, no obstante, no debía de ser una parada muy larga. Habían estado saltando de árbol en árbol durante cinco horas, unas horas que habían sido infernales para Shikamaru, su mente perdida en el tiempo que corría en su contra. Y el cual, perdía cada vez que se encontraba con algún inútil que lo único que quería era ser un clon mal formado de los ladrones –por el momento no se habían encontrado a ninguno, cosa que la que se alegraban- y a los que no querían ver.

Se posó en una rama dura y resistente al peso de los dos. Abrió los labios para poder darle a entender a Masaki que era allí donde iban a pasar las dos horas de descanso. Pocas para el cuerpo de los dos, pero demasiadas para el contrarreloj. Ino se iba a cada segundo que pasaba, y no había marcha atrás.

Se sentó posando su espalda en contra del árbol, estaba agotado, mas debía de ser fuerte—. Perdona el esfuerzo, sin embargo, Ino no esperará muchos días. Justo, los que no tengo.

Sonrió—: No te preocupes, Shikamaru, el atajo nos ahorrará un día, si seguimos a este paso, en seis días como mucho habremos llegado a la villa. No pierdas la esperanza.

Suspiró, su esperanza se estaba más que agotando a cada minuto que pasaba, a cada segundo que pensaba en el estado de salud de su mejor amiga, de su compañera. Asintió, él dijo que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla, y él, iba a cumplir lo dicho.

—Haré yo la primera guardia, descansa, tómate tus pastillas o haz lo que quieras, en dos horas partimos. —Ordenó serio. Él debía descansar también, mas no tenía ningunas ganas, sus ojos no se cerraban por mucho que lo intentase, y su cuerpo, no le rogaba que se tumbara, algo extraño.

Se quedó mirando el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos, en un plan, en una estrategia para poder adelantar todo el camino que les quedaban por delante.

Se sentía vago y con ganas de abandonar, de hacer lo que Sakura había hecho, quedarse al lado de Ino hasta el último momento como los estaba haciendo Chouji. No debía, no debía echarse atrás por sólo querer estar con ella –cuando sin saberlo, no se podía entrar a verla- ¿y sí se moría? Se suponía que él ya no iba a poder verla, tocarla o incluso, sentirla, ¿qué era mejor? Dudaba de la respuesta. Si ella no estaba bien sería inútil volver atrás, no era médico y tampoco era amigo en esos momentos. Se odiaba.

Se restregó las manos por los pantalones, sus manos estaban heladas. Notó algo crujir dentro de ellos. El sobre que Sakura le había dado antes de partir. No le dijo que quién era y por lo que vio, tampoco tenía ningún nombre, sólo "_Para Shikamaru_", algo que le encogió el alma, ¿acaso Ino había escrito algo para despedirse? Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que así sería. La abrió con las manos temblorosas. Por lo que notó, era un folio escrito por delante y por detrás, luego, una foto. Su corazón dejó de latir al verla, ¿cuándo se suponía que Ino había revelado aquella imagen? "_¡Hagámonos una foto!_" "_Sabes que odio las fotos, sabes qué es lo que pienso de ellas_" "_Porque no sé si quiera si después del torneo nos volveremos a ver, por eso._" Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con velocidad, desde el principio Ino sabía que Temari iba a por ella, desde siempre. Sin embargo, nunca dijo nada, jamás fue capaz de delatarla, sólo hablaba para defenderse a sí misma. Y él, la acusaba de hacerlo por interés, por separarles. ¿Por qué siempre estuvo equivocado? Sollozó escondiendo su cara entre sus piernas, pensaba que las fotos eran simples recuerdos inmóviles a los que una vez hechos, ya no se iba a poder hacer nada más con ellos. En cambio, ahora mismo aquella imagen era lo que más fuerzas le daba. Aquella imagen hecha en el cuarto de Ino, justo antes de ir hacia la cena, tiempo atrás de decirle que Temari también iba a ir.

No dejó de observarla, aquel peinado, el maquillaje, el vestido y su sonrisa. Todos aquellos componentes fueron los que hicieron que la foto fuese más que especial. Los dos abrazados por la cintura y sonrientes –él con su sonrisa vaga, y ella, con una de tremenda felicidad-. Notó como si lo que fuese a pasar en aquella cena fuese especial, la cena antes del torneo. Su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar, y su dedo índice de acariciarla. Le daba igual si era una imagen sin movimiento, la tenía a su lado.

Cogió la imagen y se la guardó en el bolsillo de dentro de su chaleco, encima del corazón "_Así estarás mucho más cerca de mí_" se decía. Ahora le tocó al folio. Estaba escrito por la letra de Ino, aunque era una letra temblorosa era como si Ino la hubiese escrito en sus últimos momentos. Empezó a leerla:

_Hola, Shikamaru… Si estás leyendo esta carta (miserable) es porque yo ya no estoy allí, con vosotros. No espero que me respondas a ninguna de las preguntas que aquí te hago, es una mera manía. De sobra sabes que lo mío no son las cartas pero la situación entre nosotros, y la mía propia, no me permiten ir a visitarte y aclarar algunas cosas… ¿Cómo te lo digo, Shika? Tengo mucho miedo, ahora mismo no quiero irme pero estoy tan sola… en realidad es duro vivir con una enfermedad o más bien, con un poco de veneno.  
__  
Son muchos los días en los que pienso en mi madre, en la muerte, en cómo estaréis cuando me vaya. No creo que me echéis de menos, pero quiero morirme con esa idea._

Shikamaru, ¿cuidarás de papá una vez que ya no esté? Sé que lo pasará muy mal y que incluso, no levante cabeza nunca más, pero no me pidáis que siga adelante, no me pidáis que piense en que tú no eres lo único del mundo…

Te he perdido, y no hay manera de recuperarte, me quedo con todos los recuerdos junto a ti, Shika, con todos esos momentos que hemos tenido junto al equipo 10, junto a Chouji, con nuestras familias. Me quedo con cada una de las lágrimas que he soltado delante de ti, siempre a mi lado. Quizás fue eso lo que me ilusionó y lo que me cegó, el verte protegiéndome siempre me hizo pensar que ibas a ser mío, que podríamos tener un futuro juntos. Pero el torneo me hizo ver lo contrario, me hizo ver que mi futuro no era estar contigo, y tal como acabaron las cosas, vi que yo no debía de tener futuro ¿Lloras? Jajaja, ¡pues no deberías, idiota! Sabes que ahora estamos mucho mejor, yo estoy bajo tierra, vigilándote. Y tú… tú estás con Temari, con esa mujer que te estará haciendo tan feliz. Ojalá, que no te olvides de mí, ojalá sigas recordando a esta "problemática" que siempre te hizo el torneo de lo más difícil. Sé feliz, Shikamaru. Mi felicidad es tú felicidad, tú siempre fuiste yo. Siempre que hacías algo, yo debía ir detrás, debía buscar la felicidad tal y como la buscabas tu.

Rompiste algunas promesas que me hiciste, pero no te guardo rencor, es más, creo que no estuvo mal, es como… "¡Ei, Ino, tiene secretos!" Sé que no es emotiva la carta, Shikamaru, sé que estas letras son inútiles y que no tienen ningún tipo de emoción. Pero es una despedida, es una forma de decirte que me he marchado para siempre. Y que no hay marcha atrás, que no nos volveremos a ver. Y es por eso que quiero decirte esto: Te quiero, Shikamaru. No sé qué me has dado, no sé el porqué de este sentimiento hacia mi mejor amigo, no sé el porqué de nada.  
¿Crees que debo morir? No es que no quisiera que nada a mi alrededor cambiase, es sólo que lo que no quería era que tú cambiases (cosa que no pude evitar, cosa que fue lo que más daño me hizo), que te volvieras un completo desconocido.

Me diste mucho miedo en el torneo, tu rabia crecía cada vez que te acercaba a mí, y sólo porque creías que tenía rabia de Temari. Nunca fue rabia, fue complejo de inferioridad, toda una vida intentando conquistarte y luego, me viene una tía y se me adelanta. Ilusa…

Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, pero como sé que mi tiempo ya está más que agotado en esta vida (te diría te quiero cara a cara, sería como un reto). Me marcho con los mayores secretos que hay en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Shikamaru, quiero que vayas a mi habitación, abras el armario y arriba del todo, coge el regalo que hay. Sé que no voy a llegar a tiempo para tu cumple, así que quiero que lo cojas cuando sea, ¡vale!

Menuda carta, es absurda y poco emotiva, (y eso que quería sacarte unas lágrimas, ¡jajá!) pero era para decirte eso, que jamás te olvidaré y que mi corazón siempre será tuyo, ¡ya ves! Ino Yamanaka rendida a los pies del vago de los vagos, Nara Shikamaru.

Quiero dejarte esta letra de esta canción, no sé si existirá, pero me vino de pronto y quiero que quede entre tú y yo. "Y sé que vas a estar mejor cuando me vaya; y sé que todo va a seguir como si nada; mientras escribo sobre la arena la frase tonta de la semana; aunque no estés para leerla en esta playa…"

_De Yamanaka Ino, la mayor problemática del Nara, y la cual, siempre te amará._

La leyó y la releyó un millón de veces, decía que no fue emotiva, no lo sería para otra persona que estuviese en esa situación con esos sentimientos, no lo sería si no se siente lo mismo que la persona que está al filo de la muerte. La amaba y eso nadie se lo quitaría. Se levantó de golpe.

—No vamos, ¿cierto? —Escuchó que le preguntaba Masaki—. Debes considerarte afortunado, Ino no dejó de llorar por cada palabra que te escribía. De verdad te ama, así que más te vale salvarla. —Acabó a la vez que se colocaba la mochila—. ¡Vamos, el tiempo corre!

Asintió, aquellas palabras fueron cruciales para darle el ánimo que necesitaba. Con Ino en su corazón, tenía esperanza de sobra.

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko Hiwatari:** ¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil perdones por tardar tanto! Pero las cosas no han sido como esperaban y he tenido más inconvenientes de los que me pensaba.  
¿Estabas llorando? ¡Jajá! Pues mira que nunca pensé en conseguir eso (he hecho lo máximo posible con la carta de hoy, pero no creo que se consiga.), es más, creo que tendré que escribir tres fics o más para poder conseguir meter esa emoción en vuestro cuerpo. ¡Jajá! Pues mira, que al final Masaki no va a ser tan malo, ¡jajá! Es que me vino de pronto, fue delatado por Temari, ahora, a pagar. ¡Jajá!  
Mil millones de gracias por esperar y sobre todo, por dejarme tu review, me animáis muchísimo, y no me abandonáis, mi tiempo no es muy extenso y mira que intento siempre escribir un poco. Uf, deseando que llegue verano, ¡jajá!  
Bueno, ¡gracias por todo Eiko! Y espero poder recompensaros por mis faltas, lo siento. ¡Un beso enorme!

~**mitsuki: **¡Hola, Mitsuki! ¿Qué tal estás? De nada, mujer, ya sabes que cualquier duda que tengas aquí estaré para solucionártela, que no me cuesta, además de que es normal que muchas cosas no se lleguen a entender. ¡Gracias a ti por preguntar!  
Pues sí, los estudios me quitan mucho tiempo, apenas tengo para leerme libros que tengo para ir practicando en mi afición (que me encantaría carrera, ¡jajá!), pero es que es imposible, y más aún, que no dejas de estudiar si te quedan pendientes. ¡Uf! Que me vuelo del tema. Siempre me pasa, me enrollo mucho, ¡jajá!  
¡Gracias por lo que me has dicho! Me ha emocionado muchísimo el saber que no voy tan mal con los sentimientos, ¡mil gracias por todo mitsuki! No sabes lo bien que me viene que me digas eso (lo mismo si me dices que voy fatal).  
Tranquila, mitsuki, que a partir de ahora voy a intentar subir todos los domingos, era como un día clave, como cuando hacen una serie. ¡Gracias por esperar, y siento tardar! Un beso enorme para ti.

~**Ellie-Kino: **¡Hola, Ellie! ¿Qué tal? ¡Jajaja! ¡Mil gracias por tu review! No hay cosa que me emocione más que saber que pese a mi ausencia, seguís ahí conmigo. Eso es lo que nos anima (creo que sabes de qué hablo).  
¡Lo siento! Ya me he propuesto subir los capítulos los domingos, es justo lo que le he dicho a mitsuki, es como un capítulo de una novela. ¡Mil perdones si no es lo mismo! Me ha sido imposible subir antes.  
Quise conseguir la emoción del capítulo anterior con la carta de Ino, sin embargo, no creo haberlo conseguido, siento que ha sido muy "light", me falta mucha práctica. Y sabéis que acepto cualquier cosa. Sólo espero que pueda conseguir muchísima más emoción en los próximos capítulos. ¡Jajá!  
¿Lloraste con Inoichi? ¡Jajá! Yo también, es muy duro que se te vaya lo único que te queda. Ojalá todo salga bien, ¡qué mala suerte que se me haya olvidado lo que va a pasar! ¡Jajá!  
¡No has exagerado! Las escritoras del ShikaIno somos tres mil veces mejores que las del ShikaTema, ¡jé! ¿Qué se creen? Sí que desbordamos calidad, nos hacemos reír, y lo que es mejor, ¡tenemos escritoras internacionales que buscan pruebas de este amor! Que es mucho mejor, ¡jajá! Que sí Ellie, que si no lo creemos nosotras, nadie más lo hará. ¡Las escritoras del ShikaIno somos mejores que la de la bruja de pelos de escoba, sí, sí! ¡Jajá!  
Mil gracias por tu review, y espero no haberos decepcionado. ¡Un beso enorme!

~**pilar: **¡Hola, pilar! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien, ¡mil perdones por la tardanza! Me ha sido imposible y mira que quiero subiros capítulos a tiempo, pero a veces no puedo. ¡Un millón de gracias por todas tus felicitaciones y por tu review! Me has hecho muy feliz, y ojalá este año sea mejor que el anterior.  
¡Esperemos que Shikamaru pueda salvarla y puedas perdonarle! Te diría algo, no obstante, no recuerdo que pasará, sólo voy a decirte que soy imprevisible. ¡Jajá! ¡Un beso enorme y mil gracias!

~**shion_821:** ¡Hola, shion! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Qué emoción! Un millón de gracias por tus palabras, ¡han sido súper emocionantes! No me he podido creer que me ibas a decir eso. ¡Mil millones de gracias, jajá! Pues intentaré a partir de ahora, actualizar cada domingo, me ha sido imposible subir antes, es por eso mi ausencia. Pero no voy abandonar ni nada de eso, aunque entiendo la pesadez de estar esperando durante tiempo. Por eso, intentaré subir todos los domingos hasta acabarla. ¡Mil gracias por tu review! ¡Y bienvenida al ShikaIno, jajá! Besitos.

~**Luzz Eternaal: **¡Hola, Luzz (¿Puedo llamarte así?)! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho mucha gracia, y lo que más me gusta, es saber que os gusta y que consigo mis dos objetivos, disfrutar escribiendo y que disfrutéis leyendo. ¡Gracias! Espero que te llegue el mensaje de aviso, que si no recuerdo mal, hubo a una compañera que no le llegó (también había problemas en el fanfiction, jajá) ¡Gracias por todo, de verdad! Un beso enorme.

¡Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que leéis mi fic! Y ojalá que no os haya decepcionado. De todas formas, ya sabéis que acepto cualquier review, siempre y cuando sea respetable, no os he faltado en ningún momento al respeto, decidme las cosas pero con respeto, ¿ok?  
¡Aquí estoy para lo que necesitéis! Intentaré subir los capítulos cada domingo, y una vez acabe este fic, supongo que me veréis en algún que otro One-shot, sí, desapareceré hasta que tenga otro fic escrito ya entero. Es mucho más cómodo, así que iré dando señales de vida, ¡jajá! Muchas gracias por todo y espero veros en el próximo capítulo. ¡Mil gracias y besos!


	25. Te necesitamos, Daisuke

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Yo, sinceramente, os estoy (como siempre) muy agradecida por todas vuestras palabras, como ya sabéis, no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que saber que todo mi trabajo os está gustando. No quiero aburriros demasiado, así que os dejo rápidamente con el capítulo. Ya sabéis que el fic está a punto de acabar, espero que os guste y que por favor, me dejéis vuestra opinión, me encantaría saber qué tal voy con el fic. Gracias a todas las personas que leéis. Un beso muy fuerte.  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 25: _Te necesitamos, Daisuke._

Estaban muertos de cansancio habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Konoha hacia la Villa oculta de la Cascada, de los cuales, sólo se podría decir que habían dormido como mucho unas doce horas, es decir, medio día. Sus cuerpos estaban tontos y apenas respondían con rapidez a los ataques –que días antes- habían tenido que sufrir de aquellos idiotas ladrones, ya no vampíricos, en general.

No había mirado hacia atrás en ningún momento, no lo necesitaba, sus pasos se había despertado, con rapidez estaba llegando a la Villa oculta, tanta, que ya la divisaba a varios metros de distancia. Su esperanza había ido creciendo a la misma velocidad que la pólvora encendida, sin parar.

Una sonrisa se había dibujado horas atrás al disiparla, ¿y si lograban salvar a Ino? En su vientre cientos de hormigas empezaron a danzar dentro de sí, ojalá todo fuese así, sólo deseaba volver a verla sonreír, a escucharla, a sentirla. La necesitaba, sin duda alguna, Ino estaba siendo todo su ser, ella era la mujer por la que cada día, noche y demás vivía, por la que quería morir. Suspiró, en su vientre, justo entre todo el hormigueo, se encontraba un nudo bien fuerte, difícil de deshacer, del cual, sólo si se salvaba a Ino se desharía.

Aquellas letras en aquella carta habían sido cruciales para darle las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con más rapidez, con más ganas. ¿Y si sabía que no iba a quedarse quieto? Quizá Ino tuviese idea de que Shikamaru iba a darlo todo por salvarla, por no dejarla marchar. ¿Y si lo sabía? "_Entonces tendré que hablar contigo por todo esto._" Se contestó a sí mismo. No estaba enfadado, no tenía motivos, aquel atajo les había adelantado mucho, tanto, que entre lo poco que había dormido, la velocidad en la que iban y, sobretodo, las ganas que llevaban habían sido muy influenciales para tal misión.

—Masaki, ya estamos llegando, ¿cierto? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa, y es que, por una vez en su vida, no se avergonzaba de lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba feliz por haber llegado a la Villa, a aquella esperada Villa.

Asintió antes de contestar—: Es cierto, estamos llegando, sólo nos queda saltar cinco árboles más y trepar por toda la cascada. No te preocupes, son sólo quince metros, una vez subidos, hemos llegado a la villa. —Se apresuró a decir al ver cómo su cuerpo se sumía en un extraño escalofrío de terror al saber que ahora mismo había que escalar quince metros arriba. Sonrió—: Te la he colado, tío, no hay que escalar, eso lo hacen los más patéticos, y ¿qué quieres que te diga? Me considero así, pero no lo soy, creo… En fin —cambió con prisas— el caso es que tenemos que posarnos detrás de la cascada y nadar cinco metros abajo. Espero que tengas buenos pulmones, ¡jajá! —Explicó con cierta alegría. Él, al igual que Shikamaru, estaba feliz por haber llegado a su villa natal aunque eso no era lo que más le importaba, quería destrozarle la vida a Temari, quería verla sufrir con todo aquel mal que había causado, y eso se conseguía con tan solo quitarle a Shikamaru de sus brazos. La locura pronto le llegaría. Sonrió para sus adentros, por algo su clan era uno de los más temidos de toda la villa, por sus venganzas y por el disfrute que le daban al ver a alguien sufrir por amor, luego, ¡ras!

Se sintió aliviado al saber que no tendría que hacer el esfuerzo de quince metros arriba, sino de cinco hacia abajo. Suspiró cansado, deseaba que todo esto luego tuviese una grata recompensa. Aunque si lo pensaba, con Ino viva le iba más que bien, iba a ser la mejor recompensa que jamás iba a tener nunca más.

~*****~

No se había movido en ningún momento de aquel asiento del que días atrás había tomado posesión. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su mente también, sus ojos, todo lo que tenía vivo estaba agotado. Llevaba casi tres días sin dormir, y sólo volvía a su casa por obligación. Tenía a todo el mundo preocupado, nadie quería verle tan mal psicológicamente y físicamente, ¿es que no iba a darse cuenta nadie de que su hija estaba al borde de la muerte? A veces dudaba de que todas esas personas tuvieran uso de razón, le miraban mal y apenas creían que él se encontrase tan mal, al fin y al cabo, Ino para ellos era una simple persona que se estaba muriendo, que a la misma vez, para Choza y Shikaku, era su hija y entendían su dolor, sólo a veces.

Su mente estaba absorta en cada uno de los recuerdos que tuvo junto a ella, en cada momento que vivió con ella, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, aquellos momentos inconfesables, los abrazos, lágrimas… ¿Dónde había estado todo aquel tiempo? ¿En qué se habían esfumado? Se maldecía por haber estado tan ausente por su parte, por no haber podido ayudar a su hija. Ese era su sueño ahora mismo, eso era lo que quería, ayudarla a darse cuenta de que la vida no se acababa en una sola persona. Sonrió al pensar en que él era igual, no se había acercado a nadie más desde la muerte de Noa, sentía que la deshonraría si lo hacía, ella fue la única mujer con la que lo compartió todo, con ella empezó su vida, casi. Y fue solamente a ella a quien le juró amor eterno. "_Seguirá los mismos pasos que tú, debes sentirte orgulloso…_" Recordó aquellas palabras de Noa al nacer su pequeña.

Su llanto creció al sentirla lejos, sin poder tocarla, hablarle, el no tener a su hija. Había escuchado mucho sobre el tema de e_sté donde esté, siempre estará a tu lado_, estaban equivocados, por mucho que quisiera sentirla cerca, no podía. Su niña no iba a estar nunca más con él, no iba a sentir más veces su voz, no iba a escuchar nuevos temas salir de sus labios rosados (idénticos a los de su madre). ¿Cómo iba a sentirla cerca, si luego no iba a tener nada de ella? Negó, no se veía capaz de entrar a su habitación después de haber despedido a su hija para siempre, se veía sin fuerzas nada más pensar en que aquella cama ya no iba a ser más utilizada por ella, por su vida.

Siguió llorando, aunque le era inútil sentirse cómodo, su pena crecía cada vez más.

~*****~

Por suerte no se podía mirar directamente a la cara, él no era experto en el apnea, es más, no le gustaba mucho el agua así que no se molestaba en mirar cuánto tiempo aguantaba bajo ella; pero en ese momento podía llegar a jurar que su cara había conseguido un color lila arándano. Sintió que se moría nada más bajar tres metros, su corazón se paralizó y con las prisas, se abrió una brecha en medio de la cabeza. Se maldijo unas millones de veces a aquella simpática madre naturaleza que había colocado aquella piedra en medio del lago de la cascada.

—¿Te duele? Deberías haber tenido más cuidado, son algo afiladas las rocas de la cascada… —Le comentó mientras le ofrecía una toalla (húmeda a causa de la natación recién hecha)— Puede que te ayude… —Habló no muy convencido.

—Gracias. —Habló algo cansado, ya eso era el colmo, había emprendido todo el viaje para salvar a la mujer de su vida. Sabía de sobra que iba a tener que pasarlo todo muy duro, no obstante, no imaginó que él tendría que llegar a su casa medio moribundo ¿qué iba a decirle a sus padres? Iba con una brecha en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de ahogarse, ¿qué más le tocaba? Suspiró rendido, no había respuesta para aquel cabreo que él estaba sufriendo. Negó.

—No sufras, hemos llegado a la Villa oculta de la Cascada. Lo estamos logrando, Shikamaru, alégrate. —Sugirió nervioso.

Asintió, debía alegrarse por haber conseguido llegar a la villa, mas no debía dejarse llevar por las prisas, tenía que andar con pies de plomo cualquier cosa podría pasar en cualquier momento, y cualquier ilusión romperse en cuestión de segundos, y no quería pasar por ello.

—Venga, entremos a la villa y vallamos a ver a Daisuke… —Pausó, tenía que coger aire por lo que le iba a decir, no se lo iba a tomar muy bien— Shikamaru, deberás entrar tú solo a la casa de Daisuke…

Se sobresaltó, ¿a qué venía aquel cambio de actitud, acaso Masaki había estado planeando algo en su contra? Se puso a la defensiva, él mismo se hizo prometer que no caería en la trampa de nadie, y mucho menos, en la de un traidor y asesino como Masaki.

—Ya veo… —comenzó a hablar cortante— has planeado todo esto para tenderme una trampa. ¿Temari? Dime, ¿ha sido, Temari la que te ha ordenado que me traigas aquí? —Preguntó enfadado.

—No, no te equivoques, Shikamaru. Mi clan es el más odiado y a la vez el menos conocido —suspiró, no se veía con ganas de explicarle nada a Shikamaru, sin embargo, debía hacerlo si quería que salvara a Ino, se había enamorado de ella y no quería que se fuera de este mundo antes que él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de comenzar—: Mi clan es demasiado duro, sangriento, cruel, y muchos más adjetivos que darían a conocer el infierno de clan del que provengo. El valor principal de los Deguchi es matar, matar al primero que veas que no te va a ser útil, al que te moleste, al que no te haga reír. Muchos de los integrantes somos no deseados por nuestras madres, allí los hombres tienen todo el derecho del mundo de hacer lo que quieran cuando quieran y donde quieran, las mujeres y niñas, no elijen… —Pausó mientras comenzaba a caminar sin quitarle la vista a Shikamaru— Los niños con tres años ya empiezan a matar sin saber el porqué lo hacen, apenas tienen conciencia de lo que hacen, les parecen divertido, un juego.

Suspiró, nunca imaginó a niños tan pequeños siendo esclavos de una inocencia desviada, sin saber si lo que están haciendo está bien o está mal. Siempre tuvo en su cabeza a sus hijos, siendo educados de buenas formas, humildes, cordiales, protectores… No asesinos como los del clan Deguchi. Cerró los puños con fuerza ¿es que acaso nadie iba a impedir aquella barbarie? Puede que fueran unos monstruos, sin embargo deberían cambiar todas aquellas ideas que sólo conseguían hacerles mal, estaban ciegos mientras sonreían al prójimo que estaba matando a personas que de verdad… Su corazón se heló al analizar esas palabras, todo lo que aquel clan estaba haciendo era lo mismo que había pasado con Temari e Ino en el torneo, él sonreía a quien estaba matando a la persona que de verdad le importaba.

—Yo he sido igual que ellos… —Susurró más para él que no para el que allí, junto a él se encontraba— yo he estado haciendo lo mismo que tu clan, he estado sonriendo y felicitando a quien peor se estaba comportando y replicando al inocente de esta historia ¡Mierda! —Gritó mientras lanzaba un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que se había hecho más daño de lo normal, su mano había quedado inutilizada por culpa de aquel puñetazo, seguro que se habría roto los dedos. Gritó.

—No desesperes, Shikamaru, entras a su casa sólo debes hablar con él e intentar convencerle. Aquí nuestra aventura acaba, buen amigo… Gracias por haberme enseñado el sentido más puro de la verdadera amistad y a la vez, el del amor… No desesperes, no habrá manera de hacer sufrir a Temari, te lo aseguro, se cree fuerte y hará que nada le afecta, ni lo intentes. —Habló mientras su sonrisa se convertía en una mueca triste, todo se había acabado, su única función en ese momento era ayudar a Shikamaru a salvar a Ino, y ya lo había conseguido, se salvaría. Quizá se equivocaba, pero le sería muy difícil hacerlo.

—¿Te marchas? —Le preguntó asustado.

Asintió antes de empezar a caminar—: Su casa está al final del bosque… ¿Shikamaru? —Le llamó, escuchando un débil "_¿eh?_" por parte del Nara— Toma… —Habló mientras le lanzaba un colgante— Era de su madre, no le contó a nadie que se lo habían robado en aquel día en que Temari comenzó su venganza. Dáselo y dile que se lo quitaste a la bruja, ¿vale? Para ti, Deguchi Masaki no ha existido. Hasta siempre, amigo. —Se despidió en un suspiro antes de desaparecer en una columna de agua.

Sonrió, al fin y al cabo, aquella historia de los Deguchi y ese inútil no había sido tan cruel como él había dicho. Estaba contento por haberle conocido, sabía de sobra que gente como él, no encontraría en mucho tiempo.

Empezó a caminar con el dolor en su mano incluso él mismo se regañaba por la locura que acababa de hacer, iba a volver solo y encima, protegiendo a un hombre mayor, ¿se había vuelto loco? Asintió sin quitar su sonrisa de felicidad.

Miró el colgante que Masaki le había dado, era de oro y atrás había una escritura en cursiva y en letras antiguas "_Pase lo que pase, estaré siempre a tu lado, mi vida. 23 de septiembre de 2006_" Se puso serio rápidamente, por aquel entonces Ino debía de tener unos quince o catorce años, y ese había sido el regalo de su madre un colgante que le daba a entender que pasase lo que pasase ella iba a estar al lado de su hija. Lo apretó con fuerza a la misma vez que lo guardaba en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. No lo perdería.

Empezó a caminar con su destino fijo, la casa del doctor Daisuke, según le había comentado Masaki, Tsunade y Sakura, Daisuke era una persona muy conocida que había podido salvar muchísimas vidas, seguro que la lista era más que incontable. Ahora su deseo era intentar que Daisuke salvara a Ino, nada más.

~*****~

Su decisión estaba tomada desde hacía más de dos meses, todo para él había acabado para siempre, su vida se había convertido en esa mujer de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules con la que soñaba cada noche que pasaba, con cada segundo, minuto, hora… Su vida entera se había convertido en ella, su musa, su alma, su corazón, todos sus sentimientos iban con ella. Ninguna más.

—Si este es tu ruego, así se hará. Nosotros nos encargaremos de tu deseo mientras que tu precio a pagar sea tu propia sangre con la que bautizar a tu hijo póstumo.

Asintió sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que acababa de hacer, iba a tener un hijo en contra de la voluntad de su mejor amiga, tal y como su madre había tenido que padecer aquel infierno.

—Así es, ese es mi deseo, deseo darle muerte a tal demonio…

—Así será. Kenshi, prepara la ejecución. —Ordenó a la vez que levantaba el brazo en señal de aprobación—. Tu vida será sacrificada para hacer el bien por dos partes, por la del clan con tu hijo y por la de matar a los hijos del diablo. Bien hecho, hijo.

"_Adiós, Ino, sigue siendo fuerte_"

~*****~

¡Se había perdido por enésima vez! Y es que no entendía cómo, se supone que le había dicho "todo recto", ¿cuándo había girado hacia la izquierda? ¿Y a la derecha? ¿Es que era cierto que se había vuelto tan loco? Suspiró rendido, eso era exasperante, Ino muriéndose y él intentando entrar en un bosque que no tendría más de trece quilómetros de grande. Chasqueó con la lengua, era mala suerte todo lo que le estaba tocando vivir.

—Buenos días. —Le saludó una joven muchacha de ojos grises tristes, pero con un pelo largo y rubio, como el de Ino. Sus facciones faciales eran hermosas muy jóvenes casi de la misma edad que Shikamaru. Era alta y delgada, con una sonrisa simpática y jovial.

—Em… Buenos días, me llamo Nara Shikamaru y estaba buscando al doctor Daisuke, ¿sabe dónde encontrarle? —Le preguntó nervioso.

Asintió antes de contestar—: Es mi padre, está dentro de casa. Por favor, pase, no está muy ocupado, es bienvenido.

Aquella amabilidad le chocó un poco ¿y si él era un ladrón sin escrúpulos? Podría matarles en un segundo y robarles todo lo que tuviese de valor. Gruñó, desde que comenzó con este viaje había dicho de todo menos cosas bonitas sobre los demás y eso, le extrañaba bastante.

Con paso pausado comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña casa que había frente a él, una casa familiar no muy grande, para unas tres personas como mucho, la envidió con cierta fuerza, esa era el tipo de casa que quería para vivir en el día de mañana no una gran mansión como las de sus padres, los que si se pusieran, lograrían meter a Konoha entera y a media villa vecina en su casa. Mas por suerte, nunca ha pasado y sabiendo cómo es su madre muchas veces, ni querría.

—Gracias. —Le agradeció al pasar por su lado— Es muy amable por su parte dejarme pasar, le estoy muy agradecido.

—No hay de que, en tus ojos veo preocupación y miedo, ¿hay alguien que se te va de las manos? —Le preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la de él. Le asustó—. ¡Mil perdones! No quería ser grosera, espero que pueda entenderme… —Se excusó apenada.

Se había quedado helado, ¿qué se suponía que debía decirle a tal sensible muchacha? Ahora mismo era él el que estaba avergonzado por esa actitud tan extraña hacia esa mujer, ¿qué había hecho para que ella viera todo eso dentro de sí? Ni idea, no tenía ninguna clase de idea.

—Es urgente, em…, señorita, es urgente que vea a su padre… La mujer a la que yo a… ¡digo! Mi mejor amiga está a punto de morir y necesito salvarla. —Rogó mientras le cogía de la mano a la mujer con la que hablaba. La apartó rápido—. Lo siento, no era mi intención.

—Ella es la que llora cada noche en mis sueños… Se llama, Yamanaka Ino, está muy triste porque siente que está muy equivocada aunque no sé nada de ella. Mi padre está avisado, sólo nos hacía falta saber de qué villa era nunca la mencionó, tiene miedo a otra mujer. —Habló con pena y es que desde pequeña había tenido un don especial, comunicarse con la gente que estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Siempre le había sido extraño no obstante, esa chica que le hablaba todas las noches era distinta, sentía que de verdad quería vivir aunque algo se lo estaba impidiendo, otra mujer con una aura cruel, daba mucho miedo—. ¡Padre! —Gritó entrando en la casa.

Se quedó sin saber qué decir con esa reacción de la chica cosa que hizo que se diera cuenta de que no era como aparentaba, era "_rarita_". Sonrió, Ino habría dicho algo similar como "_es como un bicho de esos verdes que dicen que vienen de Pluto_". Carcajeó con fuerza, estaba consiguiendo tener fuerzas que le venían por cada recuerdo que tenía o con cada momento que hubiese podido vivir con ella. No se iría.

—Puedes pasar. —Escuchó que la chica le gritaba desde la puerta— Mi padre te espera, lo hacía desde que todo esto empezó, has tardado. —Habló sonriente— Te acompaño, es por aquí. —Le guió cuando le vio entrar—. Aquí. Padre, este es el chico del que me habla Ino, ha venido a por el antídoto.

El hombre asintió antes de hablar—: Estoy seguro que a esa chica no le queda ni más de cinco días, ¿quieres arriesgarte? —Preguntó mientras se sacaba la pipa de la boca. Era un hombre alto, bastante ancho, con sus ojos de color gris iguales que los de su hija y con su pelo gris a causa de la edad, para ser un hombre mayor tal y como le habían dicho no aparentaba ni la mitad de la edad de un anciano.

—Me arriesgaré. Por favor, es muy importante…

—¿Y si me negara? —Preguntó serio— ¿Qué pasaría? Esa chica moriría y tú te estarías maldiciendo y culpando por todo lo que pasó en aquel día en el que sus días quedaron contados… —Paró a darle otra calada a su pipa.

—Por eso quiero evitarlo a toda costa. —Susurró algo enfadado, ¿a qué venía esa actitud tan arisca? No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo, ¿acaso se estaba negando a ayudarle? Su corazón se encogió hasta desaparecer y en sus ojos unas lágrimas se abarrotaron al final del precipicio para suicidarse—. ¿No me ayudará? —Preguntó con su voz temblorosa.

Le miró de soslayo, no se veía con fuerzas para intentarlo de nuevo, aquellos Deguchi tenían que pagar por todo el mal que le habían causado—. No, no puedo hacerlo. —Respondió tajante.

Rabia, eso fue lo primero que sintió al escuchar su petición por los suelos. Se acercó a él y con furia le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó varios palmos del suelo—. ¿Seguro? —Le preguntó fuera de control, su mano le dolía demasiado, sin embargo, Ino era mucho más importante que preocuparse por el dolor en su mano.

—No entiendes nada… No sabes por lo que he pasado. Mi mujer fue envenenada igual que tu amiga, cree el antídoto o eso creí, todo iba bien hasta que las cosas fallaron, de pronto empezó a desangrarse por dentro hasta morir… —Suspiró mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas tristes que se habían estado guardando durante tanto tiempo—. No quiero matar a nadie más, sólo me dedico a curar a pacientes que sé que puedo ayudarles, sino, nada. —Acabó sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

Le soltó. Necesitaba humillarse si de verdad quería salvar a Ino, puede que hubiese algo que no hubiese salido bien pero las cosas cambiaban y era posible que el error de ese antídoto se encontrase junto a Tsunade.

Se arrodilló delante de él a la vez que comenzaba a hablar—: Perdóneme por lo de antes quiero que entienda que necesito que lo intente, Tsunade está en Konoha quizá, con su ayuda puedan curarla y hacerla vivir… —Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente— ¡La necesito! Me he dejado embaucar por otra mujer, la dejé de lado, tanto, que la decepcioné en todos los sentidos… Se muere por mi culpa, la amo y ella me ama. No quiero que se vaya, doctor, necesito decirle cuánto la quiero, cuánto la deseo cada noche. Necesito ver que su padre estará bien y que no se morirá al ver a su hija bajo tierra junto a su mujer. También necesito ser perdonado por mis amigos, nadie hace que me odian pero lo hacen, sienten que yo he sido el culpable de todo, incluso yo… ¡Te lo ruego, ayúdala, ayúdala! ¡No dejes que se vaya la única mujer que puede llegar a hacerme feliz! —Gritó mientras le agarraba de las manos— Me muero si ella se muere, si tengo que darle algo, lo hago, un pulmón, un riñón, mi corazón incluso ¡yo se lo doy todo! Por favor…

—Palabras duras, joven aunque amor viejo… Sentí lo mismo con mi mujer, fue como un cuento de hadas que de verdad acaba bien, y con ella, todo tuvo su sentido hasta que se me fue…

—¿Me ayudarás? —Preguntó entre sollozo y sollozo.

Sonrió dudoso, temía a fallar de nuevo a otra persona, temía el no poder cumplir las expectativas de aquellas personas que la esperaban impaciente. Chasqueó con la lengua nervioso—. Has llegado tú, joven, me has hecho ver que aunque mi cuento de hadas acabe, hay otros que empiezan con un final trágico pero que acaban con un final muy feliz. Puede que este sea el tuyo. Tu cuento de hadas acaba de empezar, aunque te parezca cursi, joven. —Acabó mientras sonreía— Ami, saca las mochilas, tenemos un largo viaje por comenzar. —Ordenó a la vez que se dirigía a una habitación dentro del mismo despacho.

"_Venga, Ino, que ya llegamos. Te amo._"

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko Hiwatari:** ¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Mil millones de gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión el leerlo. Me alegra saber que te gusta el que Shikamaru haya comenzado su viaje para salvar a Ino.  
¡Mil gracias por tu review! Ya sabes que son los que me ayudan a seguir adelante. ¡Gracias y muchos besos!

~**shion_821: **¡Hola, shion! ¿Qué tal? ¡Me ha hecho sonrojar tu review! Jajá, no estoy acostumbrada a tantos piropos, de verdad, no estoy acostumbrada. ¡Jajá!  
Y ya sabes de sobra que aquí eres más que bienvenida, ¡ojalá que te lo pases genial! ¿Casi lloras? ¡Vaya, eso me halaga mucho más!  
¡No vemos en el próximo capítulo! Un beso muy fuerte.

~**ferny:** ¡Hola, ferny! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡No pasa nada por nada! Jajá, me ha encantado tu review, en serio, ¡aunque queréis muchas venganzas! ¡Jajá! No sé qué pasará, sino os lo diría, en serio, ¡jajá!  
¡Igualmente, aunque sea con retraso, jajá! Un beso muy fuerte, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

~**Luzz Eternaal: **¡Hola, Luzz! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jajá! Me has hecho reír muchísimo con tu comentario, tus discusiones con tu inter son espectaculares. ¡Mortal!  
Muchas gracias por tu review. ¿Casi lloras tú también? ¡Vaya! No me esperaba eso de ninguna forma, ¡siempre estaba pensando que no iba ni a conseguir ni la mitad de lo que decís!  
Espero verte en el próximo capítulo, ¿ok? Perdona que haya sido tan breve, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. ¡Lo siento! Gracias por tu review. ¡Muchos besos!

~**mitsuki:** ¡Hola, qué tal! ¡Jajá! Soy algo imprevisible cuando menos te lo esperas, aquí estoy y cuando lo esperas las cosas se me tuercen y no puedo, ¡horrible!  
¡Mil gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho muy feliz leerte, me halaga todo lo que dices y más que te guste que Masaki haya vuelto… ¡Jajá! Cierto, Shikamaru no tiene ningunas ganas de vengarse creo que es algo que se debe entender, ahora mismo sólo quiere verla bien y empezar una vida junto a ella, no más. ¡Jajá! Bueno, me he emocionado con sentimientos y no sentimientos, ¡jajá!  
¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por seguirme siempre! Me halagas mucho, ¡gracias! Y muchos besos para ti también.

~**pilar: **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Pásame un poco de calor por favor! Que aquí hay que se está cómoda pero en otros… Nos podemos congelar, ¡jajá!  
Muchas gracias por tu review, pilar, me ha emocionado mucho y me ha hecho mucha gracia las ganas de ver sufrir a "Shikamarursito" como has dicho tú (me ha encantado, que conste, ¡jajá!). Aunque te diría algo, ya lo sabes pilar pero es que se me olvida en el último momento y no puedo decir nada… ¡Jajá!  
¡Muchas gracias por todo, pilar! Siempre has estado apoyándome y no sé cómo agradecéroslo, ¡gracias! Un beso muy fuerte ¡y nos vemos en el próximo!

~**Ellie-Kino:** ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajá! Yo aquí, ya me ves subiendo el capítulo (que debía estar a punto hace dos semanas pero que por culpa de mis primos no pude…) número veinticinco, ¡gua! Al igual pensé que alguna vez iba a subir tantos, ¡jajá!  
Jajajaja, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me haces reír con lo que me escribes, ¡leyendo con despecho! Jajá, un poco más, tiro de la cuerda y no sólo odiáis a Temari a Shikamaru, ¡sino que yo también entro en el paquete, jajá!  
Me halaga saber que te gustó el capítulo y que no te decepcionó, ya sabes que me pongo nerviosa, ¡jajá!  
¡Pues me encanta cuando estás sensible! En serio, se te ve tan tierna, ¡jajá! Me encanta, ¡jajá!  
A ver, ya queda poco para ver qué pasará con Ino, Shikamaru, a ver si llegará con el antídoto y si consiguen salvarla. Nada está escrito hoy…  
¡Gracias, Ellie por tu review! Y muchas gracias por esperar y por acompañarme siempre, lo valoro mucho en serio.  
¡Un beso enorme! ¡Hasta la próxima!

~**acilegna-yamanaka:** ¡Hola, qué tal! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras! Me han hecho muy feliz, ¡gracias por esto en serio! Un beso muy fuerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besitos!


	26. El mundo se ha equivocado

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? Hoy no quiero aburriros demasiado, así que si os parece, voy a ir al grano. Me han encantado cada una de las palabras que me habéis enviado, os aseguro que para mí no hay cosa más gratificante que saber que mi afición os está gustando, que mi historia os está llegando. Sé que no tengo las palabras suficientemente grandes como para agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis dado en el ShikaIno, sin duda alguna, la gente está equivocada con el ShikaTema, por suerte, aún hay gente con un poco de conciencia (nada, era broma, jajá).  
No me quiero enrollar, es por eso, que **muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han estado esperando todos los días y que no me han abandonado. A ellas, ****muchas gracias por todo. De todo corazón os lo digo.**  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 26: _El mundo se ha equivocado._

Sus manos eran muy suaves, tanto, que parecían serlo más que la seda. Su mente vagaba muerta por todos los recuerdos que había estado viviendo junto a esa mujer que le había vuelto loco, ciego, absurdo, un monstruo.  
Su corazón se apagaba cada vez que recordaba aquel beso junto a ella, a la vista de la otra rubia. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron como un ritual serpentino; sus manos acariciaron insinuosas aquellos pechos tan bien formado; e incluso, podía jurar que algo se irguió debajo de su pantalón.

Gruñó, aquellas imágenes le eran repugnantes, no soportaba la idea de haber podido excitarse con Temari, con la idea de haberlo podido hacer con Ino pero que no pasó nada. Una sonrisa melancólica asomó intrusa, recordó aquel día en la ducha, recordó lo bien que lo pasó junto su mejor amiga en la ducha empeñada de aquel vapor caliente, casi, lluvia ácida para las plantas. Sus cuerpos se iban calentando más por cada gota que achicharraba cada poro; sus labios se juntaban con fuerza cada vez que se separan, y temblaban, la excitación les había invadido y eso les llevó a soltarse un poco. _No pasó nada, nada de lo que ellos querían._ Escuchó decirse a sí mismo, sintió como si todo lo que hubiese estado recordando lo hubiese hablado con alguna persona, un psicólogo mental dentro de la misma. Sonrió, "_Más feliz que yo en aquel día, no lo fue nadie…_" Así fue, poco fue lo que duró, mas muy grato.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, estaba agotado, deseaba llegar a Konoha y llevarle así, el tan ansiado antídoto. Deseaba con toda su alma y vida que Ino se pusiera bien, que no abandonara el mundo en el que le había tocado vivir. Sólo quería volver a verla, sentirla y decirle cuánto la amaba, cuánto la deseaba.

Miró con impaciencia a Ami, estaba tardando demasiado en curarle la mano (o así lo notaba él). Quería marchar de la villa.

—¿Cuánto falta, Ami? —Preguntó nervioso, ¡ya, quería que le dijera que ya estaba todo listo! Se enfadó consigo mismo.

—Espera unos segundos, mi padre ya está listo y tu mano también. Queda que salga y listos. ¿Podrás esperar? —Le preguntó suavemente— No temas, Shikamaru, ella por el momento está aguantando, débilmente, mas lo hace. Tiene miedo, no quiere irse…

—¿Cómo hablas con ella? ¡Déjame hablar con ella, por favor! Necesito verla y saber qué tal está, te lo ruego…

Negó—: Lo siento, sólo podemos hacer esto unas pocas personas, es ella la que me habla, ella es la que me pregunta y me hace ver. No yo. Lo siento de veras, me encantaría acercarte a ella y que hablaras con ella por si acaso las cosas no salen como deben. Perdóname.

Suspiró resignado, ¿por qué Ino había ido a ver a la hija del señor Daisuke y no a él? Si le amaba, ella hubiese hablado con él directamente.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no ha venido a hablar conmigo? —Preguntó intranquilo, él la amaba, él estaba dando su vida porque la quería, la necesitaba. Sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba sintiéndose como una marioneta en manos de Ino, como si lo hubiese hecho porque debía, debía separarle de Temari… Gritó cabreado—. ¡No puedo más! Ya no puedo más, todos están jugando conmigo, ¡nadie entiende qué es lo que siento! Es más, ni se molestan en saberlo, ¡todos juzgan sin saber! Nadie te pregunta, sólo te acusan.

Posó sus manos en sus hombros, Shikamaru estaba agotado, cosa que degeneraba su forma de ver las cosas. Estaba siendo presa de la duda y del miedo, la peor mezcla que puede haber en la vida. No debía rendirse ahora que estaba siendo tan optimista consigo mismo, ahora que estaba consiguiendo lo que de verdad amaba. Cogió aire antes de empezar a hablarle—: ¿Estás seguro de que no se despidió? —Le preguntó mientras posaba su mirada en la de él—. ¿Muy seguro?

No contestó, no estaba seguro ya de nada quería ver como Ino volvía a abrazarle y a decirle cuánto le amaba. Estaba cegado por llegar a Konoha, cosa que no le permitía ver más allá de los recuerdos que él quería recordar. Negó.

—No estás seguro. Significa pues que Ino sí que se despidió, no la ves ni la sientes, no obstante, sí que te parece escucharla, sí tienes presente las palabras que te ha mencionado. Lo ves incoherente y por ello, intentamos olvidarlo. No lo recuerdas, mas se despidió de ti, de su padre, de Sakura, de Chouji… ¿Cómo sino, iba a saber Sakura sobre las cartas? Todo eso lo ha hecho Ino, no quiere veros mal, no quiere dejaros.

Rompió a llorar, no se veía con fuerzas como para seguir adelante, su mundo se había derrumbado con la enfermedad de Ino, con el abandono de este mundo de Asuma, con la ruptura del equipo diez y del grupo "Ino-Shika-Cho". Es su vida había demasiados pilares importantes –pese a decir no darles importancia- que se estaban muriendo por culpa de las guerras que había en su interior.

La muerte de Asuma fue el boom de la guerra que en su interior yacía. Cuatro años habían pasado desde la marcha de su sensei –el único para él. Desde aquel entonces, Shikamaru se había vuelto arisco con la gente, no soportaba como todas las personas le miraban extrañado, como padecían (eso decían) ese dolor ante la muerte de un gran Jonin, hijo de un gran Hokage. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, siempre ha estado convencido de que podría haber evitado la muerte de su sensei, ¡muchas eran las formas! Tendría que haber reaccionado a tiempo, pararle justo cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo… No haberse quedado mirando cómo lo hacía.

Sus días se pasaron pensando en la manera de haberlo evitado, en la forma, la ecuación adecuada, mas nunca la consiguió.

—Todo eso lo cuenta Ino… Dime, ¿ha hablado con Asuma? Nuestro sensei…

Levantó los hombros—. No he escuchado hablar de él, lo siento. Debes preguntárselo en cuanto esté mejor, tienes que prometértelo si no todo acaba, Shikamaru, la perderás.

Agachó la cabeza, no quería perderla, Ino era él y él era ella, el uno sin el otro no eran nada. Siempre juntos, haciendo los mismos movimientos, saliendo con las mismas personas. Sonrió débilmente, no se iba a echar para atrás ya que debía disculparse por todo lo que había pasado en el torneo, y por su comportamiento en él, lo haría junto a Chouji así ya habría matado a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Miró nervioso, Daisuke por fin había salido de su despacho.

—¿Podemos marcharnos ya, señor Daisuke? —Preguntó a la vez que se levantaba. Sus ánimos estaban a flor de piel, aquel médico era el único que podía salvar a Ino por ello era que no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Debía sacrificarse por ella.

Asintió sin decir ninguna palabra, sus ganas estaban rotas y su miedo no le dejaba caminar con aquella tranquilidad con la que todas las personas le habían conocido. En un gesto rápido les mandó salir de la casa. Él fue último, sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo fuera de esa casa en la que tantos recuerdos se quedaban allí encerrados hasta que él volviera a despertarlos.

"_Prometo que volveré glorioso_"

~*****~

La mujer que había ido a hacerse el trasplante de hígado había salido victoriosa y aplaudida por una pequeña multitud, su familia, todos empezaron a abrazarla y a darle besos como si hubiesen pensado que al entrar allí, ella, ya no volvería nunca más. "_Lo mío es mucho peor._" Se dijo a sí mismo, y es que, por mucho que lo intentara su hija estaba allí dentro, en un coma del que no se sabía si iba a salir, intentado por todos los medios esas "absurdas" esperanzas de volver a verla, era como si todos supieran que Shikamaru no iba a llegar con el antídoto a tiempo dejando morir a Ino como una pequeña rosa que llevaba días sin beber una gota de agua.

Había quedado inhabilitado hasta nuevo aviso, cuya cosa le había ayudado a quedarse más tiempo reviviendo todo lo que había hecho mal y lo que había hecho bien con su hija, no obstante, las cosas mal hechas con su hija estaban pariendo sin parar, todo aquello que tiempo atrás veía que estaba bien se habían convertido en lo peor del mundo, no había sido un buen padre, no la apoyó con la marcha de Noa y dudaba que lo fuera a hacer de alguna forma u otra.

Suspiró de nuevo al ver a Sakura, cada dos horas iba y venía preguntando si todo iba bien con Ino, ella también estaba inhabilitada de ver a su amiga, momento que la hizo enfadar gravemente.

Se sintió aliviado al saber que no era la única persona que mantenía fuerte las esperanzas de que aquella rubia de ojos azules, para él, su hija y para ella, su mejor amiga, fuese a salir viva de aquel lúgubre lugar. Asintió, aquel hospital era lúgubre pese al blanco de los colores del suelo y de las paredes, él lo pintó de negro.

—Se mejorará, hay algo dentro de mí que dice que lo hará, que volverá.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras del padre de Ino, tenía tanta razón, ella también era partícipe de sentirla revivir cada minuto más, de sentir como no se estaba yendo sino todo lo contrario.

—Y yo, señor Yamanaka, yo también siento que volverá.

~*****~

_Rabia_, eso era lo que tenía dentro de sí. Masaki la había decepcionado con todas las de la ley, primero de todo, no murió cuando ella mismo hizo su trabajo (nunca se culparía por aquello, Kankuro tampoco hizo del todo bien su trabajo), después se marcha a Konoha y ayuda a Shikamaru a ir a la villa de la cascada consiguiéndole el antídoto que salvaría a Ino, a su mayor rival de todos sus tiempos.

Odiaba cuando sus planes se veían torcidos por unos pocos mequetrefes, los odiaba cada vez que en vez de mejorar las cosas, las empeoraba sin pensárselo dos veces. Gritó como una posesa. Pensar que lo mismo Shikamaru había conseguido el antídoto y que podría salvar a Ino la volvía loca, volvía a pensar que se le marchaba, que nunca se enamoraría de una perfección como ella. Sonrió, Shikamaru sólo sería de ella, sólo ella le haría conocer lo mejor de cada cosa. "_Ilusa, ¿crees que me he tragado lo que me dijiste? Nunca me harás jaque mate, preciosa. Yo seré quien consiga hacer feliz al Nara, de la única manera que yo sé hacerlo._"

—¡Perdone! —Alguien la llamó desde sus espaldas— Perdone, es que estamos perdidos, ¿podrías decirnos hacia dónde se va a la Villa oculta de la Cascada? —Le preguntó algo cansado por las carreras de antes.

—Podría, pero no sé si me serviríais de algo. —Contestó cortante.

—¡Por favor! Necesitamos ir, estamos de misión… Es más, le prometemos pagarle bien, lo que sea.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, ¿para qué iba a querer ella ser bien pagada? Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que sorprendiera a Shikamaru y le quitaran el antídoto del clan Deguchi. ¿Iban ellos poder ayudarla?

Un golpe seco la atacó por su espalda, dejándola sin aire sin ganas de respirar. Sintió como el oxígeno que le quedaba dentro iba desapareciendo y como un calor ardiente la inundaba con máxima rapidez. Quedó paralizada, sin poder hablar y sin moverse, sintiendo nada más el cuerpo caer hacia el vacío ¡qué había pasado!

No entendía nada, su vida estaba cayendo junto a ella se sentía idiota por dejarse vencer tan pronto, por no haberse defendido y haber atacado a aquel par de monstruos. La muerte era cruel para quien se la deseaba a los demás.

—Has sido rápido. —Aseguraba uno al posarse al lado del cuerpo paralizado de aquel demonio, tal y como lo describió Masaki—. Es injusto, Kenshi que hayamos tenido que ejecutar a Masaki por esta debilucha. —Afirmó con desgana.

Carcajeó— Tranquilo, hermano, sabes que Masaki estará bien, nuestro dios le acogerá en su regazo por haberse sacrificado en paz con nuestro clan. Ha conseguido que eliminemos a un hijo del demonio, vivirá mejor que aquí, seguro.

Sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas, ¿todo aquello significaba el fin? Mentalmente negó, su vida no podía acabar de aquella forma tan rápida e inútil, ¿qué le había pasado? Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, tan metida en la venganza hacia Masaki que incluso, se olvidó de la regla principal, no debía fiarse de nadie y mucho menos si ese alguien era un completo desconocido.

Un pequeño líquido empezó a sobresalir de sus labios ya lilas, seguro que aquellos dos individuos le habían inyectado el veneno de su clan, sino lo había entendido mal, eran del clan de los Deguchi justo del mismo que el de Masaki.

—No desesperes, eres una idiota, estabas tan metida en llegar a la Villa para deshacerte de no sé qué que nos has hecho tremendamente fácil el trabajo de eliminarte. Debería darte vergüenza ser hija del demonio. Apenas, bruja. —Hablaba mientras posaba un pie en su barriga—. Me encantaría matarte ahora mismo, pero Masaki nos contó que estabas haciendo sufrir a una inocente, a una joven hija de dios… Eso no lo perdonamos, obligaste a nuestro mejor amigo a sacrificarla. Por eso, nos toca a nosotros, te haremos sufrir el doble y te dejaremos morir como un muñeco de trapo, a-ban-do-na-da.

—No me hagáis reír, llegará pronto y entonces nos veremos la cara. —Habló victoriosa, si de verdad creían que iba a morir, estaban locos, no la conocían. Temari, la hermana del mismísimo Gaara no iba a morir así porque así ante todo, debía de cumplir lo que empezó. Tener al Nara.

~*****~

Estaba alucinando, no encontraba respuesta a toda aquella velocidad que habían cogido durante todo el trayecto, la cascada ya no se disipaba y ya se veía a lo lejos aquella montaña de rocas que tan difícil se le había hecho bajar.

No habló en todo el trayecto, su mente y su cuerpo estaban concentrados en llegar a su Villa natal, encontrarse con sus amigos y familia, y, si olvidarse de Ino que era por ella por la que estaba luchando a contracorriente, sólo por ella. La necesitaba ahora mismo, a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un milisegundo.

—_A veces siento que él no me quiere a su lado; ¡No, Sakura, él es feliz con Temari!; Mamá, creo que él no es para mí… Me he equivocado; Chouji, gracias por todo; Sakura… Dame algo… No quiero seguir sufriendo este maldito dolor...; ¡Le amo hasta morir!_

Notó que su cuerpo empezaba a perder gravedad y se mantenía flotando en el aire, se sentía cómodo, sin ninguna preocupación como la de volver a Konoha. Sentía que todo había llegado a su fin y que se podía quedar ahí dentro siempre y cuanto quisiera. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus lágrimas brotaron al verla allí, delante de él. Vestida con un vestido blanco que le tapaba los muslos, descalza y con su pelo cortado hasta los hombros. Sus ojos estaban apagados y sus labios cortados.

—Ino… —Susurró mientras estiraba su brazo derecho hacia ella.

Sonrió débilmente, se sentía cómoda desde hacía dos meses, se sentía feliz como si hubiese conseguido todo lo que deseaba en mucho tiempo.

—_Shikamaru… ¿Me echabas de menos?_

Su labio no dejaba de temblar y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de dos en dos—. Ino… ¿por qué…? Ino…

—_Las cosas no funcionaban, Shikamaru… Mi madre, tú, mi padre, Chouji, Sakura… Sólo os hacía daño. Era un estorbo, Shika, quería estar contigo a todas horas, no quería sentirme sola… Tenía mucho miedo. Papá me culpó cuando mamá se fue, me dijo que debía hacer caso a lo que me mandaba mi jefe, no a lo que yo sentía. Te amaba cada día más, te deseaba cada vez más, intentaba convivir con ella si eso era lo que tú querías… Sin embargo no podía, ¡me era imposible! Te ibas cada vez más, me quedaba cada día más sola… Chouji me abrazaba pero yo no quería esos abrazos… Te quería a ti, te quería diciéndome y recordándome lo fuerte que era… Me dejaste sola, no me invitaste a la fiesta de vuestra vuelta… No me invitaste a la cena con todos los equipos. No fui nada para ti. No me querías a tu lado… Me sustituiste por Temari, ella era lo que más quería, no yo, yo sería por siempre tu amiga, por siempre aquella niña con la que jugabas siempre que tus padres venían a mi casa o a la inversa, siempre la problemática, siempre aquella chica que se metía en líos en cada misión. No más, nunca destrozaría aquel muro que nos separaba y que nos separará hasta el final de nuestros días… ¿Eso es el amor? Dime, ¿debo morir por ti? Creo que sí, que es la única manera de estar cómodos y de sentirnos amigos, como siempre. La única forma de estar y no estar juntos, la manera de reír sin pensar que hemos dado un paso adelante. _

—¡NO! ¡Maldita sea, Ino! ¡Maldita sea en la hora en la decidiste morir! ¡Te odio! Y lo sabes, sabes que no quería que entraras en el torneo, ¡pienso en cómo serían las cosas si no hubieses insistido! En si hubieses hecho caso a lo que te dijo tu padre, ¡eres fuerte! Y siempre lo serás, estaré a tu lado para lo bueno y para lo malo… Eras consciente de que te amaba y de que estaba cegado por Temari, que podía cambiar… Lo dejaste marchar, todo…

—_Sí, dejé marchar todas las oportunidades… Dabas miedo, Shikamaru, no quería estar a tu lado, no quería molestarte, no quería sentir que te alejabas más. ¡Me culpaba a mí por ser tan idiota! ¡Por no ir y darte una buena torta! Me dejé llevar por el error, el miedo, la soledad y las ganas de morir… Era muy angustioso todo, demasiado._

—Aguanta… —Le rogó mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha— hazlo por los dos… aguanta y deja que seamos felices, danos una oportunidad…

"_¡Shikamaru mire hacia delante!_"

—_No lo sé… no sé cuánta fuerza me queda. Creo que mis límites han llegado, ¿dos días? No podré aguantar mucho más…_

"_¡Shikamaru, en frente de usted!_"

—¡Dos días no! Más, necesitamos unos cuatro para llegar ¡Ino, cuatro o cinco, te lo ruego! ¡Ino, por favor, no te vayas tan pronto, eres fuerte, eres fuerte! ¡Hazlo, problemática!

—_No lo sé… Te a…_

Abrió sus ojos con fuerza sin entender qué era lo que le acababa de pasar, aquella conversación con Ino fue demasiado extraña ¿esa era la despedida de la que habló horas atrás con Ami? Aquella despedida que anhelaba y que, supuestamente par él iba a ser la más llena ¿ha había tenido ya? No, Ino nunca se despediría así de una persona y menos con él, un beso al menos le hubiese dado.

Sintió un golpe en seco darle en la frente, sintió como caía al suelo que metros abajo tenía, un suelo fuerte y húmedo. No tuvo miedo en la caída tenía la sensación de que algo iba a salvarle, algo iba a sujetarle o a aflojar el golpe en el suelo. _Ino._ Cerró los ojos, quería volver a encontrarse con ella y decirle que aguantara, que era fuerte y que nunca se cansaría de repetírselo.

Esperó la caída ansioso mas nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos con fuerza ¿qué había pasado? Miró hacia arriba, su mochila se había enganchado en una rama que sobresalía de uno de los árboles que minutos atrás había saltado. "_Quieres que aguante cuatro o cinco días, sino llegas ¡de qué sirve!_" Escuchó que decía alguien dentro de sí. Sonrió "_Así me gusta, problemática_"

—Shi… Shi-k-ka… —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba agonizante.

—¡Shikamaru, ¿está bien?! —Preguntó Ami asustada— Pensé que no iba a salir de la caída, aunque gracias al cielo las cosas han salido bien y no tiene nada grave. Deje que le ayude, por favor. —Se ofreció ayudándole a soltar su mochila de la rama.

—Nos has dado un buen susto, joven. Pensábamos que ya nos ibas a dejar solos en esta aventura. —Habló sonriente—. ¿Has hablado con ella verdad? Es algo que suele pasar, quiere animarte, desea que llegues. Tened fe.

Sonrió orgulloso—. Sé que aguantará cuatro o cinco días, ella es fuerte ¿lo sabía? Pues debería, Ino es la mujer que amo y ya no me arrepiento de nada, señor Daisuke, de nada. Es como si me hubiese perdonado. —Acabó sonriente.

—Es que lo ha hecho, Shikamaru… ¿Qué es aquello? —Preguntó al divisar un cuerpo inmóvil en medio del camino de Konoha—. Es una persona, ¡padre! —Gritó al descubrir lo que era.

Salió corriendo tras Ami y Daisuke, aquel cuerpo le conocía de algo, eso era lo que antes le había llamado, una persona. Su corazón se llenó de fuego al ver quién era aquella persona, Temari. Allí estaba, tirada en el suelo inmóvil esperando a que alguien le salvara la vida. Suspiró cabreado.

—Déjala. No merece vuestra ayuda. —Habló sin quitarle la vista de encima— dejadme hablar con ella a solas, por favor, id adelantándoos. —Ordenó limpiándose la boca impaciente—. No tardaré.

—¡No, no puedo dejarla así! —Se negó enfadada—. ¡Es una persona malherida! —Gritó.

—¡Ella es la persona por la que Ino sufre, Temari! ¡Iros! —Gritó, no aguantaba ni un segundo más ver a aquellos dos allí, mirando todos sus movimientos, mirando como miraba, sus palabras. Estaba nervioso, Ino se iba a recuperar y Temari no lo haría, seguiría intentando hacerle daño, intentando conquistarle aunque por ello tuviese que matarla. No, la lección había quedado aprendida, él no caería más en las trampas de Temari, no volvería a sufrir por ver morir a personas, no sufrió cuando mató a Hidan, no lo haría dejando morir a Temari… "_Vuestras cuentas quedan saldadas_"

—No… L-lo si-sien…to m-m-mu-cho… —Hablaba entrecortadamente, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como era debido por culpa de aquel veneno que aquel par de dos le habían inyectado. Se estaba muriendo, dejando libre el camino a Ino. Gritó—: E-e-el m-m-mun…do s-se ha equ-quivoca…do. —Dijo a la vez que rompía a llorar con fuerza, estaba muy asustada, la muerte era horrenda.

—¿Eso crees? Pues yo no, es más, pienso lo contrario. El mundo está bien, le deseaste la muerte a Ino y resulta que ha pasado lo contrario. Lo que le deseaste, te ha caído encima… Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea que muchas veces las cosas nos vienen devueltas por dos.

—A-a-a-yuda…me… A-a-a-yuda…me —Rogaba entre lágrima y lágrima— l-lo qu-que sea…

Negó—. ¿Por qué? Tú no sientes nada viendo a Ino metida en un coma y ¿yo sí que debo sentir viéndote sufrir aquí? No me parece justo, tú sí, ella no. Ne ne, tu viaje se acaba aquí, el mío sigue junto a ella. Sé feliz, allí donde estés. Hasta nunca, Temari. —Se despidió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón triunfante, "_¿Qué no iba a haber venganza, Masaki? Pues ahí la tienes ya estamos todos en paz. ¡Jé!_". Ahora su vida iba a estar tranquila, sin brujas locas en su camino todo le iba a ir de perlas.

—¡SHIKA NOOO!

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**Eiko Hiwatari: **¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Cómo estás? Jajá, ya veo que a todo el mundo le ha emocionado el ruego de Shikamaru, ¡y yo que me alegro! Al fin y al cabo estamos en la recta final y tenemos los sentimientos a flor de piel (yo sí, ¡siempre cuento con mi canción para sacarme mis lagrimillas jajá!)  
¡Mil millones de gracias por tu review! Y sobre todo, por acompañarme siempre en este viaje literario que hemos tenido juntas. Me emociona mucho ver que siempre has estado ahí, así que en verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo. Si ves la forma dímelo, ¿ok?  
¡Muchas gracias por todo y un beso muy fuerte, nos vemos pronto!

~**Ellie-Kino:** ¡Hola, Ellie! ¿Qué tal estás? Pues yo estoy muy feliz por todo vuestro apoyo en todo, nunca imaginé que iba a ser tan bien recibida (incluso tuve miedo al principio) pero todo ha cambiado. ¡Gracias por apoyarme en todo!  
¡Uoo! ¿En serio que te gustó el suicidio de las lágrimas? Vaya, pues me halaga mucho, ya lo sabes, ¡jajá!  
Sí, se ve que os he emocionado a todos con el ruego, ¡pues qué deciros! Que me encanta saberlo, nunca pensé que iba a conseguir tal cosa, ¡me siento genial, jajá!  
¡Tachan! Esto ha pasado, Ellie, fíjate que siempre intento hacer memoria, sin embargo, hasta que no escribo no me acuerdo de nada. ¡Jajá! Toda paranoica yo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! A ser sincera, no me he quedado del todo satisfecha (pero ya lo sabes tú más que de sobra ¿a qué sí?) No es que siento que no he narrado demasiado lo que sentían los personajes, no sé. ¡A veces se me va jajá!  
¡Espero verte en el próximo capítulo ¿ok?! ¡Ya sabes que te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo con los reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulos, besos!

~**ferny:** ¡Hola, ¿qué tal?! ¡Jajá! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado lo que ha pasado. ¡Un beso muy fuerte y gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

~**acilegna-yamanaka:** ¡Hola, mil gracias por tu review! ¿Qué tal estás? Pues en verdad no quiero daros pistas sobre si llegarán o no (me considero algo malvada, jajajajaja…) Así que ya se verá (nada, sinceramente, el final ya lo tengo así que no habrá cambios, ¡jajá!) ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Un beso muy fuerte y espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo.

~**pilar:** ¡Hola, pilar! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tranquila, mujer! Jajá, ¡me ha hecho mucha gracia lo que has escrito! Es algo que me gusta mucho leer, vuestros reviews con vuestras ideas me gustan porque veo qué tal lleváis la historia, ¡jajá! Pero para nada, el final ya lo tengo pensado (te diría qué pienso mas lo consideraría spoiler, ¡jajá! ¡Qué mala!) Y ya sólo quedan unos tres capítulo (he pensado en un epílogo pero no sé, dependiendo) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, pilar! Y también gracias por apoyarme en todo, ¡gracias! Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**Kotorii-Chan:** ¡Hola, Kotorii! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Jajá, ¿llorarás, llorarás y la casa inundarás? Jajá, pues no sé qué decirte lo mismo te tienes que preparar papel para secarte las lágrimas o lo contrario, no sé. Me encantaría ayudarte pero no estoy segura (mala).  
¡Pues tu humilde opinión me ayuda mucho así que muchas gracias por dejármela! Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Un beso muy fuerte!

~**shion_821:** ¡Hola qué tal! Perdona por no haber podido subir antes, mis primos vienen los domingos a casa (como si no hubieran días) y no me dejan escribir siempre vienen con historias y puf, me es imposible. ¡Perdona!  
¡Me halaga saber que te gustó el capítulo! Es más, me ayudáis a sentirme más cómoda cada vez que escribo. ¡Gracias por todo! De verdad, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

~**LOLITA:** ¡Hola, LOLITA! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Jajá! No pienses que es tonto eso de llorar con el ruego (si te sirve, mucha gente ha llorado y eso me gusta mucho porque os he llegado a la fibra sensible con Shikamaru. Risa malvada, jajajaja)  
¡Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por tu review y un beso muy fuerte.

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen el fic, como ya sabéis me encantaría sabes qué pensáis sobre el fic, vuestras palabras me ayudan muchísimo y me animan a seguir adelante. ¡Os dejo ya tranquilos! Nos vemos el próximo día con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!


	27. La suerte está echada

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Pues yo bien, aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un review con su apoyo, ¡gracias, os estoy muy agradecida! Gracias a ellas, yo sigo cada día ilusionándome más por cada palabra que escribo.  
No quiero aburrir mucho, así que ya sin dar más vueltas a los asuntos os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os gusten!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 27: _La suerte está echada._

_Todo estaba frío y oscuro, no sentía no veía no lloraba ¿qué estaba haciendo en ese oscuro lugar? Se sintió vacía al ver lo mal que había hecho en todos aquellos meses, dos días para que cumplieran dos meses._

_Sintió de sus ojos unas lágrimas que estaban deseosas de ver la oscuridad que las abrazaba con fuerza casi, que la respiración estaba totalmente apagada. Su vaho era helado y el blancor que soltaba al salir de sus labios era la única luz que podía llegar a ver. Desde que entró en ese coma tan horrendo sólo había estado escuchando voces, extrañas para ella, aunque las personas que se las enviaban eran muy conocidas para ella. Había escuchado sollozar a mucha gente y en esa estancia en la más completa oscuridad había mantenido charlas amenas con otras personas que estaban en la misma situación que ella. Todas murieron. _

_Se frotó las manos con impaciencia, ya no había voces que le estuviesen animando a seguir adelante o que, simplemente, le hiciera recordar los momentos que había vivido con todos aquellos desconocidos. Ilusa, volvió a mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver una pequeña luz que la guiara hacia algún otro lugar, aquella sala de espera de ultratumba la estaba haciendo impacientar y no fueron pocas las veces en las que gritó con todas sus fuerzas un anhelo de algo, de compañía, luz, lluvia, lágrimas… Algo que la hiciera sentirte persona. _

_Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar dos días para cumplir su plazo, sino, vería a todas aquellas personas desde un cielo azul o, a veces, desde uno muy nublado y triste. Lo mismo sería ella llorando._

~*****~

En todos aquellos días en los que habían estado yendo camino Konoha se montó una película titulada "_Mi futura vida_" en la que los protagonistas eran nada más y nada menos que las estrellas más reconocidas de todas las villas: Yamanaka Ino y Nara Shikamaru. Un espectacular recibimiento les hizo darse cuenta de los valiosos que eran y de lo bien que habían llevado el papel durante toda la película. Su argumento era de lo más inusual posible, celos, amor, odio, enfermedades, hijos, bodas, muertes, nacimientos… Y un sinfín de cosas más, era tal la película que había durado en rodarse unos… Sí, para él el final de la película había llegado cuando llegó a los ochenta y siete años de edad, dejando a su mujer con sus dos hijos (ya mayores de edad) y a sus nietos en un mundo en el que nada se sabía, nada era coherente ante las cosas que sucedían, sólo sucedían.

Sonrió patético para su gusto, vio como iría vestida (en su película) Ino en el día de su boda, en cómo serían sus hijos nada más nacer, en las crisis que vivirían juntos… En su vida junto a ella. La esperanza no se apagaba sino al contrario, por cada día que pasaba y por cada quilómetro que recorrían a toda velocidad hacía que la esperanza aumentase que sus ganas y su fuerza al pensar en que ella estaría bien y que saldría de aquello les diera las fuerzas que le hacía falta. Mas alguna guardaría para el momento en decirle aquellas dos palabras que tan feliz la haría _te quiero_ se sentía extraño y un cosquilleo enorme cruzaba todo tu tronco de arriba abajo, sus mejillas se colorearon simpáticas. _Estaba loco de amor._ Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo al verse decirse tantas tonterías, no debía y no quería enamorarse ¿y si Ino no le aceptaba? ¿Debía entonces dejar pasar el tiempo para ver qué tal van las cosas? Negó, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decirle a aquella muchacha cuánto la amaba y cuánta falta le hacía de ahí para adelante a su lado, se había convertido en una especie de simbiosis todo aquello él si ella y ella sin él. Inseparables.

Miró al frente y pudo divisar a un día de distancia la gran muralla que protegía su villa natal, "_un día, Ino, un día…_" le rogaba sin apartar la mirada. Sentía que ella saltaba de rama en rama a su lado que no había dejado de observarle de quedarse con cada milímetro de su cara. Volvió a sonrojarse, ¡estaba hipersensible con la Yamanaka! Aunque aquel tinte rojizo de sus mejillas no habían desaparecido.

—¿Todo bien? —Escuchó que Ami le preguntaba agotada. Sólo asintió aunque preocupado por el estado de cansancio de la joven que se había preocupado por él, su mirada se transformó en susto, ¿y sí le pasaba algo? Se preguntó temeroso—. Yo lo llevo todo bien, no se preocupe. Pronto llegaremos. —Anunció sonriente y es que tenía ganas de llegar a Konoha y salvar así a aquella muchacha de ojos claros y de cabellos de oro. Era una necesidad que llevaba desde que se le apareció la primera vez. "_No merece morir, algo me lo dice._"

~*****~

El _tic-tac_ del reloj le estaba haciendo agujeros en los oídos que pese a haber estado buscando algo en lo que dejarse llevar y dejar pasar el tiempo el reloj conseguía que lo dejara al tercer _tic-tac_. Se maldijo al ver entrar por la puerta a su mejor amigo, quería tener compañía eso era algo innegable pero Shikaku no le dejaba en paz, era como sentir a tu madre regañarte por el simple hecho de que eran las diez de la noche y tú aún seguías pegado a la pantalla del televisor, igual, Shikaku siempre que aparecía por la puerta era para darle dos palmadas en el hombro, sentarse a su lado, preguntarle por las novedades sobre su hija y después de dejar unos minutos de un silencio asesino se digna a ordenarle a que se vaya a casa y descanse. "_Yo me quedo, Inoichi._" Le dice autoritario y a la vez preocupado.

—Hoy no iré a casa, no lo intentes. —Habló sin apartar la mirada de aquella puerta que decía en letras grandes "UVI".

—Si ya… porque tú me lo digas ahora mismo, serás idiota… —Contestó cansino (igual que su hijo) a la vez que se sentaba a su lado—. Seguiré el protocolo que los dos nos sabemos de memoria, así que no seas terco, sabes que lo digo por tu bien y por el de Ino. No quisiera que la pobre chiquilla se ahogara con el olor a marranito de su padre. —Comentó posando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, su almohada como muchas veces decía a escondidas de su mujer, aunque se alegró de haberle enseñado a su hijo a utilizar tales herramientas. Sonrió—. Inoichi, sabes que estaría igual que tu si mi hijo fuese el que estuviese sufriendo todo aquello, lo harías, te encargarías de convencerme cada día para que volviera a casa y cuidar así de mi mujer. Estoy seguro de ello… Lo tuyo no sé por qué ha pasado, no sé por qué diablos os ha tocado a Ino y a ti vivir este infierno, me encantaría buscar las respuestas y dártelas, dártelas para volver a verte sonreír como lo hacías cuando Noa estaba viva, para volver a sentir a aquel amigo que siempre hemos tenido Choza y yo. Por un amigo se da la vida o incluso, se pierde. No te cuestiones los hechos de Ino ni siquiera te culpes, quiso desaparecer dejando el camino libre a Shikamaru y todos lo sabemos. Se equivocaron los dos… Al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos saben qué hacer. —Suspiró mientras alzaba la mirada—. No has sido mal padre y mucho menos, mal marido, lo sabes.

Sus lágrimas caían pesadas, siempre intentaba evitar cuestionarse el porqué de toda aquella situación, saber qué se hizo mal para que el ser de arriba quisiera arrebatarle a las dos personas más importantes que en su vida había. Sollozó—. Intento entender algo… Creo que incluso pienso que todo es una broma y que Ino se pondrá bien, que podré volver a abrazarla y a decirle lo importante que es para mí. —Su voz estaba rota y su respiración le ahogaba, sin su hija su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido— puede que sea cabezota, impulsiva, caprichosa pero dentro de ella hay algo más importante que todo eso, daría la vida incluso por una desconocida, tiene un corazón fuerte aunque luego rompa a llorar a escondidas, nunca dejaría que sufrieras por verla llorar… Es mi hija y es lo único que me queda… La necesito a mi lado, necesito ver que aún tengo algo en este mundo y que no me he quedado solo… —Paró a coger un trozo de papel, aquellas lágrimas furtivas no le dejaban expresarse como el hombre que le hicieron creer que era— Cada día es un recuerdo nuevo, cada día es volver a escuchar la voz de Noa, es volver a rememorar todo aquello que me hizo feliz y que ya se ha terminado sentir que ya no debes ilusionarte con aquello de que volverá a pasar. Acabó, Shikaku, mi vida con Noa se acabó hace casi ocho meses ¿debe acabar también la de Ino? Tengo miedo a pasar unas navidades solo, temo a ver a Papá Noel entrar con regalos cuyos nombres sean Noa e Ino, temo a que llegue el día quince de Marzo y no saber qué comprarle a Noa o el día veintitrés de Septiembre y no saber qué elegirle a Ino… Siempre me han ayudado la una con la otra y ahora… ¿Qué hago? ¿Me ayudarás tú? ¿Qué le elijo que le guste? No puedo devolverle a su madre y tampoco puedo darle las esperanzas de que vuelva… Tengo mucho miedo a lo que vendrá y me entra pánico al pensar en que me quedaré sólo para siempre, Shikaku…

Algo dentro de sí se rompió al escuchar todas aquellas palabras salir de la boca de uno de sus mejores amigos, era más que cierto que no iba a poder ponerse en la misma situación que él ya que su mujer y su hijo estaban bien y siempre rogaba que lo estuvieran por muchos años más, pero vio celos y envidia por parte de su amigo en todas aquellas palabras, sintió que lo que más deseaba era estar en su piel tener a su familia a salvo y ver que nada iba a cambiar durante mucho tiempo. Se maldijo, no tenía derecho a estar juzgando a su amigo por lo exagerado que estaba llevando la situación, siempre estaría apoyándole en todo mas eso no quitaba que le juzgara alguna que otra vez. Se sintió sucio por todas las palabras que algún día le mencionó en la muerte de Noa, por si alguna vez le dijo algo que no debía.

—Lo siento, amigo, siento si alguna vez te he juzgado mal o incluso, si alguna vez te he herido. Nunca quise. —Comentó con vergüenza.

—No hay nada de lo que disculparse, Shikaku y lo sabes, sólo hay que esperar y afrontar las cosas aunque estas sean duras y te hagan ver la vida como un vacío sin salida, pero hay que tener fuerzas… Aunque yo no las tenga si Ino se me marcha… —Susurró.

—Dame un abrazo, tío, para que veas que pase lo que pase, los Nara también podemos ser cursis de vez en cuando. —Mencionó a la vez que se lanzaba a darle un abrazo a su amigo. Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver con la fuerza que le abrazaba su mejor amigo. Temblaba. Se limpió con rapidez, era algo cursi delante de la gente pero no para tanto.

—Que no se vaya… —Habló con la voz temblorosa. "_Te lo ruego, Ino, no te vayas de mi lado, quédate conmigo._"

~*****~

"_Déjame decirte, cerda que ante todo pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi amiga, siempre te apoyaré y siempre te daré algún que otro susto mientras duermas… ¡Piénsalo! Para la gente del mundo humano no debe serlo pero ha de ser muy morboso el verte despertarte a media noche con el pulso y el corazón a mil cuando yo te haya hecho alguna jugarreta… Fuera de bromas, Sakura… Sabes que sólo soy así cuando tengo miedo a algo y sin duda, hoy por hoy temo a no volver sé que me he equivocado pero ha sido tarde, ha sido una decisión equivocada que no podré volver a cambiar… La suerte está echada y no se puede elegir cuál será la partida a elegir, es así la vida.  
Prométeme que serás fuerte y cada días más, no quiero que llores más de dos días por mi ausencia (yo por ti sí que lo haré, porque no me verás y yo a ti sí, así que nada de lágrimas ¿prometido?) que siempre estaré a tú lado y tu siempre estarás en el loco corazón que deja de latir pronto… ¿Crees que habrá un ángel guapo guapo? ¡Jo, Sakura! No hace falta que mires estas letras así que cada una tiene sus necesidades. ¡Jajá!  
Necesito ver y conseguir que mi mejor amiga sonría en mis últimas palabras escritas, ¡es extraño pensar que me iré sin cumplir los diecinueve! Piensa que ahora serás la mayor de las dos ¡así que dame ejemplo, ¿vale?!  
Necesito saber que cuidarás de papá y que no dejarás que se vaya antes de tiempo… Las cosas pasan y no dejes que pase sus días encerrado en casa sin hacer nada… Anda Sakura y cuida de Chouji y de Shikamaru que necesito sentir que estarán bien, ¡op! Y aunque suene perverso, ¡no permitas por nada en el mundo que Shikamaru destroce su vida con la maldita…! ¡Jamás! Sino ya te enterarás de mí, ¡jajá!  
Ha llegado la hora de la despedida, Sakura, este es el último adiós que nos digamos, será para siempre (como mamá decía "adiós se dice cuando no vas a volver a ver a una persona nunca más", dicho y hecho), gracias por todos los momentos que me has hecho pasar a tu lado, gracias por hacerme ver el gran apoyo que he tenido siempre, gracias por haberme dado aquel abrazo antes de marchar hacia el torneo, gracias, gracias, gracias… No vemos dentro de muchos años espero que para entonces hayas tenido muchos hijos (yo angelitos, ¡jajá!) y que hayas tenido una vida feliz. Oye, ¿cuándo una se muere con dieciocho años… se queda como se murió o envejece como lo hacen los de la tierra? No lo sé, de todas formas espero que para cuando tú vuelvas yo esté como una rosa y tú como una pasa…  
Hasta siempre, Sakura, gracias por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntas._

_Atte.: Yamanaka Ino, con todo mi corazón, Sakura._"

Quizá habían sido más de diecisiete veces las que se había leído la carta entera aunque ese era su trozo favorito, no perdió su sentido del humor en ningún momento y hasta el final, siempre fue aquella amiga que se le acercó por primera vez, su pelo corto y rubio. Sonrió, nunca cambió, siempre la aconsejó aunque en aquel momento detestaba la rivalidad que tuvo por Sasuke su amistad hubiese sido de otra forma sino se hubiese encariñado con él, ella nunca quiso hacerle daño con sus palabras, Ino nunca iría a hacerle daño.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, llevaba tres noches sin dormir la angustia, el miedo y el pensar que en dos días se cumpliría la fecha límite de Ino, la hacía ponerse mala tan mala que incluso vomitaba a gritos, negando toda existencia a su lado maldiciendo a quién eligiese ese destino para su amiga.

Miró la foto que tenía frente a ella, Ino y ella en su décima fiesta de cumpleaños, Ino sacaba la lengua animada y ella la mirada enfadada ¡quería una foto normal y corriente, sonriendo las dos! Pero más tarde se alegró de que hubiese salido tan chula, era su favorita.

Otra vez su algo se quebró al recordar cada pelea o palabra mal sonante que hubo hacia su amiga por su parte, ¿por qué todo dolía más siempre que alguien estaba al filo de la muerte? Gritó, no quería ¡no quería la marcha de Ino!

~*****~

"_Me toca decirte lo mismo que Asuma-sensei, Chouji, debes hacer dieta y empezar a comer como una persona educada por mucha hambre que tengas ¡hazlo, no te pido que lo intentes!  
Era broma, te quiero tal y como eres. Gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en el torneo, por entenderme y por abrazarme en todas mi caídas. Siento que tuvieras que ver el espectáculo del mordisco fue todo un show ¿cierto? No hay cosa que me esté doliendo más, Chouji que saber que fuiste partícipe de aquel fatídico día.  
Hazme un favor, nunca, nunca te culpes por lo que pasó aquel día ¿lees bien? Nunca, Chouji, lo que pasó allí fue por un fallo mecánico más mío que no tuyo, así que no te culpes y tampoco lo hagas con eso de pensar que me fui porque no me apoyaste a seguir adelante, que te conozco Chouji que sabes que no me curé porque no quería y porque no tenía ganas de seguir viéndole tan mal a mi lado. Le amo y lo sabes.  
Me encantaría seguir a vuestro lado, en el equipo siete a la misma vez pero me encontraré con Asuma y le diré lo geniales que habéis sido a mi lado (y lo geniales que seréis, ¡qué os estaremos vigilando!).  
Chouji, este es el adiós definitivo, sé que no ha sido gran cosa estas palabras pero la necesidad de despedirme de ti es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, no quiero quedar bien ni parecer una amiga que se marcha dejando a amigos desamparados, jamás.  
Sé feliz y haz feliz a los de tu alrededor, no dejes que nadie te subestime vales demasiado como para hacerle caso a ese tipo de personas, tu corazón es enorme y eso es lo que de verdad importa en una persona, lo de dentro no la masa corporal de esta. Come y deja comer ¿vale?  
Cuida a papá, a Sakura y a Shikamaru, te lo ruego. _

_Atte.: Yamanaka Ino, gracias por todo, Chouji, mi gran amigo._"

La carta estaba aprendida de memoria Ino era sincera ante todo y le aconsejó como nunca antes lo hizo, su vida se acababa y ella era consciente de todo aquello. No quería verle llorar y no quería que se culpara por lo que allí pasó mas le era completamente difícil no hacerlo, él le pidió que entrara en el torneo sabiendo cómo era Ino con todo aquello, quiso demostrarle a todo el mundo lo buena que era callar las bocas que no le permitían ser feliz. Sonrió, le ha pedido que no hiciera caso de las palabras que le subestimaran y resulta que ella era la primera en hacerles caso, como siempre, Ino.

Volvió a suspirar nervioso, la noche ya había llegado y un día era el que faltaba para que llegara el día del verdadero adiós, ya no sólo era la vida de Ino la que pendía de un hilo sino también la de todas las personas que estaban pendientes de ellas.

—No te vayas, Ino… —Rogó en voz alta.

~*****~

_El reloj hace tic-tac, ya queda un día._

~*****~

—¡Ya llegamos, chicos! ¡Hemos llegado a tiempo! Cinco árboles más y entramos en Konoha ¡puede que sí que salvemos a la muchacha! Venga, ¡el sprint final!

Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas con él ¡habían llegado a Konoha! Estaban dentro de Konoha, necesitaban entrar en el hospital ¡y ya! Su respiración se aceleró, ¡habían llegado a Konoha a tiempo! Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer como las mismas gotas de lluvia a la misma velocidad y a la misma cantidad, estaba emocionado su corazón su vientre sus piernas y manos ¡todo le temblaba!

—Dónde está el hospital. —Le preguntó nervioso y cansado a la vez.

Cogió aire lo más rápido posible e intentó serenarse—. Al final de esta calle a unos quince minutos, parece que está lejos pero no lo está tanto. —Habló tembloroso, se sentía un héroe, ¡había llegado a Konoha!

—Bien, allí nos vemos. Ami, vamos. Señor, avise a la señora Tsunade de que el Doctor Daisuke ha llegado para tratar a la señorita Yamanaka Ino, es urgente. —Ordenó a uno de los guardias de la entrada de Konoha—. Vamos, chicos. —Ordenó mientras desaparecía a la velocidad de la luz.

Le costó reaccionar estaba asombrado por aquella velocidad que había cogido Daisuke en un momento, sin duda alguna Daisuke iba a salvar a Ino, no dudaba de eso en ningún momento. Con torpeza, volvió a ponerse en marcha ahora la suerte estaba echada. "_Hazlo por nosotros, Ino, que eres lo que nos hace feliz. No te marches._"

~*****~

No reparó en ver quién se encontraba en aquel hospital ni siquiera se paró a mirar y a pedir perdón a aquellas personas que atropellaba con brutalidad. En un grito desesperado mandó a buscar a Tsunade y pidió que le llevaran a la sala en la que se encontraba su nueva paciente. "_A ti no te dejaré marchar, te queda mucha vida por vivir._"

Tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora para poder ver a aquella médica tan famosa que tanto buscaba. Frunció el entrecejo enfadado—. Si tuviera que trabajar solo ya habría salvado a siete pacientes ¡incompente! ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Que te lo tenga que decir yo… —Acabó con tono retintín.

Aquel hombre sería genial en su especialidad pero no en tratar a las personas cuando estaba nervioso o cabreado. Habían sido muchos los años en los que le había aguantado mas nunca se acostumbraba a su trato tan amargo en las situaciones límite. Sonrió, al parecer Shikamaru sí había conseguido su propósito.

—Venga, vayamos a verla, está muy débil y por el momento, las cosas no están yendo nada bien… Habéis tardado.

—Hay demasiado loco suelto por esos lares, cada tres pasos uno nuevo, creo que los de la arena avistan guerra contra la Villa de la Cascada, han matado a la hermana del Kazekage, ya ves… Aunque se lo tenía merecido. ¡Jé! —Sonrió alegre— Aunque temo el que no pueda salvarla, quiero que me sigas la corriente, Ino será mi paciente y tú mi ayudante cualquier cosa que esté fuera de lo normal quiero me ayudes a mantenerlo, por eso te necesito. ¿Me escuchas? —Preguntó, era retórica pero siempre le fascinó la cara de desagrado de Tsunade al escucharle—. Bien.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron, dejando ver otra planta totalmente distinta a la anterior, estaba absorto en la magnitud de aquel hospital tenía otra entrada por la que entrar, era como si el hospital tuviese entradas y salidas por todos lados. Sonrió.

—Es usted el señor Yamanaka, ¿cierto? Bien, me llamo Daisuke y quisiera decirle que a partir de este momento yo me haré cargo de lo que le pase a su hija, bueno o malo, no habrá más noticias sobre el cómo esté las cosas que pasen dentro allí se quedarán y sólo habrá dos respuestas: Está viva o está muerta. No me gusta dar esperanzas a nadie, ¿me escucha? —Explicó antipático, el tiempo era oro y no quería perderlo en explicarle las cosas al detalle, ahora los detalles de los guardaba para curar a Ino, esos eran los detalles—. Bien, con su permiso me marcho a tratar a mí paciente. Hasta la próxima vez.

Todos los de allí estaban atónitos sobre lo que acababan de vivir, ¿ese loco iba a tratar a su hija? Algo dentro de sí le dio algo de esperanza un poco más de esa vida que necesitaba—. Se curará, lo sé. —Susurró alegre.

~*****~

_La suerte está echada._

~*****~

~CONTINUARÁ~

~Notas adicionales~

~**acilegna-yamanaka**: ¡Hola, ¿qué tal estás?! Jajá, ¡mil gracias por tu review! Me ha hecho reír con eso de "sí, un poquito malvada" ¡jajá! Pero es que para mí, hay que hacerlos sufrir más o menos pero sufrir ¡jajá!  
¡Muchas gracias por seguirme desde el principio! Me halaga saber que te gusta y que he hecho disfrutar a las personas con mis palabras. ¡Gracias a ti! Y besos muy fuertes, ¡nos vemos!

~**ferny:** ¡Hola, ferny! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me complace saber que te gustó la opción que escogí. ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ¡Besitos!

~**pilar:** ¡Hola, pilar ¿qué tal?! ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Y ya sabes que me has ayudado mucho con todos los que me has enviado desde siempre, gracias por apoyarme.  
¡Me halaga saber que perdonaste a Shikamaru! A decir verdad, me metí en un lío pensando en qué hacer con la dichosa bruja y el dichoso holgazán pero después de mucho pensar, opté por esta y por lo que veo hice bien. ¡Gracias por tus palabras, pilar! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!

~**Eiko Hiwatari:** ¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha hecho reír y me ha emocionado! No sé, ha sido muy especial.  
¡Me alegra saber que también te gustó lo que le pasó a Temari (todos sabíamos que bien no iba a acabar, ¡tampoco debía ¡jajá!!)! No sé qué decirte, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta por tu apoyo por todo el recorrido y bueno, ¡muchas gracias!  
Sí, no creas que sí estoy pensando en hacer un epílogo pero no pienses que con ello signifique que vaya a acabar bien las cosas (ya sabes que me gusta la maldad, ¡wuajaja!) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! U n beso enorme, Eiko.

~**Ellie-Kino:** ¡Hola, Ellie! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya sabes que me hacen muy felices tus palabras. Sinceramente, no tengo palabras para demostraros lo buena gente que habéis sido conmigo (y eso que me dio miedo entrar en el ShikaIno, ¡pero qué porras! Y lo geniales que sois, ¿qué? ¡Eso no lo sabe nadie!)  
Temari, Temari, la tercera en discordia, lo de dejarla morir así fue algo que me vino de pronto no sabía qué hacer con ella, ¿encarcelarla? ¿Envenenarla? ¿Dejarla loca? Uf, demasiadas cosas para luego seguir teniendo problemas con ella, así que decidí sacrificar a Masaki para matar a Temari así es una buena forma de no tener que aguantarla más (¡qué mala!). Fue un flash que me llegó así, de pronto.  
¡Eres demasiado buena incluso con las malas de los fics, ¡qué guapa!!  
Lo de la conversación de Shikamaru e Ino fue porque quería dejar un poco de lado el sufrimiento de los dos y me pareció una buena forma de dejar un poco de lado ese lio que lleva Shikamaru en la misma cabeza, piensa en ella en lo que hará y en cómo comportarse. Sólo quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba a su lado, apoyándose, ¡lloré! Aunque hoy lloré más ¡jajá! Pobre, como siempre, aquí, enrollándome más de lo normal, ¡jajá!  
Jajajaja, ¡gracias Ellie por todas tus palabras, en serio! Me hacen muy felices y me enseñan qué hacer, aprendo de cada una de vosotras y así voy sabiendo qué hacer para el próximo "fic del verano" ¡jajá! Nada, era broma ya sabes que a veces se me va la cabecita. ¡Gracias, Ellie! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Muchos besos!

Y gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, ya sabéis que me encantaría saber qué pensáis, quiero saber si voy por buen camino o no, ¡vuestras palabras ayudan mucho, de verdad! ¡Muchas gracias por todo ¡y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!Muchos besos.


	28. El fin del infierno

¡Hola, a todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal están? Pues yo estoy algo apenada, la primera es por no haber podido cumplir y haber subido el capítulo el domingo pasado (apenas tuve tiempo, los malditos exámenes no me dejan ni respirar). Y la segunda cosa es porque, el fic "_Dos meses_" ha llegado al final, sí, este, el capítulo veintiocho será el último, han sido muchos los momentos que se han vivido con Ino y Shikamaru pero todo acaba hoy, todo termina con una de las dos opciones, con la muerte o con la vida. Espero que os guste el capítulo.  
He de daros las gracias por **todo vuestro apoyo**, ha sido un fic difícil para mí, empecé teniendo muchas ideas y casi todo el fic acabó siendo improvisaciones del día e incluso, del momento. Todo esto os lo debo a todas las personas que lo habéis estado leyendo y por supuesto, a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review con todo lo que pensaban, **¡muchas gracias!**  
Es triste despedirse, después de tanto tiempo esto ha llegado al final (no lloro…), pero eso sí, también he de agradecer a las canciones "_Sadness and sorrow_" y a la canción "_La frase tonta de la semana_" por ayudarme a dejar salir las palabras más tristes que ha habido en el fic, me han ayudado a llorar mientras escribía y eso, me ha ayudado mucho.  
En fin, no quiero aburriros más (luego habrá más bla, bla, bla, así que no quiero seguir aquí, jajá) ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y nos volveremos a ver dentro de un tiempo. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

~_Dos meses_~

~Capítulo 28: _El fin del infierno._

Seguía allí tumbado, cumpliendo la promesa que meses atrás le había hecho a aquella mujer, estaría esperándola hasta que estuviese bien. Recordaba lo demacrada que estaba cuando salió de aquella sala tan espantosa y, cuya, le había cogido cierto asco personal. Le había tenido que cortar el pelo tal y como se lo cortó ella misma en el examen de chunin (cosa que la cabreó bastante), las ojeras le llegaban hasta aquellas desnutridas mejillas que tiempo atrás habían sido unas preciosas rosas blancas con cierto tinte rosado. Sonrió y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, todo se complicó cinco veces, cinco veces que –injustas- volvieron a encerrar a Ino en aquella sala repulsiva. Las cosas no funcionaban, cuando parecía ir a mejor todo daba la vuelta y volvía a recaer; Masaki decía no poder más e Ino, implacable, les daba los ánimos para que siguiesen su vida por si el día de mañana ella ya no se encontraba allí. _Ya han salido cuatro lágrimas de los ojos de un enamorado._ La miraba y ella se escondía, se avergonzaba y parecía ser que no era la única que se avergonzaba de todo lo que había pasado.

La vio llorar una noche, _la última noche_ _que estuvo con ella_. Dijo estar muy asustada y sólo le pidió que la abrazara y que no se fuera de su lado, que se sentía vacía. _Sucio, así estaba su ser._

Se enjugó las lágrimas, ¿por qué hizo aquella promesa? Volvería a ir al prado aquel que tiempo atrás ella iba a jugar con Sakura ¿porqué debía ir él? Por el simple hecho de que aquel prado era el único que vio sonreír feliz a Ino, el único que la vio llorar por todo su dolor, la muerte de Noa, la de Asuma, la pérdida de él mismo… Aquel prado era lo más importante para ella.

—_Shika… por favor… ¿podrías ir... al prado… cada día… al menos cinco minutos…? Se… se lo prometí a mamá…_

No pudo negarse, si Ino se marchaba aquello era una de sus últimas voluntades, le juró ir cada día al prado para recordar a su madre, ir a sentarse en aquel árbol que guardaba una pequeña pulsera de bolas creada por Ino de pequeña, seguía en aquella rama, intacta, seguía firme a la idea de que Ino estaría al lado de su madre.

—¿Qué tiene ese árbol para que lleve esa pulsera? —Recordó que le preguntó al segundo día de visitarla.

—_Allí… mamá conoció a papá… Y ese lugar era su favorito… siempre la recuerdo… sentada… mirándome sonriente… Me anima, Shika… Por favor, hazlo por mí, sólo cinco minutos…_

No volvió a reír desde la partida de su madre, su risa era una máscara que debajo guardaba lágrimas en las que rogaban una y otra vez que alguien se las secara y que alguien le hiciera unas minúsculas cosquillas para sanar el vacío, el anhelo de la risa en aquella alma rota. Se maldijo por no haber sido capaz de haber hecho todo aquello. Se tapó los ojos, no quería más realidad.

—Sí que es cierto que Noa siempre fue feliz con todo lo que le rodeaba, daba igual si era bueno o malo, tenía a su hija y a su marido ¿qué más pedir? La floristería se la compró Inoichi porque ese era su sueño, Noa amaba las flores siempre estaba allí metida, cada flor un momento, solía decir. El día en el que nació Ino, le regalé una violeta que desde entonces, la vistió de color violeta y eso se le pegó… No sé qué decirte, hijo, la pérdida de tu mejor amiga es la peor que nadie puede sufrir, me puse en el lugar de Sakura y no pude aguantar otra vez el dolor de sentir el vacío. Con Noa era con la que salía siempre, compartía mis secretos, con ella viví los mejores momentos que pude vivir en toda una vida con mi mejor amiga.

Suspiró, su madre era problemática pero en aquellos momentos le hacía mucha falta sabía cuál era aquel dolor que sentía desde que se enteró de lo de Ino, desde que empezó su viaje por querer salvar la vida. Ella nunca vio bien la idea de que su marido fuese ninja pero la dejó pasar por él, porque le amaba. Lo de su hijo, el dolor lo lleva muy dentro de sí misma, no puede desquitarse del dolor y del miedo cada vez que les manda una misión a alguna de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, por eso, iba siempre a la floristería a confesarle qué sentimientos tenía en aquel momento. Noa la protegía.

—Mamá… ¿también crees que lo hice mal? —Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista por culpa de su pena.

—Creo que entre los tres os ha salido esta mezcla de amor, odio, celos, rencor y dolor, mucho dolor. Pienso que tú te intentabas convencer de que Ino no era aquella que buscabas, que no podías romper aquella barrera que os hemos creado desde pequeños.

—¿Qué nos habéis?

Asintió sin pensarlo—: Vosotros, desde pequeños sólo habéis sido amigos, sólo amigos y con temor a poder expresas unos sentimientos que pudiesen dar de qué pensar, os creabais la barrera de no poder romperla por temor a lo que pensasen los demás, a lo que pudiese pasar, al temor de romper algo valioso. En vuestro caso, el equipo que crearon vuestros padres, el equipo que os tocó crear, el diez. Mucho temor para ser feliz ¿no crees, Shikamaru? —Preguntó dudosa.

—Temo mucho más ahora, mamá, temo a no poder enseñarle cuánto la amo, a no poder enseñarle todo lo que hay dentro de mí, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento, cada momento que quisiera vivir con ella. La amo.

—Más te vale demostrárselo cuando salga de aquella sala, idiota.

Su corazón se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz que tanto le imponía, que tanto le ayudó en los malos momentos demostrándole que pasase lo que pasase él iba a estar a su lado, sin dudarlo, porque era su hijo.

—Lo haré, no lo dudéis.

~*****~

Seis meses más tarde.

No volvió al hospital desde que le comunicaron el estado de salud de Ino: "_Lo siento, Shikamaru, no puedo decirte nada… Pero las cosas no van del todo bien._" Sus pesadillas crecieron cada noche, temiendo a que todo lo que había estado creando meses atrás a que todo lo que soñó, se derrumbase de un día para otro. Todo iba mal para él.

Ya no se atrevía a mirar a Inoichi ¿cómo hacerlo después de ser uno de los causantes de su muerte? Si su madre hubiese tenido razón él seguiría siendo un maldito idiota que la dejó de lado cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Y si de verdad estaba enfadado por aquel beso en la ducha? Allí fue cuando las cosas cambiaron al cien por cien, ya casi no la miraba y Temari era la que más "estaba a su lado". Volvió a maldecirse ¿porqué les había tocado sufrir todo aquel dolor a ellos? ¿Qué razón hubo? Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Sus manos habían tomado por costumbre temblar sin parar, se las frotaba una y otra vez mas nada le servía para saciar aquel miedo que se reflejaba por aquellos paquetes de tabaco que día a día iban desapareciendo y por aquellos temblores que se hacían visibles cada vez que aquel nombre bisílabo se pronunciaba.

Había salido con Chouji a los tres meses de la última recaída de Ino, se había pasado tres meses sin hablarse, sin mirarse, sin apenas reconocerse. La conversación fue la peor que nunca antes había recordado junto a Chouji, mantenía la calma pero en lo más profundo de su corazón había culpa su parte, había dolor por no haber protegido a su amiga.

—_Los dos estamos iguales, Chouji, supongo que todo pierde significado si Ino no está aquí._ —Comentó vacío y a la misma vez que se llevaba el tercer cigarrillo a la boca, aquel vicio tan asqueroso se le había pegado al cuerpo y ya no había manera de olvidarse de él. Ya era capaz de levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana sólo para tomarse aquella droga que le llamaba, "_Por Ino_" decía antes de encenderlo, si Ino sobrevivía todos aquellos cigarros habían sido velas que se apagarían cuando ella saliese de aquel hospital, de lo contrario, él encendería el doble, simplemente "_Para recordar el alma de Ino y para recordarla cada día._"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería volver a ver todo aquello que le rodeaba, sólo quería abrir los ojos y ver a Ino, sólo quería que en esos seis meses de ausencia sobre las noticias y sobre las visitas hubiesen sido buenas. ¿Qué haría sino? Si Ino no sobrevivía le habría fallado al cien por cien y ya no sólo a Ino, sino a Inoichi, a su padre, a Chouji e incluso, a sí mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Algo hizo que sus ojos se aprisionaran con fuerza en contra de su voluntad, unas manos heladas crearon un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y su ser. Se estremeció, sintió que aquellas manos le eran conocidas y que a la misma vez le susurraban unas palabras "_El fin del infierno_" Su cuerpo junto a su corazón se paralizó por completo—. ¿Ino? —Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, la única palabra que salió dentro de sí mismo, ¿estaba viva? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de finas lágrimas que demostraban el miedo a volver a equivocarse, a volver a soñar con aquella mujer. Palpó aquellas manos de hielo con inseguridad ¿y si no? ¿Qué pasaría si había pronunciado mal el nombre de aquella persona? De su boca empezó a salir gemidos temblorosos, algo había sido el causante de que todo aquel dolor se desvaneciera en completo, algo le ayudó a sentir que toda la tensión que había estado sufriendo en esos ocho meses desaparecía—. Ino… Eres tú. —Confirmó agarrando las manos con seguridad, sí, era ella, Yamanaka Ino.

—Gracias por todo, holgazán. —Susurró débilmente, Shikamaru, él había sido por el que iba a morir, por el que deseaba irse de este extraño mundo si él no le pertenecía. Lo pensaba con claridad y se daba cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, de lo malcriada que había demostrado ser y de lo patética que fue en el torneo—. Siento cada momento que os he hecho pasar, ya le he pedido perdón a papá y me ha hecho llorar, estaba demasiado asustado. Luego, Chouji me ha traído comida que luego sabemos que será él quién se la coma pero por el momento, tiene la escusa de que es para que engorde un poco. A Sakura… ¡jajá! La han echado de la sala por montar alboroto e incluso, ¡ya me ha amenazado de muerte! Es extraño, Shika… He estado a punto de dejar todo lo que de verdad me hacía feliz por solamente un sentimiento, por un temor que crecía sin parar, el temor de perderte. —Acabó mientras le abrazaba por la espalda— Pero a ti, no sé qué ha pasado contigo, no has venido… Holgazán. —Acabó mientras posaba su cara en la espalda, notaba cómo su respiración era cortada. _Está nervioso._

Cogió aquellos delgados brazos que le abrazaban con sutileza, con armonía, con amor y los besó—. Porque eres problemática… Porque iba a romper una barrera delante de todas aquellas personas que de verdad nos importan…

—Rómpela, Shika… Rompe la barrera y deja caer este peso que no está engullendo a los dos. —Susurró aferrándose más al cuerpo del hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. No iba a dejarle marchar.

Cogió el brazo izquierdo y la obligó a mirarle, ahora era el momento que llevaba practicando durante tantos meses y lo mismo, ya no eran meses sino años que había estado guardando toda distancia cuidadosa con su mejor amiga porque eso era, Ino, ella era su mejor amiga, la única que le había entendido des del principio. Aquella era la mujer de su vida.

Acarició su mentón, su cara había recuperado algo de aquel color que tanto le hacía pensar en el paraíso, aquellas mejillas habían recobrado algo de ese color rosado, sus labios volvían a estar rellenos y curvados hacia arriba, _se estaba riendo_, él había conseguido hacerle esas pequeñas cosquillas que durante tanto tiempo había anhelado aquella frágil pero problemática mujer. _Su mujer._

—Es extraño… Llevo todo este tiempo pensando en qué decir cuando llegara este momento y ahora… —Suspiró hondo— y ahora ya no sé qué decirte. Ya que me supongo que decirte "Ino, te quiero" es demasiado "poca cosa" para tu gusto y que seguro que quieres que te diga algo más cursi, así que…

—No cambias, Shikamaru, no has cambiado nada. Y lo bueno es que ha vuelto aquel Shikamaru que desapareció en el torneo, ya no eres aquel que me daba miedo cada vez que se dirigía a mí, ya no estás distante, ahora vuelves a ser el mismo protector, holgazán y sobretodo, mi mejor amigo. Te quiero, Shikamaru, y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, ¡no aguantaría verte lejos de mí lado! No quiero volver a sentir mi alma des…

No, aquellos sentimientos no debían de ser destapados de nuevo, no debía de volver a recordar cada espina que se le había clavado cada día. Un resumen de todo sería decir que todo aquel tiempo no había habido nada de felicidad que se había quedado estancada en lo más profundo de dos corazones que habían perdido el rumbo, luchaban por llegar a la meta por conseguir que cada día uno de los dos diese un paso hacia delante y fuesen acercándose más. Pero de nada les servía, era un paso para adelante y tres para atrás, siempre se interponía algo entre ellos, siempre había alguna palabra, hecho o gesto que a la mínima, se separaban.

Aquel beso rompía las barreras mencionadas por todas las personas que habían pasado por su lado, aquellas barreras tan visibles por los demás y que no permitían acercarse. Rotas, así habían quedado.

—Deja ya todo aquello atrás, Ino, deja ese dolor de una maldita vez, perdona todo aquello que te he hecho perdóname si quieres pero no vuelvas a recordar ni un minuto más todo aquel infierno que ya ha acabado. No más, hay que ser feliz viviendo el presente, el futuro llegará y el pasado quedó atrás, tu madre estará contigo en todo, siempre te apoyará y así, todo el mundo lo hará. Por favor, no lo recuerdes más… Te amo, Ino y no quiero que sufras más, ¡no más Ino! —Gritó abalanzándose de nuevo a sus labios, los necesitaba, cada vez que hacían fricción entre ellos algo dentro de sí rogaba una y otra vez que se volviesen a juntar, que se pusieran manos a la obra para crear una simbiosis única.—. Te amo… Te amo mucho y tus palabras fueron las que me hicieron despertar, eres lo único que quiero en mi vida. Sólo tú.

Sonrió, no había nada que en ese mismo día le fuera a quitar toda la felicidad que llevaba en su interior. Su vida volvía a renacer tal y como lo hacía el ave del fénix ya no se sentía muerta y mucho menos, tenía ganas de morirse. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Aquella canción… ¿la escribiste tú? —Preguntó sacándose la carta del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

Se quedó anonadada mirando la carta -doblada ya por las vueltas que Shikamaru pareció darle-, y sólo pudo asentir—. La soñé, me vino de pronto… Shika… —Susurró al ver un collar de oro—. Es de mi madre, me lo regaló cuando tenía quince años… —Sus ojos empezaron a empaparse, aquel colgante era lo más importante que había habido en toda su vida, era la única manera de sentir a su madre a su lado y, Shikamaru, como siempre, consiguió volver a hacerla feliz—. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! —Gritó abalanzándose sobre él—- ¿Cómo…?

—Masaki. Masaki me ayudó a encontrar al Doctor Daisuke y me ayudó a entrar en la Villa oculta de la cascada, así que todo eso se lo debo a Masaki. Él sólo fue un peón de Temari, tal y como lo fui yo… —Acabó susurrando, todo aquello le dolía demasiado y no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—Shikamaru, recuerda, deja todo aquello detrás y céntrate en el presente, que el futuro ya llegará. —Habló contenta.

—Ino —La llamó mientras la observaba ponerse el colgante—. Te quiero. —Anunció mientras la abrazaba y se tumbaba a su lado—. No quiero volver a separarme de ti, nunca, jamás. Porque ahora eres mía. "_No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni de dinero, pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero. Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos. Acompáñame en el viaje que volar sólo no puedo. Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados, cuántas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mí lado. No me canso de buscarte, no me importa ni arriesgarte si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte. Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario, le he cantado en el oído susurrando muy despacio. Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano. No he dejado de intentarlo porque creo en los milagros._"

—Shika… —Susurró al escuchar aquellas palabas.

—No eres la única que sueña con canciones, Ino, ahora lo sabes, eres mi princesa, eres mi propia vida. Sin ti, yo no vivo. Te amo.

~*****~

Cinco años más tarde.

Los dos temblaban sin parar, aquella situación debía de pasar ya la misa estaba durando demasiado ellos sólo querían decirle el tan esperado "Sí, quiero" por su parte y por la de todos los invitados que allí se encontraban.

Se miraban con los ojos iluminados deseosos de poder juntar aquellos labios que con tanta ansia se llamaban.

Aún no creía que en ese mismo día, el veintiuno de febrero fuesen a juntar sus vidas para siempre, fuesen a ser algo más que una mera pareja que se susurraban, besaban y convivían juntos, no, en ese momento ellos dos iban a ser "marido y mujer" por mutuo acuerdo y con impaciencia, demasiados años fueron los que dejaron pasar.

Estaba preciosa, aquellos ojos azules estaban más vivos que nunca, su sonrisa estaba plena, estaba siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo. Se había recuperado al cien por cien, viviendo juntos cada caída, cada alegría, tristeza, temores. Se habían vuelto uno y nadie pudo separarlos.

Ni la luna más alta, más brillante, más blanca podía igualar toda aquella belleza que su futura mujer tenía en aquel momento. "_Sólo será mía. Porque creo en los milagros._" Aquel vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo, no entendía muy bien eso de los escotes "palabra de honor" ni nada por esos estilos mas podía jurar que Ino llevaba uno que se llamaba así, sin tirantes porque con ese tipo de vestido había soñado desde siempre. Tapada por una chaquetita a conjunto con el vestido y tranparente, adornado con costuras de una flor muy importante para su madre, la violeta. Su vestido estaba adornado con esa flor que destacaba con esos hilos dorados; el vestido caía con dos capas hacía el suelo y seguía con una pequeña cola con las mismas formas. El velo le tapaba la espalda e iba sujeta con una corona de plata, la misma que llevó su madre. Ino, era la mujer más guapa y brillante que estaba en esos momentos sobre la faz de la tierra, y así, siempre.

—Nara Shikamaru, quieres a Yamanaka Ino como tu legítima esposa. —Escuchó la tan ansiada pregunta por el cura que se iba a encargar de casarles.

—Sí, sí quiero. —Aceptó tembloroso y a la misma vez sonriente—. Acepto.

—Yamanaka Ino, quieres a Nara Shikamaru como tu legítimo esposo.

Miró nerviosa a quien iba a ser su futuro marido a quien se iba a convertir en el hombre con el que iba a compartir el resto de su vida. Estaba muy nerviosa, nunca había visto a Shikamaru vestido con traje y corbata y sin duda, todo aquello había sido una muy grata sorpresa. Se casaba con el hombre por el que estuvo a punto de morir, y eso, era la máxima recompensa que podía tener—. Sí, sí quiero. —Aceptó sonriente y soltando un largo y esperado suspiro.

—Pues yo les declaro, marido y mujer.

Acabó, todo lo que cada uno de los dos había estado soñando desde el principio de toda esa historia había acabado, ya no había barreras, ni tabús, ni secretos, en ese momento, ellos dos eran lo que más habían estado deseando y soñando. Marido y mujer.

Sus labios se juntaros tímidos y temerosos a posibles quejas sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos desaparecieron al sentirse juntos, al ver que ya no había nada que pudieran separarles, por lo mismo, porque ya eran uno.

Con ese beso, cerraban una etapa dura y oscura y abrían otra muy distinta en la que se veía todo lleno de felicidad y luz.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Le susurro con una sonrisa tímida—. Al final caí y fui como mi padre. Te amo.

—Eso parece, ahora solos tú y yo. Te amo, Shikamaru.

~*****~

No sabía cómo contarle todo aquello, iban a cumplir otro de los sueños más importantes de su vida, lo necesitaban, necesitaban sentir cómo era ese papel y a la misma vez, necesitaban ver cómo sería aquellas criaturas que decidieron tener. _Sólo de los dos._

—Shika… —Le llamó con cuidado—. ¡Despierta ya que son las doce! —Le gritó mientras le apartaba las sábanas enfadada.

—¡Oi! —Gritó al notar la falta de calor que con rapidez se evaporó—. Ino… Estoy agotado… Porque no me dejas descansar un poco más… —Le rogó mientras la tumbaba a su lado.

—Shika, ¿sabes? Tengo una buena noticia que darte. —Habló mordiendo el mentón con cuidado—. Estoy embarazada. —Susurró emocionada.

Sonrió orgulloso, aquello era lo que más deseaba en su vida, tener un hijo con Ino después del año de matrimonio. Su mejor año vivido, sus mejores momentos junto a ella—. Una problemática como tú… —Susurró mientras se posaba sobre ella y la besaba con pasión.

—O un holgazán como tú. Las dos cosas valen. Jajá.

—Sea lo que sea, te amaré por siempre.

—Y yo, Shika. —Anunció rompiendo a llorar—. Todo va bien… soy feliz y no puedo dejar de pensar en que… Estoy siendo lo que siempre he soñado, Shikamaru, me he casado con el hombre que de verdad amo y pese a todo, has estado a mi lado. Te amo, no te vayas nunca. Nunca, Shikamaru. Por los dos. —Le rogó acabando la conversación con un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

Entre ellos quedaba el secreto de cómo olvidaban todo el dolor pasado, y el caso era que lo hacían con aquellos besos que se encargaban de cerrar las heridas que quedaban abiertas y que, a la misma vez se encargaban de tener bien cerrada la puerta del pasado, para que nunca se volviese a abrir. Nunca. Sólo, a la felicidad.

_No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros._

~**FIN**~

~Notas adicionales.

~**pilar:** ¡Hola, pilar! ¿Qué tal estás? ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya ves que al final se cumplió el final feliz, ¡jajá! Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en todo este tiempo. De verdad que no tengo palabras de agradecimiento para deciros cuánto me habéis ayudado a mejorar. Cada palabra ha estado genial para ayudarme. ¡Gracias, pilar! Ojalá que sigamos viéndonos en todos los fics porque la verdad que habéis sido geniales.  
¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Muchos besos!

~**Eiko Hiwatari:** ¡Hola, Eiko! ¿Qué tal? Pues todo ha llegado al final, al final Ino está bien y a nuestra pareja aún le quedan muchas aventuras e historias. Así que soy incapaz de matar a Ino (porque es mi personaje favorito, y si lo hago, ya tiene que ser muy duro, ¡jajá!)  
Me encantan Shikaku e Inoichi así que no podía dejarles de lado en la última parte del fic así que, ¡ahí estaban, apoyándose jajá!  
Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras, Eiko y muchas gracias por haberme apoyado durante todo este trayecto. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Espero que sigamos viéndonos pronto. ¡Muchos besos!

~**Ellie-Kino:** ¡Ellie, ¿qué tal?! Pues ya ves, esto acabó ya y mira, ¡con final feliz! Si es que no podía hacer que Ino se fuese, tenía que estar viva por él, por todos sus amigos y por supuesto, por su padre.  
Así que se quedó en final feliz. Aunque bueno, no sé qué os parecerá, la verdad es que se iba a quedar en la boda pero de pronto algo dentro de mí hizo "clic" y se me ha vuelto a encender la bombilla, así que necesitaba más, ¡jajá!  
¡Muchas gracias por todo, Ellie! Y sobretodo por haberme dado la oportunidad de haberte conocido, sin duda alguna, tu ayuda y tu apoyo me han animado mucho.  
Y sí, temía mucho entrar en el ShikaIno, pero ha sido lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora y todo eso, gracias a vosotras y a ti. ¡Gracias Ellie! Muchas gracias por todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic! Tuyo o mío, pero nos vemos. ¡Muchos besos!

~**mitsuki:** ¡Hola, mitsuki! ¿Qué tal todo? ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews!, ¡me encanta saber que te está gustando el fic! Y bueno, espero sobretodo que el final sea de tu agrado, ya que para eso escribo, para que sea del agrado de todos.  
¡Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por todo tu apoyo! Ya me despido por una temporada, lo que tarde en escribir mi próximo fic y en seguida, ¡estaré aquí de vuelta! ¡Muchos besos, mitsuki y muchas gracias por todo!

~**Sakura:** ¡Hola, Sakura, ¿qué tal?! Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡me alegra saber que te gusta el fic! Muchos besos.

Y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que han estado leyendo el fic des del principio hasta el final. Estoy algo tristona, una vez que haces un fic tan largo da mucha pena acabarlo, mas las cosas son así y todo acaba. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y que por favor, me encantaría leer lo que pensáis. ¡Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo fic!


End file.
